


The Prince and the Pampered Pauper

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work, The Prince and the Pauper - Mark Twain
Genre: ABDL, Anal, B/B - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Dildos, Gay, Group Sex, Love, M/B, M/M, Oral, Original Character(s), Piss Play, Royalty, Taking Virginity, diaper love, diaper use, t/b - Freeform, tbdl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 120,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: Definitely not what the original author had in mind when he wrote this, but this story pretty much only really shares a base guideline and a similar title, since I hardly even remember the actual story any more I read it so long ago.  This story is a gay diaper love story with lots of hot sex, including group action.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Prince and the Pampered Pauper

****Important, please read. This story is not intended for straight audiences, it is solely gay erotica. I do not intend to insult the original author of this story, though he is long dead, but this is not a copy of that story and should not be taken as such. This story involves many taboos, gay boys and men doing the nasty together, diaper wearing and usage, light piss play, and several other things that may or may not turn your crank. If this is not the type of story that you are looking for, then please leave now. If it is, I hope that you enjoy. Email me at erich5748 at ymail.com if you have any comments. Please remember that this great website also needs your donations. This is my donation, the only one I can afford to give at this time, but please, if you are able to, do so. Have a good day and enjoy.****

Everyone has at least somewhat heard the tale of the prince and the pauper, this is not that story. Though there may be some similarities, since I am basing it somewhat loosely on that story, this story is set in the somewhat modern times, though what time exactly who knows. The last time I read this story I was a kid, and it was the Disney-fied version of it even still, so, like I said, there may be some similarities, but the name really is where it ends.

There could not have been two boys in the entire kingdom that could have been further at odds to each other. The pauper; rough, dirty, streetwise, and poor beyond comprehension. The prince; well royalty, spoiled, and only book smart and not a lick of real common sense in him. Where they are the same, however, is in age and appearance. They are both eleven years old, they are both slim and almost pretty looking, they both have long blond hair, though the paupers is very untidy and dirty, they have almost identical noses(small slightly upturned buttons), they share the same cute crooked smile, and they share the same stormy grey eyes. 

Their names are George and Geoffrey(though he is called Geoff), and they have never met, nor would they have ever, had the prince not done what he did.

George, the prince, lives in his fathers palace, he has everything that he wants or needs, he has servants to take care of his every need, he has three very well prepared meals served to him every day, he has his own personal tutor that teaches him everything that he would ever need to know, and, as said before, is spoiled rotten.

Geoff, on the other hand, was raised as an orphan, taken in by those who insisted that they were in fact his parents. Why they took him in, though, he simply had no idea. He even asked, but they claimed that surely he was theirs and theirs alone. His argument, though, they were nothing alike. Where Geoff is fair skinned and haired, they are dark on both accounts, where he is incredibly smart, they are not so much, no, he had been certain from the time of his seventh birthday that they were not his parents.

They are beggars, to put it mildly, they could care less about getting real jobs or making real money, they are far more content to live off the measly money the government gives them, as well as anything they can beg from others. Geoff had even been included in that, and he was expected, not hoped for, but expected to earn money every day from begging, or other means, any means necessary. If he did not come home with at least fifty dollars, he had to endure at least one beating, usually two, one from each parent, to ensure it was done right of course.

Geoff is never allowed to be so wasteful as to use hot water, in fact he is not even allowed to use soap, they are much too poor for those luxuries. In all fairness, his parents did not either, however, in that same breath, they could care less if they were clean or not, and in many cases they went weeks without even showering at all. Their hovel, for it certainly cannot be called a home, often reeks of their foul odors, but, sadly, Geoff certainly accounts for many of those foul odors himself.

The day our tale begins, both boys were fed up with things. They both wanted a change, they wanted to experience something different, something more, experience the world that was around them, instead of the narrow vision that they forever saw.

George may be only book smart, but he is incredibly curious. He had never been outside his palace walls, other than on very strict outings with tutors or his parents, and those few times it was always in a horse drawn carriage with shades drawn tight, and he could see nothing of the outside world except through the veil. He was sick of it, his constant pleadings to be allowed to roam the city, even if with a minder, had been forthright ignored and or downright scoffed at. He is much too young, he is much too naive, he is much too high a risk. The city is an incredibly dangerous place. At least their country home he had hundreds of acres to run and play outside, horses to ride, archery to practice, a lake to swim in, he loved it there, but his parents preferred to stay in the city, but it is much too dangerous for George.

Over the past week, George had paid very close attention to the way things were done around him, he watched for everything he could see, he checked out every available means of escaping the lavish prison he was in, and this morning he made good his plans.

While no one was looking, George dressed himself, something he had only done three or four times his entire life, in his worst clothes. He still looked like royalty, so he did something he had always wanted to do. He ripped his clothes, he made them tattered and threadbare in several places, and then he escaped from his suite of rooms. He slipped out the window, crawled along the roof line until he reached the end, and then he slipped down until he was hanging right over a pile of garbage. He let go and experienced the giddiness of free fall for only a second before he stopped in the pile of trash. He used the opportunity to roll around in the smelly garbage for a few moments, knowing that to smell as bad as that did would only help him to escape. Once sufficiently smelly and dirty, George headed for the side gate. There were no guards on it, it could only be opened from the inside, and no one ever used it unless they were receiving goods for the kitchens, in which case the guards would be there, but today is Sunday, and there are no deliveries on Sunday.

As soon as the door closed behind him, George let out a sigh of relief, he was finally out, and now he had no idea what the hell to do. He made sure that he still had his bag of stuff that he would need, and decided to just walk and see what the day would bring. If only he knew what it would bring, maybe he would not have escaped.

Geoff had decided a long time ago that he had to escape his miserable life, but he had no idea how to do so. His parents knew too many people, if he ran, they would tell them, and then he would be right back in their loving arms, being beaten once again, because they loved him and he had to learn. He had tried once, he still had a couple of the scars to prove how horrible that day was, and that was nearly two years ago.

This morning started like all others, wet and stinky. Geoff has never waken up dry, and, in fact, he has issues during the day as well. He often wets his pants, and more often than not, you can see a small wet spot, but sometimes it just all lets loose before he can stop it. Night time, though, he has no control whatsoever.

Then the second part of his day started, same as every day. The taunts, the teasing, the beatings from his loving parents, giving him his loving beatings to help him learn to stay dry and not to wet his bed like a filthy animal. This day was even worse than most, he peed on his dad as he was being spanked. He wears nothing to bed, sleeps on a plastic sheet on the floor with only a pitifully small blanket to cover him. With this, Geoff was clearly naked when his dad came to check to see if the animal had stayed dry throughout the night for the first time ever, and, lo and behold, he had not, so he started to teach his young son a lesson. 

When Geoff peed on his father though, he snapped. This is not the first time it has happened before, how could Geoff possibly control such an act while being beaten, not a hope in hell, but that did not stop his father from administering a whopping brutal fifty spanks as hard as he could to Geoff's naked bum. It was now to the point that Geoff did not even cry out, he was so used to these daily beatings that he hardly ever even so much as whimpered. Today he cried out though, because, much like the last time he had peed on his dad while being spanked, his dad was hitting even harder than normal, and today he was really feeling it. Even trying to go to the space in his head where pain did not exist did not help.

Once the daily beating was over with, Geoff thanked his dad for trying to teach him to be a good boy, just like every other time he was spanked, and then got dressed. He took his plastic sheet and his thin blanket and hung them outside to dry off, and then went inside to ask for some breakfast.

“Breakfast, the little animal wants breakfast. Once you earn it, then, maybe, you can have some food.” His mother laughed uproariously, as if she had cracked the largest joke.

“What about the almost fifty dollars I brought home yesterday.”

“What, you think this place is free, you have any idea how much it costs us to live here. We can't afford to feed you on only forty seven dollars and pay everything here as well. Maybe if you make a hundred today, then we'll see about breakfast tomorrow. As it is, you ate yesterday, that should be good enough.”

And that was it, Geoff knew he was going hungry for the entire day again, unless he managed to beg some food off of someone else. This is a somewhat normal occurrence, and there never seems to be a reason for it either. Though, the days he peed on one of his parents always coincided with going even more hungry than normal. Geoff has never in his entire life had what one might call a full meal, and he has certainly never had three good meals a day. He is usually lucky to get one meal per day. His parents though always have at least two meals a day, and it is fairly common for them to eat right in front of him.

No, today was the day, Geoff is so incredibly pissed off that he is staring daggers at his loving parents, but they took no notice of him, which too is normal. Finally his dad told him to go out and earn his keep and to bring in at least a hundred dollars or don't bother coming home.

Well, the don't bother coming home part he was definitely okay by. If he ever saw these horrible people again in his entire life, it would be a hundred years too soon. He left the house, should one be so kind as to call it that, Geoff called it a deathtrap, and then went and watched and waited. His parents took a full two hours to leave the house today, which did not surprise him, they rarely came home with more than ten dollars a piece by the end of the day, they expected him to earn the major amount. They locked up, but that would stop no one at all. As soon as they were out of sight, he went and broke back into the house, stole everything that was of some value, up to and including the couple hundred dollars that he found in his parents' bedroom. He stuffed everything into a sack and headed out.

Knowing exactly where his parents were heading, Geoff headed in the opposite direction, hoping that somehow he could make a living and never see his parents ever again. Along the way, he saw several of his friends. They are a pretty tight group of friends, kept each others secrets and helped each other out as much as possible.

“Where are you going with that big sack.” Jimmy asked him.

“I'm running away, I can't take it any more. I'd rather die than stay another day with them. I peed my sheet again, then as the bastard was spanking me, I peed on him, serves the asshole right, but then he really started beating me. If I could, I'd kill them both, then I'd probably be caught and jailed for life. Granted, it'd be worth it.”

“You can't Geoff, remember the last time.” Susan said with a great deal of concern.

“I have to. I'm not going back. If they find me, I'm not going with them, I'll fight 'til I have nothing left in me, I'll make them kill me, or I'll kill them. I can't do it. Would you all come with me?”

“We can't. Our families are good, we can't do that to them.” Jared said sadly, the others all nodded as well.

“I know, and I wish I could stay with one of you guys, you all have it way better than I do, and that's sad, since we're all about as useless to those assholes in the castle as cow shit.”

They had all grown up on the wrong side of the river, they could see the castle high up on its hill, overlooking them like they were vermin, and to the royalty, they were, and they all knew it. Even the well paid servants in the castle looked upon them as such.

Everyone on the other side of the river was rich, had money, houses, and most importantly they had food. They employed some of the people on the wrong side of the river, but the vast majority of the people on that side were left to rot. This is what the kids think at any rate.

“What are you gonna do?” Mikayla asked.

“Go to the rich side, see if I can find someone who'll hire me under the table, I'll be a pleasure boy if I have to, I've done it so many times before, we all have to get food in the belly, I don't care, as long as I get away from here and I don't get beaten every day.”

“What about your wetting problem though?” Cole asked.

“Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will like that sorta thing.” He shrugged, he really did not care.

“Yeah, well the last guy that wanted to diaper me was a real creep, I hope you don't get one of them.” Jimmy said. He too is a bed wetter. A fairly common thing on their side of the river they thought.

“Never really had it before, but really, it's what I need, let's face it, but the assholes would never waste their precious money on me, even though I'm the one who makes most of it. Well, no more, they can fend for themselves. Well guys, thanks so much for everything, I hope I see you again, but not before they die. If anyone asks about me though, you haven't seen me or heard anything from me since yesterday, you know nothing.”

“We know nothing.” They all said and then went and hugged their friend.

Every last one of them wished Geoff a good life, and they all hoped beyond hope that he would make it too, he deserved it. They all wiped their eyes as Geoff walked away, Geoff the most amongst them all, he was leaving the only good thing about his life behind. His friends had been his only solace in his miserable pitiful life. They had helped him out more than anyone or anything, and now he was saying goodbye, and he knew that it would hopefully be forever.

He headed to the bridge, knowing the shortest way to the rich side, he had begged there his entire life, even though he was told never to go across the river. A good looking boy like him had earned more than most, but that he was polite and talked well helped more than anything. Even with never having gone to school, sort of, he is smarter than all his friends, who did go. There was an old man who tutored him, but he had sadly not made it through the last winter, it had been harsher than most, and the old man was well over eighty. Geoff and his friends buried him, they said goodbye to him, no one else knew a thing.

Geoff had loved him more than anyone else in the world though, and the day he found his dear old tutor laying dead in his bed, he shed a happy tear for the man who had finally been allowed to escape. He had been a tutor in the palace when the king was but a boy, he was very well educated, but he had been ejected from the castle and banished for having spanked the young prince when he threw a rather violent temper tantrum and threw a rather large rock at another child of the court and nearly caused him to die. The then king had ejected the tutor immediately, for to strike the prince was forbidden, no matter the reasoning, he knew it, but the little beast deserved it.

Keeping to the shadows, as he was used to, Geoff worked his way to the area that he was hoping to make it to. He knew that the people that he wanted were in a particular area, he knew that there was a somewhat underground need for personal servants(though not as underground as the kids thought it was), and boys of his age and looks were many times very well paid for those services. Pleasure boy, of course, just being one of the many services that he may need to provide. He had done so in the past, his dad had paid a man to teach him the arts of using his body all the way back when he was only five, and he had done so numerous times before. He actually rather enjoyed those times, at least most of the time. He had been purchased by the occasional woman, and that he did not like. Of course he knew what gay was, living where he does and doing what he does, knowledge of that sort does not escape even the youngest ears for very long, and he had learned about it before he was even five.

Just as he was entering the pedestrian walk underneath the belly of the bridge, the alarm bells started going off at the palace, as well as all the other warning bells throughout the city only a few moments later. Ignoring it, mostly because he did not care, Geoff continued on, figuring that the queen had chipped a nail or the King had misplaced his pleasure boy again. It is a well known fact throughout the kingdom, and possibly the country, that the king has a taste for the young boys, and no one says anything about it. Granted, everyone is certain the queen has her own personal servant, but that is only a rumor. 

Geoff continued on, walking the streets for easily two hours, trying to find someone who he could ask to work for. The problem though, everyone was in a mad panic, and no one had the time to stop and talk to a little beggar boy.

Then something happened that he had never expected in his wildest dreams. A palace guard approached him before he could see the man and hide, for he is never to be seen by guards at all. The guard took one look at him, and then heaved a huge sigh of relief. He rushed up to Geoff, and before he could even think of running, the guard had him.

“Let go of me, I didn't do anything, let go.”

“Your Highness, please, I am just trying to get you back to the castle, everyone is worried sick.”

“I'm Geoff, and if my parents are at the castle, then that's the last place I wanna be, now let me go, I'm never going back to them ever again.”

“Very funny Prince George, now, come with me.” He said, and then called it in that he had the prince.

Geoff was unceremoniously tossed into the back of one of the palace cars and the guard got in beside him and then they were off. This was another first for Geoff, he had never been in a car before. He had no idea how he could be mistaken for the prince, but he had to figure out a way to escape, because if he was caught in the castle, the king and queen would clearly know he was not the prince, and then all hell would break loose. The guard kept a firm hold of him at all times though, and within only a few minutes, they were inside the castle gates, and then inside the garage. He was then led inside and to the princes suite. When they arrived, the guard left him with a man that was in his late thirties.

“Oh there you are my prince. We have been worried sick. Your parents were called right away, and they are happy that you were found so quickly. They almost came home right away, but they are on a rather important trip. Now, why did you leave, and why are you dressed so poorly? Also, you seem to have wet yourself, are you not wearing one of your diapers?”

“First of all, what, I am not the prince, my name is Geoff, and are you telling me the prince wears diapers?”

“Please do not fool with me your highness, it has already been a very long morning. I have watched you grow from the time you were a wee baby, I should think I would know who you are by now.” He said and then yelled out the door. “Call the royal diaperer.”

“Who on earth did you just call for?” Geoff asked in shock.

“The young man who diapers you, of course. Please allow him to bathe and dress you appropriately when he arrives, your current state of attire is unbecoming of one of your station.”

Well, Geoff had no idea what the hell to do now. If a man who had known the prince as long as he clearly did could not see that he was not the prince, then he and the prince must look an awful lot alike. His tutor had told him that he had an uncanny resemblance to the king, and looked the spitting image of him when he had been the same age, clearly that was more the case than he could have imagined. The man left the room, and then a few seconds later a boy of about fourteen entered the room, pushing a cart. There were stacks of nice thick diapers, cloths in warming trays, lotion, cream, and even baby powder.

“It is good to see you back your highness, when I came earlier to see how your diaper was, and I could not find you, I thought you were playing hide and seek again. I started to really worry when I could find you nowhere, so I told Master Marcus and we searched together.”

“Marcus, I am assuming that was the man that just left?”

“Of course.” He said in confusion.

“Well, this might come as a bit of a shock to you, but I am not the prince, I have no idea why I am here, and you have to let me go as quick as you can. Please, before this goes any further, if I am caught here, my life will be forfeit. The king will likely kill me rather than jail me, thinking I had something to do with the disappearance of the prince, but I assure you, I know nothing of it.”

“Oh please, I have been changing your diapers since I was six years old, when you asked for an older boy to do so for you, I know your face, your voice, and everything else about you. Now, let us go get you into a nice hot bath and get you all cleaned up.”

“What is your name then?”

“If you really wish to play that game, then fine, I am Gabriel.”

“Well, I guess it is good to meet you Gabriel.”

Geoff was getting frustrated, but finally allowed the slightly older boy to undress him, because as he went to pull away his own clothes, his hands were swatted away.

“You never undress yourself, you always let me do it for you.”

“Yeah, well, not used to this. You might not believe me, but I really am not the prince. I don't know how I can prove it to you though.”

“Play your game if you wish. Would you like me to suck you now or when I am diapering you as usual. It has been hours since the last time, and you do not usually like to hold on.”

“Pardon me?”

“Suck your penis Your Highness.” Gabriel sighed.

“You suck the prince at every diaper change?”

“And usually a couple other times throughout the day too, ever since I started serving you when you were three.”

“You started sucking the prince when he was three, and the king and queen knew about it?”

“Of course they did, they are the ones who found me. I had to perform my sucking abilities on the king, while you and the queen were watching. Then I had to suck you and prove to you that I was good as well, once your father gave his personal approval.”

“So, the rumors of what happens in the palace are true then.”

“Whatever those outside the palace think happens in here, I assure you, it pales in comparison to how great it really is.” He sighed deeply. “Now, before your bath or during your diaper change as usual?”

“How about both.”

“Now there's the prince I know.” He grinned.

He hit his knees, taking Geoff's pants and underwear with him as he went.

“Where did you get underwear Your Highness? You have never worn them a day in your life.”

“I am not even going to bother answering, you will not listen to me anyway.”

“Fine, be like that, but even your penis is identical, same curve, same length, same thickness, and I cannot wait to suck it again.”

And then he did so. Now, Geoff had been sucked before, his friends and he had played around some, so he was not shocked at the feelings, but he was surprised at just how much better Gabriel was to anyone else before. Never before had someone other than his friends sucked him, the few men or women that had purchased him for an hour or so had never cared about his needs, it had been the same with his friends, hence the reason they helped each other out. 

Geoff's young equipment is a good size for a boy his age and size. His young erection is almost eleven centimeters long and about five around, his balls have already started to drop and grow, and they are still hairless and very soft. There is the tiniest hint of peach fuzz just above his young boy tool and the tiniest drop of precum on his tip. He is uncut and his foreskin retracts almost fully when hard, it almost looks as if he is circumcised when he is hard.

As Gabriel sucked Geoff, and he is truly enjoying himself as well, he was rubbing his hands up and down Geoff's entire backside, and then he noticed something that he had never felt on the prince before.

“What are all these bumps and lines on your back and bum?” He asked as he let go and spun Geoff around.

“Probably all the scars and welts from my beatings. My loving parents deem it necessary to give me a good strong dose of loving at least once a day, usually for wetting my plastic sheet and single flimsy blanket.”

“Oh my god, you are really not the prince, are you?” He gasped.

“I kept trying to tell you that.”

“How did you even survive such beatings, you have more scars on your back and bum than I have seen on anyone in my entire life.”

“It is all I have ever known, I do not remember there ever being a day where I did not receive at least one good beating, most days it has been two. This mornings beating was especially bad, because I peed on my so called father as he was beating me again for peeing.”

“That is truly horrible. If you are not the prince though, then where is he?”

“Wish I could tell you, but I have no idea.”

“Why are you dressed so poorly and get horrible beatings, you speak far too well to come from the other side of the river?”

“I had a tutor, he used to tutor the king when he was young, he taught me royal speech and protocol, I have never gone to a real school, my parents did not think I was worth sending, they thought I would be more stupid than they are. So, what happens now, am I going to jail?”

“No, first I am going to finish sucking you, then you are getting a nice hot bubble bath, and then I will get you into a nice thick diaper, and, if you want, you can get dressed. The prince only gets dressed if he feels like it or has to for whatever reason, otherwise he stays in just his diapers, it is what he prefers.”

“Why though, I am an impostor?”

“No, you are not, you came in here, telling us who you are and that there was a mistake, you have done nothing wrong, we have for not believing you, and, furthermore, I have a feeling that you are not as mundane as you may believe. There is simply no way that you could look so much like the prince, unless through some trickery, to not be related to him. We will get to the bottom of this, but, for now, so as not to cause panic in the kingdom, you are the prince. I will inform Marcus, and he will gather a small group of guards and search for the prince quietly, but it may be imperative that you say nothing of who you truly are but to Marcus and myself.”

“Oh, you really think that I could be related?”

“It is the only explanation, you could be twins, you are absolutely identical in virtually every way. Now that I know it and am looking at you more closely though, I can see a few very subtle differences, but I would not have really noticed before, until I spent more time with you. Your freckles are ever so slightly different, your eyes are just a tiny bit lighter, your grin is just a smidgen crooked, but it would have taken me time to realize there was a problem. Trust me, had you not told us, and then we figured it out, then you would have more than likely been in trouble.”

“Oh, and you really wanna continue sucking me?”

“Absolutely. It is what I was hired to do, and I love my job very much.” He grinned brightly.

“I cannot blame you, I love sucking as well. Do you do anything else for the prince, and does he ever return the favor to you?”

“I am his full partner whenever he wishes for personal services, for anything, and no, he does not reciprocate.”

“That is horrible, but I understand, no one has ever done anything to make me feel good either, I am being paid to suck them, or if I am lucky, they will fuck me and I make pretty good money doing that, but I have never been sucked before today by anyone who was paying me. My friends and I help each other out, and we all like that.”

“I understand completely, myself and the other personal assistants sometimes enjoy each other too and we all fuck each other, so that we can enjoy too, but the king is very adamant about royalty never giving us any pleasure.”

“Then, how about we suck each other at the same time?”

“I would really like that, truly I would, however, if we were caught, I would be ejected from the palace instantly. I would never be able to work again, I will be banished.”

“Well, I am still sucking you, and if anyone says anything, I am the prince and it is my call.” Geoff grinned wickedly.

“No, it is not, it is the kings, and his orders are to be followed without question. I am sorry, I will not risk it.”

“Then I will not allow you to suck me any further. I will not allow another to be used as I was for the pleasure of others. Until the law is changed, then that is how it shall be.”

“Are you sure. I truly enjoy sucking anyway, to me it is not a job, and I do not feel as if I am being used.”

“I am sure. I know how you feel, I love sucking as well, and I would love to suck you, so, until you let me suck you, I am not allowing you to suck me.”

“Fine, but we better go to your bed chambers, because that door locks.”

“Goody.” Geoff said.

He could not wait to suck the older boy. He knew that Gabriel's cum would taste amazing, most of the boys his age did, and he would get to be sucked as well, which he absolutely loved, especially from Gabriel, who sucks real well.

They entered the bed chamber, it too is incredibly nice, Gabriel locked the door, and by the time he turned around, Geoff was already there to strip him. Geoff, of course, is already naked, but Gabriel had still been fully clothed. It took him only a few seconds to get Gabriel stripped, and when he did so, he was shocked to find the older boy in a diaper as well.

“You wear diapers as well?”

“Yeah, many years ago I was curious as to how they felt. I diapered the prince so many times already by then, but I was curious, so I tried one on, and I liked it. I have not been out of them since. Many of the others here also really like them.”

“Wow, and you are really going to diaper me too?”

“Of course, why would I not. Not only do you need them, but so does the prince, so what he does, so too must you. I guarantee that you will love it though, they are so comfortable. The Pampers company makes the diapers especially for the prince, I am just sad that I do not fit them as well. This will be the final size they make though, but these ones are also really good, and they fit me better. Not to mention, you really do need them too, you have already dribbled a bit, so clearly you have next to no control, just like the prince.”

“Oh. Well, I guess I will have to try it then, maybe it will be better. Now, come on, we have some serious sucking to do, and we do not want to be interrupted.”

Both boys jumped on the bed, and landed in a classic sixty nine. Geoff pushed down the front of Gabriel's diaper and exposed his hot hairless hardness inside, and he sighed from seeing it. Gabriel is a very good size, roughly twelve to thirteen centimeters long, and about six or so around. He is uncut and his foreskin is taut with his head peeking through. His balls are hairless as well and are dangling sexily in a large soft pouch.

“You have no hair yet, that is sexy.”

“I will never grow hair, I take stuff to stop it from doing so.”

“I hope you still cum then?”

“Oh yeah, that I can do, lots.”

They both grinned and sucked the other in instantly. Geoff showed Gabriel that he too is a world class cock sucker, and within only two minutes, they were both cumming.

“Oh wow, you cum, the prince has not started yet, he has a tiny bit of precum, but he has never actually shot before.”

“I started just two days ago, my best friend was fucking me and jacking me off when I actually wet came for the first time. I was on my back, so it filled up my belly button, and we both tried some and it was so good.”

“Oh yeah, you taste amazing. I wonder if the prince will start soon too then. I know he is real close.”

“You taste amazing as well, easily the best tasting cum I have ever had before, and if he and I are so identical, and he already has precum, then you can bet he will be soon. I only started to see precum two weeks ago.”

“About the same time as the prince then. Well, let me get dressed again, and then we will go get you into a nice hot bath.”

“That would be nice, I have never had a hot bath before. Hell, I am barely allowed to even bath at all, but certainly in nothing more than cold water.”

“That is horrible.”

“That is only the tip of the iceberg.”

Gabriel quickly dressed himself, then led Geoff to the largest and most grand bathroom that he had ever seen or even heard of before. The tub is the size of a hot tub, with what appears to be roughly a thousand water jets all over the place, there are two taps that can be used to fill it, and they are huge, and when Gabriel turned them on, Geoff could see why. Each spout poured out so much water they looked like fire hydrants, roughly a couple hundred litres of water per minute. At that rate, Geoff figured the massive tub would be full in only about ten minutes. He was not far from wrong either.

As soon as the tub was almost full, Gabriel turned on the jets and put just a couple small squirts of a very sweet smelling bubble bath into the water. Almost instantly the water started foaming, causing the air to smell even more sweet. Geoff knew he had smelled the same thing before, but had no idea what it was.

“What is that smell, it smells really nice?”

“Baby powder scent. This is also a foaming oil, so it makes your skin feel very nice and soft, as well it smells very good.”

“I have smelled it before, now I remember why, a couple of my friends when they had little brothers or sisters still in diapers.”

“We go through a lot of it here. The prince loves his daily baths in his special oil. It was formulated especially for him.”

“I bet, and you will go through more now with me here as well.”

“Probably. Go ahead and hop in, the water should be just about perfect. Once you are in and relaxed, I am going to leave you for a bit and go take care of a few things.”

“Okay.”

Geoff sighed deeply as he slipped into the deep warm water, and then he felt the jets pulsing away, and he sighed even more. He laid back his head and relaxed almost totally. As soon as Gabriel saw that he was okay, he headed out to go find Marcus and explain to him a few things.

As he laid there, Geoff could not help but wondering how they could have gotten so much so wrong down on the poor side. Sure, most of the people there had little money, but the houses, for the most part, were nice, and now that he realized it, sex had always been easy to come by, and it never had to be hidden. He could not count the amount of times a customer just took him right to a hotel and had fun with him, and no one ever said anything, though he wondered why almost every time he did so he had to go pee in a cup. He wondered if their perceptions down there had been swayed because the people on this side had money, because so far nothing was anywhere near as bad as they had always dreamed it would be, so far he was enjoying his time, even though he knew it was not going to last.

“Marcus, I need you to come to the prince's room please?”

“Okay, lead the way.”

When they arrived, Gabriel closed the door and ensured that there was no one else in the room.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about, our royal diaperer?” Marcus grinned.

“That is not the prince. I know, he looks exactly like him, but he is not.”

“I admit that the way he was acting earlier has been nagging at me, he seemed pretty adamant that he is not the prince, but what makes you believe that. He is absolutely identical in every way possible, he has to be Prince George.”

“I know, but if you look closely, you can spot some minor differences, but what really tipped me off was feeling and then seeing his back and bum. He has been repeatedly beaten and whipped, he has hundreds of scars on both his back and bum, and his bum is so bruised that it is a surprise that he can even sit at all.”

“I thought I noticed his eyes, and even his freckles. The prince has the exact same big dipper like pattern, but I am positive it is on the right side, whereas this boys is on the left.”

“Exactly. Look, I know as well as anyone does just what this could do if it got out, we cannot make a huge fuss or all hell will break loose. We need to find the real prince, but I have told Geoff, that is his real name, that in the meantime, he must act as the real prince would. We need to get the most loyal guards we can to go out and very quietly search for the real prince.”

“Shit, I was afraid of that. I think you are correct though, that is exactly what we will need to do.”

“What do you mean you were afraid of that, how could something like this even happen.”

“Someone clearly created him to look just like the prince.”

“I do not believe that is the case. Not only does he not remember ever having had anything like that done to him, but he was absolutely in fear that someone would believe that that was the case and that he would be killed instantly, he begged me to let him slip away quietly. Not to mention, no one would believe that a boy that was supposed to be able to replace the prince would have such scars on his back. There is only one, or maybe two explanations that I can come up with. One, he is related to the prince by blood somehow and just has an uncanny resemblance. That is highly unlikely though that they would look so identical. No, I think he is the princes twin. You know the rumor as well as I do.”

“It is but a rumor, and we were forbidden to ever speak of it. To even mention it in front of the king or queen would be to be banished from the kingdom forever. You would forfeit your every right and privilege.”

“Yes, I am aware of that, but I think the evidence sort of speaks for itself, would you not say so.”

“I will do what I can, but speak of none of this to anyone, not even him, at all, not even a whisper. Stay with this boy at all times, do not leave his side. I will inform everyone that the prince is sick and that he will have to stay in for a few days.”

“Then you may need to inform the doctor, or he will come running anyway, and you know I cannot bar him entrance, to do so would tip our hand in a way we cannot control.”

“Exactly, and he will want to examine this boy as well anyway.”

“Good point. I will stay with him, I will not even leave his room. Instruct the wait staff to leave our trays by the door and knock, tell them to not even enter.”

“Will do. What will we do if we cannot find the real prince though before the king and queen come home?”

“Bow to them as low as we can possibly go and beg for forgiveness, but pray it does not come to that, for banishment will be the least of our worries should it come to that.”

“Would it not be better to inform them right away?”

“Probably yes, but I just called them and told them that we had found him, I really do not wish to make that call. If we find nothing of the real prince by the end of tomorrow, then I will do so, claiming that there is simply no way we could possibly know, even though the young man we have did claim so, we do not wish their wrath to fall upon him any more than is strictly necessary, none of this is his fault at all.”

“I agree.”

Marcus left to go do what he had to do. He went and found the doctor and told him everything that he needed to know. He then put out the word that the prince was very sick, he was feverish and delirious, hence his running away and spouting nonsense. Thankfully very few had heard anything of what Geoff had said, so that was good.

In the meantime, Gabriel headed back to the bathroom to do his duties, even though, technically speaking, he is not duty bound to do anything for Geoff. He still felt that anything he would do for the prince he must do for the boy in his care, for he is certain that, somehow, Geoff is his prince's twin.

“How are you doing in here?”

“Mmm, so nice. This is the nicest thing I have ever experienced in my entire life.”

“Glad to hear it. Are you ready for me to wash you up yet, or would you like a few more minutes?”

“I think I would like a few more minutes please.”

“Very well then. I will come back in about ten minutes and see how you are doing then.”

“No, please stay, talk to me. If I have to pretend to be the prince, it would probably be a good idea to know what he is like. For instance, is he a spoiled brat who treats everyone like garbage, or does he treat those around him with kindness?”

“Okay, but you hopefully will not have to worry about that too much.” He said, and then repeated most of the conversation that he had had with Marcus. “As for the prince, I am forbidden to talk poorly of his highness.”

“Ah, I see, so he is a tyrant like his father then. Great.”

“No, far from it. While I can honestly say that I do not always agree with what the king does or says, overall he is a good king. As for the prince, he is royalty, he believes that every one of us is below him, so he treats us as such. He is neither mean nor demeaning to me or anyone that I am aware of, however, but only his mother and father are above him in ruling, so, we must obey.”

“I think that it is demeaning to make someone do something, no matter how much they may enjoy it, without reciprocating. You may feel differently, but that is how it is. I know, I have dealt with it since I was five years old as well. It was always about what they wanted, they were paying, and my feelings never played a part in anything, and to ask or say otherwise meant I usually just got used anyway without being paid at all.”

“I know what you say is true, but it is what I was hired to do, it was explained to me very clearly that no one of a royal status would ever reciprocate, but that I was more than welcome to enjoy all the other servants in the palace. I agreed to the terms of service, and I am paid very well for said services, and I also get treated very well. I am being very well educated, I get excellent room and board, and no one ever beats or berates me. So, trust me, while I understand where you are coming from, it is not where I am coming from.”

“I suppose that is fair. It is what you agreed to. So, what else should I know then, even though, hopefully, I will not have to continue this charade for long.”

“Until further notice, you will stay within your suite of rooms, I am to be your only actual companion, although the doctor and Marcus will stop by as well, and I am not to let you out of my sight. As for what you need to know about the prince, nothing really. Just looking like him will be more than enough for most people. As long as you do not start ordering people around and making them do things that are against the laws, then all will likely be okay. Not that we will have to worry about that anyway.”

“Fair enough. So, when did you know that you loved sucking other boys?”

“Four or so I suppose. How about you?”

“About the same age actually. That is why my father found someone to train me.”

“Same here. Then this position came up, I fit the bill for what they were looking for, passed all the tests and got the position. So, your father basically made you sell yourself then?”

“Pretty much yeah. I had to beg or offer personal services, whatever the person wanted, I was to offer it. Once, when I was six, I went with a woman, she offered to pay me a hundred dollars, I was so happy, I thought my parents would be so happy. She was the worst person I have ever been with, and even though I try not to go with the women anymore because of her, I still have to. I came home that day beaten black and blue, she tore my asshole, and I had to go to the doctors and everything. Oh, and my dad was not impressed, said if I was going to offer to be a punching bag, that I was to take more money, and he spanked me for not bringing home more.”

“Really, you had to go to the doctor because of her and your dad still spanked you?”

“Yeah, but he is kind of an asshole, I am nothing to him, and one day soon, I hope I will get the chance to pay him back.”

“I have a feeling that you will get your chance one day far sooner than you realize.”

They continued talking more and more, really getting to know each other. Finally Geoff felt that he had soaked more than long enough, so Gabriel started gently washing him from head to toe. He paid special care to Geoff's groin and backside, making sure that they were extremely clean, and Geoff sure did not mind the very personal cleaning. Without letting Geoff cum, Gabriel finished off and then instructed Geoff to climb into the shower to rinse off completely, so he did so.

As soon as Geoff was rinsed and out of the shower, Gabriel was there with the thickest and softest towel that Geoff had ever seen or felt, and it was warmed to perfection. Geoff only had to stand still while Gabriel dried him off perfectly, and then he was led back to the bedroom. Gabriel had him lie back on the bed, while he went and grabbed all the diaper change supplies that he was going to need, and then came back to take care of business. Geoff sighed deeply as Gabriel sucked his entire boyish package in.

“Oh man, that feels so good. I hope you plan to allow me to change your diaper and pay you back, because I will.”

A muffled reply was all that could be heard, but Geoff was satisfied by the nod that he saw, saying that Gabriel was okay with that. Geoff lasted only thirty seconds or so, he had been so stimulated during his bath that he was already pretty near boiling. With a deep cry, Geoff fed Gabriel another small tasty load of his cum, and Gabriel enjoyed it immensely.

“Wow, you suck so amazingly. Thanks.”

“You taste so good, I would suck you a hundred times a day if I could. Now, let me get you all diapered up.”

Gabriel made quick work of diapering Geoff up, and Geoff loved the feelings. He started by opening up and slipping under his bum the nice thick diaper, he then rubbed in a large dollop of baby lotion to Geoff's soft smooth groin, and then he applied an even thicker layer of diaper rash cream. Geoff was sighing the entire time, it felt so nice. Then his diaper was pulled up and taped closed.

“There you go, how does it feel?”

“Really good, actually.”

“That is good. Now, the prince never even bothers to try and pee anywhere but his diapers, there is simply no point, he says, and I am very certain he loves his diapers as much as I do, though it is not my place to ask. Therefore, you must also only pee in your diapers, so enjoy. Now, change me please.”

They traded places and Geoff stripped Gabriel down to just his diaper, and then he proceeded to untape it and pull it down in the front, exposing the fact that Gabriel was very much looking forward to this. Geoff bent down and sucked in all that he could of the older boy, and then proceeded to suck him for only thirty or so seconds, until he too exploded and fed Geoff his sweet boy cream. Geoff then changed Gabriel in the same way, following the instructions of the older boy as he did so, so as to do it correctly.

“Thanks, that was really nice. You did a great job on my diaper, and an even better job of sucking me fully.”

“You are welcome, but thanks to you as well for the same reasons. I think I am going to really learn to love wearing diapers already. I already had to go pee, so I just let it go, now my diaper is nice and warm and squishy, it feels amazing.”

“It only takes a day or so to become a diaper lover, maybe longer, but I doubt it.”

“It has taken me just a few minutes to already start liking them, I doubt it will take a whole day to start loving them. I mean, I have always known that I need diapers, especially at night, but clearly that was never going to happen. It will suck when I have to leave here and I will have to figure out a way to buy diapers, because no matter what, I want some for bedtime.”

“Let us not worry about what is to come. If I am right, then things may just work out for the better for you, however, I am not going to say anything further at this time, because it is only a hunch, and I do not wish to raise your hopes.”

“My hopes were shattered years ago, I now just go with the flow and try and make my life as good as possible. Nothing you could say to me would make me hope, not now, maybe even ever.”

“That is possibly one of the most sick things I have heard from you today, and I have heard some very sick things from you.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say, I am just a great big ray of sunshine.” He laughed.

“At least you can laugh.”

“Only because of my friends.”

Just then there was a knock at the door, so Gabriel headed to the door and called through.

“This is Gabriel, assistant to the prince, I am sorry, but the prince is sick, I have been given explicit instructions to open this door for no one. Please try again tomorrow.”

“It is okay Gabriel, it is I, the prince's doctor. Please let me in.”

Gabriel opened the door right away.

“Thanks Gabriel, that was perfect. So, Marcus has filled me in on the particulars the way we know it and the way you feel about it. There will be no need to tell me anything. Where is the young man now?”

“His name is Geoff, and he is in his bed chamber.”

“Perfect. Feel free to come along, I will be doing a full checkup on him, so your services may be required.”

“Will do Doctor.”

The doctor led the way to the bed chamber to find Geoff there, nervously waiting for them. He had heard the conversation, he had went and listened at the partially open door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Hello Geoff, I understand that you have had a rather interesting day so far. You started this morning as a beggar and now you are a prince. I know, you are not the real prince, but until he is found, and to lessen tension, you are going act as such. Now, I am here to give you a full medical checkup, to see how fit and healthy you are. Have you ever been to a doctor before?”

“No Doctor, I have not been, well except once when I was torn open by a woman, but he just fixed me up and I was gone half an hour later.”

“Very well. I understand that you were tutored by the kings own tutor. How is he, I knew him very well?”

“He passed away a few months back. Having been banished like he had been, there was nowhere for him to go, so he became a beggar, and he taught me everything, because I did not go to school. He was my best friend, and I was more happy for him that his suffering had finally ended. My friends and I buried him on the hill overlooking the castle, because he never truly left here.”

“What happened to him was sad, but he knew what would happen when he did what he did. Yes, the prince had it coming, he deserved it, and he was very saddened that his dear tutor was banished because of him, he fought that ruling with every fiber of his being. He hated his father afterward because of that incident, and it taught him a lot. Because of that, it actually helped the young prince to become a far better king now.”

“I am sure that he would be happy to hear that such a lesson at least paid off, maybe he knows now, maybe not.”

“Possibly, now, I am going to have you lay down on the bed so that I can give you a thorough checkup. There are going to be embarrassing things, but I am sure you will be fine. If you are as much like the prince as your looks would have a person believe, then you will likely enjoy much of the embarrassing parts.”

“Okay, and if you are saying the prince is full on gay, then yes, we are the same there. Is the rumor that the king is also full gay true?”

“Yes, it is not so much a rumor as a well known fact. More of his line have been full gay than not, and that is okay. They still get married, they still have their heirs, but, more often than not, the queen also has her own personal assistants to take care of her needs.”

“Yeah, that is what we heard. We do not always get the truth in the slums.”

“I am sure you do not.”

The doctor then proceeded to go over every square centimeter of Geoff's entire body. He examined every scar, every bump, every mark and everything else in between. He poked and prodded, he measured and weighed, he had Geoff pee and cum in a pair of cups, he shone lights and banged hammers, and even drew enough blood to make him a little woozy. It was well over an hour later when he finally finished.

“Well there, you sure endured that much better than the prince normally does. He hates when I give him his annual checkup to ensure that he is still in perfect health. As for your health, you too are in excellent health. I will not go so far as to say perfect, but not too bad, considering where you hail from. You could use a bit better food, and those scars are going to be permanent I am afraid, because to remove so many of them would be incredibly painful and dangerous. Otherwise, you are in as good a condition as could be hoped for.”

“Thanks Doctor. That was pretty thorough.”

“When one has only a dozen or so patients, one can be thorough.” He grinned.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“Okay Gabriel, I think Geoff would probably like a fresh diaper now.”

“Okay Doctor.” Gabriel came in with all the required items and proceeded to diaper Geoff back up nice and thick.

“Thanks.” Geoff said, and he meant it too, he was already starting to like them, quite a bit.

“Okay, you boys behave, I am going to head out now and go test everything. I will get back to you in a couple to a few hours with the preliminary stuff if there is anything to be concerned with. In the meantime, I believe you were told to stay in your rooms and let no one else in, as you already exhibited when I arrived, so you should be good.”

“Thanks.” Both boys said.

As soon as the doctor left them, Gabriel turned to Geoff and asked him, “So, what would you like to do?”

“I have no idea, what is there to even do?”

“You have not seen the prince's play room yet, so why do we not head in there and you can enjoy playing for a while. He has a couple computers, several video games, his own miniature theatre, and so many toys it is not even funny.”

“Okay, but I have no idea how to use either a computer or a video game, I have never even touched one.”

“That is fine, you can play and learn and have fun.”

Both of them headed to the play room and Geoff's head nearly exploded at the sight that befell him as they entered.

The room itself is absolutely massive, easily four to five times larger than his entire hovel of a house, but that is not really all that hard to achieve, just not inside another house. If he had to guess, Geoff would put it right around the three hundred square meters range, but that is a conservative estimate he felt.

The theatre area is very nice, there are a couple dozen speakers surrounding a three tiered platform with five very comfortable looking recliners on each tier, and the screen is simply massive, easily the largest that Geoff had ever even heard of.

Next in line is an entire bank of large screens and cubicles underneath, storing a dozen game systems and all the accessories for them, and in a large cabinet beside them are all the games, there appears to be at least a thousand of them. There are a dozen very comfortable chairs for people to sit in while playing these games.

In the centre of the room there are several large tables. Geoff had seen and or heard of some of them, but he did not know all of them to look at them. A pool table, an air hockey table, a card table, and a couple others, and then a large work table for arts and whatnot rounded these out.

Along another wall are dozens of different arcade style games, from the original Pac-Man to all sorts of different pinball machines, as well as a pair of insane looking simulator machines, one for driving, the other for flying. Gabriel told Geoff that these could be programmed to drive or fly virtually anything.

Then the last wall held all the toys, all in large cabinets with easily a few hundred drawers total. On the front of every drawer is a label, telling people what all is inside it. Geoff wandered over and looked at some of the labels, to see what all was in there. When he reached the area where it said Lego on several of the drawers, he opened a few to check it out, and found dozens more cubicles inside, sorting the colourful bricks and assorted pieces even further. There are seven large drawers, each with approximately thirty more dividers, holding several thousand pieces per drawer. Geoff had always wanted to play with Lego, so that is what he decided to do.

“I would like to play with the Lego please?”

“You do not have to ask, it is there to be played with. Are you sure you do not wish to play video games though?”

“No, why would I. I have never played them before, and not sure today is the day I would like to start. I have always wanted to build things with Lego though, I love making things. Are there any plans?”

“Yes, hundreds upon hundreds of them, in the last drawer.”

Geoff opened up the last drawer that said Lego on it, and found it to be filled with only plans, like Gabriel had said, hundreds upon hundreds. They were all sorted, so Geoff started thumbing through them, trying to find something that looked interesting. One of the work tables is very close to this area, probably for good reason, so, when he found the plan that he wanted, he went there and started setting up. He then found what pieces he needed for the first stage, and then went and collected all of them and started to build.

Gabriel looked through the plans for a minute once Geoff was done, and then he too came to the table with something and started to build as well.

“I like this.” Geoff said almost an hour later, very nearly the first sound to be made since they had started playing. They had both been enjoying themselves so much that words were not needed.

“Yeah, I love doing this too. Some days the prince just likes to sit and play quietly, we almost never talk either, just nice and peaceful, and very relaxing. We both love to build things as well, which is why the prince has so much Lego.”

“Good. How did I do?” He asked, showing off the piece that he had just finished, a very respectable looking space ship.

“Very good, especially if this was in fact your first time.”

“It was.”

“Then excellent I say. Go ahead and set it aside, then, in a few days, one of the staff will take it apart and put it all away for you.”

“Okay, but I can do it now.”

“No, that is okay, someone is paid to do that sort of thing, and this way you can show it off for a few days. He comes in once a week to do just that, he is a master brick sorter. If you mess with his system, he is likely to have a nervous break down.”

“I wish I knew if you were joking or not.”

“Actually, I am not joking, he probably would. It is his sorting system, he maintains it for the prince, and always keeps the prince fully stocked for every need.”

“Now that is something that I could learn to get used to.” Geoff chuckled, but set the space ship aside, and then went and pulled out another plan and started building it as well.

“You know something, I am starting to get hungry, I should put in a call for food. Did we skip lunch, because I certainly do not remember ordering any with everything that happened this afternoon?”

“No, but, to tell you the truth, I have eaten nothing since yesterday morning, and lunch is next to unheard of for me. Hell, I am lucky if I get breakfast or dinner, and it is always just one meal a day. Any more than that is just wasteful for me, only my parents eat two to three times a day. They usually make me sit and watch them eat too.”

“Really?” Gabriel said in disgust.

“Oh yeah, and I learned years ago that if I said anything about it, that I would get beaten for even suggesting that I was worth feeding more than once a day. I am just a useless piece of garbage that they are stuck with.”

“Why on earth would they treat you like that, no human is worth so little.”

“You may wish to tell the palace that, because that is exactly how they treat us in their kingdom. As for my parents, wish I could tell you. Granted, I only call them parents for lack of a better term. I have known since I was young that I am of no relation to them. I am fair haired and skinned, very well educated considering where I come from, I love to learn, and they are exactly the opposite in every way, shape, and form. I can guarantee with almost a hundred percent accuracy that they are not truly my parents.”

“Oh. If they are not your true parents, then what could possibly make them treat you the way they do? Why would they have even kept you at all?”

“Who knows.”

Gabriel put in a call to the kitchen, asking for a cart to be brought up with a selection of finger foods that would be good for a sick young man, as well as more than enough for himself. He made sure to inform them to only leave the cart and knock, but he was informed that they had already been left that instruction, so not to worry. Less than half an hour later, the knock came to the main door to the suite and Gabriel went and retrieved the cart and set it all up at the same table that they had been working at. There was way more than enough food for the two of them though.

“Wow, why so much food?”

“So that we have snacks for later as well. Go ahead and dish up, and, then once you have yours, then I will do so as well.”

“No, you go ahead first. I am used to going without food.”

“Sadly no, I cannot. Rules. And yes, I understand, you are not truly the prince, but you look the part and I am still honour and duty bound to follow said rules. The rule states, very clearly I might add, that no help is to eat before the masters do so.”

“Oh. Why?” Geoff asked as he started dishing up.

“It goes way back to when there was not as much food, it allowed the royalty and their guests to get the best and the most food, leaving the rest to the servant staff. It is much more relaxed now than it used to be though, so none of us complain. It used to be that none of us were even allowed to eat at all, until every last member of royalty and their guests were finished, and then we got to clean their plates and eat what was left over.”

“I suppose that makes sense in a backward twisted sort of way. I certainly do not agree with it, but in a way, it is exactly how I have been raised anyway, except I am usually the second class citizen getting only the scraps that are barely good enough for the dogs. And trust me, had we had a dog, it would have gotten to eat before me.”

“I do not always agree with everything to do with royalty, but it is the way it is, and some of it even for a good reason.”

As soon as Geoff finished dishing up, Gabriel dished himself up some as well, and then they ate in near silence. Geoff had very little, even though Gabriel urged him to have more, but, like he said, he eats very little, so he is full, and he does not like to eat beyond full.

After dinner, they went and changed each others diapers, sucking each other again as they did so, and then they continued building, barely talking at all, and when they did, it was not for long. They had a snack near bed time, and they had both had lots to drink throughout the evening, and when Geoff claimed that he was getting tired, Gabriel said that they would change each others diapers once more before bed.

“Where will you sleep, you said you were to stay here with me the entire time?”

“The servants quarters are through the door to the left of your bathroom door, I sleep in there. I have my own small bathroom and bedroom.”

“May I see them?”

“I see no reason why not.” He said, and then went and showed Geoff his room.

“Wow, it's quite large and nice.”

“Large, your definition of large must be highly skewed. This is one of the smallest suites in the entire palace.”

“Probably, but my bedroom is a small corner in the kitchen that is blocked off with a little movable partition. I hang what few clothes I have over the top, and it is only just large enough for me to lay down, so trust me, this is huge. Besides, what more do you really need, you have a nice size bed, and it looks really comfortable, you have a good size dresser, and your bathroom is really nice as well.”

“I am not complaining, far from it in fact, I would not want too much more, I do not need that much space. I was only making a comment, because this is one of the smallest suites. Mind you, most of the servant suites are nearly identical.”

“Oh. I suppose considering the size of the prince's suite, this is tiny.”

“Yes, in comparison, it is. I am told, though, that the king's suite is huge compared to this, and even the queen's suite is larger. I have never been in either though, so I cannot say from seeing them with my own eyes.”

“Oh, the king and queen do not share a room?”

“Would you want to share your room with a girl?”

“Hell no.”

“He is of the same mind. He has a wife for an heir and an heir only. Otherwise it is all boys for him and girls for the queen. They both get what they want in abundance, the deal works well for them both, and I assure you, neither wants it any other way.”

“Oh, the queen is gay as well. That is one rumor that never reached us in the slums.”

“Totally. From the way it sounds, both the king and queen's toy rooms are far more interesting than the prince's.”

“Toy rooms?”

“Yeah, as in adult toys; dildos, plugs, you know, fun toys.” He grinned.

“Does the prince not have toys of his own?”

“He does.”

“And you never told me. I have always wanted to try a butt plug.”

“You never asked.”

“If you are not allowed to fuck me, does that mean you are not allowed to insert a plug in my pussy?”

“Of course I am allowed to, I am just not allowed to cum in you, or piss either. I am allowed to make you feel as good as possible any other way though.” He grinned.

“Goody, then let us go have some fun then.”

“Okay, and I would like you to do the same for me.”

“Excellent.”

They went back to the bedroom and Gabriel showed Geoff the prince's rather impressive collection of hot and kinky play toys, and there are lots. Fifteen different dildos from pretty small to frighteningly large, twelve butt plugs in the same size range, four different sets of anal beads, with the largest bead on the largest set being easily six centimeters across, several vibrating cock rings, and even a pair of different sized cock cages. Never before had Geoff seen such incredible toys, and out of all the toys the prince had, these were the toys he wanted most. He grabbed the plug that he wanted. It was not the largest, but nor was it anywhere close to the smallest. He passed it to Gabriel with a grin and said, “This one, stuff me nice and full. I wish you could cum and piss in me first, and if you decided to do so, I would not complain at all.”

“I cannot, it is too much of a risk. As it is, allowing you to suck me is bad enough. You can fuck me though and fill me up before putting this plug in me.” He said, grabbing the largest one in the drawer.

“Nope, if you cannot fuck me, then I will not fuck you, plain and simple.”

“Fine, be like that.” Gabriel pouted cutely.

They did get down to some serious playing though. Geoff was urged to lay down first, and Gabriel started by petting his erection through his hot soggy diaper. Geoff was moaning deeply, this he loved. Gabriel then opened up his diaper and sucked him in, and then, using the lube that also came from the drawer, he started lubing up Geoff's moist hole. By the time Geoff came for his first time, Gabriel already had two fingers working easily inside him, and then by the time he came a second time, Gabriel had four. Pulling out now, he grabbed and lubed up the chosen plug, and then started working it into Geoff. 

Still while sucking, Gabriel worked the plug as deep into Geoff as he could, until Geoff made any sort of sound, and then he backed out, then he would continue again, until he made a sound, and then he would back out. Geoff was loving this, no one had ever taken their time and allowed him to open up nice and slowly, and nothing felt better. For the most part, Geoff had always loved being fucked, but there had been a few guys that just fucked him too hard and they did hurt him, but even when it hurt, it did feel good as well.

Of course, with that being said, Geoff had not been fucked all that often, he asked for too much money, so he sucked more than anything, and mostly because he did not like being used so much. No one ever allowed him to fuck them, no matter how little he took, so he just charged a lot. There were a few that had been willing to pay, because Geoff really is that good, and though no one had ever told him before, he really is that good looking, even a beggars look and dress did not hide his looks all that well. Then there really is the fact that those who knew what the prince looked like thought he looked remarkably like the prince, and they loved to fuck him, because they had always dreamed of fucking the prince.

Even in a time where news would often take pictures of anyone for any reason, that simply did not happen in this kingdom to the royalty. Therefore the vast majority of people had no idea what the prince even looked like. There were a few pictures available, but, for the most part, the vast majority of the kingdom had never actually seen the prince, and when they did, it was from afar. No, the kingdom has a very strict privacy rule for all royalty and high officials, take a picture and or write any sort of article, and you would be jailed for a minimum of ten years. That law had been instituted long before the king was even born, the king at that time was sick of the press and told them where to go and how to get there, now it is just accepted, but the first few years, a lot of people were jailed, and they did not get out early, ever, no matter how well they behaved, for to go against a royal decree meant full punishment, period. No one in the castle ever wanted this changed, hence the reason no one knew the prince that well.

By the time Geoff was just about to cum once again, Gabriel slipped the entire plug into Geoff, thus causing Geoff to explode in possibly the largest single orgasm of his entire life. He had cum too many times to produce any sweet cum, but his body sure tried to ejaculate more anyway, and fifteen strong pulses is what Gabriel had counted before Geoff actually went soft in his mouth.

Gabriel grinned brightly, detached from the beautiful boy and proceeded to diaper him nicely, lotion and cream and powder, the works included. By the time Gabriel finished diapering Geoff, he was just coming down from the amazing orgasm.

“Wow, that was the best ever, thank you so much. I cannot wait to do the same to you now.”

And so he did, repaying the favour in almost the exact same way, he sucked and fingered and plugged and diapered Gabriel so that he was nice and fully stuffed and thickly diapered. He sighed deeply as soon as he too came down.

“Thank you so much, that was absolutely amazing. The prince never sucks me as he plugs me, and he never changes my diaper for me at all, it is so much better when you get to enjoy everything as well.”

“That is what I keep telling you. Reciprocation is the best. My customers never do so, and the royalty here never does so for you, but my friends and I always do.”

“Yeah, my friends here do with me as well, but well, to them, it is only about paying back, because even though almost all of them are gay, they all have their boyfriends already, so sometimes I join in on the fun. The kings boys are fully gay too, but he is very protective of them, they are almost always with him, and we have only had fun a few times. The others here are just servants and staff, other kids like me. The king does like to have hot boys around, even if he is not fucking them. Since they are not all gay, nor were they hired to do that, he leaves them alone though, I have enjoyed a few of them from time to time, but again, they all already have boyfriends or girlfriends. I have always wanted another gay boy here that enjoys playing as much as I do that would be my boyfriend, so that when I am not assisting the prince with things, I have someone to be with. The prince is great, he will fuck me sometimes three or four times a day, and I usually get to suck him once or twice as well, but I never get to feel anything. It has been so nice with you.”

“Then why not ask the prince to hire an assistant, one that you can help choose.”

“I doubt he would go for that, but, maybe I could make it very worth it for him.” Gabriel grinned.

“I would be happy to apply for the position. As it stands, right now I have no home, and you know I am gay. I also have all the educational requirements I believe.”

“That will not likely work the way you are thinking, because I have a sneaking suspicion something of far greater importance will be bestowed upon you.”

“What?” Geoff asked.

“I cannot say yet. Right now it is only old rumors and guesswork on my part, but seeing you, it fits. I do not wish to tell you something that may get your hopes up, and then have them crash down. Suffice it to say, however, that should I be correct, your lot in life will increase considerably, possibly more than you could have possibly imagined.”

“Well, then, for my taste, I hope you are incorrect. I just wish to live a nice quiet peaceful life, no more beatings, no more always having to sell myself to get a little food, I want more, but I do not want lots.”

“Then I will say no more, and you do not fret about it, what will come, will come, and hopefully in the end you will get what you truly deserve.”

“Yeah, I just hope I do not deserve a noose around my neck.”

“No, nor has the king ever ordered such a thing. It is not even done any more, you must know that.”

“Yes, I do, but it was never officially abolished either, it is at the kings discretion, and parading as the prince could anger him more than enough for him to do so.”

“No, the king is neither mean nor evil, he would never do such a thing to a child, and most especially to one who looks exactly like his son does. No, at the very least, you could be used as a decoy for the prince.”

“Yeah, well, you live my life and tell me you would not be as afraid as I am.”

“I know where you are coming from, I understand your fears, but they are baseless, do not worry. Now, unless you need anything more before bed, I do believe you have worn me out more than enough where I will likely have a good sleep.”

“No, I think that I am more than ready for bed as well. I am starting to get very tired.”

“Then goodnight, have a good sleep, and enjoy getting to sleep warm and dry all night, and have no fear, your night diapers are more than thick enough to hold up, the prince has only ever leaked a couple times, but even he admitted that they were exceptional nights and he would have been shocked had he not leaked.”

“Why, did someone piss fuck him or something?”

“Not just one someone, three on the one night, two the other.” He grinned.

“Nasty.” Geoff grinned brightly, and said grin said that he did not believe it to be nasty in the normal sense of the word either.

“Yes, it was rather enjoyable to watch and experience as well. Now, have a good sleep, call me if you need anything though, and I will come as soon as I can.”

“Thanks, and goodnight to you as well.”

Gabriel tucked Geoff in and then scampered over to his room and crawled in as well. Both boys fell asleep within just a few seconds and had a very good sleep. Geoff sure did enjoy his first ever real sleep though. He was warm and snug and comfortable, he was not wet or uncomfortable, and because of this, he had a far longer sleep than he had ever experienced before.

On the other side of the castle, two men were meeting in private, one had some interesting news, while the other had just heard news as well.

“So, have they found him Marcus?” The doctor asked.

“No, they can find no trace of him anywhere. He must have taken off his bracelet, but it was not in his room, so I hope he did not lose it. Granted, it is also not sending out either, so it may be broken. I hope the prince is not broken along with it though, for I, for one, do not wish to explain that one to the king and queen.”

“Nor I.”

“The tracking information though tells us exactly where he went, and it does show exactly where he was when it stopped working though. The guards checked the area, and there is nothing.”

“Where did it stop working then, can they trace him from there?”

“Sadly, no. It stopped working right inside the palace grounds. It seems the prince escaped from his room, skirted the roof, jumped down into a pile of trash, and then that is it, that is when it stopped transmitting. We do not believe that the prince was ever made aware that his bracelet was a homing beacon, for in case he was ever taken, so he could not have known to break it, at least as far as we are aware, but it is possible he guessed as much. It could have just as easily been an accident when he jumped into the garbage pile as well. From there we can only assume that he left via the servants shipping door, it is right next to there, and it is not guarded, because it can only be opened from the inside. The monitoring system does pick up that door having been opened right around the time we assume the prince went missing though, and none of the kitchen staff said that they opened it, for they are not expecting deliveries today. It is possible that the prince knew this, I have noticed him watching things far more closely lately.”

“That must be it then. Why would he want to run away though?” The doctor asked.

“I do not believe he wanted to run away, I believe it is more a case of he wanted to experience more. He has been asking more and more lately to get to go outside, into the city, see things, feel things, experience things. The king did not wish this though, he is deathly afraid of his son getting taken and or killed. He is afraid of the old rumor, you know the one.”

“Yes, about that, the blood tests came back, and I now believe that that may very well be the case, they are a match.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Prince George had had a fairly pleasant morning, he had headed into the heart of the city. Being a Sunday, he knew that the market would be going, and there he would get to see many neat and interesting things. He had seen so many things, and even talked to many people, but his appearance and stench did not endear him to most like he normally would have. Many chased him away, saying if he touched their things they would call the police and have him arrested.

On the other hand, he did talk to many neat people as well. Many looked past his dress and smell and talked to him like a person. It felt good to talk to people on an even playing field, no one knew him, no one knew he was the prince, so therefore they did not grovel at his feet, pretend to love him, to pretend to love even the smell of his farts. No, these people, they were real, they were normal, and they would smack him if he did so much as look at them the wrong way.

Playing with the other kids in the fountain was probably the single most pleasurable thing that he had ever done. A good portion of the kids were naked, and because he felt no shame at being naked as well, he too stripped down and romped in the sprays of water. No one even said a thing about the fact that he had been wearing a diaper, in his kingdom, that was accepted as somewhat normal, and one other boy, only about eight, had also been diapered before he stripped bare and ran and played, though three others of varying non baby ages had gotten diapered when they left as well.

He played with the other kids for well over an hour, before going and drying off, off to the side, and then laying down to diaper himself up in full view of several people. No one said a thing about it, though a few boys grinned to him. Once he was dressed, he continued walking his city. He did so until the bells at the church chimed three.

Wanting to see what the poor side looked like as well, Prince George headed to the bridge that would take him there, and walked underneath the traffic, joining the throngs of people also walking. Just as he crossed into the neighborhood, he was accosted by a young man.

“There you are Geoff, your father's looking for you, and he's absolutely furious. He already beat the snot outta Jimmy, because Jimmy told him that you'd run away, when he cornered him looking for you. Well, your asshole of a father sure didn't take the news well, and beat him up. Jimmy's dad went to kill him, but now he's in pretty rough shape too. Why are you coming back, I thought you weren't gonna, he's in such a rage looking for you, if he finds you, he might kill you this time.”

Prince George was in shock at being grabbed first, and then being spoken to in such a manner. Then he was in shock, because the boy honestly thought he was his friend, and then in more shock as he heard the tale.

“I am truly sorry, but I have no idea who you are, I am not your friend, Geoff you said. My name is George.”

“Yeah right Geoff, you can't fool me. We've hung out since we were in diapers together, though you still should be, but the asshole would never pay to get you anything of the sort. I should think I'd know my own best friend, hello, it's me, Michael.” 

Michael is thirteen and has scraggly brown hair and is very tall and thin for his age.

“Um, I am in diapers, and no, I really truly am not your best friend. Sadly I have never met you before now. Like I said, my name is George. I am sorry to hear about your friend, but that is not who I am.”

“Prove it?”

“What, that I am not your friend?”

“Yeah, but that you're wearing a diaper as well. I know Geoff needs them, but he'd never wear one. I tease him all the time, and he says he'd never be able to.”

“Okay, fine.” He said and pushed the front of his pants down and showed off his already pretty soggy diaper.

“Can I see your back please?”

“Um, why?”

“Just because.”

He lifted up his shirt. The boy came around and looked, then he gasped.

“My god, you're really not Geoff. Who the hell are you then, you look exactly like my best friend, you sound just like him, and you need diapers like he clearly needs them.”

“My name is George, I believe I have told you that a couple times.”

“No, I know what you say your name is, I was wondering who you really are, because, like I said, you look exactly like Geoff. Where are you from?”

“I would rather not say at this time.”

“You need to get out of here, as far away from this place as you can possibly get. If he finds you, you're as good as dead meat.”

“Who?”

“My friends' father. He's furious. If he catches you, the beating he'll give you, you can't possibly begin to understand. He beats Geoff every fucking day, some days he can barely move. The asshole won't listen, you look like Geoff, so you are Geoff, and he'll hear nothing of the sort that you aren't. He won't look at your back and see that there's no scars, he'll only see that there's room for more. He'll rip your diaper off and beat your ass black and blue too, and then he'll make you sleep in the corner on a plastic sheet and make you piss it too.”

“Who could do such a thing?” Prince George asked in stunned awe, he had never heard such a thing.

“A real life monster, that's who. None of our parents will even go near the asshole, now, please leave, I love Geoff like a brother, I can't see him hurt any more, and you look too much like him, he won't care. Save yourself, and if one day you look at someone and see yourself, you'll know who he is.”

Just then, Prince George caught movement from the side, and before he could react, the boy he had been talking to was picked up and viciously thrown against a stone walled building. He did not even make a sound as he hit and fell, as if boneless, to the ground, unconscious, hopefully still alive. 

Prince George was about to say something about the brutal treatment to the boy he had been talking to, how it was absolutely unnecessary, and downright cruel, but then he could not say anything, for he was grabbed by the throat and picked up. Then the large smelly man shook him, and before he passed out, the man dropped him and kicked him twice.

“There you are, you fucking piece of shit, you run away, from me, your loving father. Clearly I haven't been showing you enough loving lately, we're gonna have to take you home and fix that.” He growled.

He then bent low and picked up the crying prince. Never before had the prince ever felt any sort of real pain, and now he hurt a great deal, and he was crying.

“Oh, the little baby's crying.” He mocked. “Oh, poor baby. Are you sad that I killed your useless little friend, he was trying to protect you, to tell you to leave, now he's dead, you'll be lucky if I accidentally kill you too, but I won't, you'll wish I would, but I won't.”

And then he picked up Prince George and threw him over his shoulder and carried him somewhere. It was only a few minutes later that they entered into a very small and extremely smelly shack. He yelled into the interior and said, “Honey, I'm home, and look who I found.”

He was viciously thrown to the ground, he bounced once, and then slammed into the far wall. The wind was knocked clean out of him. Another first. A woman came around the corner and grinned evilly. The man then came and grabbed the prince once again, and started ripping his clothes off of him.

“Where the fuck did you get a diaper you little freak, you'll get an extra beating for that one.” He said as he ripped that off as well.

And then said beating started. The sheer amount of pain that he had been feeling caused the poor prince to just shut down, never before had he even imagined that such a thing could happen, and long before the beating was finished, he had passed out.

Several hours later, and hundreds of bruises and a couple blood oozing wounds to go with it, Prince George woke up. He started sobbing, he was in so much pain. He was laying on the ground, a thin plastic drop cloth was underneath him, he was covered with a ratty thin blanket, and both were soaked with copious amounts of urine, and more than just a little blood as well. He then noticed that he was tied to the wall as well. A good sized eye bolt was anchored to the wall, and the knots tying his wrists together, and then tied to the wall, were too tight for him to remove them. His hands hurt a great deal from how tightly they were tied. He could not get himself free, though he tried his hardest to do so.

He noticed, at this time, that none of his jewelry was on him, his bracelet that he had worn every day of his life, his rings and his necklace, all had been removed, he was naked, battered, bruised, and no one knew where he was. He knew his bracelet was a tracking device, he thought that by now someone would have rescued him. Hell, he had figured that he would be found and brought back by noon, but it had never happened. Now, here he was, a slave to a big horrible man who had no problems beating him utterly senseless. There had been no words, just like Michael had told him, he had been unable to tell the horrible man that he was mistaken, that he was not his son, he had been warned, but it was all for naught. Now he was a prisoner, no one knew where he was, and he cried even more for that. He tried to be quiet, the last thing he wanted was to wake the monster, but still, he cried.

Then he heard a noise, his blood went cold, he knew it was awake and that he was about to receive another horrible beating, he wondered if he could take it again, or if this time he would truly die. He wondered if his parents would ever know what happened to him. He stopped crying, now he was too afraid to cry, knowing he was about to die. 

The person making the sound, though, was not who he had suspected, and it was not one person, there were three of them. The biggest of them put his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion, so Prince George nodded his head in understanding. The big boy got down as low as he could and whispered into his ear.

“Michael is alive, though he's in rough shape. He told us who you are, we're here to rescue you. I'm Jared, I'm fourteen, the oldest of our little rag tag group. Now, I know you're in pain, but you have to be extremely quiet. If it wakes up and catches us, we're all dead meat, and we'd really rather stay alive if you don't mind. If you want me to stuff something in your mouth so that you don't make any noise, just nod, okay.” Said the surprisingly large boy, though not an ounce of fat could be seen on him, he just looked incredibly large and strong, much like a football player or a wrestler. He has dirty blond hair and strong features.

Prince George knew what he was being asked made sense, there was simply no way he could move right now and make no noise, so he nodded his head, and someone stuffed a clean wadded cloth into his mouth, to help stifle any sounds he made. Another someone quickly cut the ropes holding him in place, and then the two largest boys gently bent down and lifted him so that he was in a standing position. Prince George was thankful for the cloth stuffed into his mouth, because the sound that would have escaped then would have sealed their fate.

Pain the likes of which he had never even fathomed before shot through his entire body. There was not one single section of his whole body that did not hurt, though his back and bum felt the worst for wear.

As quietly as they could possibly go, they started moving out of the house, but it was an agonizingly slow process. Prince George could not move fast, he hurt so much, and tears were pouring down his face. The bigger boy whispered into his ear again.

“I know you're in pain, we heard the beating he gave you, even after you passed out, he still beat you. We all know better than to try and stop him though, he's hurt us too many times, and even our parents are all afraid of him. The police never come here, otherwise he'd already be in jail, but we're doing what we can. We'll get you somewhere safe, and we'll do what we can to help with the pain, and then we'll have to sneak you away from here somehow, but now he's gonna be even madder than he was before, and his wrath is likely to be directed at us. All Geoff's friends have gone into hiding, we're gonna meet the rest of them there. Even our parents were warned, they tried to stop us, but, like we said, we can't allow the asshole to do this, not to you or anyone. It's gonna be a long walk though. We'll carry you if we have to, but it'd be best if you can do most of it on your own, so that we get there faster, okay.”

Prince George nodded his head in understanding and gritted his teeth and did what he knew he had to do, even though the pain was excruciating. He never wanted to be caught by that beast again, so getting away, no matter the pain he is currently in, is paramount.

And it was a long walk too, almost half an hour later, they entered into an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the river. When they entered, five pairs of eyes quickly checked them out to ensure they were who was supposed to be there and they all gave a large sigh of relief to see that it was the three boys and their guest. They all started talking at once, but Jared shushed them all and told them the sordid tale of Prince George, though none yet knew that he was in fact the prince.

“Okay, someone bring the first aid kit and someone else grab the water and the pain killers, George needs all of it desperately.” He said.

Everything was brought over just as Prince George was placed face down on a small cot. He still cared none at all that he was nude and very badly beaten.

Someone gave him some pills to swallow and a tall glass of water with a straw in it for him to drink. He was encouraged to drink as much as he could, so he did. Once that was done, the glass was refilled and he drank that down as well. He said he had had enough for now, and thanked the girl, she said her name was Susan. She is pretty, for a girl, with long blond hair and pale green eyes. Meanwhile, several others were tending to his back and bum. First they applied cream and bandages to all the open cuts and welts, and then a soothing paste to all the bruised areas. This took a surprising amount of time, and all the while they worked, Prince George tried not to cry and to stay strong, but he was in so much pain. Finally they were done.

“Now, I know that you wet the bed, same as Geoff does, I found the pack you had with you, and it still has some of your diapers in it, so I'm gonna try and get one onto you, so that you don't pee all night long. It's not gonna be perfect though, because I don't wanna turn you over, but it'll surely be better than nothing. Then I want you to try and get some sleep.” Jared said.

“Thanks, for everything, I really appreciate it.”

“You're welcome.”

A diaper was slipped under him, and even Prince George had no idea how he had not already wet, but so far he had not, but the diaper was much appreciated anyway. It was slipped underneath him as carefully as they could, and then it was taped into place as best as possible, considering they did not wish to move him any more than necessary. Finally they placed as thick and soft a blanket as they had on top of him, so that he could maybe sleep at least a little.

The rest of the kids went and got into their cots and covered up, and then the few lights they had were turned off, and they all went to sleep. Throughout the rest of the night, Prince George slept fitfully, but not too bad, all things considering.

Everyone slept in until well past sun up. It had been a very late night, none of the kids had slept at all before rescuing the prince, and of course he had not been sleeping, so much as he had been passed out, and from that point on, the rescue mission and then the ensuing medical treatment had taken some time, then on top of that, he was in considerable pain, so he did not sleep all that great. Granted, at least he slept, and he was the last of them to wake up.

“Hello, I'm Jean, I'm eleven, how are you feeling this morning?” One of the girls asked him. She has curly red hair and more freckles than Prince George had ever heard of.

“Better, but still very sore. Whatever you guys did last night seems to have helped somewhat.” He whispered.

“We're gonna give you more pain killers and change out your bandages, as well as apply more cream to all your bruises. It's not gonna feel nice while we're doing it, but it's necessary. We won't think less of you if you cry, just so you know.” She said softly.

“Honestly, the way I feel right now, I would care less if you laughed at me for crying.”

“That's the spirit. You're a lot like Geoff in more than just looks too. He couldn't care less what others think of him.”

“I am sorry, I still do not know who you are talking about. Could I possibly get more water now though, and if there is anything to eat, I know you will not have a lot to give, coming from where you do, but if even just a few crumbs, right now would be very appreciated.”

“Don't worry none about that, you're gonna get fed. We're gonna get your medical issues straightened out first, and then you'll get some food. We may be poor, but we always help those around us that need it, no matter how little we may have.”

“Thanks, I know they sure do not do that on the other side of the river.”

“We're currently on the other side of the river, but yeah, you're right.”

“Right, sorry, last night is still a little foggy, but I do remember crossing the bridge to get here.”

“That's okay. So, you live on this side of the river, you must be rich then.”

“You might be able to say that, though, until now, I thought I was far more rich than I am. I have no friends who would even fathom doing what you all did for me last night. You rescued me, endangered yourselves, and yet you have no idea who or what I am.”

“On our side of the river, friends are all you have, so nothing else really matters. You look so much like Geoff, that somehow you've just gotta be related. We all know his parents aren't his parents, so, you've just gotta be his twin, you had to have been separated at birth somehow. You certainly got the long straw in the draw, that's for sure. So, what that means is, what we'd happily do for Geoff, we'll do for you.”

Prince George tried to reply, but it was cut off by the fact that the others started removing his bandages, and he gasped in pain and the tears started flowing unashamedly. He did not cry out much, he tried not to yell, but the tears still poured forth. As they were working on his back and bum, he was given more pain killers and more water, but it took another half an hour for them to get him all cleaned up and fixed up more.

“There you go. Your diaper at least held last night, but we'll get another one underneath you again now, so that you don't have to worry. I don't know if you need them during the day or not, I know Geoff kinda does, but even if you do use the toilet, right now I don't think it's a good idea, so just use your diaper anyway and we'll help you out as much as possible. Name's Jimmy, by the way, got the shit kicked outta me as well by the asshole, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm twelve.” Jimmy is pretty small and pretty lean, has mousy brown hair that curls slightly, and he is almost pretty, other than the bruises covering his face at the moment.

“Thanks, and yeah, I noticed, kind of hard to miss, but yes, I require my diapers pretty much all day every day. I can not hold my urine for very long at all.” He whispered.

“Just like Geoff. Now, let's get you some food, you could probably really use it.”

“That would be very much appreciated, thanks.”

A small plate with bread and cheese and some cured meats, as well as some fruits and vegetables, all cut into small bite sized pieces, was set on the floor right in his line of sight. He went to reach for it, but then another girl sat in front of him and told him she would take care of it, to save his strength and to not move. She told him that her name is Mikayla, she is really pale looking with long black hair, kind of pretty in a Gothic sort of way. She then slowly fed him one piece at a time, not asking him what he wanted at any time or anything, but he could not have asked for it in a better order anyway. She did it in such a way that every piece complimented the one before it, so never a piece of fruit after a piece of meat, or cheese with the wrong vegetable. His own personal chefs could not have done better. As she went, she often paused to allow his stomach to settle some, as well she gave him small sips of water when she thought he would need it, again, always at the perfect time.

As soon as she was done, someone else came and sat with a lightly steaming mug of tea and offered him some with a straw. Normally one does not drink tea with a straw, but one must alter their methods when need be as well. The tea had been allowed to cool just enough that he was able to comfortably drink it with the straw though, yet it was still hot enough to enjoy it. It was also the same tea he himself liked with just the right amount of cream and sugar in it as well. As he was drinking it, the boy who was helping him introduced himself as well, his name is Tyler, he is eleven years old and is too small and skinny to really be healthy.

“Thanks, the meal was excellent, and the tea was fixed perfectly. How you could have known just what I would like, I have no idea.”

“We figured that since you looked and acted so much like Geoff, that maybe you'd enjoy the same foods and drinks.”

“This friend of yours clearly has good taste. Now, would anyone be offended if I said I could go back to sleep for a little bit?”

“He does have excellent taste, he has us for friends.” One of the boys giggled, which caused them all to laugh and agree. He introduced himself as Cole, thirteen years old, and he was pretty much medium in everything about him; height, weight and appearance, though he had so many pimples they were almost impossible to look past. “As for going for a sleep, that's a great idea. Now, tonight, we wanna move you to somewhere safer and further away from harm. Is there somewhere we can take you that isn't too far away where you'll be safe?”

“Yes, there is, and once there I will be very safe. With that being said though, I would ask that you not ask where that is as of yet, tonight we will go there and all will make sense.”

“Okay, but it'd be a really good idea if we could scope out the way there, so that we can ensure that we're not caught.”

“I understand, but this is a bit of a secret, it cannot be let out until the time is right. I will tell you tonight, and if, for whatever reason, we are ambushed and that monster gets me again, then you go there, I will tell you on our way what to say, then they will help you to get me back.”

“Okay, now you're scaring me.” Jared said.

“I am sorry, it would be too risky to tell you now. May I go to sleep, after eating I am now very tired?”

“Yes, absolutely, the more rest you get, the better you'll be for tonight.”

Prince George slept on and off all day long. Every time he woke up he was given more pain killers and his bandages were changed out, as well his cream was reapplied. His diaper was changed and he was fed and watered several times as well. By the time that it was getting dark again, he already felt a hundred percent better. He was still very bruised, but when they finally had him stand up, he could at least move without wincing or being very nearly carried. He was not about to run a marathon, but he could run away if he had to.

During the day, the others had all had long talks with each other, trying to determine what to do and where to go from there. Without knowing where they were going, they really had no choice, and though they asked Prince George a few more times throughout the day, he was adamant about not saying anything before they left. Now he was up and they were about to leave, the prince had been dressed in some good clean sturdy clothes and he was in a fresh diaper.

“Now, I have no doubts at all what you are about to say to what I am about to tell you, however, it is the complete and total truth, I swear on the kingdom and all that it stands for.”

“What oppression of the poor and uneducated?” A couple of them pretty much said at the same time, though they said it slightly differently, it amounted to the same thing.

“I am sorry that you are being oppressed, I was unaware how bad it was. However, my full name is Prince George Jamieson Patrick Loveboy the fourth, I am next in line to the throne, son of the king and ruler of this kingdom. Please, I know from your looks you do not believe me, and I understand that, how could your best friend look exactly like the prince. That too is a question I very much wish to find out. When I get back to the castle, which is where I wish for you to take me, I intend to have the royal guards go and collect that piece of trash who beat me, and I will personally interrogate him until he tells me everything.”

“Okay, let's say we believed you, and you really are Prince George, how can we know you're not lying, how can we know that the second we walk up to the castle that we won't be arrested.” Cole asked skeptically.

“I guess you cannot. Know this though, if I am lying to you, and I walk up to the castle, if you get arrested, then so will I. I have no desire to be arrested, I also have no desire to be hunted, so, our best bet is to head directly to the castle at all haste available. If you wish to pray to whatever gods you so desire that I am telling the truth, then, please do so now. I will not ask you to join me, if needed, I will go on my own, but, if you do come, I will be able to protect you as well.”

“I'm still not sure about this, but okay, let's go.” Jared said, clearly he is the ring leader, so whatever he said, the others would do, and they all packed up their few meager belongings and headed out right away.

“Now, what is the quickest way to the castle from here, I do not know where we are, nor am I used to navigating the streets, especially at night. I rarely ever get to leave the palace, and it is usually with a heavy guard in a car or horse drawn carriage.”

“I'll lead the way, don't worry. Now, tell us how to get you help then if we get separated?”

“Go to the main gate, knock and someone will answer. The second they see you, they will tell you that the gates are closed, and to come back once they are open and accepting visitors. Before they can close the speak easy, you must say that you are part of the prince's entourage, and that the prince is in grave danger. No one outside the palace knows my full name, so when you tell them that, they will stop and listen. Ask to speak to Marcus, he is my personal tutor and servant, he will do what is right. Now, how likely is it that your friends so called father would think to look for me anywhere near here?”

“Okay, but we have no idea what he's capable of, nor who his friends are, so, our best bet is to stay hidden in the shadows like we are, make no noise to draw attention to ourselves, and be as quick as we can. If we're attacked, then run for all your life's worth and get to the castle as fast as you can. We're only four blocks from the main gate, if you follow this road, it'll lead you right to them, so it's the easiest and most direct route, but it has good cover too.”

“Okay.”

They ceased talking then, every last one of them was keeping to the shadows as much as possible, and they were all on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. 

The previous evening, Marcus and the doctor were talking once more.

“So, Marcus, what do you plan to do now, the real prince is still missing?”

“The only thing I can do. I have already hand picked a dozen loyal guards and have tasked them with finding the prince, but to do so in all silence and haste. They left not even half an hour ago, all of them at different times, so as to not arouse suspicion of course. The problem, of course, is that we simply have nothing to go by, we have no idea where he could have gone, nor who he could be staying with. One thing I am absolutely certain of though, he could not survive on his own for long. He cannot change his own diaper, he cannot cook for himself, he has no money on him, so he cannot buy anything. I do not understand why he has not come back himself, he has to be hungry by now.”

“You have a great deal less faith in him than I have. One thing I see about him that you clearly do not, is that he is a fighter. He is like his father that way, and why he forbade the boy to leave the palace and roam around a little more freely, I have no idea. He has to know how much like himself the prince really is. The king was the exact same when he was a boy, from all accounts. He was highly spirited, never took no for an answer, and as cunning as a fox. No, the prince will be able to survive, even if he has no money, which I doubt very seriously that he left without having something.”

“He is stubborn at times, and can certainly be bull headed, but I do not see all that. I do not know anything of the king when he was a boy, so I do not know.”

“Yes, well, my father was the kings doctor before me, so I grew up in the castle, I am only a couple years older than the king himself, so I very nearly grew up with him. I know things of the king and what goes on in this castle that would shock even you. No, one thing I am certain of, once more, is that the prince is a survivor. You may not see it, but only because you have never allowed him the freedom to try. That, in my eyes, has been a mistake of both you and his father. The king has to understand how he would have felt being a prisoner, how he could allow that same thing to happen to his own child is silly. I have told him as much as well, but it was his choice to keep Prince George safe.”

“I was only following orders.”

“I understand that, you cannot directly defy the king, that would be bad for the health, but you must know what keeping a child very nearly locked up will do. Eventually he will slip out, and that is exactly what happened. He finally got up the nerves and the confidence to do it, I bet he was watching and learning everything for weeks to do it, he knew exactly when and where to do it, and then, he was gone.”

“I will not say that I disagreed with the king, but I do understand where you are coming from too. The prince was never a prisoner, he was allowed full freedom.”

“Yes, but inside the palace. He wanted to go out and play with other kids, go out and have fun. No one outside the castle would even know what he looked like, and he knew it, he wanted to go out and pretend to be a real boy, of that I can guarantee, because his father was the same. The king escaped four times to do just that, finally his father just gave him permission, on the grounds that he never reveal who he was. He would go out in non royal clothing and be a boy. Being royalty means never knowing who is and is not truly a friend. I had to like him, because he was the prince, no matter what he did, I had to like him. Granted, I did, but how was he to know that. He could not, nor could the prince. He has plenty of people here to play with, but how can he be certain they are really his friends, they are paid to be here, to be his companions. No real friendship can be made like that. He has to feel like a real child, and I have told the king this. That is what Prince George has done, as well I can guarantee that he is sending a message, trying to tell you all that he is his own person as well. He is asserting himself, and so he should. His father will retire soon, and the prince will take over, and if he does not soon start to learn to be his own person, he is not going to be a very good leader.”

“I suppose that all makes sense. Why was I not made aware of all this though?”

“I was forbidden to speak of any of it, but now I must break that oath in order to help the prince. That was the only reason I was allowed to do so. The king did not want his past to sully the prince's future, or intrigue him. The king really should have known this would happen, and maybe he did, maybe this was his plan all along, to make the prince want to go out, to give a little defiance, to give him the courage, it seems the kind of thing he would do, to make the prince want to learn, like he himself did.”

“Now that actually makes sense a bit, but why has the prince not come back yet?”

“The king once skipped out for two weeks, trust me, if the prince wants to disappear and be a boy, he will. We can only do what we can do, and sending out guards quietly is the right thing to do. It is what his fathers father did for him, and likely his father before him too. Panicking, making a huge fuss about it, that is the wrong thing to do. I was against you pushing the alarm button, and I told you so, that only makes things worse.”

“I see that now, but it has been my sworn duty to protect the prince.”

“No, that is the job of the guards, your job is to teach him and to serve his needs, make certain he is attended to, not to protect him. He does not have a personal guard, nor does he need one.”

“True enough I suppose. Why did the king not tell me some of this at least?”

“Would you have listened?”

“Probably not.” Marcus had to admit.

“Exactly. You are far too protective of the prince. You took the kings wishes to not allow the prince to leave the palace without a royal detail, and made him feel like a prisoner, which, may I add, may be the reason the king chose you, you are a rule follower, so he knew that to tell you that would be to make the prince really grow up. The more I think about it, the more I am certain the king did what he did for exactly this reason, to cause the prince to think for himself to escape and have some fun.”

“You know, I would not even put it past him, because, you are correct, I follow the rules set forth by the king, to the letter, never any deviation at all, and even I could tell that the prince was getting furious at never having any sort of freedom. I have talked to the king about it though, and he said that the prince is simply highly spirited and to challenge him, make him work harder, but it has not helped, all I have seen is him getting more and more mad. Did you know he yelled at his father about two weeks ago?”

“Yes, the king told me all about it, and I asked him then, once again, why he insisted on never allowing him any sort of freedom. He just smiled and said he had his reasons. He was waiting for this to happen. The worst part, of course, is that even if we do find the prince, we can do nothing until his parents get back home, and maybe he knows this. Delay the inevitable, probably, is what he was thinking.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Getting to sleep in the most comfortable bed that he had ever dreamed of before was amongst the most wonderful things that had ever happened to him. Geoff woke up and sighed so deeply that it defied logic, he stretched and yawned, working out the sleep kinks, though they were considerably less than they normally were when he slept on a cold hard floor, laying in his own piss. All in all, he felt absolutely amazing.

He checked his diaper, and felt that it was still good for at least a little while longer, and then decided to get up for the day. When he looked at the clock, he saw that he had actually managed to sleep in, which was a rarity for him, Geoff could not ever remember sleeping beyond six am in his life. Normally he was up somewhere around five, and this morning it was just a few minutes before seven.

Gabriel must have heard him, because, just as he was about to climb out of bed, the beautiful older boy stumbled from his room, his soggy diaper knocking his knees, his bed messy hair sticking up all over the place, and he was still rubbing his eyes. Geoff groaned, Gabriel looked absolutely gorgeous like that.

“Good morning.” Gabriel yawned.

“Good morning to you as well. You look really hot like that.”

“Thank you, you do too.”

“Come here and let us change each others diapers, and we may as well drain each other at the same time.” Geoff grinned.

“You have such a way with words, but okay. Let me grab everything and then we will take care of both our needs.”

Gabriel was back only a minute later with everything that they would be needing, and climbed onto the bed.

“I will remove your plug while I am sucking you, so that you may go to the washroom. It is not good to wear them for too long, so you will want to leave it out for the rest of the day anyway. It will make you cum like crazy though when I pull it out. I will then ask that you do the same for me.” Gabriel said.

“Okay, that sounds hot. Are you gonna do so while sucking me, because that is what I want to do to you as well?”

“Absolutely. I love the taste of your cum, and I wish that I could get it a hundred times a day.”

“Same.”

Gabriel pushed Geoff onto his back and positioned himself for all the fun times ahead. He buried his face into Geoff's soggy diaper and played with his baby boner through it for several minutes, causing the poor boy to moan and sigh deeply. He was loving it, but he also wanted Gabriel to hurry up and rip off his diaper and start sucking him.

That happened only a few minutes later though, so Geoff was happy. 

Gabriel tore the tapes off of Geoff's diaper and pulled it down, zeroed in on his hot hard dick, and sucked it and his balls all in, and started a premium blow job. Just as he started sucking, he started playing with the rather large plug that was lodged firmly inside of Geoff. He grunted, because it was actually a little tender, never before had he had something inside himself for so long before, and it caused a little discomfort. He was not in pain, just uncomfortable.

Gabriel was playing with the plug inside Geoff though, knowing that he would be in a little pain from it, knowing that it was his first time and all, so he was taking it nice and easy. Just before Geoff was about to cum for his first time, Gabriel pulled the plug so that it was almost half way out, causing Geoff to squeal in ecstasy, and cum like a fire hose. Gabriel loved it, he slurped up all that he was able to, holding it in his mouth, savoring it while he continued to suck and play.

Geoff almost pushed Gabriel off after he came, he was so sensitive that he was almost in pain, but within a few seconds, he was used to it, and he let out the longest moan that he had ever made, or heard of for that matter.

Gabriel continued working, pulling the plug out a bit, then pushing it back in, pretty much fucking Geoff with it, all the while he was sucking Geoff so perfectly. It took only another couple minutes of this for Geoff to cum again, only this time, Gabriel pulled the plug all the way out, causing Geoff to yell out in bliss.

This time Gabriel did not continue, he knew that two massive orgasms like that was going to be all that Geoff could handle. He did not want the poor boy to pass out, that was for night time playing, for now Geoff needed a fresh diaper and food.

Geoff was both happy and sad that Gabriel did not continue. He knew what would happen though if Gabriel had have sucked him again, but while he knew that it would have been excruciating, he would have happily let it happen too. Seconds after Gabriel stopped sucking him though, his dick deflated, telling them both that the fun was officially over, at least that part, because there was no chance that Geoff was not about to repay the favour.

“Wow, that was absolutely amazing. I've never cum while being fucked, no one ever worries about me, they don't even stroke me or anything, and that was absolutely incredible.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. The prince likes to fuck me while I am sucking my own dick, mostly he uses a dildo, but I prefer him to do so with his dick.”

“That's hot, I would love to see you do that, I cannot suck my own dick, though I have tried.”

“Most boys would kill to be able to do so, the prince and I trained myself hard to do that, all emphasis on hard of course.” He grinned brightly.

“I bet. Now, lay back and let me take care of you as well.”

Well, who was he to complain, he laid back and Geoff repaid the favour absolutely, causing Gabriel to cum twice as well, and both times the amount of cum was nearly double the night before. Geoff loved doing this, and knew that he would gladly do so at every opportunity in the future.

“Wow, that was absolutely amazing as well, thanks.”

“You are so very welcome, it was the least I could do. Now, I really do have to go use the washroom right now, and then I would love for you to diaper me back up.”

“As do I, I always do after a night of wearing a plug. Once we are both properly diapered, then I will order us some breakfast so that we can eat.”

“That sounds great, I am getting pretty hungry.”

They separated ways then and both hit their washrooms and took care of the dirty business, and met back in the bedroom only a few seconds apart from each other.

“Now, let us get us baby boys all diapered up.” Geoff said happily, throwing himself on the bed.

“You know, if I did not know that you were not the prince absolutely, I would think you were just from that. He loves his diapers so much that he often says that even if his bladder started working properly tomorrow, he would never give up his diapers. The doctor has told him before that he can go anytime for the surgery to try and repair it, but he refuses to, and his dad says he is okay with that.”

“Yeah, well, I can honestly say that I know why he would believe that, because I am already starting to believe it, and unless I have no say in the matter, I am keeping my nice thick thirsty baby diapers for forever.”

“Same.” Gabriel smiled.

Gabriel changed Geoff, and then they traded places and Geoff changed Gabriel. They used plenty of lotion and cream, and even gave each other a nice large dose of baby powder, just because it smells nice.

They headed out to the main room, not bothering to get dressed, because why bother. Gabriel asked Geoff what he wanted for breakfast, but, of course, he had no idea what he even liked, so said that he did not care. Gabriel called down to the kitchen and asked them to bring up the prince's favorite breakfast, times two, so that he had food as well. Geoff had no idea what he was about to receive, because Gabriel would not say.

A little more than thirty minutes later, though, there came a knock on the door, so Gabriel went and retrieved the cart with all the food on it. They sat at the table after Gabriel had set out the covered plates, and then at the same time, they took off the covers, and the smell, which was already amazing, intensified by at least a thousand, and poor Geoff had never smelled something so good.

“My god, what is it, it smells so good, and there is so much, I can never eat all this?”

“Perogies smothered in onions, peppers, mushrooms and white wine sauce, spicy Italian sausage, and two poached eggs on top. Trust me, it is even better tasting than smelling.”

“I wish I could say I believed you, nothing could possibly taste better than this smells.”

“Oh, you will. Dig in.”

And dig in he most certainly did as well. His first taste was tentative, because he had never tried anything of the sort before, and his eyes lit up, then he closed them and savored it, and sighed as it went down. His second bite was almost as rapturous. Even though he was good almost half way through, Geoff could not help but finish all that he had been given, probably eating more in one sitting than he had ever had in any two consecutive days in his entire life.

“Enjoyed much?” Gabriel said as he caught Geoff damn near picking up his plate to lick it off, he blushed and giggled at having almost done it too.

“Oh yeah, that was amazing. No wonder it is the prince's favorite. I trust he is not allowed to have that too often though?”

“No, most of the time the prince is fed very healthy foods, but once a week he is allowed to choose something truly delicious like that.”

“It is going to take me days to wear off all that food, but it was definitely worth it.”

“I agree.”

“What should we do now though?”

“I do not know, what would you like to do?”

“I still have no idea. I have never had a choice of just playing before, so it is still rather new to me.”

“Usually the prince is in with Marcus through most of the day, teaching him things, and of course I am usually included in those lessons, but he still gets several hours every day of free time. Because you are not the prince, and Marcus is probably pulling his hair out trying to find him, he is clearly not going to worry about lessons today.”

“I would not mind that, to tell you the truth, I love learning, but you did not actually answer my question, what should we do now, not what should we be doing?” He grinned.

“Why do we not head to the play room and I teach you how to play video games and whatnot?”

“Okay, I suppose we could do that for a while.”

“Okay, and then after lunch, we can watch a movie or two.”

“Okay, that sounds good.”

They went and played for a few hours, both of them having a great deal of fun. Geoff was horrible at every game he played, to start, but he got the hang of them all fairly quickly, and before too long, he was having a really good time. Because they had had such a large filling breakfast, they were not hungry until well past their normal lunch time, but that was okay as well.

Gabriel ordered them lunch, and while they were waiting for it to be delivered, they went and changed each others diapers, only rubbing each other to one very satisfying orgasm a piece as they did so, licking each others output off their now creamy fingers. Shortly after they were both taped up, they received the knock, telling them that lunch was there, so Gabriel went and retrieved it and Geoff met him at the table. They had a good lunch, and then went and sat back in the comfortable chairs and watched two movies. This too was yet another first for Geoff, he had never got to actually sit and watch a movie before. He had watched bits and pieces of them, and he had watched TV as well, so that was not new, but getting to enjoy an entire movie, that was really great he thought.

By the time the movies were done, it was dinner time, so they changed each other after Gabriel ordered it, and once more, they caused each other to cum only once. The real play time would be closer to bed time, and they were both looking forward to it.

After dinner, they went and played in the play room more, and then just before bed, they went to the bedroom and wore themselves out well and truly so that they could get a really good sleep. They went in almost the exact same fashion as they had the night before, and by the time they were both ready for bed, they were well plugged once again, and very thickly diapered. They wished each other a good sleep, and then Gabriel headed to his bedroom to crash after tucking Geoff in.

The next day was a near repeat of the day before, and not even Marcus visited them again.

Just after dinner, Marcus and the doctor were talking once again.

“So, any word yet?” The doctor asked.

“Nothing, not so much as a whisper. Of course, with few knowing what the prince even looks like, it does make it tricky to pinpoint him, but it does protect him as well. Just makes it bloody hard to find him. The guards did ask around to see if anyone had seen a boy his age, with his appearance wearing diapers around, and several people said they saw a boy like him at the water park, he stripped bare and played for a while, then laid down and diapered himself before heading out. No one seems to recall where he went after that though, and the trail goes cold. That was around noon on the day he disappeared, so now nothing.”

“At least he is not shy.”

“Is that the only thing you have to say about that?”

“Well, it is a plus, not that it helps us in our current situation of course, but it is a plus. You are right though, with next to no one even knowing what the prince looks like, it does make it hard to find him. It is for good reason though, and though it makes it harder for us now, it also makes it far harder for anyone to kidnap and attempt to ransom him.”

“Yes, I understand the reasoning for it, I always have, I even understand the king's orders that no ransom is to be given, no matter the royalty, and to use any person as a shield to protect ones self will be met with extreme prejudice, even if it means sacrificing someone. It certainly prevents things of that nature from happening. We are the only kingdom who has not had a ransom demand in a hundred years or more, because of those rules.”

“Exactly, so, while it makes our lives more difficult, it is worth it in the end.”

“Yes, I suppose that is true. I have been researching our little issue though, and though it has always been a rumor, it seems that there is an awful lot of truth to it. Your test results also corroborate this, yet you seem to know nothing of it?”

“I would not say that I know nothing, only that I was sworn to secrecy about the issue, and it should not be happening at all. I examined the baby, he was dead, and he had to be the prince, all the test results said so.”

“Why was no one ever told?”

“I cannot say more, I am sorry, you already know too much. It was a rumor, and needs to stay as such, until such time as the king himself retracts it.”

“Shit. Now I am even more confused.”

“Tell me about it. Now, have you called the king and queen yet?”

“Yeah, I did, last night after we talked.”

“And what did they say?”

“Said not to worry, that he would come back when he was ready to, but to keep on doing what we are doing.”

“And did you mention Geoff?”

“Yeah, I simply said we had found a suitable replica of him to not arouse suspicions, but that we are claiming he to be sick, so no one is really allowed entrance to his bedroom, so that no one could see that it is not really the prince.”

“Okay, so you withheld some of the truth.”

“Yes, but I never lied, and he is definitely a suitable replica. Damn near identical, I might add, but no, I was too afraid to tell them the full truth.”

“How did you get around the fact that we found him, and then he is still missing?”

“Actually, now that you mention it, it never even came up. Maybe they thought he managed to slip back out, I do not know.”

The prince and his band of rescuers, were still almost two blocks from the palace, they were keeping quiet and in the shadows, there was next to no movement at all, yet they were all on edge. Every last one of the group felt that something bad was going to happen, something just felt wrong, but they could see or hear nothing.

One block to go, they could see the castle looming above the buildings, they could even see the main gate now, they were that close, and then all hell broke loose.

Every last one of them recognized the monster of a man as he came at them, he barreled out of an alley, swinging his massive fists of fury, three boys and one girl all fell to his fists before he managed to grab the prince.

“Stop it, you're stealing the prince, help, help.” They all called out.

“Take your hands off me you foul beast, I am the prince, your very life is forfeit if you lay another hand on me.” He screamed, trying with all his might to alert someone at the palace.

“Very funny, you vile brat, now shut the fuck up.” He said, and even though he was still holding Prince George, he managed to back hand him across the face quite viciously.

The only sound Prince George made was a muffled cry, the hit very nearly knocked him out.

The other kids were still screaming, they were trying their hardest to grab the prince and not allow the man to take him anywhere, they knew he would kill him this time. He was in such a rage though that the kids were unable to hurt him, though he hurt the kids lots. He kept hitting and even kicking, and though they were all in a great deal of pain by then, they just kept coming back and trying to get the prince back.

All the commotion did not go unnoticed though, four guards did hear, four of the ones who had been tasked with quietly finding the prince thankfully, and they came running. When they rounded the corner, they saw all they needed to see, and just as the man was fleeing the scene, all the kids that had been trying to protect the prince were on the ground bleeding and crying, they ran after the man.

“Stop, by royal decree, if you take one step further, you will be shot on the spot.”

“Fuck you, I am taking my brat back home where he belongs, he ran away.”

“No, you have the prince, let him go now and you simply go to jail, do not, and I kill you where you stand.”

“Yeah, right, you'd never harm your precious prince, which it is not, it is my son. So no, you won't shoot me.”

“Actually, our standing orders are that any ransom demands are to be met with deadly force if need be, even if it means to sacrifice the royal person of which is being held captive. You will not be leaving this street alone or alive. Now, let the prince go, or I will shoot you. Just so you know though, I am a marksman, and though you are holding the prince in front of you now, I will not hit him, I am aiming for right between your eyes, and I will not miss. Now, drop the prince, gently of course, put your hands up, and you may still live.”

“No, fuck you, he isn't the prince, he's my son, and he deserves some more loving.”

“No, you fucking retard, I am not your son, I am Prince George, now, let me go.” He said, and, because through his struggling, he had managed to get his foot into position, he nailed the man right in the daddy makers with his bare foot.

Prince George may not be very large, but he is pretty strong, and even bare footed, as hard a kick as he could give, right to the mans nuts, caused him to drop the prince, double over, crash to the ground, and cup his goods and cry.

“Nice kick Your Highness. It is good to see you again. We have been searching for you. Now, let us get you back into the palace and safe.”

“Not without my friends. You must protect them, and this beast, he is mine. I will be questioning him, and he will be going to jail, and nothing even my father can say will stop me.”

“Your friends are not royalty or even upper class, they are not allowed in the palace without consent of the king, I am sorry, you know the rules.”

“Then, by my decree, they are all now knights, they saved my life, twice now, helped me out when I was taken hostage, and were better friends to me than I have ever deserved. Defy me now, and I will ensure that you are all fired. I am sorry, but this is how it is going to be, and if you do not do so, then leave now, the others and I will go back to where we were staying, but we are taking this piece of shit with us.” Prince George snarled, he was mad, he was in pain, and he was not about to take any shit, especially from a guard.

By now, all the others had gotten back up, though shaken, as well as well battered and bleeding, and they were standing behind the prince.

“What say you, because they are coming with me, one way or the other. Take us to see Marcus at the very least.”

“You cannot make anyone a knight yet your highness, you know the rules.”

“I do, and I started cumming last night, I felt the extra stickiness in my diaper this morning.”

“We cannot be sure of that though, not until we are given the word.”

“I will prove it now to you, if I must.”

“What's he talking about George?” One of the girls asked, she was busy pinching her nose.

“No royalty is allowed to make any legal or binding decrees until they are capable of producing offspring. I can now, I had my first wet dream last night, so now I am considered a full prince, not just baby prince with few rights.”

“That's an odd law don't you think.” She laughed.

“No, it ensures that no one that is too young can take the throne. I would still not wish to do so now anyway, but I could now if I had to.”

“Oh.” A couple of them said.

“So, take us to the palace now please, and gather up this monster, but remember, he is mine, no one is allowed to question him until I am ready to do so myself. Oh, and if someone would take a couple of the guards back to his house and collect his bitch, that would be great as well.”

“I'd be happy to do so.” Jared snarled.

“Thanks. Now, two of you go with him, the rest of you, get this thing and take us all to the palace.”

“Fine, but no one is allowed to leave the court yard until Marcus says that it is all right.” The head guard said, and ordered two of the guards to go collect Geoff's mother.

“She is to be brought in alive, preferably not harmed, I wish to do the harming myself, but if she resists, teach her a lesson.” The prince snarled.

With that, everyone took off and headed to where they needed to go. The prince and all those with him got to the castle and they were allowed entry. They were a hell of a group, almost a dozen kids, all of them battered and bruised, and many still bleeding, and then a few palace guards escorting them. Two of the guards carrying a whimpering man who was still trying to hold his nuts in.

When the lead guard called in to ask permission to enter, he said nothing of who he had with him, it was still his orders to not say anything about the real prince not being in the castle, but as soon as they came in, the guards there asked, and he just held up his hands and said that he was not allowed to answer them at this time, and to hold all questions. He grabbed his radio and called Marcus. 

Marcus was asleep when he received the call from the lead guard, saying that they had him and that they were in the court yard.

“Why are you still in the courtyard, bring him in?” He asked in confusion.

“We have an issue, and you need to come down and rectify it please.” He answered.

Though Marcus tried to get him to elaborate, he would not, so Marcus quickly got dressed and headed down to the courtyard. When he arrived, he saw what the guard was talking about, the prince was not the only one with him.

“Um, what is happening.”

“I will take this.” Prince George said, and then proceeded to tell the entire tale of his escape and past couple days.

“I see, and this is the man that beat you then?”

“Yes, and he is mine to question, unless my father is home, in which case I will beg him to allow me to question him.”

“Only with me and our head guard with you.” Marcus said.

“Good. By the way, I had my first wet dream last night, so I am now capable of making orders and expecting them to be followed.”

“I am certain that Gabriel will be more than happy to verify that, however, for the time being, I will take your word for it, since I happen to know that you were very close already. So, these young men and women then helped and protected you, and you wish to make them your knights?”

“That is correct. It was the only way that I could allow them entrance to the palace without Fathers permission, other than hiring them, and this way is less messy. Not to mention, their bravery and valor in rescuing and protecting me was more than enough for me to justify it.”

“Then, once it is proven that you are capable of making that decision, and once your parents are back to oversee the proceedings, as well as to join in on the party, it will be done. In the meantime, they will be considered royal guests with all the courtesies that we can bestow upon them for returning our prince.”

“Excellent. Now, there is another matter, one that I have not yet mentioned. These young knights did not just by chance meet me and help me, they honestly thought I was their friend. There is a boy out there somewhere that looks identical to me in nearly every way, according to them. He needs to be found and brought here, there is simply no way that he and I are not related, and yes, I know the rumor as well. Though it is only that, because my parents refused to answer even my questions.”

“Ah, as for that my young prince, that young man is here. When you went missing, we sent out guards to find you right away, and they sort of thought he was you, and brought him in. He tried telling us that he was not you, of course, but we would not listen, the resemblance is remarkable. There are differences, but you have to be paying very close attention to notice them. He is currently asleep in your room, and Gabriel has been taking care of him as if he were taking care of you, for we felt the same.”

“Have my parents been informed yet?”

“No, I was hoping that we would find you first, before I made that rather difficult call.”

“Do not call them, let them finish with their business, it is rather important, and they do not need to be distracted. They are due home in two days time anyway, and it will do them both well to come home to a surprise, a surprise I fully intend to question them about heartily.”

“Do not be harsh on them My Prince, I am certain they did what they did for a good reason.”

“I will not be harsh, but I will make them answer me. Well, seeing as how my bed is currently in use, and I wish to stay close to my friends anyway, I am going to take them to the guest tower and we are going to get some sleep. Actually, would you mind calling the doctor and sending him up, I think we could all stand to see him. Oh, and tell the kitchen to send up a few platters of good foods and plenty to drink as well.”

“Will do My Prince, it is good to have you back, but please, promise me one thing.”

“I make no promises right now.”

“Fair enough I suppose. I ask that you do not run away like that again, you gave me one hell of a fright, and I do not care to ever call your parents and tell them that ever again.”

“I will never make that promise, from here on out, things are going to change, and I will be speaking to my father about that as well. Oh, and our guest down there, he is to receive absolutely no medical care, no food, no drink, no clothes, no bed. He is to get exactly what he gave me and Geoff, a cold hard floor and a thin blanket. When his bitch arrives, she is to get the same, and they are to be separated, they are not to even see each other at all. When the other boy, Jared, gets back, send him up as well.”

“We will talk more about that later, but I will see to it that this thing gets exactly what he deserves.”

“Good. Remember though, no one but me questions him, he is not to be hurt, but if he resists, teach him a lesson.”

Marcus nodded, and two guards picked up their prisoner and took him away, while Prince George led his friends inside and to the guest tower. Marcus then went and called the doctor and told him the news and everything that he currently knew. He asked him to go visit the kids and get them patched up, and he was okay with that and headed out right away. Marcus then called the kitchen and gave them their instructions.

“Wow, nice digs.” Cole said as they walked into the large guest suite at the top of the guest tower, which was accessed via a really nice spiral staircase. 

The central Room has a huge skylight in it, not that they had any light from it at that time of night, but they could see the stars and the moon, and there is a really neat fire pit right in the centre, with couches surrounding that. From there are an even dozen doors, Prince George telling the others that each door leads to a separate guest bedroom that is very nicely appointed with large, and even more nicely appointed washrooms.

“So, now we can sit back and relax and wait for food and the doctor.”

“Hope he has some good pain killers, 'cause boy am I hurting right now, and we used up almost everything we had on you last night and today.” Michael said.

“I am certain that he will have everything necessary to treat all of you and get you up and running like you helped me to do. Food will also be good right now, and hopefully that gets here soon.”

“So, can you tell us anything about what you asked for, you're gonna make us knights?” Jimmy asked curiously.

“Yes, but it is not like the old days when you are there to fight for me, now it is simply a royal title, you will now be known as Sir's and Lady's, you will be granted land and lodging, but you will also have to become far more educated than you are. You will be invited to the palace for all royal events, and all sorts of other things. You will not, however, receive money. Most knights still require jobs of their own, but being that you are all so young still, I should be able to get you well paying jobs as staff within the palace, if you want them, that is. The title is lifelong, so, unless you do something to have it stripped from you, you will always be known as lower royalty from this day forth.”

“Really. What do you mean we get land and lodging?” Susan asked.

“Just that really. Knights automatically receive a one acre parcel of land with a house of your choosing on it. There are limitations as to what you may ask for, but it is rare that we ever have to impose said limitations. There are still twelve parcels of land available within the palace common, but there are thirty or more available in the country or the mountains as well. As royalty you do not have to pay taxes on your land, but the running of your household you do have to pay for, so gas and power and the likes. Because you are all still fairly young, any that have family may of course wish to have them live there with them, which would mean that they also have the chance to cease being as poor as they were.”

“Wow.” All of them breathed as one.

More questions would have been asked, but the entrance of the doctor ceased all talking.

“Good evening your highness, and our newly minted knights. I understand that you have had a rather difficult past couple days, so, I need everyone to strip down to your underwear, or less if you are not shy. I will go over everyone and see what all you need.”

None of them were at all shy, growing up where they did, and doing what they often had to do to survive meant that shyness was not an emotion that they could be saddled with, then again, public nudity was also not a horrible thing, parks and beaches are often clothing optional, so rarely is anyone ever shy. With that being said, they all stripped naked, even the prince did so, because he too is not at all shy.

The doctor first asked who needed pain killers, because he could clearly see that they all likely would, and they all put their hands up. He gave them each a shot of some stuff that would act much faster than pills would, going down the line, from the Prince on. He then worked on all the scrapes and cuts, taking care of that first, but having to redo all the prince's, commenting that his bandages had been done very well. Just as he was finishing that, ten large trays of food were delivered.

“Okay, from here on out, as I am working on one, the rest may feel free to eat. Do not eat too much, but do not be afraid to fill up either. I will come and get one as soon as I am done with one.”

The prince was kept back, and the doctor got him all fixed up first, and finally cleared him as healthy as can be, considering how he looked. He then went and took care of all the rest of them, and other than the beating they got this evening, they were all in pretty reasonable condition. Jared entered during the time and he too ate and was attended to in time. Finally the doctor and the food were done.

“Okay, now that everyone is fed up and fixed up, it is time you head to bed. I will send breakfast up in the morning, I will send it up late, so as to allow you to get an extra good sleep. Please do not leave this tower for now though, we have a fire to put out that needs to be kept as quiet as possible.”

“Okay Doctor, but would you send up some diapers please, I am now out.” Prince George asked.

“Oh, right, here, I already brought you a bag with lots in it, so that should any of your friends need them as well, they too can use them.”

“Oh, thanks. Actually, I have no idea if any of them need diapers for sleeping in.”

“I do.” Tyler said shyly.

“No need to be ashamed, here that is not only normal, but downright acceptable, and in my case loved.” Prince George smiled.

“Really.”

“Absolutely. Anyone else?”

“Me too, just not all the time.” Jimmy said.

“Okay, then you two may feel free to grab a diaper as well, so as not to wet the bed, I did it once, and I hope to never do so ever again. Granted, that is not entirely accurate either, because after a couple fun hours of being well and truly filled, even I have caused my diapers to leak throughout the night and managed to wet my bed, but that is just good clean fun.” He grinned.

“Wow, you're dirtier than we are.” Jared laughed.

“Good. Well everyone, what are you waiting for, grab what you need and go pick a bedroom. If you are more comfortable sharing with a good friend, then so be it, once more, here that is acceptable.”

“Okay.”

Jimmy and Tyler headed to one room, all three girls headed to another, Michael and Cole went to one, and Jared was about to head to the next, when Prince George called out to him.

“Would you stay for just a moment please Jared. Doctor, we will be fine now, so have a good night.”

“Okay Prince George, you too.”

The boys waited until the doctor was out of sight and hearing range before the prince started talking.

“I would like it if you stayed with me this evening, I really like you. However, if you choose to do so, you have to know something.”

“Okay, I'm gay, so I don't mind, but I'm really tired and just wanna go to sleep.”

“Same here, I just think I need to be cuddled tonight. The problem is, I am truly a diaper lover, even if I got bladder control tomorrow, I would never give up my diapers, not now, not ever. As such, anyone I share my bed with also has to wear a diaper. I love diaper sex, it is so absolutely amazing. You will not have to tonight if you do not want to, because we will not be playing anyway, but I would still really like to see you like that.”

“I haven't worn a diaper since I was three, it seems kinda strange to me.”

“I understand, and I would understand if you did not want to wear one, but you have to know, that if you ever desire to play with me, that will be how you are required to be dressed, and wet too I might add.”

“Okay, I'll wear one with you tonight, to see how it is, then I'll decide, okay.”

“Great, come on.”

They headed to another bedroom and diapered each other, before crawling into bed and cuddling up. They both sighed deeply from the close contact, and fell asleep within only a few minutes. If Jared was worried about not being able to sleep, wearing a diaper, it was absolutely unfounded. Also, during the night, he woke three times to go pee, like he normally did, but instead of getting up, he just peed his diaper, since that was what the prince really wanted anyway, and be damned if did not enjoy it as well. He woke first and had to pee, so did so once again in his diaper, and when he was done, he groped his diapered crotch to see how it felt, and he really liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Geoff woke up this morning feeling well rested and as if everything were perfect in the world. Running through his mind was, I could definitely live like this. However, he was trying to be realistic, he knew that once the prince was found, that he would have to leave, and he would be lucky if he had the choice to leave to wherever he wished to do so. He wondered what the king and queen were going to do to him once they found out about him. He was at least a little scared of that, but he also knew that he did nothing wrong, and both Marcus and Gabriel would be able to attest to that.

He sighed deeply and stretched, arching his back up high, his single blanket slipping down and off, revealing the fact that he is very well diapered, and very soggy at that. He saw this and smiled. Never before had he had the chance to wear a diaper, well, except for a couple times for customers, now he was not so sure that he could go another day without wearing one. He wondered, once again, how he was going to manage to make it on his own, and how he was going to be able to get himself diapers.

Gabriel must have heard him once again, because just a few seconds later, he came out of his bedroom, stretching and yawning, his soggy diaper sagging low once more. He looked sexy as usual, and Geoff wanted him badly, and fully, in every meaning as well.

“Mmm, good morning Geoff, it sounds as if you slept well, that morning sigh was pretty content. I was just waking up as well.”

“I slept excellently, thank you very much. I must say, I will miss this once the prince does come back, a wonderful bed, awesome diapers, and someone to have sex with, it will be a lot to give up, and I have to wonder why the prince would ever want to run away.”

“He had his reasons, and you are still thinking you are going to have to leave. I do not feel that that will be the case, but, I do not know with any certainty, so do not ask.”

“Fine, but once he is found, then there will be no need for me to be here, and I sure would not want me here if I were him, I would only get in the way. Any chance of a really good morning diaper change?”

“Do not worry so much, but as for the diaper change, yes, there is a very good chance of one, let me grab everything.”

Gabriel went and grabbed everything that they would be needing and then got down to have a most excellent diaper change. Sucking, fingering, stroking, humming and a lot of moaning, of course, were all happening during said diaper change, that took almost a full hour. 

“Mmm, that never gets old. Thanks so much.” Geoff sighed deeply.

“Hence the reason I love my job so much. Let me hop up and order breakfast, okay.”

“I would too, if I were you.”

Gabriel hopped out of bed and went and called in the order for breakfast, and while he was doing that, Geoff got out of bed as well and headed to the main room. He sat at the table in there and waited for Gabriel to finish.

“So, what did you mean that the prince had his reasons for running away, are the king and queen really hard on him or something?”

“No, no, nothing like that. The problem is, they protect the prince too much, they do not let him have very much freedom. At least that is what he thinks. The simple fact of the matter is, he has excellent freedom, he is allowed anywhere in the palace he cares to go, inside or outside, any time of the day or night, it matters not. He is also allowed to do almost anything he wants while here, or at the vacation homes, but he is never allowed outside the gates. He wants to tour around, see things, meet other people, do other things like normal people do, and he is not allowed to do anything of the sort. That is why he ran away, that is why he wanted to be a bit more free, and that is what caused this whole mess.”

“I can understand that, I hate feeling tied down, I like to be able to roam free. Funny, considering the life I have led. I should have run away years ago, but I was too afraid to do it. I knew my so called parents would find me somehow, and then I would be worse than dead. The one time I did try, it was horrible, and I had not even really run away.”

“I am not sure what it is about you two, but I feel more free than I ever did before coming here. Granted, I was pretty young still, but that does not matter, because even when I was that young, as soon as I got here, I felt true freedom, I was allowed to do so much, go almost anywhere I liked, and so much more too.”

“Did it ever occur to you that he had to go out and be normal. Think about it from his point of view, I know how I would feel if I were him, being the prince and all, never knowing if someone liked you because they wanted to or had to. No one knows what he looks like anyway, and I am willing to bet that one of the very first things that he did as soon as he was free to do so was to go and play with other kids and just be a kid, not a prince, someone that everyone has to bow to and be nice to. I could not do it, it would drive me mad, never knowing why someone was being nice to me. Even with you and me, at first you were nice to me because you had to be, it is your job and your duty to be nice to the prince, so you felt duty bound to do so to me, you even said so yourself. I know it is more than that now, I can feel it, you truly do like being with me, and the feeling is mutual, by the way. Maybe the prince is starting to have a hard time differentiating that though, maybe he had to know for sure, and maybe he just wanted to go play with no strings attached.”

“I suppose that I can see your point of view, it does make sense, and I know there are those here who are only nice to the prince because they have to be, otherwise they cannot stand him. I will never say their names though, it is not my place. As long as they are nice to him, how they feel about him is their business. I cannot even say it is the prince's fault, they just do not seem to like him, though he hardly has anything to do with them.”

“I do not care who they are, but can you tell me what they say, why do they not like him?”

“It stems from the normal stuff, spoiled brat who gets everything handed to him, he has to work for nothing, so on and so forth. Like they have anything to complain about though, they work here, but, like most of us that work here, we get excellent wages, and really, we have very little duties. There are enough of us that do everything that it makes the entire place run smoothly with little work. For instance, I am the prince's royal diaperer and assistant. I make sure that he is kept well and comfortably diapered, but I do not have to worry about stocking, I just grab what is needed from the storage room when it is needed, there is someone else that takes care of all the purchasing. I help the prince to get dressed and bathed, and same with clothes and other personal items, when something is needed, I put in the order and it is purchased. Then there is sexual tension relief, I am to ensure that the prince is well drained at all times, should he need it of course. And that is pretty much my entire job description, so not a lot. Most have no more or no less than that, so there really is no reason for complaining.”

“Yes, well I suppose that there will always be those that just like to complain, no matter how good they have it.”

They continued talking for the next few minutes as they awaited breakfast, and when it arrived, they sat back and enjoyed it a great deal. After breakfast, they went in and played some in the play room. Today they played at the arcade type games and the pool table and whatnot. Geoff, of course, had to learn, but he had a lot of fun too.

It was well after nine am when the prince and his guests all started waking up from their good nights rest. They luxuriated in their comfortable beds for a bit, but all their stomachs, and several of their bladders were insisting that they all get up. Within five minutes, they were all out in the main room once again.

“Good morning everyone. It appears that our two bed wetters were lucky to have diapers available to them, and Jared seemed to have enjoyed his as well, if how wet it is means anything.” Prince George smiled.

“Yeah, these are great diapers, really comfortable, and even better when wet.” Tyler said.

“Yeah, what he said.” Jimmy added.

“And yeah, I think I agree as well, and it sure was a helluva lot better than getting up every couple hours to go pee.” Jared said, only the slightest hint of a blush showing.

“Yeah, well, as comfortable as that bed was, I slept so well that I damn near wet the bed too, so I probably would've appreciated one.” Michael laughed and even Cole nodded his agreement.

Only the girls did not agree with that, but they did have to admit the boys were cute in their soggy diapers. Only, every last one of the boys were gay, but then, the girls were mostly as well.

“That is excellent. Now, I could use both food and pain killers, so let me call up the doctor and the kitchen and see what they can do to get us all fixed up.”

“Me too.” Rang out all around him.

Only five minutes later the doctor was there to check on everyone and give them all some good pain killers once again, and then fifteen minutes after he left, the kitchen staff had a nice spread there for them all.

They all dug in and ate heartily Just as they were finishing up, Marcus joined them.

“Good morning, and how is everyone this morning?”

“Good.” They all said, more or less, but the prince stepped forth.

“Good morning Marcus. Any chance that we could get some decent clothes sent up, so that we can all get dressed. I would also like to meet this mysterious twin like person named Geoff, and then, once we get that all tidied up, I would very much like to go meet the person who beat me up and inform him just how large a mistake it was to do so. You dealt with his wife as I requested after she arrived I trust?”

“Yes, she was locked in a cell without being told anything, and was given nothing as per your request. As for clothes and meeting Geoff, that could very easily be arranged. Where would you like to do this meeting?”

“I will meet him in my room, it will be much more comfortable. Then, once we figure things out from there, we will meet his father.” The grin he had going though said that he was going to enjoy that meeting a great deal.

“Okay, I will have suitable clothing brought for you right away.”

“Thanks.” Prince George said to Marcus' departing back.

“What do you plan to do to Geoff's father?” Jared asked.

“Well, what I would like to do and will do are different. I would love nothing more than to take a rather large stick to him and beat him until he looks as bad as, or worse than I looked. What I will do, however, is ask him a whole lot of questions that he will not likely wish to answer. Geoff will also be allowed to ask any questions that he so desires, because I am certain that he will wish to do so as well. Then he will be jailed for no less than twenty five years and not more than fifty. He should be thankful, though, that I am not allowed to hang him, because, trust me, the desire is certainly there.”

“I have no doubts about that, and I'd be up front and centre cheering as his neck snaps. In a way though, he deserves far worse. He deserves to be beaten every day, made to sleep on the cold hard ground and made to wet himself every night. He deserves everything that he made Geoff go through times five.”

“Yes, he does deserve that, but, sadly, that is not what this kingdom is about, hence the reason we no longer kill them, it makes us as bad as they are. He will not even be poorly treated, he will be treated far better than he deserves, but he will never have freedom, if I have my way. I will hold a lot of sway though, and when my father hears that the man laid a hand on me, beat me like that, we may have to remind him that we do not kill people any more, that we are above that.”

“I don't doubt that the king 'll be absolutely furious with him, and his wife too, and I'd very much like to be there when the king hears about it, preferably with the monster there to see it as well.”

“Oh, he will be, when my father gets home, that will be the very first thing I do is to drag them in front of them and tell them what happened and what they did. Geoff will, undoubtedly, wish to add his information as well.”

“Speaking of Geoff though, what's gonna happen to him?” Tyler asked.

“Nothing, why?”

“Well, he impersonated you, didn't he?”

“Not the way it sounds to me. It sounds to me as if he tried telling everyone right from the start that he was not I, I should think that that would be good enough for my parents, and if, for some strange reason, it is not, then I will tell them that it is not his fault and that he did everything in his power to rectify the situation. No, Something else is going to happen to him, he just may not like it much.”

“What.” They all asked in fear.

“Nothing bad. There is an old rumor from around the time I was born. I have asked my parents, but I was forbidden to speak of it at all, and no one else can tell me anything about it either. The rumor says I had an older twin brother that died. However, shortly after that was supposed to have happened, his tomb was noted to be empty. That is all I know, and you now know as much as I do about that. Somehow Geoff is my older twin brother, I would bet everything I am on that, there is simply no way that we could possibly look so identical otherwise. I cannot wait to see the look on my parents' faces when that gets revealed, which will also be revealed at the same time as the monster who beat me and him.”

“Wait, if you're correct, he's your older brother, which means he'd be the prince in direct line of ascension.” Susan said.

“Exactly, which means I would be free, I would not have to take over for my father when he decides to retire. He is almost forty, and most of my family decides to retire at fifty, so I would only have another ten or so years before I get saddled with that, and trust me, I do not want that in the least. I am willing to bet, though, that Geoff would not want it any more than I do. Please tell him nothing of this though, I do not wish to scare him, and I want the truth first.”

They all promised to say nothing of what they had heard, and just as they finished saying this, several people all came up the stairs, each of them carrying an arm load of clothes. They were all set down and then separated. Marcus came with them.

“Okay everyone, we were uncertain of all the exact sizes that you would need, with the exception of you of course, My Prince, so we brought hopefully more than enough.”

With the entrance of several people, the three boys who were wearing diapers, had tried to hide as best they could behind the couches. Prince George laughed and told them to stop being silly, every one of these people had seen him and dozens of others in diapers pretty much all their lives, and to them it was as normal as any underwear. When they realized that the people were not leaving, they finally relented and crept from their hiding spots.

Prince George offered them either regular underwear or another diaper, and Jared was the only one to accept a diaper. It could have had something to do with the pleading look on Prince George's face though. When the other two saw that Jared was going to, they decided that they may as well too. As soon as that was settled, the servants stepped forth and began helping all the kids to get dressed, which included changing the diapers of all four boys. At first all three new boys were embarrassed by this, but they were told to just lay back and enjoy, and to close their eyes if needed, they did.

They were all very gently wiped down with warm cloths, whether they were wearing diapers or not, and then the diaper wearers received a healthy application of diaper rash cream and baby lotion, and then they all received a nice sprinkling of powder into their diapers or underwear, and then they were pulled or taped up. They were then dressed. Each of the kids' personal assistants would dig through the various articles of clothing that were available, until they found something that both fit and suited the child they were dressing. It was nearly half an hour later that they were all dressed and ready to go. Every last one of the poor kids in there had never been so well dressed in their lives. Their clothes were both very nice and very comfortable. Because they were not going to be going outside anyway, they were all given very nicely made rabbit fur slippers to wear.

“There, now you all look more befitting of people who saved the life of a prince. Welcome to the world of royalty, while sometimes it can be boring, and I never know who is or is not my real friend, there are definitely perks.” Prince George grinned.

“Thanks.” They all said.

“So, um, silly question, but what exactly are we supposed to call you then?” Jared asked, the rest nodded.

“Well, you are all now knights, and, as such, are now low royalty, though that still has to be determined and legalized, but to you I am simply George. Same as you all, you are now to be called Sir or Madam by anyone of lower caste, only those of royalty may address you directly by name. Even low royalty such as yourselves may address upper royalty such as myself by name. My parents, however, you must still address as king and queen, and even I must do so when in formal situations. You will be given time to adjust to your new rank, but there will come a time when, if you slip, you will be reprimanded. Once we start teaching you proper royal protocol, you will be expected to follow it.”

“And why are we doing this?” Jared laughed.

“Because, you just became low royalty by your actions and your actions alone. You did not have to help me, you risked your own lives to do so, even after you knew that there was no need for you to do so, you still did. That alone tells me that you are all worthy of the title and the rank, and it is due, so do not feel bad. You may have been poor, peasants, beggars, or whatever your title was, but the second you risked your lives to save me, you became my first official knights. Congratulations, by the way, we have not added a new knight in over twenty years.”

“Oh. We were just doing what was right.”

“Yes, but the fact of the matter is, you did, when many others would have just slipped into the shadows and let it happen, as long as it was not them, then they do not worry about it. That is the duty of a knight, to step in and protect those that cannot protect themselves. It used to be different, it has meant many things, but nowadays, that is about the only thing that will get a knighthood bestowed upon someone.”

“Okay.”

“Now, let us go meet who must assuredly be my brother.”

“What do you mean, what do you know about that?” Marcus asked.

“Marcus, do you believe me to be stupid?” Prince George asked sharply.

“No, of course not your highness, in fact, I do believe I have told you time and time again that you are too smart for your own good.”

“Exactly. Then tell me this. How could I not think that. I have heard the rumor, I know I was born second as an identical twin, I know my older brother was supposed to have died, and I know his tomb was found to be empty. That is all I know about that, but I cannot help but guess that this other boy must, somehow, be my older brother, returned from the dead. He and I are identical enough to have fooled even you, and, by the sounds of it, Gabriel, those two who should know me instantly, without question or fail.

“If he is not my brother by birth, then how else could it be explained. Someone surgically altered him to look identical to me, to possibly replace me. I might believe that were a possibility if not for having met his abominations for parents. They are stupid, they are backwards, and they beat that boy every day of his life. No, if they were trying to replace me, they would have treated him like a prince, they would have taught him like a prince, they would have never laid a finger on him. So, trust me, he is not a plant, and he must be my brother.”

“As always, Your Highness, you are much too smart for your own good. The doctor has confirmed it as well, by blood, you are twins. We were hoping to not tell you this until we told your parents, but you figured it out on your own.”

“Yes, well, it was not exactly all that hard to figure out. Had I not known I was born a twin, then it may have taken me longer, but I would have come to the same conclusion anyway, that we must be twins, because there is simply no other way two people could look so identical.”

“This is true, and I suspected you might figure it out, especially after meeting his friends and so called family. There are differences, though they are subtle enough to miss at first glance, and had I not known the old rumors as well, I might not have believed him at all, until I saw his back and bum. I too believe the same as you, that there is simply no way he could be a plant, not with how his life was up until now.”

“Good, now that we have all that figured out, let us go visit our long lost Prince Geoff.”

“Please do not call him that yet, at least not to his face, it will be enough of a shock on him as it is, but I feel we should wait until tomorrow, when your parents arrive. They must tell you two at the very least, the entire truth as they know it.”

“I was not planning on it, and already told the others not to tell him anything at all either, though, if he has any sort of learning at all, he may have already started to suspect it. Even a simpleton must know two people cannot be so closely mirrored and not be related somehow.”

“No, he is quite bright, possibly more so than you, because he is already quite smart, even coming from where he did. He may suspect something, but he is still adamant to leave here as soon as you are found.”

“Why, have you not been treating him as you would me, why would he want to leave?”

“We have been, only he does not feel he belongs here. The bigger question, Your Highness, is why would you want to leave. I admit, I have wanted to ask for some time now, but I have withheld, I felt that your parents would ask, but I must know.”

“Because I was feeling trapped, never knowing who was and was not my friend. I know many of the servants are only polite to me because they have to be, I am not dense. I wanted to go out and experience things like a normal person for once, no strings attached, play with other kids and have fun without them always bowing to me. I went and played in a water park, I ran and played naked like many of the other kids, we played tag and ran through the sprinklers and all sorts of fun stuff, and it was incredible. I went exploring, without having everyone back away from me as if I were diseased, always bowing to me and saying, here, would you like to try this your highness. No, I even got chased away from places like any other poor kid would, it was fun. Until that monster caught me, of course.”

“I had a feeling that was going to be the case. I cannot promise anything, but we will talk to your parents and see what can be done, okay.”

“Oh, I am going to be talking to them alright, by the time we are finished, there will be no secrets, and there will be no questions. I am now fully capable of making decisions by the old laws, and they will not be allowed to deny me this time. As soon as we get to my rooms, I will have Gabriel help me to prove it to all before me if I must.”

“You know you have to anyway, otherwise you cannot make demands.”

“Then I will happily do so.”

“Then let us go My Prince.”

Prince George led the way from the guest tower to the main living wing. All the kids with him were looking around, amazed at everything that they saw. The palace is beyond beautiful. Everything about it is exquisitely crafted. The building itself is artwork, but then the artwork is second to none as well. Most of the artwork centered solely around stunning boys, and most every one of them are naked as well. Even the wall of princes, showing all the previous paintings of every prince born since who knows when, are all naked and most erotic as well. Prince George happily showed off his last painting, done almost a year previous, damn near causing several of them to cum just from how erotic and realistic it really was.

“Wow, is everything in this palace geared toward gay sex or something?” Jared asked in awe as they passed that section.

“Yes, this kingdom was founded on the old ideals from Greece and Rome, that all children are to be loved and that gay sex is far better than any other. Our kingdom has more child lovers in it than the entire rest of the world, and it is fully allowed here. However, you rape a child, or anyone for that matter, and you would willingly ask for death. The last person to rape a boy here is still in prison, he gets dosed every day with something that reduces his urges to nearly nothing, and then he gets to watch really hot gay porn all day in his cell, but he cannot react to it. Most last five years before they either go insane and kill themselves or before they repent and agree to never hurt another person, ever. If they last five years and do repent, then they are released and a suitable boy is found for them to love, we never have re offenders.”

“Wow, why doesn't the rest of the world do that?” Tyler asked in awe.

“They like to pretend that we do not even exist here, and that what we allow does not happen. The simple fact of the matter is though, our kingdom, and country, while small, has the single lowest rate of rape and other sexual offenses per capita in the entire world. Also, our crime rate here is also incredibly low, because, once again, we have no frustrated people here. We find what people need, then find other people that need the same thing, and we get them together. This country allows every walk of life. We have laws to help guide people, so that they still get what they need, but will not harm those that do not want what they want. Most every child is taught right from a young age that to be sexual is beautiful, and guess what, we also have the lowest rates of underage pregnancy. We are possibly one of the most gay countries as well, yet we are not only gay, and everyone is welcome to enjoy almost anything at any time.”

“Aren't you afraid of sex tourism though?”

“Afraid of it, hell, we welcome it. How do you think our country is as rich as it is. We protect them though, unless of course they come in and do something they are not supposed to do, and all tourists are warned that to deviate from the paths very clearly set forth for them will have dire results. No, have no fears.” He grinned.

“Oh. That would explain why, when we need money and decide to sell ourselves, we always have someone willing to pay, and the hotels never say a word about us going with their guests.” Jean said.

“No, why would they, they make their money that way, and as long as you enter willingly and are not being forced, then they say and do nothing. They also supply their guests with everything that they may need, such as diapers for us diaper lovers, leathers for the leather lovers, sex toys, lube, oh and condoms galore, every room comes with a full box, and more are always available. All hotels even have STD test stations to screen all their guests, it is mandatory that all people are tested, and even you yourselves have probably been stopped to be tested if you have entered the hotels.”

“Yeah, we have been, only, we were never told, only told that to test for certain things, they needed us to pee in a cup, handed us the cup, pointed us to a small room, and then were given a few minutes. We just got used to it I guess and never thought anything of it.” Michael said.

“Exactly, it is all part of the plan to reduce disease, while giving everyone what they want and need. You girls, assuming you go with guys, will have also noticed that no one ever asked you to go without condoms, because they are told as soon as they come, that to not use one and to get someone pregnant, means that they are financially on the hook for any children born of them. We do not allow absentee parents here, plain and simple. The few times it has happened, the person has moved here and lived here to raise their child, sometimes with the mother, sometimes not.”

“Oh. That's some strange laws. No wonder it was always so easy for us when we needed or wanted money.”

“Strange, maybe, but it has kept us prosperous and healthy for hundreds of years.” Prince George grinned.

They just entered the main living wing, and the paintings and statues became even more erotic, because, instead of singles, now there were groups ranging from two to ten depicted in almost all the paintings and carvings. They were incredibly erotic.

“Like that one, it was painted after my first orgy, fifteen teens and me, fuck, what a night that was. I was eight.” Prince George stopped them and showed them a particularly incredible painting.

“My god, it's hot.” They all said, all the boys going even harder.

“Yeah, my father was the person behind the camera that night, and I am told the painter had to take breaks every fifteen minutes to cum. Could have had something to do with his helper constantly wanting to suck him though because of the pictures.”

“Good grief. You allowed your dad, the king, to take pictures of your first orgy, and are you really taking three dicks in you at the same time, while everyone else was standing over you, cumming and pissing on you?” Jared asked in awe, having to reach into his diaper to readjust himself, again.

“Absolutely, was a damn hot night I might add. I had had several smaller parties, and had even taken two smaller dicks in my ass at the same time, but that night, no, that was special.” He grinned.

“Wow, I think I'll like living here if that's the type of thing that happens.” Jared said.

“All the time.”

All of them groaned.

“Well, here we are, this is the entrance to my suite of rooms.”

“How big is your suite of rooms?”

“Wait just a moment, and you will see for yourselves.” He said, and then opened the door.

They entered into the main seating area of the prince's suite, and from there he pointed out the doors to his powder room, his bedroom, his play room, and even his storage room. He figured that because he could not see Gabriel and Geoff, that they were either in the bedroom or the play room, so he decided to check the bedroom first, the others all following him. He told them that the other doors they saw led to his main bathroom and to his servants quarters, as well as his closet, but clearly the two boys were not there, so they went to the play room instead. This, of course, is where they found the two of them.

Geoff and Gabriel were playing a game, their backs were to the door, so they had not seen their guests enter, but then Prince George coughed to alert them, and both boys turned round and looked at them, in shock at having been caught off guard.

“Prince George, oh it is good to see you again. Why did you take off?” Gabriel asked, running to his prince and hugging him.

“I will tell you all about it later. In the meantime, let me meet this mysterious impostor.”

Geoff instantly knelt to his best royal bow, lowering his head, before whimpering out, “I am truly sorry Your Highness, I meant nothing by it. I tried to tell them that they had the wrong person.”

“Oh stand up you silly twit, of course I know that. Come here.”

Geoff stood up shakily and went toward the prince. They both looked at each other intently.

“Wow, we really are alike, are we not.”

“Yes, Your Highness, it truly is uncanny, no wonder they mistook me for you.”

“No more of this your highness crap, for I think we both know we are brothers. If you have not already figured that out for yourself, then you must not be, because you would not be smart enough.”

“No, I wondered, how else could we possibly look so much alike, but how.”

“Ah, how, I wish I could say. There are rumors, but at this time, let us not worry about that, I would like to wait for my parents to arrive, which should be tomorrow afternoon, before we get into that. Now, Gabriel, I require your services please. I have made my friends here knights for saving my life.” He said, and only now did Geoff look to those behind the prince and see his friends as well.

“Guys, what are you doing here?”

“We thought he was you, at first, so we tried to save him, but well, we'll tell you the story in a bit. First, the prince needs Gabriel to do something, so hush.” Jared grinned.

“Right, sorry, continue.”

“Anyway, I wish to make my friends knights, but I have not been able to give proof yet that I am of age to make that decision. I started the other night, I woke up with a new mess in my diaper after a pretty erotic dream, so I would like for you to help me prove it please. Marcus will have to witness it.”

“I have no problems with that Your Highness, and I am happy for you. Geoff has been giving me tasty treats as well. He only just started as well.”

“Excellent.”

Gabriel wasted no time in dropping to his knees in front of the prince and lowering both his pants and diaper and sucking his young erection in, taking his balls as well, and sucking him perfectly. All those gathered around were in awe, they would have never guessed that such a thing would be done in full view of so many, but like the prince cared, all he cared about was getting sucked, it had been too many days. He threw his head back as Gabriel sucked him in, sighed deeply, and only thirty seconds or so later, he squealed and came. Gabriel, of course, being the professional that he is, did not let a drop escape, and when he was done, he dutifully pulled off, turned toward Marcus, stuck out his tongue, and gave the proof that the man needed.

“Excellent Your Highness, you have now become a man, congratulations, and it is already getting milky.”

“And he tastes heavenly as well.” Gabriel sighed a second later after swallowing.

“Oh, please suck me again, once is simply not enough, I have not properly cum in days.”

Gabriel took to this right away and sucked the prince for another few minutes, until he came again, and then finally he was ready to continue. Gabriel tucked him all back in and made him presentable once again, and then stood himself.

“Thanks, that was great.”

“You are very welcome, Your Highness. I was happy to receive one of your very first loads, but, just think, had you not run away, I could have had your very first load. Imagine how disappointed your father will be when he hears that your very first load was wasted. You are the very first prince to have a first cum that was not sucked down in almost five generations.”

“I was not aware that I was that close, otherwise I would not have gone when I had. It was the only one though, you got the second, and I am willing to bet that it would have been far larger.”

“Be that as it may, I still did not get to enjoy your very first. That has always been a special celebration here.”

“Yes, well, I have no regrets, except the beatings I received.”

“Beatings Your Highness, who dared lay hands on you.” Gabriel gasped.

“Ah yes, you still have to hear the story. So come, let us all go sit and get comfortable in the sitting room, then I will happily tell you my tale, then I would very much like to hear your tale as well Geoff.”

They all headed to the sitting room and got comfortable. Marcus stayed with them, and then both boys told their stories. It took a little over an hour for the two of them to complete them.

“That is some tale Geoff, and I cannot honestly say I know how you could have lived with those monsters, being beaten every day like that. The one beating was more than enough for me, and then the second time when he hit me as well, well, there is simply no way I could live like that.”

“It was what I was used to, I got that every day of my life. I was nothing more than a filthy animal, a waste of their precious resources, hell, a waste of everything and anything.”

“Well, they are going to find out how much a waste you certainly were not.”

“Yeah, speaking of that, I know you know more than you have told me, I need to know, are we truly brothers, and if so, how?”

“Yes, I know more, but not much, and at this time, suffice it to say, I am absolutely certain we are brothers, but the hows and whys of how you are sitting here now, when the entire kingdom thought you to be dead, I cannot say. That is why I wish us to wait until tomorrow, so that maybe we can find out more details. Your so called parents may not even know it, because if they did, I would assume that they would have never beaten you, but I am certain they know more than enough for my parents to piece together what happened.”

“Oh, I was hoping you knew more than that.”

“No, the topic was always forbidden, you died when you were very young, but then your tomb was found empty, my parents were beside themselves, but they could not find you, alive or dead, so they forbade all from even mentioning it. All we have ever heard were rumors, but there was never a rumor of you being alive.”

“Yeah, alive and well it seems, or as well as can be expected, considering how I grew up.”

“Yeah, and you are far stronger than I for it as well.”

“Yeah, but what happens now?”

“Nothing, you become my brother, as you are and should have been, the kingdom is told that you were finally found, alive, beyond belief, and we live happily ever after.”

“I have to know, am I the elder brother.”

“At this time, I do not know.” He said, he knew it was a lie, but the look of absolute dread on Geoff's face, told him that at this time, he could not handle that particular truth.

“Oh, I cannot handle being prince, I know nothing of what I need to know.”

“Do not fear about that. You already have excellent knowledge of most things, your speech is already excellent, and you will be taught the rest.” Marcus said, also smartly not saying anything, though he knew the prince had lied, which was normally forbidden in the palace, lying could be very harshly punished, but he too felt this was the only time that lying was for the best, or, at least, one of the few times.

“But I am just a beggar, nothing but a stain on the fabric of society.”

“No, even beggars have their place, they are never stains. Maybe we did not treat them how they should have been treated, but we never banished you. You are also not that by birth, you have always known you were destined to be more, have you not.” Prince George asked.

“We may as well have been, for all it was worth, but yes, I always thought that I was more than just a beggar, yet I could not understand why. I knew, of course, that my parents were not my parents, how could they be, and when I laughed at them when I told them I knew and they lied to me, wow, was I ever beaten for that, but I knew I was not theirs. How could I be. I mean, we looked nothing alike, they are beyond stupid in every way, we are nothing alike at all.”

“I know, and this is something that we will be talking to with our parents.”

“Our parents. No, not yet, I cannot take that yet please.” Geoff said, placing his head between his knees, trying not to throw up.

Prince George gently rubbed his newly found brother on the back between his shoulder blades, trying to help him calm down. His friends, who knew more of the truth, understood where he was coming from, and even felt somewhat the same way, though just not as bad. They too had been thrust into a life that they all felt that they were ill suited for. They could hear Geoff crying softly as his head was buried.

“I know it is a lot to take in, but, we are brothers, you are a prince, and even the doctor has confirmed it. That was one of the many things he tested you for. I will help you through this though, we all will. Our friends are here to help, and I am sure their heads are all still spinning from everything that has been happening.”

“Thanks, but it is a lot more than just a simple lot to take in. I have been told my entire known life how useless I was, then one day I get dragged to the palace by guards and told I am a prince. I say no I am not, and they say yes you are. Now I find out I really truly am. No, that is a huge amount to take in, I do not know if I can take it.”

“You have plenty of time to learn to accept it, we are still children, even though we are considered men in this palace now, since it sounds as if you started cumming first. Our only duties are to learn and to have fun. There are rules, of course, but you will learn them all in time. Now, for something a lot more fun. Would you like me to have the guards go grab your ex parents and we can interrogate them?”

“I would love nothing more.” He said, lifting his head and snarling.

“I thought you would like that. Marcus, would you go gather the monsters and bring them to the throne room. You will need to add another prince's chair though please, and make sure there are more than enough seats for our friends, our new knights.”

“Yes, of course Your Highness, I would be happy to do so.” He smiled brightly and ran off to get it all taken care of.

“Excellent, now to get you ready. As much as I love seeing you in just your diaper, and I am certain you love them every bit as much as I do, you need to get dressed. Do not worry, you will not have to lose your nice soggy baby diaper, I would never ask someone to do that, but let Gabriel find you some suitable clothes and get you dressed.”

“I do love them, a lot, already, even though the first time wearing one since I was very little, well officially, was just the other day, now I never want to be out of them.” He grinned.

Gabriel had hopped up right away and went and grabbed Geoff the clothes that he would be needing. He grabbed pretty much exactly what the prince himself was wearing, and then proceeded to help his new prince to get dressed.

“There you go My Prince, now you are all ready to go face the people that beat you.”

“No, not prince, not yet please. I am just Geoff, plain and simple, Geoff. I know what you are about to say, and I appreciate it, but it is too much for me, so humour me please.”

“Geoff, he has no choice, as all others in the kingdom not of royalty have no choice. It has already been determined that you are my brother, which does in fact make you a prince, so therefore everyone is to acknowledge you as their prince. I know, it can be maddening at times, why do you think I wanted to escape for a bit and not have to deal with all that headache and just go play for a bit. I had a blast stripping bare and playing in the water park with the other kids, no one treated me any different at all, it was great.”

“Fine.” He snapped.

“Come on.” Prince George grinned. He knew this was going to be hard on Prince Geoff, but he would get used to it. Either that or he would snap and have a nervous breakdown. He hoped not, he really did not want to take the throne.

Prince George led everyone to the throne room, it was a few minute walk to get there, and when they arrived, it was like nothing they had ever imagined. It is a simply massive room, the walls and roof are all glass, they are overlooking one of the many palace gardens, which are simply stunning in and of themselves, but all the statues and other artwork in the throne room put all the others that they had seen so far to shame. These are all exquisitely done, the artists' best works, and while many are very erotic, and all are still nude, they are all very tasteful as well.

The floor is some sort of black stone that is polished to a mirror shine, the glass looks more like cut crystal and is also polished to a mirror shine, the tables and chairs are all done in beautiful woods of all sorts, polished to mirror shines as well, the cushioning on all the chairs is the softest and finest they had ever seen, and also looks to be very plush. Then they saw the four chairs at the head of the room.

There are two large chairs in the centre, then two smaller chairs flanking them. They made the rest of the chairs in the room look like broken down old hard wood chairs. They must have been made out of solid ebony, for the woodwork was such a glossy black it defied logic, but then the jewels that are inlaid into them, spelling out the kings and queens names, as well as both prince's, as well the rest of the decorations, are simply stunning.

“There is a chair with my name on it.”

“Of course. As soon as we were born, they were made for us.”

“Oh my god, I am the elder brother. I know royal protocol enough to know that the prince in direct line from the king sits to his right.” He said and then puked, before falling to the ground in a crying heap.

“Well, I was hoping he would not know that. Oh well. Too late now.” Prince George laughed.

Marcus instantly went and had someone from cleaning come and take care of the mess, while Prince George got down on the ground next to his sobbing brother and hugged him and tried to soothe him. It took several minutes, of which his friends used to look around, not worrying about their friend, they knew how he felt, and they did not blame him in the least. They would have done the exact same thing.

By the time someone from cleaning came to clean up the mess, which she said absolutely nothing about, Prince Geoff was already starting to feel better. Prince George had him standing there, he was still rubbing his brothers back and whispering to his brother, telling him that it would be okay.

“You knew, did you not?” Geoff asked.

“Yes, I did, but I did not want to scare you too much at the time, I figured tomorrow would be soon enough. I had no idea that you would know enough about royal traditions to know that, most do not. I am guessing my fathers ex tutor must have taught you a great deal about our traditions as well.”

“Yes, he did. I cannot blame you, I still would rather not know. Does this mean I have to be king then?”

“Yes, and quite frankly, I am glad too. I did not want it, so now I do not have to.”

“What if I refuse?”

“Then I will begrudgingly take the position, but I would rather not, and, I must say, it goes far beyond tradition and protocol as well. We are not the first twins, and the elder always takes the seat, but his brother does have to rule beside him, because they are technically the same age, yet I will have to defer to you, because you are eldest.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, know how you feel actually.” George laughed.

“I doubt it, you did not grow up where and how I did.”

“True, I suppose, but, in a way, that will make you a far better king, because you know more about the people than I ever could. That is one reason I do not agree with how I was taught, I should have been with other kids my own age, not in the palace, they should not have known who I was, I should have been treated just like every other kid, so that I could learn the things that you will just know.”

“I suppose you have a point.” He said begrudgingly, because he knew it was the truth, and made more than a little bit of sense as well.

“Now, let us take the seats that we were born for. You guys, go ahead and take seats as well, just in the front, the monsters are already waiting outside the doors if I am not mistaken, so, we should get this show on the road.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The princes went and took their seats, the others figuring that they should not be seated until the princes were, so, as soon as they were seated, they too took their seats.

“Well, if you have to sit in such an uncomfortable position, I have to admit it is nice to sit in such a comfortable chair. This thing is amazing.” Geoff had to laugh.

“Yeah, know how you feel, once again. I am happy I am no longer on your side though.”

“Ah, stick it.”

George just laughed. He then nodded to Marcus, who was waiting by the doors, to let him know to bring in their prisoners. Marcus took the signal right away and opened both doors. He nodded to the guards, who instantly started leading their prisoners in. They were marched right up to the central area and up onto a slightly raised platform, and then told to kneel in front of the crown prince, and to not look up until given permission to do so. Apparently they had been told outside the throne room that they were not to look up at all until they were given permission, because they did not even once do more than look at their own feet.

They were a mess, and both prince's could smell them from where they sat. Their hands and feet were secured in cuffs and chains, so there would be no escape. They made no sound, yet all could see that they were trembling. They had to know they were in a great deal of trouble, if only they knew how much.

George looked to Geoff and nodded, telling him that he got to take the lead to start.

“Prisoners, you have been brought here on charge of beating the crown prince, what say you. Look up, speak clearly, and if you are told to be quiet, you are to be quiet.” He said, shakily.

“You.” He said, and then he saw both of them. “There are two of you.” He gasped.

“We are identical twins, separated at an early age. I am the one you raised, if one would be so kind to call it that. You beat me, every day of my life, you beat me. You treated me worse than an animal. You made me wet my pants and my bed, you made me sleep on the cold hard ground, on a thin sheet of plastic with only a threadbare thin blanket to keep me warm. You made me go out and earn your money for you, while you earned little or none, and then ate like royalty in front of me, all the while telling me that I had not earned enough money to be able to eat myself. I was never allowed to use hot water to clean, and you never allowed me the use of soap. You called me all sorts of horrible names, and yet, you still claimed me to be your one and only true son, even when I confronted you and told you I could not be.

“We look nothing alike, you are beyond stupid, and I knew it deep down, something told me I was not yours, yet you refused to change your lies. You beat me every day, claiming it was because you loved me, and when I came home with a pitiful amount of money, you beat me harder, saying clearly I was not being loved enough. Well, no child deserves the kind of love that you doled out, and from here on out, you will not be allowed the freedom to love another child. Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

“We're sorry.” They both said.

“No, not nearly so sorry as you will or should be. I would love nothing more than to give to you the exact same loving care that you gave to me my whole life, but I am not a monster, no, you will be fairly treated, but you will never taste freedom again. I am not allowed to sentence you myself, for that there are the courts, but the king, I am certain, has more than enough sway to ensure that you never set foot outside the prison again. Would you care to ask anything Prince George.”

“Yes, thank you Prince Geoff, that would be nice.” He turned to his brother and smiled. Then he turned to their prisoners and grinned evilly.

“I would like to know, how, how could you beat someone so. I had never been beaten in my life, I had no idea being hit like that could be so horrible. Poor Prince Geoff grew up like that, not knowing any different. How could you have beat him so much, that he came to accept it and not even care any more.”

“He needed a firm loving hand.” He said.

“He was just an animal.” She said.

“So, you beat him. Did you ever look at his back and bum, it is disgusting what you did to him, you are disgusting animals, no, worse, you are monsters. Guards, take them away, feed them minimal food, only enough to keep their strength, our father will love to speak to them tomorrow to find out all that they know. As for you two, we strongly suggest you start thinking, use those useless fucking heads, and try and remember where Prince Geoff came from and how he came to be in your care. The king will not kill you, though I am certain he would love to once he hears how you treated us both, but the more and better the information that you give to him, the more easy your stay in prison will likely be. Remember, we are not obligated to give you anything more than just food, water and bedding, so if you want other comforts, I would make sure that he knows everything you know, which will likely take only moments, for as far as I can tell, you are too stupid to know much.”

Prince George stood, so so did Geoff, and then he motioned for their friends to also rise, and then they led the way out. Marcus fell in line behind them all, and then finally the guards removed their prisoners. The princes led the way back to the prince's room.

Once they were all seated and relaxed, Prince George spoke.

“Well, I wanted to say a lot more, I wanted to tear them a couple good new holes, but you know what, they really are not worth the headache.”

“I agree. The sooner I can just pretend they were a bad dream, the better.” Prince Geoff said.

“So, what should we do then guys?” Prince George asked.

“Not a clue what there is to do around here.” Jared reminded him.

“Right. Well, why do we not all strip down, either diapers, underwear or naked, whichever you prefer, because that is how I prefer to be, just in diapers, and go play in my play room for a while.”

“Okay.”

Both princes led the way in stripping and stripped until they were standing there in only their wet diapers. Geoff though was shocked to find Jimmy, Tyler, and Jared all standing in just their diapers as well. The rest were naked.

“Jimmy, Tyler, Jared, you are wearing diapers as well.” He said in shock.

“Yeah, Jimmy and Tyler are bed wetters as well, as you well know, just not normally enough to warrant wearing diapers, but they decided that it might be best to wear one last night, due to the fact that they didn't wish to mess the palace beds, and like Prince George told them, it's absolutely normal here. As for me, yeah, well, I agreed to allow Prince George to diaper me when I agreed to sleep with him. I think we sorta like each other, at least I really like him, and he said he'd really like to diaper me.”

“I think it is great.” He grinned brightly.

“The feeling is very much mutual.” Prince George said, taking Jared's hand.

“That is great, but why did you never want to go out with me, even though I asked if you would like to be my boyfriend?” Geoff asked curiously as they walked to the play room.

“I don't know, I think it was more we were friends for so long, I didn't wanna jeopardize it. With the prince though, it's different. You still both look the same, but he's a lot more different from you than he looks.”

“I'm happy for you.”

“Remember Jared, please, unless it is a royal affair, just address me as George. It is not needed to use titles.”

“I know, but you try and erase years of training in one day. I'll remember, but it'll take time.”

“I know, and you will get it as well. Also, you should all start trying to speak correctly, more proper. Do not mash your words together, is not, instead of isn't, can not instead of can't, will not instead of won't. It will take time to get the hang of it, I know and understand, but you have to remember, if you walk into the throne room and speak poorly to my parents, they can and will punish you. No, not right away, I will explain to them where you are all from and your lack of proper education, but it will still come soon that it is expected of you to speak correctly.”

“Okay, we will try.” Jared said, having to pause and think about how to say it.

“There you go, just stop and say it in your head, make sure it sounds proper, then say it. Eventually it will come as second nature and you will not have to think about it.” He smiled.

By this time they were all in the play room, but because they were talking to the prince, they hardly noticed their surroundings, but as soon as he stopped talking, they all looked around.

“Wow, would you look at this place. It's amazing. I mean, it is amazing.” Mikayla said.

“It is, thanks. So come on everyone, let us have some fun and play.”

And so they did, they played happily for a good few hours, all of them having a great time. The six boys wearing diapers, Gabriel of course having joined them all, were getting so wet that they were becoming in danger of leaking just as dinner time would be rolling around. The others had all had to excuse themselves at times to go pee, but not them.

“Your Highness, I believe that all of us who are wearing diapers are nearing full, it would be strongly recommended to get changed. I also believe that it is getting very close to dinner time. What would you like to do for that?” Gabriel asked.

“Ah yes, I do believe you are correct. You and Prince Geoff go ahead and change each other, since I know you both enjoy that, Jared and I can change each other, and Tyler and Jimmy can change each other as well. Then, as for dinner, I think I will have you call the kitchen and have them bring us up a nice hamburger and french fry dinner with all the trimmings. Hopefully they will not have a problem with that.”

“They should not, so I will call it in before Prince Geoff and I change each other then.”

He went and made the call, and then they all went for their diaper changes in the bedroom. Not even half an hour after they were changed, the kitchen staff arrived and set out everything for the kids, so clearly they had no issue with this. It smelled so good, all the kids' mouths were watering, princes and all. They all dug in and ate heartily, enjoying every last bite of the amazing meal. Gabriel called for housecleaning to come and clean it up, and then they all gathered around.

“So, what would everyone like to do now, play in the play room more, or would everyone like to watch a movie or two?”

The general consensus was a movie, so they all went and together picked out a couple movies that they would like to watch, and they all sat down and started watching. They had juice and popcorn for the start of their second movie, and they all enjoyed.

“Okay, I know all those who are wearing diapers are in desperate need of a change, so let us go do that, and then I think I will ask Gabriel to gather us a whole bunch of bedding and we can all sleep in here on the floor.” Prince George said once the second movie was done.

“You got it Your Highness.” Gabriel said, jumping up to start gathering everything that would be needed.

He came back first with an armload of very thick soft blankets, he did that four times, then he went and grabbed several thick foam mats covered in soft material, then he gathered a couple dozen soft pillows, and finally he had an armload of diaper change items with him.

While the boys who were wearing diapers were laying down to get changed, the rest said that they would get the bedding all set up, and while Gabriel said he would take care of it, they waved him back, saying they could manage just fine. When they were finished, those who were not diapered went to the bathroom to relieve themselves before bed.

Before too long, all of them were laying in their very comfortable bed on the floor, all of them cuddled up to someone else, and in many cases, several others. They all fell asleep very quickly though, and slept well throughout the night.

The kids all started waking up at about the same time the next morning, and before too long, they were all wide awake. Those that were not wearing diapers all jumped up and ran to the washroom, while those that were, luxuriated in their warm bed for several more minutes before deciding to get up and get changed. They were all very wet, and when asked, all three boys, who did not normally wear, said that they had peed in their sleep at least a little, because, like Jared said, he certainly did not pee that much the one time he woke up. Of course, they all thought that this was just fine anyway.

“What would you like for me to ask for for breakfast My Prince?” Gabriel asked once they were all done and gathered around again.

“I think I would like a nice fruit tray and oatmeal today please.”

Everyone thought that that sounded just fine, so Gabriel went and called the kitchen and had them prepare that for them all. Before too long, their breakfast was delivered to them, so they sat down and ate and enjoyed.

“I think I'd like, sorry, I would like to try and call my parents to tell them that we are(he paused for a second to get this one) safe and that we got you out safely as well, and to let them know they can stop hiding as well.” Jared said after they finished.

“Me too.” The others all said as well.

“Okay, good catch there, there is a phone available in pretty much all the rooms of my suite, so a few of you can call at a time.”

They all called and got through to parents and gave them the brief description of what had happened and where they were. More than a few had to tell their parents that they were not joking, and that they would find out soon enough.

“Well, that went well.” Jared laughed to Prince George when he was done, a few of the others were still talking.

“Did not want to believe you I am willing to bet.”

“Not in the least, my dad laughed and told me I was such a joker. When I told him I was serious, I'm pretty sure he still didn't believe me. Sorry, I am and did not, right?”

“That is correct. You will get it pretty quick, I have a feeling you are pretty smart.”

“Thanks, I do pretty well in school, maybe not great, but pretty well.”

“Just be thankful, in my schooling, failure is not an option, if I do not get something the first time, which I am expected to at least ninety percent of the time, then it is gone over and over and over again until I do get it right. Most of the time I enjoy learning, but Marcus can be a real pain in the ass when I am not able to focus properly. To tell you the truth, I am overly surprised that he did not make me do any work yesterday at all, he just allowed us to play and have fun. I only get Sunday's off from school, otherwise every day I am expected to learn. It has been like that since I was three.”

“Wow, what grade are you in then?”

“I do not know, I have no grades. I do not get marks, I get pass or fail, and like I said, failure is out of the question, it will be repeated until I get it, even if we have to spend several more hours doing it. The longest he has ever made me do school work was nine hours.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah, thankfully that does not happen often, and normally it is only five or six hours a day, even if I am sick I do not get to escape my schooling. I may get less, but not much. So yeah, he must have panicked big time for him to let me have so much free time. Maybe I should have run away sooner.” He grinned.

“He probably knew you'd never be able to concentrate with everything going on right now.”

“You would, instead of you'd.”

“Right, okay.”

“You are probably correct though, because there is simply no way I could have sat and concentrated like that for too long with everything that has happened these past few days. Granted, tomorrow I will get started again, and you will probably all be able to join me, you could all use it I am sure.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because, while I am certain you are pretty smart already, there is a huge amount for you to learn, and it would be best if you learned it quickly.”

“Oh, I see.”

Everyone finished calling and explaining to their parents then, so they all gathered around once more.

“Okay, our parents will hopefully be home any time, I am going to call Marcus and see when they are expected. We slept a lot later than I would normally, so I do not think we have much time to play. I want us all to be perfectly cleaned and dressed for when they arrive. Give me just a minute, and I will find out.” Prince George said.

He made the call and found out that they were expected to arrive in just over one hours time, so that did not leave them with very much time. He asked Marcus to have servants sent up to get everyone ready, that he wanted them to be royally outfitted for his parents' arrival. Marcus agreed instantly and made the call to make it happen.

Five minutes later, one servant for every person there arrived, except Prince George and Gabriel, because Gabriel is of course Prince George's personal assistant, so as to wash and dress them all. It is a good thing that the bathroom is so large, because they needed it.

No one got a full shower or bath, but all their hair was washed and they were all given a very nice sponge bath. They were all stripped nude of course, though those that had not been wearing diapers had already been nude. Every last one of them was also helped to brush their teeth, some nice deodorant and suitable stinks real nice liquid was applied, and then they all headed out, where their hair was dried properly and then styled very nicely by another team of servants. Those who needed a cut or a trim received it at the same time.

Once all that was taken care of, they were finally ready to be dressed, six of them diapered first, and then outfitted in the very best royal clothing. Soft, thick, comfortable, just a few things to describe the clothes that they all now found themselves in. Incredibly nice looking though is not a good enough description for the clothes.

“Wow, we look, great.” Jared said first for them all.

“Yeah.” The rest answered.

“Yes, now you all look the part of royal children, but please, do try and act the part as well. We will likely have to eat with my parents shortly after they arrive, and the rest of the unpleasantness is dealt with, so there are a few things that I must point out now. My parents do not stand for rudeness at their table; such as belching, farting, raucous behavior, loud conversations, swearing, and things like that, please, do not do them. When it comes to eating, go slow and steady, do not inhale your food. Watch myself or the others with us to see how best to hold yourself and your utensils, and for gods sake, use your napkins, and not your shirt sleeves to wipe. Also try and watch your speech, they will be understanding, but not if it comes down to blatant rudeness. Until you are all sworn in as my knights, you are still easily ejected from court. They will not do so on a whim, just give them no reason to think I have chosen poorly. I know I have not, and I know I have asked a lot of you on little training, but it is easy enough to do if you just stop and think first.”

“We'll try our best, oops, I mean, we will try our best.” Tyler said.

“I know you will. You may even feel it is not worth the effort, but trust me, it is beyond worth it. You are all now low royalty, that is one hell of a boost to your status, you are officially richer than more than half the people in the entire kingdom. What you do with that though is up to you.”

“Thanks.” They all said.

“Okay, I would like to be in the throne room, ready and waiting for when they arrive, so let us be on our way.”

Once more Prince George led the way to the throne room. Marcus joined them on the way, and as they walked, Prince George asked him to have their prisoners brought and to have them ready for when they were called upon. Marcus nodded and called in the orders, they would be followed. When they all arrived, they took their seats and waited. Prince George asked Marcus to let him know how much longer, and he was told only five more minutes, that they were on the way from the royal airport as they spoke.

It was not even ten minutes later, clearly Marcus had requested that the king and queen proceed directly to the throne room, that they entered the main doors to the hall. As soon as they were in and looked up, they both stopped, dead in their tracks. They stared at the scene in front of them. Both knew what they were seeing, yet both knew they could not be seeing it, there was simply no way that he could be sitting there, looking so incredibly handsome and regal.

“Mother and Father, though you never told me with any certainty, here sits my brother, Prince Geoffrey Loveboy, the first of his name. Come forth and meet your eldest son for the first time since he officially died.” Prince George stood and said softly.

Though all could see that both wanted to run forth, they did not, they held themselves back and walked as regally as they could forth, and then they both knelt in front of their Prince Geoff, one grabbed each hand, and they wept. No words were said for more than five minutes, Prince George standing between them, rubbing both their shoulders lovingly.

“How?” The king asked first.

“I wish I knew. Please sit, let us tell you our sordid tale.” Geoff said, wiping the tears from his eyes as well.

The boys then told their parents the entire story, introducing their friends as they did so. Both parents were absolutely furious when they heard of the brutal beatings that Geoff had endured his entire life, as well as the beatings that George had had to endure. They told it quickly and accurately, and half an hour later, the story was done. 

“Mother, Father, there are questions that I now must ask of you, and I really must ask that you answer them truthfully. I am now a man, I feel it is my right to ask and be answered truthfully.” Prince George asked once they were finished, yet before their parents could say much of anything.

“My Prince, you may ask any question that you wish, however, we cannot promise you a truthful answer. You must understand, we may not know all or anything of what you ask, and some stuff may be considered not right for you to know as of yet.”

“The answers I ask for, I feel should not be considered as such. I know that you do not know all the answers that we both seek, but you know more than we do. First, I must know, why did you hold me back so, never allow me to leave the palace, be a child, play with other kids?”

“For your safety and protection.” The king said.

“I am sorry Father, I no longer believe that answer. No one outside this castle even knows what I look like. I think that was proven time and time again. Prince Geoff is a perfect example of this. I may even say that that may have been the reason he was not found sooner, but we will get into that later. I played with the kids, I toured around, and no one even so much as hinted I was the prince. So, once more, I ask, why did you keep me as nothing more than a prisoner in my own home. I understand that I had a great deal of freedom, yet, I never got to truly get a chance to play either.”

“I am sorry my dearest son, I cannot answer that question any better for you. You have my answer, you will either have to accept it or not, it is the only answer I can give to you. One day soon you will understand my reasoning for doing so, when you yourself are a father. I know you are upset by this response, but you will have to take it.” He shrugged.

“I do not accept it, and I will not take it Father, if you do not allow me of my own free will to go to town, even with others, then I will escape once again and do so more.”

“If you feel that you must do so, then you must also accept he consequences of doing so. This time is a freebie, you did not know the consequences, not to mention, I feel you were punished far more than was necessary for your actions. Should you ever leave the palace without permission and or guard, you will receive one month or more worth of grounding per day that you are gone, your play room may be locked, amongst other things that you will only find out should I ever need to ground you.”

“Which will only make me wish to escape further Father.”

“You are warned, take it or leave it.” His father shrugged yet again.

“Fine, then, next question. Why would you never tell me more about my brother?”

“There was nothing more to say. We forbade the conversation, because it hurt too much. You knew you had an older twin brother, you knew he died, and you knew that his tomb was found to be empty. Nothing more needed to be said.”

“But you know more than just that. How did he supposedly die, how old was he, how did it happen.”

“I wish we knew more. Geoff was only three months old, he came down with a very high fever, we had doctors from all over the country here, trying to save him, but only four days after coming down with the fever, he passed away. That was what we were led to believe at any rate, because somehow he survived. It was during the ceremony for your grandfathers entombment, some six months later, he had just died, that we noticed that Geoff's tomb had appeared to be tampered with. When or how we simply had no idea, because no one goes down there, I have the only keys, at least I thought I did, but when we opened it up, he was gone. We were beside ourselves, but what could we do. He had died, three different doctors verified it, we did not do an autopsy to find the reason, what difference would it have made, he was dead, he died, sorry Geoff, you died. We thought someone had simply stolen your body for some reason, though nothing we could come up with made sense as to why. Never, and I do mean never, did we have any inkling that you might actually be alive. Had we even had a glimmer of hope that you were alive, we would have never rested until you were found. Do you know where the monsters who raised you are, I very much wish to go and find them myself and ask them some very hard questions?”

“Thank you Father, that was better. We have more information on them, of course, however, you get nothing further, until I get what I asked.” Prince George grinned.

“Young man, not only am I your father, but I am also the king, if you have any information on this situation, you must give it to me now.”

“No, I must not. I must receive a full and proper answer to my previous question, or we give you nothing.”

“Fine, then I will ask Geoff.” He said, turning to his eldest son.

“Prince Geoff, please do not answer him. I know, everything in you is telling you that you must because he is the king, and you cannot refuse him anything, but hold your tongue. I will do all the talking.” Prince George pleaded.

“Please answer me Prince Geoff?” The king asked softly.

“I cannot. I cannot get between a father and a son in a dispute, it would not be fair and could sow discord between us that could very well last a lifetime. Surely you would not want us fighting, when such a thing could be drastic beyond measure.” Geoff said softly, looking the king right in the eye.

“Damn, and you know royal protocol very well. Fine.”

“I was taught by your own tutor, My King.” He smiled.

“He still lives?”

“Sadly no My King, he passed away only a short time ago. My friends and I buried him in a simple service, it is what he deserved.”

“I truly missed him, but he did strike me, and he did defy my father, so it was the right thing to do.”

“And he knew that My King, but he knew it would also teach you a lesson that you would not soon forget.”

“And that it did. It taught me that to be too rash with ones emotions could cause effects far outweighing anything I could ever fathom.”

“Then, My King, I feel you must answer Prince George, it is his right to ask and be answered, if he truly is a man now.”

“The answer was not even given to me until the day my sons were born. It is a secret told from father to son since before time was measured in this kingdom. I am sorry Prince George, not until the day your first born son arrives can I reveal that to you. If I must do so, then I will find the monsters that hurt you two, and then I will find the answers myself.”

“Fine Father, you win, this time, but I will not be so easily swayed in the future.” Prince George sighed, knowing that such a secret should stay as such. “They are waiting right outside the throne room for us to question. I had them arrested immediately and put into the dungeon to await you.”

“Good, you are already starting to take matters into your own hands when required. Then please show in our honoured guests.” He called out the last bit, an evil half grin, half snarl playing on his face as he did so.

The two dejected monsters were led into the throne room once again, this time to face not only the boys, but their parents as well. They had tried to remember back to the day that Geoff had been given to them, but years of alcohol and drug abuse has made their minds less than stellar. They knew some, and hopefully, between the two of them, they knew enough. They were blubbering like babies long before they were even made to kneel before their king and queen. They look even worse for wear today. They are now more than twenty four hours with no drugs or alcohol, so they are already starting to crash, and it shows.

“Please your Maj.” She started bawling

“Silence.” The king yelled.

She shut up instantly.

“You are not to speak unless you are directly asked a question. This is my home, my rules, and as much as I would love to just have the both of you taken and thrown away like the garbage you are, I must remind myself that you are to be treated no differently than any other criminal that is brought before me or my courts. Now, the next few minutes here will help to determine just how easy the rest of your lives will be. Unless I ask for a more detailed answer, you are to answer yes or no, is that absolutely understood.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” They both said, both of them wracked with sobs now.

“You are familiar with young Prince Geoff here I trust?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” They both said.

“You raised him?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” They both said.

“Did you love him and care for him as if he were your very own child, give to him everything that any child deserves?”

“No, Your Majesty.” They both said.

“That is correct. I have been told the tale already, and judging from the marks I see on my son, I am guessing that your brand of love was doled out far more than would have been deemed necessary for a hardened criminal, if we did that sort of thing any more. I am also told he was fed little to nothing at all, often while getting to watch you eat. Is there anything that you can honestly say that you did well for him?”

“No, Your Majesty.” They both said.

“Smart, you already know that the truth is your only ally here.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” They both said.

“Keep that up and you may just live in some semblance of peace, though I really wish you would lie to me and give me just one tiny reason to make your prison stay as miserable as I am allowed to by our laws. Did you rape the prince?”

“No, Your Majesty.” They both said.

“Then how is he so accustomed to sex?”

“Permission to speak freely Your Majesty?” She asked.

“Yes. Keep it short and sweet.”

“Thank you Sire. He asked to learn, my husband likes little boys from time to time, he was three and saw him with a five year old. He wanted to learn that as well.”

“Is this true Prince Geoff, do you have any recollection of this?”

“No Father, I do not, however, I would be inclined to believe that it is true, because, for for whatever reason, he has never had sex with me. I remember him paying someone to teach me when I was young, I do not recall how old exactly. The man taught me everything I needed to know and he was very gentle.”

“Okay.” He said to Geoff, then turned to them again. “Please explain this?”

“May I speak this time Sire?” He asked.

“You may.”

“It never felt right to have sex with him, but he did want it. I told him he had to wait 'til he was five, and that's when I paid a friend to teach him.”

“So, you did think of him as your son?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” They both said.

“Then how in the heavens would you beat a child you thought of as your own. Actually, do not answer that yet, we will get to that. How did you come to get Prince Geoff?”

“We didn't know he was the prince Your Highness?” She said.

“Be that as it may, how did he end up in your hands, and how old was he?”

“He wasn't even a year old yet, he was our friends' baby, at least we thought he was, he was dying and asked us to care for him as if he were our own. We tried, really we did, but then things started happening.” She said.

“I'm sorry Sire, we didn't know any better, we should've never had kids, we can't. We drink and do too much drugs, we did horrible things when we were high, but I know nothing of him being the prince.” He said.

“When did the beatings start?”

“Three, Your Majesty.”

“Why?”

“He was an animal Sire, he couldn't hold his pee, we tried to potty train him, but he could never stay dry.” He said.

“You realize, of course, that this is a medical condition, it is one shared by nearly every person of our blood, I myself have to wear diapers twenty four seven now to contain it. My sons are no different, except they are in fact worse. It seems they may have only got the half a bladder I did between the two of them.”

The boys and their friends chuckled from this, and the prisoners probably would have laughed as well, had they not been so afraid.

“How were we to know Your Highness?” She asked.

“Be a fucking human being, what else. Clearly if he continued having accidents there had to be something wrong. We have free medical here, do we not, even for the poor. Did you ever stop and think to take him to a doctor?”

“No, Your Majesty.” They both said. Then she added, “We were also told to never take him to a doctor. We had no idea why though.”

“Of course, you dolts, because the doctors would have found the issues instantly and realized who he was. I want the name of this friend and any of his other friends that you know as well.”

They each looked to the other and tried to think. They knew their friend, of course, but between the two of them, they could only come up with three other names. As soon as the names were spoken the head guard slipped out without prompting to go and collect those three people for questioning. He knew, as well as anyone, that they had to get to the bottom of this and figure out what happened and why.

For a good hour more, the two of them were grilled, mostly by the king himself, but the queen and both boys also asked more questions. By the time they were satisfied that they knew everything that they knew, which, sadly, was not a lot, they did know more, yet still, not enough. Everyone found it strange how they both said their friend had warned them to never be seen near the castle with Geoff, and to stay away from guards at all times, something that had been drilled into Geoff's head as well, yet they never stopped to wonder why. Same with going to a doctor, they never wondered why.

It had been hoped that the two of them could shed some light on the situation as to how Geoff had been made ill, caused to essentially die, and then be abducted. None of the information fit, nothing made sense, and unless they found the person who was in charge of the entire operation, they may never know, and they certainly had no hope of ever finding the truth. They would try, of course, but the fact that Geoff was back, meant that they really did not care, except, if there was information, those who were responsible, would be brought to justice.

“Your cooperation has been duly noted, and though you are still certainly monsters for having treated a child as such, regardless of whether or not he was a prince, you will be imprisoned in comfort. Your addictions will be cleaned, you will live healthy lives, and you will have minimal freedom. Be thankful we are a merciful kingdom, for what you did to my son, you should be hanged.”

They were not told to speak, so therefore they did not. They were led away once again and the rest were left alone.

“Now, my youngest son, I understand that these young ladies and gentlemen saved your life, on more than one occasion, and you wish to make them your first knights. I understand that you are now a man, so the choice is certainly yours to make. You understand, of course, that this is not a normal circumstance, and that I have not even bestowed the gift of knighthood on as many people in my entire reign.”

“I understand Father, and I do know the reasons for that as well. However, you also never had to be saved before, these knights did knowingly risk their own lives to protect me, though they had no reason at all to do so. They knew not my royal lineage, and even when I did reveal it to them, they thought I was joking. Therefore, Father, they do deserve every honour that we can bestow them.”

“I agree, so, please rise, our newest knights. Prince George, you have your sword, you have been taught the rituals, you know what you have to do, just try not to cut their heads off, that would make a terrible mess.” He laughed.

Prince George giggled as well. One by one, each of them were called forth and made fully a knight by their prince. Once they were all done, they were told to go ahead and be seated once again.

“Pardon me, Your Highness.” Prince Geoff said softly.

“Please, address me as father.”

“I understand that you are, in fact, my father, however, this is all still very new and scary to me. I have already thrown up once in this throne room, I do not wish to do so again.”

“I understand. What were you wanting to know?”

“Well, if Prince George is allowed to give someone a knighthood for saving his life, does that mean that I would be allowed to do so as well?”

“Absolutely. I would think that you would have wished this upon your friends every bit as much, for it sounds as if they have saved your life on countless occasions as well.”

“I did, and I do, but there is one more that I would like to add. He may not believe it, but I feel as if he saved my life every bit as much. Gabriel, the prince's assistant.”

“And how do you feel that he saved your life My Prince?”

“He believed me, yet he did not turn me over to the guards right away as an impostor, he did not demand I be taken away in cuffs instantly. I begged him not to, but he laughed at me. Then he found out I was telling the truth, and still he did not turn me over.”

“He was simply doing his duty, I am sorry, I do not see this as having saved your life. Is there something more?”

“He may have just been doing his duty, but I still feel as if he saved me.”

“Okay, be that as it may. Is there any reason, other than thanking him for doing his duty, that you feel that he should also be knighted?” He asked, because he was already pretty certain where this was coming from.

“Yes, your laws, they prevent he and I from making love, and I very much wish to do so.”

“Okay, then make a formal request to have a law looked into and changed. You are also now considered a man, so it is your right.”

“It is?” Both boys asked as one.

“Yes, it does not mean, however, that you are free to abuse the privilege, I am sometimes very busy, but, if you asked about it now, I am certain that we could make a little time to go over it all today.”

“Then, as my right as a prince that has achieved manhood, I hereby request that the law saying that a servant is not allowed to have sex with royalty, should he desire it, of course, be repealed as of this moment.”

“Would you like this to be a one time exception to the rule, or a blanket change to take effect?”

“I do not know My King, would you tell me which would be better?”

“Being the king, I am allowed to have sex with anyone I so desire, the prince's had limited permissions, and servants were never allowed to penetrate, nor were they allowed to do anything more than was explicitly asked for. Take that into consideration, then ask again.”

“Okay, then may I request this change. Any royalty, who has achieved manhood, may feel free to have any and all sex as to their desires with anyone of their choosing, so long as that person is agreeable?”

“Motion passed.”

“Really?” Prince Geoff asked in shock. “That was too easy.”

“It is only a palace law, outside here the laws are different, so would be much more timely and difficult to change. An internal law can be repealed and changed as desired, so long as it goes through the proper channels, namely me.”

“Thank you Your Highness.” He smiled brightly.

“You are very welcome. Now, I am very certain that there are a great deal many hungry children here, as well a few that may need changing, so let us retire and meet in the dining hall in half an hour. I will have the kitchen prepare a feast fit for a king. Oh wait, I am a king, any feast I order should be fit for a king.”

Both Prince George and the queen groaned.

“What, what did I say?”

“Dad jokes are supposed to be for lesser beings dear.” The queen said.

“And that was truly horrible too.” Prince George said.

“I thought it was pretty funny.” Prince Geoff giggled.

“Ah, you clearly do not have a proper sense of humour then.” Prince George said, mockingly punching his brother in the arm, but said brother grabbed the arm and pulled Prince George into a nice brotherly hug.

Both boys enjoyed that, a lot, and they all broke apart then and headed to their rooms. Of course, they all headed the same directions and only parted once they were in the hall to their rooms. Once there, Geoff happily told Gabriel all about the law being changed, so now they could fuck like bunnies if they so desired, Geoff, of course, said he desired a great deal. Gabriel was shocked, but he had to re-position himself in his diaper as well, and claimed that he too would like that. The diaper wearers all changed, while the others all hit the washroom to relieve themselves, and then they sat back and relaxed for a few minutes until they were ready to go. They were met in the hall by the king and queen, and then they all headed to the dining hall together.

“Now, Mother and Father, please remember that our new knights, as well as even my brother, may not know the correct etiquette of dining with royalty. I have already told them much of what they need to know, as well to watch us to see how to properly eat, but please forgive them if they make a mistake.”

“I am not a troll my good son, I would never expect a child who has never been taught the arts of dining with royalty to know instantly. Do not worry. I am not insulted by such things. You may not know it, but I still enjoy heading out to the local pub and having a couple drinks with the guys. In disguise of course.”

“Yet you do not allow me to do so.”

“Of course not, you are much too young to go drinking with the guys.” He gasped.

“You know what I mean Father, that was just rude.” The prince said, shaking his head, the others just laughed.

“I know, but that was too easy and fun to pass up, not to mention, I never go alone, I always have protection nearby, and I do know how to handle myself as well.”

“Yet I am not allowed to do the same.”

“No.” He said simply.

“You know that is not the answer I wanted, and we will be talking about this again in the future.”

“As I did with my father, I would expect nothing less from you. You are just as bull headed as I was at your age.”

“Did you ever escape and run away like I did?”

“Yes, four times. I was brought back kicking and screaming three times, and came back on my own once. To tell you the truth, you lasted a full year longer than I did.”

“Yet you will not willingly allow me to do so.”

“No.”

“Then you know what I have to do.”

“And you know exactly what the punishment will be, so the choice is entirely yours.” He grinned.

“You are impossible.”

“Good.” He grinned.

The prince gave a hearty harrumph and pouted, the king just laughed at him. They walked the rest of the way in near silence. When they arrived, the table was already set and ready for them, and they could smell the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen, greeting them in a way that only made them more hungry.

“Please be seated everyone.” The queen said as soon as they were all in.

Once they were all seated, the king started.

“Now, just so that all are aware, though George already knows this, but today's ceremony was only the private one. There will need to be a full and proper knighting ceremony, as well we will have to make an announcement about the finding of our long lost prince. We will do that celebration at the same time to save headaches. Seeing as how the summer solstice is also in six days, and we would have had a large celebration that day, what say we just roll it all into one, make it a night to truly remember.”

“That sounds good Father. Will I be expected to do the knighting again?”

“Yes George, they are your knights, not mine. So, practice the ceremony, so that you do not stumble on your words as you did today. No one would care, and certainly never say anything, I still stumble on every damned ceremonial speech I ever have to do, I hate public speaking. If you do something to make everyone laugh, expect them to laugh, laugh with them and continue on, you know I still do that at least once every speech.”

“I know, it has gotten to the point where no one is certain whether you are doing it on purpose or not.”

“No, all accidental. I truly do hate speaking to large crowds like that. I would much rather fuck them all. Well, the boys at any rate. My dear wife would happily take all the girls though.”

“Damned rights I would.” She grinned.

“Sluts.” George grinned and stuck his tongue out.

“Yeah, like you are not. You were the youngest prince ever to take a full on man orgy.”

“Yeah, I know, I am special.” He said, mock bowing in his chair.

“Bet I was younger.” Geoff said.

“Why, how old were you, and how many were there?” George leaned around his parents and asked.

“I was six and a half, or thereabouts, a man asked me if I would be willing to earn a lot of money, said he really liked the looks of me. I said sure, he told me to go tell my parents I would be gone for the night, so I did, and then went with him to his hotel. When I arrived, there were ten men, twelve teen boys, and a few other boys, though none as young as me. I was told I was to be the entertainment for the night, that they were all going to fuck me silly. That was actually the only times I was ever diapered, was with them, because one of the men said that it was going to get real messy. I asked why, he said they planned to cum and piss in me all night long. Well, I had no problems with that, and so it started. I took a twelve year old first, I was sitting on him, while a ten year old filled my mouth, then a thirteen year old slipped in my ass as well once I was ready, and they just kept going.

“I passed out twice throughout the night, and each time when I woke back up, I was still being fucked. Not a clue how many loads of cum and piss I took, but I was happy to take it, it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I was in pain though, because by the end of the night, I was taking the two biggest dicks easily into my ass, but it was an amazingly great pain. When they were finally finished, they squirted a whole bunch of cream inside my ass, rubbed a whole bunch around it, stuffed a scary large plug in my ass, and then double diapered me, so that I would not make a huge mess all night long.

“They repeated the same thing the next morning, except the biggest ones fucked me first, and they fucked me long and hard. By three, we were all completely wasted, I was passed out again, double diapered again, and they let me sleep until nine. When I left, I left with a thousand dollars, yet even still, the monsters were not happy, said I should have charged more. I went with that same group another five times, and they did the same things to me, only the boys of course kept getting older and bigger, boy was I not complaining.”

“Wow.” Both the king and George said, adjusting themselves inside their diapers.

Geoff's friends, of course, knew most of the details, and they liked hearing the stories, yet they had never heard the full story either, because he had never mentioned the diapering, he had been embarrassed before, not knowing how common it was in the kingdom.

George then told his tale.

“I was almost eight when I had my first man orgy. I had already been fucked by a couple men, but only singly, I was just past seven years old then, and I had of course already had several good teen orgies by then. I was allowed to start when I was five.”

“Why five. That number seems to come up an awful lot?” Geoff asked, he had never asked before and no one had ever told him.

The king took this one. “That is the earliest age in which a child can be with someone more than just a few years older than he or she. We call it our age of sexuality. Most children here start to understand who and what they want right about that time, so, as long as it is fully consensual, then it is allowed. Prior to that time, it is accepted, and even encouraged to allow younger children to play together, and of course it is common practice for a mother or father to masturbate their young children to get them to go to sleep, it is fully accepted here.

“Hell, it is one of our suggestions, everyone knows that a baby who is crying, one who does not want food or drink, usually needs to cum, boys and girls alike, and if they are too tired to sleep, it is a most excellent way to get them to go to sleep. Before the age of five, no child is to be penetrated by more than a finger by anyone, unless he or she is of about the same age, but after that, fill your boots, or your pussy as it were.” 

“That is awesome. I wondered why my fake father insisted I wait until I was five, now I know, he would have gotten in serious trouble had he been found out.”

“That is correct. Also, no trainer would have been caught dead training a child less than that, and there has to be proof, otherwise they lose their license and get jailed rather quickly, but we are mean, they are no longer allowed to be child sex trainers if they do so.”

“So, my fake father actually paid a trainer?”

“It is the law. Any child wishing to have sex must be seen to by an appropriate trainer, it is not expensive, and I assure you, every trainer we have would happily do their job for free, but we must ensure that every child is doing it of their own free will, and they are taught how to do things without harming themselves and others. Once the trainer is satisfied that all criteria are met, and there are more than a hundred questions on the forms, then a child's name is entered as eligible and for what. Not all girls or boys are gay or straight, the parents help to choose the appropriate trainer for their child, and then he or she determines what the child truly likes and dislikes. You may recall some of your training.”

“I remember he asked a whole lot of questions, the parents were not allowed in the room at all, and then we got down to the training. He taught me how to suck and what it felt like to be sucked, he told me all about cumming and he must have determined I was already a diaper and piss lover, because he taught me how to drink and take piss up my ass. It was probably the best four hours of my life at that time. He handed a report to them and told them that I was gay as can be, and I even remember him telling them that my desire was diapers, and to get me some.” He said, thinking back to that day, getting a funny look on his face as he remembered it.

“I wonder why they did not do so then?” George asked.

“Who knows, they were high as fuck then, I know, I always knew when they were high. They probably do not even remember it at all, but they had the paper, so they were going to allow me to sell myself to feed their addictions from then on, I bet. I mostly begged, but when people made other offers, I almost always took them up on it, especially if they were good offers.” Geoff shrugged.

“All that matters is that you have what you want now.” The queen said.

“So, what kind of questions are on the forms to find out what sort of things that we like?”

“I will give a copy of it to you if you wish.”

“Sure, I would love that, because I did not even know of my love of diapers until I came here.”

“It was well buried then. Here, in this kingdom, diaper love seems to be a rather popular desire, so we make sure that everyone has what they like. You may have seen it before, kids and adults alike, often well padded.”

“Yes, I have noticed it before, and also how available diapers really are.”

“That is correct. Virtually every store carries a good selection of them here, as well as toys and lube and condoms or anything else one might need for a good time.”

“And movies and books as well.” The queen added.

“Of course, and never hidden away from the children either. It is a very common fifth birthday gift to get a child their very first dildo. Whether you are a boy or a girl, gay or straight, a dildo just feels great.”

“Nice. So, if I wanted a cute little five year old virgin, then I could never have one then, because a trainer has to train him first?”

“No, the palace is the only exception to that rule, we are officially trainers here as well, but the children are brought by their parents and they are asked a lot of questions, to ensure that the child is getting what he or she wants.”

“Wow, and how does one go about getting a boy or two of his own around here?” Geoff asked, and George nodded his head, he had never heard this before.

“Once you become a man, then you may take on a boy or two of your own, so, that amounts to now. George, you would have been told this had you shot your first load of cum here.”

“Wow, why did you never tell me before?”

“Why bother, tradition always put it with the boys first cum, there was no need to tell you before that. I was going to tell you tonight anyway.”

“Then I would like to interview a few boys, please.” He asked.

“Me too.” Geoff said instantly.

“The formal request will be put out then. I trust we are to only ask for young diaper wearers then?”

“Absolutely.” Both boys said as one.

Their first course was brought out at this time, a very nice hearty french onion soup, it smelled wonderful, so they all dug in.

While the princes and their parents had been talking, the others had kept themselves busy talking amongst themselves as well, though they were trying to keep more quiet, so as to allow the parents and sons to talk more easily, not to mention, they wanted to hear some of the conversation as well.

Everyone loved their soup course, and then chatted more as they waited for their salad. It too was amazing, but then, shortly after they were done, came their main course, and all the kids were in heaven, most especially Geoff, who had never even fathomed eating so well in his entire life. At least the others had had loving families who did all that they could for their kids, whereas he had nothing. Then the dessert came, and they were all certain that something that good could not be allowed, yet they all ate every bit of it as well, a few almost licking their plates clean.

“So, how are you going to tell everyone about Geoff Father?” George asked as he sat back, patting his belly for good measure.

“I think I will make the royal announcement, and then have them print it in the paper, that should do it. I will also announce the knighthood ceremony and the Solstice ball at the same time.”

“That should work. Are we going to invite the parents and siblings of our knights?” George asked.

“Of course. That reminds me, all of you, you will need to contact your parents and have them come here tomorrow. If you have any siblings, have them come as well. They will need to be outfitted for the ceremony, and I doubt very seriously that they have clothing that would be suitable for such an event.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“I appreciate the honorific, however, in a non formal situation, such as this, you may call me by name, for you are now royalty as well remember.”

“Really?” They all asked.

“Yes. About the only time that it will be mandatory to call me by my title is when we are in the throne room, or we are having a royal ceremony. You may also call me Sire, if you are just asking me a question. I must also congratulate all of you this evening, I know that you must have been rather uncomfortable, but you all did a most excellent job this evening, your manners were superb. Now that dinner is over with though, I have a couple little boys that I very much need to fill up and I am certain that all of you wish to go get out of these stuffy clothes and much more comfortable yourselves.”

“I know I sure do. When can we start the search for a couple little boys Father?” George asked.

“You will send out the request first thing in the morning. It usually takes a week or more to arrange everything, and then you get to do the interviews yourself. I do, however, have to preside over all interviews for staff appointments, and to ensure that the boys are very willing, but you will both do all the work yourselves for the boys you so desire. We will interview only twelve boys, you may each choose up to two. There will be no fighting as to who gets whom, or it gets called off and you do not get the chance for one more year. Of course, you are more than welcome to share, however, the boys you hire are yours and your responsibility as well.”

“Yes Father.” They both said.

They all headed out right then, and walked to their rooms. As they did, George had another question.

“Father, while I do not mind everyone sharing my room, it is rather uncomfortable to sleep on the floor for more than one night, so may we find my knights some permanent lodgings until they are old enough to take over their own land holds?”

“Of course. You know which rooms are available, feel free to tour them and have everyone choose whichever rooms they desire. Of course, should any wish to share, they are more than welcome to.”

“Pardon me Sire,” Tyler asked. “But how can we be of service and earn some money, so that we are not freeloading from the kingdom. We are not used to getting anything for free?”

“There are dozens, if not hundreds of jobs all around the kingdom that always need people. Figure out what your desires are and then go around and offer your assistance. Find out what you want to do, and then, when you find something that you wish to take on as a job, then request a position. If there is a position available, then we will make it happen. If there is not, then you will be put on a waiting list. Royalty always receives work in the kingdom first, for kingdom jobs of course, so the wait is rarely long. However, you could also try something else as well.”

“Okay, but how much do the jobs pay?” He asked again.

“Depends on the work being done. For instance, you yourself could make an excellent addition to my boys, you are just the kind of boy I like, and I bet you are absolutely smoking hot in just that soggy baby diaper. That position pays a couple thousand a month. A gardener though might earn more, and the cooks and bakers often make far more though, but they do work considerably harder, and they always need help.”

“Oh, and how does one go about getting assigned to the kings personal entourage?” He asked, licking his lips and adjusting himself in his diaper.

“Join me in my bedroom this evening and I can give you the full interview. I assure you, it takes hours and can leave you passed out cold.”

“And if I wanted to bring my best friend, and kinda sorta boyfriend with me, would that be allowed?”

“Absolutely. Who is he?”

“Jimmy.”

“Ah, just my type as well. Granted, there are few boys that are not my type. As long as he is diapered, he is almost always my type.” He grinned brightly.

“What time would you like us to come for our interview then Sire?”

“Thirty seconds okay with you, that is how much longer it will take to reach my room?”

“It is very okay by me Sire.” Tyler grinned and Jimmy nodded as well.

“Excellent. A couple new boys. I wanted a couple more anyway, so this just might work out perfectly.”

“That is no fair, now I would like a couple new girls.” The queen pouted animatedly.

“Would three be good with you My Lady?” Jean asked.

“Hell yeah, but you must know, I too am a diaper lover, and if you wish to interview with me, I will diaper you, and if you get a position, you must stay diapered as well.”

“Oh.” Mikayla blushed.

“I'm okay with that.” The other two said as one.

“I will be as well, I just never thought about that before.”

“That is okay, I can almost guarantee that you will like it. What are you into though?”

“Big toys, long and hard.”

“Ooh, then we will likely get along just fine.”

“What about our friends though, if we are your personal servants, will we ever get to play with them and have fun with them?”

“You are not our servants if you take on that role, we have servants for that. You are free to do as you please throughout the day, and as low royalty you will get to join us for meals as well. You get your own suite, and are only technically on call. I currently have three girls, and I often have all three of them with me every day. Two though are getting old enough that they wish to move on and go back to school soon. Not that they do not, they are tutored here, same as the prince, they, as well as you all, will all be tutored together. You are classified as personal assistants, and even if you were not already royalty, such a position would get you the same rights as you already receive now with your knighthood.” She answered.

“Same with my boys, a couple are starting to get a little old. I do prefer them at least a little younger, sixteen normally being the oldest, yet my one boy is nearly eighteen already, and he would like to go to college soon, so this may be perfect timing.” The king said.

Just then they made it to the living quarters and the king and queen said goodnight to their sons, took their possible new recruits with them, and disappeared to go have a very good night.

“Well, now I do not know about the rest of you, but I too wish to go and get undressed. Jared, I would very much love it if you would spend the night with me, I would like to get very well acquainted with you, if you know what I mean.”

“Okay.” Jared said.

“Could I borrow the use of your royal diaperer George?”

“Absolutely, if I have a steady boyfriend, I am not thinking that such a position will be necessary any more. We can transfer him to your care, and I think I will ask you, Jared, to be my new royal diaperer, it comes with excellent pay and perks.”

“Hell yeah I accept.” Jared grinned, already liking the sounds of his new job.

The only two left that had not been claimed were the two thirteen year olds, Michael and Cole. So Michael spoke up.

“George, Cole and I are best friends, and we'd very much, I mean, we would very much like to stay together as well. Could we get our own separate room?”

“Absolutely. I can show you to a very nice one, after we show my brother his room. It is identical to mine in nearly every way Geoff, only it is not all that furnished yet, but it does have a bed, so that you can sleep. We will see about getting it properly outfitted for you tomorrow if you would like.”

“Okay.” Geoff said.

“And, can we um, get a pack of diapers, I would kinda like to try them, and I'm hoping Michael will with me as well.” Cole asked, with only a tiny blush.

“Of course. Remember, here it is normal, and downright acceptable. I bet you both look hot in just your soggy baby diapers, and tomorrow morning come to my suite in nothing but your diapers and show them off, okay.”

“Okay.” They both said.

Everyone was shown their rooms, then a very large pack of diapers, as well as lube and diaper rash cream, baby lotion and baby powder were collected for Michael and Cole. Gabriel had already been informed as to the change, and he was very happy with it and said he would take care of everything. By the time Geoff made it back to his room from seeing Michael and Cole to theirs, as well as helping them to diaper each other, he and George only gave them pointers as they diapered each other, Gabriel already had everything that the two of them would be needing. The brothers said goodnight to each other, and then headed to their separate rooms.

All three bedrooms that night pretty much had the exact same things happen in them. Even the king and all his boys were enjoying themselves. Cole and Michael enjoyed diaper fucking each other for their very first time, and even tried pissing in each other and piss fucking. They had both gone so impossibly hard when they had heard that minor detail earlier, that Geoff had never mentioned before, and so they very much wanted to try it as well. After a long and tiring fuck fest, the two boys added a second diaper, got a couple large glasses of water, and then passed out for the night.

Prince George and Jared also got down to some serious loving, they started by stripping each other, kissing for several minutes, and then, before too long, they too were buried inside each others hot diapered ass, fucking away merrily. They too came and pissed in each other, and then piss fucked each other until they were firing blanks and could barely keep awake. They double diapered each other and had a couple large glasses of water as well, and then they too passed out.

Prince Geoff and Gabriel did the exact same things as well. Only, the two of them lasted longer than everyone else did. By nearly half an hour in fact. They too were double diapered after being well and truly piss fucked, and they all slept amazingly for it.

All three couples were awakened by the phones in their rooms, and all of them were told to meet in the dining room for breakfast with the king and queen. It was just after nine am, and they all felt that they could have slept for at least another two or ten hours. They knew that they could not though, so they all got up and trudged to the dining hall. They all met in the hall though and walked together. No one said anything as they went, though the princes did nod and smile at how incredibly hot Michael and Cole did look in their double thick, double soggy diapers.

“Well, considering how tired everyone looks, as well as how soggy everyone is, I am guessing that it was a very good night all around.” The king said as they were all finally seated.

“Yes Sire.” They all said, still stifling yawns.

“Excellent. I already called down and ordered a good hearty breakfast for everyone, I knew that it was going to be needed. I know you are all still tired, and you all desperately need to go get cleaned and changed, but you must all get into your studies today. There is a lot to be taught to our newest members, and very little time in which to teach it all. I and my queen will be joining Marcus today to help him to teach all of you everything that you will be needing to know. George will also help today, seeing as how he is so far ahead anyway, we feel that he could stand to be a teacher for a while.”

There were half hearted agreements, but the only thing the kids cared about at that moment was breakfast. They did all appreciate the steaming mugs of tea that were brought out to them, and it was, without a doubt, the very best tea they had ever had.

Breakfast was delivered almost right away, and they all dug in and ate almost enough to replenish their reserves from the night before. Once they were finished though, they did not get up right away. They sat back and talked. The girls were asked how they liked the diapers and asked the queen how the interview went. The girls liked the diapers, and the interview went incredibly well, and all three were hired, they were very happy. Then all three boys got to tell of their evening, and they were all hard. Then Jimmy excitedly told about their night.

“Well, the king already told Tyler and I that we are hired as well, man, was it an amazing night. His other assistants and us got down to some seriously hot gay baby diaper loving sex, it was, by far, the most insanely kinky thing we have ever done. The king had his youngest boy, he's seven and real cute, lay on his stomach, and then he poked a hole in both their diapers, pulled the biggest butt plug I have ever even heard of from the boys tiny little ass, and then slipped in. He then passed each Tyler and I a fairly thick, long double headed dildo and told us to each slip one end into him. I poked the hole in the back of his diaper, and then we did so, after having to remove an even larger plug from him. He didn't even grunt, did not, sorry.

“Anyway, once we had them worked into him, he told us what to do next, and this part is insane, I have no idea how he could even do it. He told us to sit on them, embrace each other, support ourselves as well as we could, and then ride him. He still managed to fuck his little boy, as well as he was pretty much fucking us as well. His other boys were told to go ahead and line up and feed his mouth everything they could, and boy did they. We did that for three cums, and then he still wanted us to fuck him, and he still managed to fuck us each once as well.”

“Wow, no wonder you have abs of steel Sire.” Jared said in awe. Never before had he, nor any of the others, heard of such a kinky scene before.

“Oh yeah, I get at least one excellent workout a day, it is no wonder I can eat so well and still manage to stay so slim and strong.” He grinned brightly.

“No kidding.” Everyone said, even Prince George was shocked by this, he had never been told such a thing before, and now he desperately wanted to try it as well. Maybe once he had a pair of hotties himself he would do just that. All the others were thinking along the same lines though.

“I have hundreds of hot orgy ideas, I even wrote a book about them, under an assumed name of course, and it sells really well.”

“Really Father, why did you never give me a copy of it?”

“Because, until you were a man, some of the things in it were inappropriate for you. Had you been here, the celebration after your first discharge would have included a copy of it, amongst other things.”

“Yeah, well, I had no idea I was that close. I am only eleven, an old eleven, okay maybe, but still, most boys do not start cumming until they are thirteen or so. May I get a copy of it now though please?”

“Me too.” Rang out around the table.

“Yes, you may all have a copy of it.” He laughed.

“Is there anything else I would have received that I should know about?”

“Yes, you will receive the keys to the family porn storage now, hundreds of the most excellent movies and books you can imagine. You may now also have any adult you so desire. You already found out you may hire boys of your own now of course, but there are rules for that, that I will still go over with you today. You may also now have some limited freedom outside this castle, but it is very strictly monitored and guarded at all times.”

“You mean it?” He could care less about the rest, he only cared about more freedom.

“Yes, we will talk about it more later though.”

“Thank you.”

“Do not thank me yet, I doubt it is what you are hoping for.”

“Anything is better than nothing Father.”

“True enough, I suppose.”

The king told him a few other things, but by the time they were done talking, their stomachs had all settled, so everyone was instructed to go ahead and get cleaned and changed for the day. Because Michael and Cole were the only ones that would not have someone with them to tell them so, the king did mention to them that class time meant that they had to be fully and properly dressed, so be sure and dress each other. They all headed out to their rooms, talking on the way as they went, and then parted for their own rooms and went and got out of their very wet, and more than messy diapers as well, and then went for a nice long hot shower. Once they were all properly cleaned, they went and got diapered and then dressed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone met out in the hall outside their rooms within just a couple minutes of each other, and when they were ready to go, the king and queen led the way. They were led to another solarium type room, just not quite so grand and posh as the throne room. This one is set up as a classroom though. There are ten two person tables, each with two incredibly comfortable looking chairs, two notebook computers, and several drawers that hold a lot of supplies. Each computer is plugged into a port on the table with a few different connectors. There is a large white board for writing on, and a large roll down screen that has a projector aimed where it would come down in the front. The teachers table is much like the students', only there are four computers all hooked up and only one chair. Beside the whiteboard is a large print station where they could print to and or make copies of anything they wanted, in full colour. Outside their glass walls are even more gardens, and these too are absolutely stunning.

“Wow, this is the nicest classroom I've ever seen. I love learning, but this place 'd make me wanna learn even more.” Jared whistled out.

“Good, because speech like that needs to be stamped out.” Marcus said, having snuck up behind them all.

“Sorry, I have.”

“That was not the only one. Placed is only a word for the past tense of placing something, I believe you wanted to say place would, and wanna is atrocious, from now on, it is want to. This will probably be our hardest challenge, but any time I, or anyone, hears you use a word incorrectly, you will be made to come up and write it correctly on the white board twenty times. I know, it sounds like punishment, but it is not, it is a learning tool, and one we often have to use on new students here. It helps you to start thinking about the words correctly. You will all undoubtedly be at the board at least once today, if not more. Now, normally there are more students here, as you can clearly see by the amount of stations, and we are going to have to add a few more again, but today I asked them to all take the day off, so that we could concentrate on you, because we have a lot of work to do, and very little time in which to do it. If everyone would take a seat please, we will get started.”

Everyone found a seat, and then Marcus got started at the front. The first thing he did was ask everyone to tell him words that were all mashed together, as well the correct way in which to say it, and he started writing them all down. This took a good ten minutes before he was satisfied that he had them all. He then went through the entire list, making the new students write them down in their correct form, as well as say them with him. They did this for more than half an hour.

“Um, Marcus, could I ask a question?” Geoff asked.

“Yes Prince Geoff, what would you like to know?”

“I cannot see the board properly from here, any chance I could change places and get a little closer.”

“Have you ever had problems seeing things before?”

“Sure, all the time, if things are too far away, they are blurry to me. Normally it does not cause me any issue, I just move closer.”

“Do you suffer from headaches?”

“Yes, but a lot less than I suffered from beatings, so there was little point in pointing it out.” He shrugged.

“Fair enough. We will have to always consider that your pain tolerance is probably going to be considerably higher than most. After classes today, we will have someone take you to see the royal optometrist, you may need glasses.”

“Oh. May I move please?”

“Yes, trade places with someone in the front row.”

Jean told him to take her spot, so they traded and got back to learning.

It was almost lunch time by the time they called a break, Marcus, the king and queen, and even Prince George himself, were teaching the others as much as they could possibly take in. At times they were trying to cram so much information in that they were actually sweating. Of all the new kids, Geoff was having by far the easiest time, because he had been taught much of this already. The history lessons though were interesting. They found out a lot about how the kingdom had been established.

The king did this, because it is his favorite subject. He told it like a story.

“Hundreds and hundreds of years ago now, my great times a great many times grandfather had a dream. He came from a time when child love was not a horrible thing. Back then it was not only allowed, but widely accepted. Those that had a child at home to love were far less prone to anger fits, the crime rates were nearly nothing after hundreds of years of this, pregnancy rates were far more easily controlled, since, of course, it is hard to make a boy pregnant, and girls were never penetrated vaginally after their first bleeding, unless they wished to become pregnant. Of course, boys and girls were almost never together anyway, it was far more normal back then for gay relationships, which of course kept the pregnancy rates way down. It was not only normal, but fully accepted, that a married couple each had their own child, he a boy and she a girl, to teach and love and to keep their urges down. When someone had a baby, he or she was given to a needy person at the age of five to teach and to love, no one ever got to do so to their own child, but they did raise them properly as well. Parents would masturbate their children whenever they were crying, to calm them down, stroking boys' prostates was also widely accepted, but only with ones smallest finger. Everyone was happy and healthy.

“And then Christianity became all the rage. They started moving in, telling us how we should live our lives like them, they started taking over, and then that is when everything started going down hill. People were prosecuted for loving children, or even for being gay, they were ridiculed, they were burned. My ancestor, and several others who were like minded, left and never looked back. They found this fertile land with no other occupants, and made it their own. Clearly my ancestor became the first king, and the tradition has continued here since.

“The Christians tried to invade us and take us over, a few times in our history in fact, and that has been the only time our people have gone to war, to protect ourselves and our way of life. They think that the way we do things here is abhorrent, that we need to be stamped out and cleansed from this Earth. Yeah, well, no one fights as well in a war than those who are protecting their families and their loved ones. We are also very protected here by our surroundings. The mountains that surround us are nearly impassable, especially back then, so our enemies could only hit us from certain places. We made sure that any enemy that entered and was a threat was removed without mercy. If they surrendered, they were treated fairly, if they were injured, we would help fix them up and then they were treated fairly from there. We have never kept a prisoner of war, and even when we did use capitol punishment, we never executed a prisoner, we did not feel it was our right. Of course, the same could not be said for our enemies, they often slaughtered us just as easily as they would have a lamb at the alter. They always lost though.

“Fortunately, it has been hundreds of years since any such atrocity has taken place here, however, with that being said, we are not at peace with the outside world. They are still mostly against what we believe here, but they are unable to stop us. We are our own country, we are allowed to keep our own laws, but they do not like it. There are a great many who do not even know what we stand for here, peace and love above all else, is our country motto, but they do not understand what it means. The rest of the worlds leaders try and keep us quiet, they try and pretend that we do not even exist, in a world where children are not sexual, we are the monsters. Ha, we get more gay children seeking asylum here every year than we can shake a stick at, the youngest we have had was a poor six year old boy whose father had beaten him so severely that it makes the beating you received, George, look petty. He barely survived. No, every year we allow entrance to at least a dozen children and more than a few adults as well.

“Everyone is told that in order for our country to keep on working though, we do have to have children, and there are bi people too, so many do take on a partner of the opposite sex to have children, many times they even marry, however, our marriage rates are surprisingly low, and those who are, are usually marrying their proper partner, and usually gay. We intentionally keep a good control on population here, we always have. We are also careful to ensure that the new blood that comes here is the first to help produce new children. Any that have mental or physical issues are asked not to have children, so as to try and keep our gene pool much cleaner, and though it does happen, it is rare here, because we usually make sure every person has what they really want.

“It was hundreds of years ago that this started becoming an issue, our population was starting to thin out too much, we did not have enough people to do all the jobs that needed to be done, and people were dying more than being born. It was realized that we had created a haven so free for those like us, that next to no children were being born. It is not a law, and hopefully we will never have to make it so, but it has had to be asked several times in our history for people to have children. Once we feel we have enough, then we tell people they can stop trying. We are currently on an upswing in birth rates, but it is starting to slow again, because a couple years ago we asked everyone to stop again. Of course, we still have fully straight couples here who do have children, and they tend to have multiple children, whereas the gays of our country tend to only have one, or maybe two children. Some of us gay guys, for instance, find it hard to stay hard long enough to just get one child, so more than one is not going to happen.

“While we could certainly use fertilization methods now available throughout the entire world, we do not feel that is necessary here, we just do what we have to do and make babies when the timing is right. Those who cannot are not obligated to do so, and so be it if that is the case. Now, not everyone here are child lovers either, though many are, as I am certain you have realized long before now. Most are either gay or bi and much prefer those of their own age. The palace is by far the most child loving, but still many homes have a boy or girl there as well, and that is just fine. Whenever someone wishes for a boy or girl of their own, they may search one out, talk to the parents, find one suitable, or we now have a help wanted section on our website, so children who are looking for an adult can find an adult who wants a child. When a child wishes such a thing, their parents are usually the ones to tell them to look there, and then they get the man or woman they want and need. This has been how we deal with that for hundreds of years, only it used to be a bulletin board type setup.

“Next is poverty. All of you know more about this than any one should know. It has been the largest thorn in our side since we were founded. While typically we have more than enough work for everyone, it is not always the case. Though right now, we still have almost a hundred jobs that are not filled. We also have a booming sex trade, prostitutes if you wish, but they are not treated poorly here, for here that is a good thing, we help them instead. Everything that one needs can be found easily, even for children as young as you, as a few have found out for certain. No matter how hard we try to stomp it out though, poverty is always there. Everyone is offered a job, everyone is offered the help that they need to not be poor, yet some people will not take it. I know most of your parents had jobs, just they did not make enough. There are those that ruined their own lives though, such as the people who, well I am not sure the word I would use to describe what they did for Geoff, but they clearly abused drugs and alcohol.

“What is truly funny though is that we make the drugs that really do little to no harm legal, so everyone has access to them, and make it incredibly hard to get illegal drugs, yet people like them still manage to get them all the time. That has been our stance here for hundreds of years, give people what they want and need, and they will be happy. Give them nothing that can truly harm them, and they will be happy. Yet, there are still those that are miserable. Over the next few days, as I meet all your family, I will be asking them why they were poor. I have tried dozens of times during my reign to try and lessen the impact of poverty, but usually it is for naught. 

“Overall our small country has always been blessed with peace and prosperity, and that is how we try and keep it. While we do have a government managed welfare system, to ensure that everyone always has what they need, it is not used all that much, thankfully. We live in one of the nicest places in the world, we have very mild winters and beautiful summers, our gardens here are some of the prettiest there are, and because of our climate, our agriculture is second to nearly none. For hundreds of years we have rarely ever had to import any food whatsoever, we have our own thriving farms to feed us. With our very fertile soil, and talented people managing the lands, we are almost always certain to have more than enough for everyone at reasonable prices. Of course, even we have been faced with droughts and other issues and had to import from other countries to help subsidize, but even when we do that, and it costs a huge amount to do so, we ensure that everyone still pays the same prices, as well our farmers are still paid. We have found, time and time again, that such a system in place ensures that all our people are happy and healthy.

“While small, our manufacturing sector is quite lucrative, we use some, but most of what we make is exported, we make excellent quality products for a good price, so we are almost always busy. Our construction people are also second to nearly none, if there are any better. The royalty has always oversaw safety and security on all aspects of building, and nothing but the highest standards are accepted. We knew there was an issue with earthquakes in the area, not huge or many, but in the past, buildings have been destroyed and people been lost due to that, so we made certain that that sort of thing just could not happen any more, so we build everything as if an earthquake will hit tomorrow. Yes, it costs more, but it is worth it to save our people. We are a small country, and our people are our greatest assets. Without those that we rule, we would be nothing.

“Raping and pillaging of our beautiful land, never, at least not in hundreds of years. We made mistakes in the past, absolutely we did, and we may still make mistakes even now, however, we try to never do so. Nowadays, our forestry is very responsibly managed, for every tree that is cut down, four are planted to replace it. We never clear cut an entire area, we go in and extract only that which is useful, what is already dead or dying, and use it. We quarry rock for many of our buildings, and again, we do so as responsibly as we possibly can. Everything that can be recycled and or reused is absolutely done, from the smallest household items to our building materials. Nothing goes to waste here.

“In fact, that was one of the reasons for my latest trip, to show people just how little our entire country uses per capita in comparison to everyone else. I was trying to teach them that with just a few simple changes in the way they do things, and not very expensive, if there is any cost involved at all, that they would use less than half what they do now. It was pointless, all those morons in industry cried out, claiming that it could never work, that it would cost hundreds of millions more than what it does now, how all their jobs would be lost, wa wa boo hoo, all they care about is money and their power, nothing else matters to them at all. It was about as pointless as a lawyer having feelings.

“Anyway, continuing on with our history. In the past, we did execute our prisoners, I am saddened to say. It is a dark spot in our history, one every country has as well, but I am happy to say that we abolished all that nonsense almost a hundred years before anyone else did. There are still countries that do so, but we never will again. I can even understand it, and some days I feel that it would be better in the long run, but it really is not worth it. Killing someone just because they killed or raped someone, that is not right. Instead, here we try and understand why someone did what they did and help them. Some there is just no help for, and so they must stay in prison, and if that is the case, then no amount of time served will change that.

“That is why no one receives a specific time here, you will be freed when and if we decide you are safe to be freed. It is always done as a panel or a new court case, every five to ten years for a maximum offense, depending on what the court felt at the time, or every year for a minimum, and the doctors and guards are asked their opinion on that as well, then they also get their say. This is the reason why our re offense rates are so low. Granted, our crime rates are incredibly low in the first place. Our laws were originally designed to not give anyone a good reason to break the law. Punishment is swift and firm, our courts are fast and accurate, and they are not ever backlogged as many countries always are.

“Next is slavery, another dark part of history, and while we come from Rome, where slavery was about as normal as child love, we never allowed such a thing here. It was felt back then that slavery was atrocious, how could anyone keep and control another human being like that. When our ancestors moved here, we brought many slaves though, but not to keep as slaves. As soon as we found a place to call home, they were freed, and we all began building our new home together. Even still, slavery is common place in many countries, even countries where they claim that there is no slavery.

“Our country is so against slavery, that we do not even deal with any country that is known to use slaves in the production of their goods and materials. Child slavery, especially, we cannot stand. Back in the days of Rome, before we were forced out, it was common place to keep child slaves for sex. For what though. Who wants a puppet in bed, someone who is only there because they have to be and fear being beaten, or worse, if they do not do as their master wishes or demands. No, we have always felt that is is far more pleasurable to have a willing partner in bed, far more fun for everyone involved, and I feel that we can all agree on that.

“Next is women's rights. Though we we were still pretty backwards for many years, sadly we did follow the lead of our ancestors that women were to listen to their husbands, so on and so forth, but we abolished that pretty early compared to the rest of the world as well. They were allowed to vote and do as they pleased, they could have lovers of their own, they were not forced to marry those that they did not want, and they were not treated as slaves either.

“Same goes for other races and religions, though we have very little religion here. We have always allowed all manner of people into our country, and it is this diversity that has helped us to grow. It helps, of course, that a vast portion of the religions out there tell people that to be anything other than what their bible says they should be are bad and are going to go to hell, or what have you. Well, we are the types of people that the bibles tell everyone are bad, so most here are against the bible anyway. We are probably the only country in the entire world that has not one single church, and while some do practice some parts of their religion at home, most do not.

“One of the few laws that we are very stern on here, something the rest of the world should probably do as well, is that we do not allow in any way shape or form any sort of religious nonsense. What that means, and many of you may have already noticed this, is that no one is allowed to recruit for a religion, propose a religion, force any sort of religion on anyone, nor are there allowed to be any public religious ceremonies. Again, most do not come here with any sort of religion, but some do, but we will not allow them to push that on others, and all that come here are warned as such as well. The only exception to this rule are parents teaching their children their religion, should they have one, but even then, most do not. We observe no religious holidays, and we never will.

“The closest thing to something even close to religious that we allow here is marriage, and only in the old sense that it used to be done in a church under god, whatever they believe he or she is. We have never done so in a church here, most of our weddings are held outdoors, and if there is anything that we hold holy at all, it is nature itself, hence the reason weddings are normally done outside. 

“Well, that is all that I am going to say today. There is much more of our history that must be covered, of course, and being knights now means that you must know it all, to uphold our laws and ideals. Many knights become palace guards or work in the penal system, so it is important that you know all of this. Are there any questions?”

“Yes Sire, I have a couple questions, actually.” Jared asked.

“What would you like to know Jared?”

“Well, you do not know why our parents were poor, I know some of it, maybe not all, but some, at any rate. I also have a question about the sex laws.”

“Ask your question first, and then I would love to hear your views.”

“Okay, why were we never taught any of the laws concerning sex. You would think that such information would be valuable for everyone to know.”

“It is up to every individual parent to teach their children these laws, so, if you were not taught them, then that is a question that you would have to ask your parents. Did your parents know that you went out and had sex?”

“I never said anything, and neither did they, but they had to have known. I'd come home, sorry, I would come home with money from time to time, and they never asked where it came from.”

“Like I said, you would have to ask them. Maybe they are one of the few that did not necessarily agree with our views, there are some here, thankfully very few, though I cannot see that if they never questioned you, or it is possible they were embarrassed to mention it, and figured since you were going out, that you must already know them. They are usually whispered amongst the children anyway, from what I understand.”

“It was, that is how I learned pretty much everything I knew, though no one ever said it was fully legal here, just that no one would say or do anything, they would make you pee in a cup and maybe give a hair sample, but other than that, we would always be pretty much left alone when we went to a hotel with people.”

“Same here.” Rang out from most of the kids.

“My parents told me, but they didn't, oops, sorry, I mean they did not tell me everything I learned today either.” Jean said.

“Same.” The rest said.

“And did any of you receive training?”

“Yes, at least I did, someone came to the house shortly after I turned five, I don't, I mean do not remember it all, but we went to my bedroom, and he asked me all sorts of questions, stripped me, we played for a bit, and then a few hours later, and me feeling very good, he left. He talked to my parents for a few minutes, telling them some stuff, but I was in so much of a daze, I hardly remember what happened after that. My dad just laughed and took me to bed, tucked me in, and said I was a good boy.” Michael said.

“Pretty much same thing happened to me.” The rest all said.

“Okay, so your parents had determined who or what you would most likely want, and had someone come and see what you really wanted then. That is at least good, then I will not have to punish any of your parents for abuse, that is always messy. Did any of you receive a trainer of the opposite sex?”

“I did.” Mikayla said, she was the only one.

“You are bi though, correct?”

“Yes, though I can honestly say that I don't, sorry, do not care for being with boys all that much. I do want to have a baby, and maybe even soon, but maybe I will wait a few more years.”

“There is no rush, but, when the time is right, you can choose a suitable boy to impregnate you. We encourage people to have babies on the younger side anyway, it helps to raise children when you are younger, so that you have more energy, not to mention, you are far more fertile then as well. It is also more natural that way. The human body is not meant to have babies too late in life, as far as we can tell anyway.”

“Okay.” She said.

“Now, let us hear your views on why your parents were so poor Jared!”

“My parents constantly complained about the cost of living just being too damned high. Rent is atrocious, and nothing else is cheap either.”

“Okay, thanks, but I do find that a bit odd. Even if only one of your parents worked, and even if they received only minimum wage, the rent should be easily covered. All rental properties are owned and managed by us. I will be looking into this.” The king said, sounding upset by this.

“Thanks Sire.”

“Okay children, now onto other studies.” The king said, and continued on with many other things. It was certainly a long and grueling day for the kids, never before had any of them, except the two princes, received so much information at one sitting. They had only stopped for one short lunch break, and they changed their diapers at lunch as well, otherwise that was where they had stayed pretty much all day.

“Oh, finally, I thought that that was never going to end.” Cole said as they were headed to their rooms to all get changed and get out of their clothes, so that they could all go and meet for dinner. 

“No kidding. Are we allowed to just wear our diapers to dinner Sire?” Jimmy asked.

“It is not a formal dinner, so absolutely. I certainly will be, that is for sure.”

“Good.” Pretty much all the kids said as one.

Not all of them were used to wearing diapers yet, though they were starting to truly understand why the others did. They were not quite as enthusiastic about wearing just them as the others were, yet, but they knew that they would as well be wearing just their diapers to dinner.

They all went to their rooms and stripped, changed their diapers, cleaned up if they needed it, and then headed out. On their way, Geoff had asked the king if Gabriel could join them for dinner, and he told Geoff that that was simply not allowed, so Geoff said that he was going to eat in his room with Gabriel then, if Gabriel could not join them as well. Neither would move on this, so Geoff stayed in his room and the two of them ordered dinner.

“You did not have to stay with me Prince Geoff, I would have been just fine.”

“Yes, I know that is what you are used to, but that does not make it right. I am going to find a way to make you an equal to the others, so that that does not happen again. Either that, or I will not be joining them at meal times. I feel very strongly for you, maybe even love, I do not know yet, I have never experienced love before, so I feel that if we are to be boyfriends, which I truly want as well, then we cannot be separated for meals. It is not fair to either of us, and it is not fair of the king to do so either.”

“I am feeling the same for you, though I do somewhat know love, I have never been in love before.” Gabriel admitted.

“Glad I am not the only one then. You may still be my royal diaperer and personal assistant, but I never want you to feel that that is all you are to me. We are now fully allowed to do anything together that we so desire, and I fully intend to take advantage of that, and tomorrow we will see about ensuring that you get to eat with us as well. In fact, I am going to get dressed after we eat, and I am going to go ask the king, my father, to meet me in the throne room, that he and I need to have a royal chat.”

“Do not be doing anything to get yourself in trouble.”

“I do not plan to, and besides, he just found me, I doubt he will do anything too harsh, and maybe I will get what I want. I just have to ask the proper way, and I think I know how best to do so.”

“Okay, I will leave it up to you.”

“Good. Let us order some dinner then.”

They did so and then half an hour later, they were eating. As soon as they were finished, they both went and got dressed, Geoff telling Gabriel that he wanted him there as well, even though Gabriel said he was not allowed in the throne room. Geoff said nonsense to that and said that he could wait outside until he was called then, because he would be.

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, everyone else had met. They were seated and then their dinner was brought out to them shortly after. Once they were eating, George asked the question that he and several of the others really wanted to know, but were too afraid to ask.

“Father, why would you not allow Gabriel to join us for dinner. I understand when he was just my royal diaperer and assistant, but he is Geoff's boyfriend, you must see that.”

“I do, but it is the rule, no servants are allowed to join us at the dinner table.”

“He is not a servant Father, he is a personal assistant, you have always told me they are different.”

“They are of close enough distinction to be the same at the royal table. I am sorry, that is simply the way it is.”

“Then I will inform Geoff to challenge the decision. I will teach him what he must do if that is required. I do not feel that it is fair to not allow ones boyfriend to join him for dinner because of some stupid rule.”

“Sometimes it is not about what is fair or not, and you are not allowed to coach Geoff on this. If it is what he wants, he will come to me and challenge it himself. This will have pissed him off, you saw his face. I am of absolute certainty that by the time we leave here this evening, he will already be waiting for us. We will sit back and relax and give him the time he needs to do so on his own. Do not fret my young son. Rules are rules for a reason, and we cannot go about changing them on a whim without just reason. He must come up with such just reasoning himself, and if he is coached on it, he will never learn to grow, he will never be a man, and he will never be a king.”

“Oh my god, I understand, you resisted my leaving the castle, not because you were afraid, but because you needed me to grow a pair and do it on my own.”

“I can neither conform nor deny that statement.” He said with a smile.

“It all makes sense now. That was the secret your father told you, you had to let us grow up in our own time, let us make our own mistakes, get ourselves hurt or into and out of trouble on our own, without running to mommy and daddy.”

“You are incredibly insightful, you have got some, but not all of it. The rules still stand though, I cannot and will not change them, no matter if you figure it all out, and same as now, I will neither confirm nor deny what you are saying as being correct or not. You are right on one thing though, you have to learn things on your own, on your own merits, you have to learn to deal with things as they are dealt to you, on your own, without aid. You must also promise me another thing, anything that you may or may not figure out, you must never tell your brother, for he too must learn this on his own. Though, in many ways he is far stronger than you are, has had to learn things that you could only dream of in your worst nightmares.”

“I will not make any such promise Father, and you know why, but you are correct, he is far stronger than I will ever be, and that is why I am so happy that it will be he in your chair and not I.”

“If you tell him, then I will be forced to punish you further.”

“I understand Father, but you must understand, while he may be stronger than I in many ways, I am still far more knowledgeable than he is, even though he did get excellent tutelage as well, so to not share what I know would be to deny him what he needs to one day become a great king such as you.”

“Yes, in some ways you are more knowledgeable, absolutely, but he has street smarts in him that give him far more insight than you have too. He has much to learn, as do you, neither one of you are ready for my seat yet, and you will not have to either for several more years. The two of you together could very easily take over for me right now if you had to, and you would do excellent, now you both just need to learn everything the other already knows. He has much in him to teach you, and make no mistake, you have far more to learn from he than he has from you.”

“Independence, if I am correct.”

“Along those lines, yes. You have always depended upon those around you to do virtually everything for you, he has never had that, nearly everything he has ever had he had to get on his own. Learn from him, but do not tell him why, he must figure this out on his own as well. You both need to be free thinkers, that is my biggest challenge in my job, to do what is best for the entire country with no one whispering in my ear their best interests. While greed and corruption can happen anywhere, because money controls too much, we do not allow it to be what some countries accept as the norm. I cannot and will not allow them to bribe me or sway me, and that is something you must learn as well, yet, you must learn that there is a fine line in there as well, you must listen and choose carefully. Geoff likely already knows much of this, but probably not all, he is still young, as are you of course, and together you will learn a lot together. Now, no more questions on this, I have already told you far more than you needed to know.”

“Thank you Father, for at least letting me figure some of it out, even though I know that you have told me less than half of what I wanted to know.”

“Considerably less, however, you are close on more, and you may figure it out in time. You are far smarter than I ever was, especially at your age. When my beloved tutor was ejected from the court, that taught me a lot, I was almost your age, I was a spoiled rotten little fuck, I was nowhere near as ready as you are to take the throne. I grew up a lot that year, I learned a lot, and, by the way, that was the one and only time my father ever spanked me too, and he told me exactly who and what I was, and for four months after that, I was stripped of my princely title, I was given an actual job in the castle, I had no servants, I was given nothing. I was not even allowed to eat at this table, for I was no longer royalty, I had to make my own food and everything.”

“Wow, you never told me that before.”

“My father was furious at me. Told me that actions like that, being a spoiled rotten little child could cause a war, and that that had to be stomped out of me. He sentenced me to that, but, as with all punishments, he would have extended it indefinitely, until I had learned my lesson, to his standards.”

“Would you ever do the same to me?”

“In a heartbeat, give me a reason, and you will find out.”

“Oh shit, that is what you mean when you say ground me?”

“Correct, but I already told you that. So, I strongly suggest you think long and hard before you do something so rash again.”

“Shit. I still wish to go into the city Father and explore.”

“You know the deal, and what it will cost you, the choice is yours and yours alone. The grounding is a minimum of one month, per day you are gone, so choose wisely.” The king smiled warmly.

“Shit. You actually want me to do it though, do you not?”

“Maybe, maybe not, what do you think would be your best course of action?”

“That is what I thought. It is another exercise to help me grow, you mean to not allow me to do something I really want, to make me do it anyway, even though there will be consequences, probably because being the king means that no matter what you do, you will always have some sort of negative feedback from it, so I must learn to deal with it as well.”

“Very astute observation, and I will not insult your intelligence, however, you only have some of it, and no, I will not point out what you are missing.”

“That is what I thought.”

As they continued eating slowly, they talked more, though now the rest joined in on the conversation. The other kids were all surprised by the conversation that the king and prince had though, it taught them a lot into how they too would likely be treated. They now knew that their being street smart, poor kids might actually be a positive, because they knew more about the outer workings than any possibly could, but that they would still have to learn a lot, just like Geoff. They also found out that much like on the street, their every choice, their every decision would have far reaching outcomes, something that they were already used to anyway.

Everyone enjoyed their dinner, eating slowly and savouring everything until they were finished dessert. When finally they were done, they all stood after the king and queen did, and then left the dining hall. Both the king and queen almost laughed when Geoff was standing there waiting for them, dressed in his royal finest.

“Father, Mother, we need to speak, please go get dressed and meet me in the throne room.” He said, and then turned and walked away before anyone could say anything.

They all waited until he was out of earshot.

“Told you Prince George, he is smart, and he knows things that you are only just starting to understand. Do not under estimate your brother, he did not receive the same teaching as you, but you must be thankful every day that you did not receive the same teaching as he did either. All of you, please go get dressed, you are welcome to come as well, but you must be dressed appropriately in the throne room at all times.” The king said and then started walking. The others kept up to him.

“I understand Father, but it seems as if you are happy that he went through what he did, why is that?”

“I am not happy that he did, but I am happy that he learned so much because of it. I am absolutely furious at what happened to him, to all of us. He should have grown up here knowing love of family, but instead he learned the love of brutal beatings and absolute independence. That does not mean I love either of you any more or less than the other, and I do not wish you to feel that you are any less than your brother for not having the same knowledge as he has, for, like I said, you should be thankful that you do not, but he does and you do not, yet you do still know much that he will not. You will both learn much from the other, have no fear there, and in some ways, it will probably make him a better king than you or I ever could be.”

“I know Father, and you have no idea how happy that I am that I will not have to be king, unless something happens to him of course, which I will certainly fight to my last breath to prevent. To always be prince and never king, that has always been my dream, and I hoped that you would live forever and never decide to retire.”

“Yeah, that was going to happen. The only reason I was not going to retire at the normal age was if you were not ready to become king.”

“I know.”

They made it to their bedrooms a few minutes later, talking the whole way, and then went in to get dressed. They changed their diapers, because they were getting wet enough to warrant it anyway, then got into their good clothes, and met back in the hall only a minute or so apart from each other. They then walked all the way to the throne room, talking happily as they did so. When they entered, Prince Geoff was seated, but as soon as he saw them, he stood and bowed. The king and queen went and took their seats, and then the princes did, and then the knights all sat last.

“Prince Geoff, you wished to have a royal chat, so please, let us know what is on your mind.”

“I think that you know exactly why we are here this evening.”

“I have a pretty good idea.”

“Then you know that I cannot allow it to ever happen again, so what do you think we should do about it?”

“I am sure I do not know. There is nothing that I can do about it, it is the rules.”

“Then we must change the rules. As prince who has achieved manhood, I formally request that the rule that only royalty attend the royal dining hall as a guest be abolished if said person is the guest of a royal member. Also, in addition to that, I would like that rule to also apply in the throne room. The guest must be of close personal relations to the royalty they are with, and must first be approved by the king, queen or prince, or in the case where it is the prince, the king or queen. It is unfair to not allow ones boyfriend or girlfriend to not join them for dinner, or royal affairs, because they are not royalty, hence the reason for my request.”

“Your request has many excellent points, you already put into words my stipulations, and so I see no reason at all as to why this should not be put into play. Does anyone in this room see any reason at all why we should not allow this rule to be amended as Prince Geoff has outlined?”

“No Your Majesty.” Everyone said, Prince George being the loudest.

“Excellent. I noticed that Gabriel was waiting outside, so please allow him entrance.”

The person manning the door opened it and beckoned forth Gabriel, who entered the throne room. He came forth and knelt as he was supposed to. Prince Geoff took the honours for this one.

“Gabriel, from this day forth, you are welcome to join myself in both the dining hall and the throne room as my honoured guest, as my boyfriend. Because of you and I, I have had the rules changed so that no one with a non royal partner must ever be without his or her partner again. I am sorry that you had to live through such an indignity, and we will not allow it to happen again.”

“Thank you My Prince, my love.” He looked up and smiled brightly.

“Sadly though, my sons beautiful boyfriend, you must be seated at the tables below, for only high royalty may be seated up here, though I cannot tell you how often I would rather be seated down there with you all.” The king said.

“Thank you My King, and I believe both Prince Geoff and myself understand and agree.”

“I do.” Geoff said. “I certainly do not want to be up here.”

“Me neither.” Piped up his brother, grinning brightly, knowing that he would now not have to.

“I understand, my princes, for I never wanted this either, and I will be happy the day I retire from it. Now, is there anything else before we retire for the evening?”

“I do not believe so Father.” George said, and Geoff agreed with him.

“Then this meeting is adjourned, let us go get more comfortable, then I would very much like to invite all of you to the royal theatre to enjoy a movie together.”

Everyone was very much okay with this, so they headed back to their bedrooms so that they could get undressed and back into just their nice thick diapers. They all met back in the hall within a couple minutes of entering, because no one needed a change, they only had to get undressed, so, of course, it did not take them long at all. The king had his boys and the queen had her girls with them, and all the kids followed the pair of them to the theatre, everyone wearing just diapers and smiles. When they arrived, a movie was chosen while drinks and snacks were passed out, and then they all sat back and enjoyed the movie.

The royal theatre would put most full on theatres to shame. The screen is every bit as large as any out there, and the sound system rivals the very best of them, but where this theatre outshines them all is in its seating. There are twenty five reclining love seats, arranged five to a row, each on its own level, almost a half a meter above the next, so no matter where you sit, the view is always perfect and unobstructed. The seats themselves are also the softest leather imaginable and feel absolutely wonderful against the bare skin of everyone, and not in the least bit uncomfortable either. They are soft and cushy, and are incredibly relaxing and comfortable.

Everyone enjoyed the movie, but as soon as it was over, they all headed to their bedrooms, where they intended to make themselves all more than tired enough to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While all the others had been in class that day, he having been excused, since he did not need to learn what the others were, not to mention he was not needed to teach, Gabriel was busy getting his and Geoff's new room all furnished and decorated. He and several of the servants had moved lots of items in and got everything set up. There had already been a bed and a few other accessories that were required, but the rest he took care of for them. He did not feel the need to set up the servants room, he knew how both he and Geoff felt for each other, and he knew that they would be sleeping together from now on anyway.

He got everything fully stocked as well. All the diapers and supplies for diaper changes were full, there was a very good assortment of toys and lubes to play with, the bathroom was fully stocked with towels and cloths, as well as an enema kit that hooked right up to a tap by the toilet and bidet. He even went about transferring his clothes over, and then went and found plenty of clothes for Geoff, and they were all put away in the dressers and closets.

By the time they had dinner together, it had been completed, but because Gabriel wanted it to be a surprise, and they did not have time to go over it all, they had eaten in George's room, since Geoff thought his room had nothing in it.

When they came back in after the movie, Gabriel happily showed off everything that he had done for his prince and boyfriend, and Geoff was exceptionally happy. They had went and made love to each other through their soggy diapers for almost three hours.

The following morning, the kids were all awake long before they received the call to go to breakfast, and this time Gabriel happily joined everyone as they went, and they all went and had a great breakfast. Just after their meal was delivered and they started eating, the king started speaking.

“Prince George's Knights, I do not know if you recall my request the other day that you contact your families and have them come in to be fitted for clothing for the upcoming ball, but that needs to be done this morning. Have them come today and you and a few servants will help them with everything that they will be needing. Due to this, class will not be held today, for we need to prepare for the ball, which is in just a couple more days now. I and the queen have much to prepare, and we wish for the princes to help us, so, with the help of the servants, you will all need to take care of this on your own. Of course, should you have any questions, you are welcome to ask myself or the queen at any time.”

“Yes Sire.” They all said.

“Father, I trust you sent out the letter that I gave to you the other morning after you told us that Geoff and I could hire boys of our own?” He asked, because that night, after wearing Jared out, he had wrote up a letter and given it to his father, after letting Geoff read it of course.

“I did.”

“Excellent, any takers yet?”

“A few.”

“How many?”

“Twenty six. I took the liberty of choosing the twelve best candidates for you two, knowing all that you would be looking for in your boys, since I look for the same things. That was going to be one of your jobs today as well, and just after lunch today, we get to interview for the four positions.”

“Oh man, it is going to be so hard to choose.” George said.

“I bet it will be.” The king said, reaching over and patting his sons diapered erection.

“Yeah, that too, but I was talking hard mentally choosing them, I will probably want to keep them all. I bet they are so absolutely adorable in just their tiny baby diapers.”

“Yeah, know how you feel, but even as king, I cannot be greedy and take all the cute little boys, I must share, and so must you learn to do so as well. You will do fine. Oh, and here is the list of questions that must be asked. We will start with that, but they will be given the sheets with these on them and they will have them answered before we even get started. They will each be assigned a servant when they enter the palace to ensure that they can fill it out, for most will not be able to read or write yet, at least that much, as well they must be diapered and soggy before they meet us, so they will take care of that as well. Granted, the boys we asked for will almost certainly be arriving diapered, and I would be shocked if they did not.”

“We understand Father, we do not have to like it, but we do understand.” Geoff grinned.

“I do not like it either, but that is the way it is. I would have caused the kingdom to go broke paying for all the boys I wanted had I been allowed to.”

“Yeah, I bet.” George laughed.

“Sire, what should we tell our families?” Jared asked.

“I suggest you start with the truth, when they disbelieve that, try telling that you were arrested and that you need to be picked up.” He laughed, because he doubted very seriously most, if any, of them would believe their children.

“I'll probably have to, sorry, I will.” He laughed, the others nodded.

“I am sure they will believe you. If they have not seen the headlines or the news yet, then they are not paying attention. The story went out yesterday morning, telling everyone pretty much exactly what happened, and you already talked to your families, so I am sure they must know by now that you were not lying.”

“I suppose, I forgot that we had already talked to them since we got here.”

“I understand that they did not believe you before, but I assure you, they will now. Tell them that they are welcome to stay in the palace in the guest suites until the ball as well, they will get the royal treatment, as it were, I am sure that they all deserve it for having raised such fine children.” The queen said this time.

“Excellent idea My Queen. We will make sure to have a selection of servants there to help them with their every need. Let them know that almost anything they care to indulge in during their stay they have only to ask. I am certain that we can arrange nearly anything they desire.”

“Thanks Your Majesties.” They all said.

They continued chatting as they ate, and when they were all done, they headed to their rooms to get changed. They had all still been in their very wet night diapers, and they were only more wet now after breakfast, so they were all in desperate need of a change, as well as to be drained at least a little more as well.

When they all made it to their rooms, they all hopped on their beds and took care of the second need first, sucking each other at the same time. In the kings room, this of course meant that several boys and the king were in a rather large circle, which meant that they were in his play room on the mats in there for just this purpose. Once they were all sucked dry, and they drained each other in three to four orgasms, they changed each other and then headed out to do what they needed. Granted, the knights only had to stay in their rooms to make the calls.

Both princes and their parents exited from their rooms at much the same time, the only one with any of them was Gabriel, because Geoff asked him to help him today, so he did. As soon as they got done with the pleasantries, Geoff asked his brother a question.

“George, Gabriel took the liberty of setting up our rooms last night, but my play room is empty. I see no reason at all to get more toys, when you have more than enough for the both of us, as well as all the others, to play with at any time. Any chance I could share with you?”

“Absolutely, and you are correct, it would be silly to get more, and a pointless waste of money too. I have a really good idea though. Our play rooms are directly beside each other, they are the two rooms that are directly beside each other in our suites. What say we set up your play room as a really good play room, similar to how the rumors say Fathers' play room is.”

“I have heard the rumors as well. I would be very okay with this.” They had been talking to each other a few paces behind their parents, so they had not heard. 

“Father, may we ask a question?” Geoff asked, starting to get more comfortable calling him so.

“Certainly, what would you like to know?” He asked as he and the queen stopped and turned to face them.

“Well, George and I see no reason at all to have two play rooms, he has more than enough for all of us to play with all the time. We would like to set up my play room sort of how the rumors say yours is set up, for lots of hot gay kinky play time. May we do so, and would it be possible to open up a doorway between our two play rooms, so that we can go back and forth more easily?”

“Absolutely, and there is already a doorway, all you will have to do is move the two shelving units that are blocking the doorway from both sides. There are plenty of toys in the storage room that you boys can outfit your new sex room with, and should you need anything more, just ask, we pretty much have an open ended tab with the suppliers and they get us our toys sometimes same day.”

“Really, there is. That is excellent Father.” George said, because he had never known that.

“If I may speak.” Gabriel said.

“You do not have to ask to speak Gabriel, not when we are not in a formal situation, remember, you are now pretty much given the low royalty status, without actually being low royalty. What would you like to know though?” Geoff asked.

“Sorry, it will take time to remember that. What I was thinking though, I am not needed, nor have I any idea what I could do to help you all out, so why do I not head out and take care of moving everything and getting started on setting up your new play room. I am certain that I could take care of most anything, and I can get help again easily enough if I need it. That way lots more gets done.”

“I would be okay with that, but I kind of wanted you with me today.”

“And I would like to be with you as well, but it is not fair to the others that you would be the only one to have someone with you when they cannot. Everyone else is busy, and honestly, I cannot be of much help to you in what you need to do. You also have a lot to learn I am assuming, so, again, it would probably be better if I were not with you and be a distraction to you.”

“You are probably correct. Would you mind if Gabriel went and did that for us?” He asked his parents.

“He is correct, what we will be doing he would be unable to help with anyway, so he may as well go and do that. It is your choice though.”

“Then go ahead Gabriel.”

“May I have the keys to the storage room please Your Highness?”

“Yes, here you are.” He said and handed them over.

Geoff gave Gabriel a quick kiss, then smacked his very cute diapered bum as he turned to scamper away. He turned and grinned, then ran off to go take care of something that he felt he could easily have a lot of fun with, leaving the others to take care of things that he would not be able to do anyway, even though he did want to be there for the interviews later.

A few minutes later the king, queen, and princes arrived to where they needed to be. They were in the palace banquet hall, somewhere Geoff had yet to be. The place is simply massive, though still much like everywhere else in the castle as well. The ceilings are impossibly high, only here they are higher than most, and the ceiling had been painted with many incredible scenes of tender erotica. The walls were covered with beautiful tapestries depicting the same, and they had been exquisitely done. There are even more statues and paintings here, all done the same, and same with everywhere in the castle, they are not all gay or lesbian, some are straight, some are two people, some are more, there is a very good mix of everything.

There are twenty huge windows facing out onto one of the many gardens that surround the palace, bathing the entire hall in beautiful morning sunlight. When there is no daylight to provide for the lighting needs, the dozens of large chandeliers hanging from the ceilings would take care of it nicely, and they are every bit as impressive as everything else. There appear to be hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of perfectly cut and polished crystals on each one.

The tables, and there has to be at least a hundred of them, are dark and richly stained and polished, like much of the rest of the furniture, and the chairs are the same as in the dining hall, so incredibly comfortable looking as well. There are four sets of doors leading into the kitchen, which then lead to the smaller royal dining hall on the opposite side, where they normally eat, and the informal dining hall where they could eat freely. The bar area, where people can get what they want to drink, is beautiful as well, but there is never any real alcohol, the king does not appreciate people getting drunk and rowdy at a royal function. The only alcohol are a few wines and champagnes, but these are carefully monitored at all times by the banquet hall servants, so that no one gets drunk.

Even the floor in here is spectacular. Someone had taken incredible care to do a beautiful mosaic in beautiful coloured stones and precious gems right in the centre where people would dance. The scene depicted here was another soft tender erotic, clearly a king and his boy, for the man was wearing a crown, and nothing else, both were laying on their sides, the king had entered his young lover, the boy looking to be no older than six, while hugging him gently and kissing his neck. Both looked to be in mid orgasm.

It took several minutes for Geoff to take it all in when he made it to the centre of the room and started looking around. When he looked at the mosaic in the floor, he had to reach down and adjust his erection, yet again.

“My god, this room is incredible. I love the floor.”

“Everyone does.” The king said.

“It is not you, obviously, he looks nothing like you, but clearly he is a king, so who is he?”

“Our very first ruler, this is a copy of a painting that was done of the two of them. We still have many of the same traits, though he was much darker skinned than we are now, due mostly to the fact that we have so many nationalities now residing here, and most of the queens have been lighter skinned and haired. We hail from the ancient Greek lines though, which was a very dark complexioned people, which is probably why we always appear to have such beautiful tans, and do get very dark in the summer, it is just in our blood.”

“Wow. So, what do we have to do, this place already looks perfect for a party?”

“Everything else. The staff keeps it cleaned, but we have to choose the foods that will be served, the linens to be used, which silverware and dishware to use, and at least a hundred other little things. With any luck, we will be done by the time the boys are here for their interviews.”

“Oh, why do we not just have one set to choose from, would that not make more sense?”

“No, we still have full sets dating back hundreds of years in the china room. So, seeing as how this is your first party Geoff, what is your favorite colour?”

“Purple, kind of a mauve, but a little darker. Not really sure what it is called, and because I seem to have some issues with colours, I cannot tell you more.”

“George is the same, so do not feel bad. Here are the samples for all the colours we already have. If you do not see the one you like, then we can have it made, but it will not be ready in time for this ball.” The queen said.

“No, that would be a pointless waste of money just to get another colour, so I will choose from the options that we have.”

He took the book and looked through it and found a colour that was about as close to perfect as he could have chosen.

“Good choice, one of my favorites as well.” The king said while writing it down, and George nodded as well.

“Thanks. So, what now?”

“Come to the china room and you will get to pick out the dishes and silverware.”

This room is simply massive as well. There are probably a hundred different choices for everything dinner ware. It took quite a while, but Geoff finally chose the ones that he wanted. It too was written down.

Next they went through a book of the flower options and they all chose one type of flower that they liked, so that every bouquet would have something of them. The royal florist would then take care of the rest and make them absolutely stunning.

Next they went over the food and drink choices, and this took the longest of all. With Geoff simply having no idea what all he really liked, since he had never liked what he ate until the day he came to the palace, he had not even come close to trying everything. Finally the rest had to choose, so they chose to go with a buffet style and told the kitchens to go all out and do a little of everything that they wanted. They decided to just do the same with the desserts, so that there would be plenty of choices for everyone.

The rest of the information they hashed out together as well, and by the time they were due to go do the interviews, they all felt that they had everything done. The list was given to the kitchen and servant staff to take care of, it would now be up to them to make it all perfect, and they had no fear that they would do so, for they always did.

“Now for some serious fun.” The king grinned.

“Oh yeah, I cannot wait. Where are we going to do this?” Geoff asked and George nodded.

“We will be in the throne room. The boys will already be there, their helpers will have already helped them to fill out their paperwork and ensure that they were ready for the interview.”

“Excellent.” Both boys said as one.

“Should we change our diapers first?” Geoff asked.

“Nah, I think we are all good for now, none of us appear to be close to leaking yet, so we should be fine.”

“Okay.” He shrugged, because he felt that they were probably pretty close.

The walk was not far, so they arrived only a minute later. When they entered the throne room, everyone went to stand, but the king waved them back, telling them that considering the way he was dressed at that time, that it was unnecessary, that this was an informal interview and was only being held in the throne room due to the room needed.

“My, but you boys really are the pick of the kingdom, are you not.” He did say though when he got a really good look at the boys who were nervously looking at them all.

None of them said anything.

“Fear not young ones, you are here as honoured guests. As you have undoubtedly been told already, you are all interviewing to fill four spots that we have available. All of you are five years old, you have all been chosen because you are almost certainly gay and diaper lovers, and you have not yet received training. You have all given word saying that you do desire it though, which is why you are here. Now, there are twelve of you, so for those that cannot do math yet, that unfortunately means that eight of you will not be chosen, but you will all receive something for having made it to this stage. Are there any questions before we begin?” The king asked.

No one said anything.

“Okay, has everyone finished their questionnaire?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The boys all said.

“Excellent, if you would be so kind as to collect them all for me please Zane, that would be appreciated.” He asked one of the helpers.

He did so, and then took them to the king, but he shook his head no and pointed to the princes. He split the stack in half and handed each one half the papers.

“Okay boys, without even meeting the boys yet, you must go through here and weed out two each. Once you have done so, then you are to hand the two that you weeded out to your brother, who can then pull him back into the pool, but must give up another. You have ten minutes.”

The boys went through it, reading all the forms as quickly as they could, because they knew they did not have a lot of time, which was why the king did it this way, it would force them to choose quickly. He also did it this way, so that the looks of the boys could not influence their decisions. They passed back and forth a couple times, but before too long, they handed the ones to be let go right away to their father, who looked over the four to not make the first round.

“Zane, would you please escort these four boys to the waiting room and have their helpers get them redressed.” He said, handing the four sheets back over.

“Yes Your Highness.”

“And as for you two, please close your eyes, so that you do not have to see which boys you cut.” He first said to his sons, he did not want to make them feel bad. He then called out to the boys, “And boys, please do not feel bad for not making it, it is not because you are bad or not wanted, but we can only accept four boys at this time, and at a later date you are welcome to come back if we are requesting more help.”

Zane went and tapped the shoulders of the four boys, and only one of them had tears in his eyes and a look of being crushed. The king smiled warmly to him. He was led out with the others though, sniffling quietly.

“Okay. Now to meet and greet each one of them individually. I will call up each boy one by one, and you may each ask two questions of him.”

He started out with the boy who happened to be on the top of the pile, it was to be completely random. A shy and nervous looking little blond haired cutie came forth, his helper whispering to him what he had to do and where he had to stand.

“Go ahead Geoff, you go first.” George said.

“Oh, okay. So, Aidan, you understand why you are here today I hope?”

“Yes Your Highness, you want to have sex with me.”

“Very much so. You are a very beautiful baby boy, and it appears as if you have enjoyed your Pampers diaper a considerable amount already.”

“Yes Your Highness.”

“Good. Now for my first question to you. I have no doubt that you have a little friend that you like to play with. Because you are here, I can only assume that it was a boy. Would you tell me, of everything that you do together, what is the thing that you do that you enjoy the most?”

“Oh, um, I guess I like it best when he puts his peepee in my bum and fucks me 'til he pees in me, and then I love it when he keeps fucking me.”

“Very good, and I cannot say I blame you in the least, I too love that very much. My second question for you is, have you ever dreamed about having sex with an older boy?”

“Oh yeah, all the time. I even asked my babysitter to fuck me, he's thirteen, but he said he's not 'lowed to yet.” He said happily.

“Excellent. So to you know George.”

“Thanks. So Aidan, my first question then, did you receive a dildo for your fifth birthday, and if so, do you enjoy using it?”

“Oh yes, it feels so good, it vibrates and everything, my daddy said I passed out when I went to bed that night and he had to come take it outta me and change my diaper, 'cause I did it through my diaper and he said it was totally ruined.”

“Very naughty, excellent. Okay, last question for now. If I were to hire you as my personal assistant, which means we would have lots of sex, is there anything that you would not want me to do to you? Please tell me the two things that you would not want the most.”

“Um, I guess hitting, I don't like to be hit. I have a friend who likes to spank while we suck, but I don't like it. That's the only thing I can think of that I really don't like, sorry.”

“That is okay, one thing is just fine. I have no interest in causing pain, so you would be just fine there. Please be seated, and we will continue on.”

From there every other boy was called up, and the princes asked the boys different questions, though they did occasionally ask a same question to another boy, but that was okay. This took just over an hour.

“Okay boys, you now each get to choose three boys that get to stay and one boy that has to go.”

“Oh boy, I do not believe I am capable of making that choice Father, they are all perfect in almost every way. You chose so well.” George said.

“I know, but you still have to.”

It was a long deliberation, and they passed back and forth between the two of them, but finally they gave their father the names, who then gave them to Zane, who then went and escorted the two boys from the room, both with tears in their eyes.

“That was harder than I thought it would be.” Geoff said.

“No kidding.” George said.

“I know how you feel.” Both the king and queen said as one.

“Now for the hardest part, with every emphasis on hard, because now comes the oral exam. I hope you can both cum six times, because now you get to ask them to come suck you to weed out the very last of them.” The king whispered to the boys, so as not to scare the boys.

“Okay Father.” George said, and then turned to the boys. “Now, all of you, please step forth. Up onto the dais, it is time to show us if you have learned how to suck well. You will each get to suck both of us once, so line up so that you are three in front of each of us. Once you are done, go to the back of the next line and wait your turn to suck the other prince. You will not have to suck the king, but he will be watching. He is here to ensure that we do nothing that would accidentally harm you.”

All six boys stepped forth, all of them having to adjust themselves in their very soggy diapers, because they were all hard with hearing what they had to do. The king and princes had chosen well, because all six of these boys are very much gay, not an ounce of straight to be had in them at all, and they were looking forward to finally getting to suck a bigger dick. None of the boys were aware that the princes could cum though.

“Now, I feel that I should warn all of you, both Prince George and I can cum, and you will need to take it, so please do not spit it out.” Geoff thought he should add, he did not wish to startle the boys.

All six boys smiled brightly hearing this little piece of news, every last one of them had wanted to try cum for as long as they could remember. They had grown up hearing the bigger boys talk about cock sucking, cum swallowing gay boys, and that is exactly what they know they are. Of course, in this country, this is not an insult, and the boys were talking almost always about themselves, usually dreamily, telling the younger boys how amazing it is to suck a dick and drink a mans cum.

Once the boys were arranged, both princes pushed down the fronts of their diapers, while scooting forward on their chairs so that the boys had far better access, and then the first boy from each line was beckoned forth, and they did so right away with no hesitation whatsoever. Both boys hit their knees in front of their princes and latched on, sucking both boys' small erections all the way, though the one sucking Geoff accidentally made himself gag just a little, but a half a second was all it took for him to control his gag reflex and start sucking his prince perfectly in every way.

Both princes thought that these boys had practiced a lot with their friends, as well they must have done some seriously good research, and probably talked to a lot of boys to learn how to best suck a preteen dick, because they were that good. Neither prince lasted long, and in less than a minute, and only a second apart from each other, they exploded, giving the two very young sucking boys the treat that they had wanted for as long as they could remember.

“Wow, amazing, you sucked very well. How did you like it, sucking your first real dick?” Geoff asked.

“It was so good, and your cum tastes amazing.” His little boy said, sighing very deeply, so everyone knew he had just received the thing he had needed his whole life.

“Excellent.”

“And how about you?” George asked.

“Same, that was the best thing ever.” He smiled brightly.

“That is very good. Now go to the back of the next line and let us continue.”

The line went like that, every last one of the boys sucked both princes, and they all absolutely loved the treats that the princes were happily able to give to them, even though the very last cum of the day for both was only one tiny little drop.

“Okay, now for part two of the oral exam, you boys get to lay down and the princes will each suck you boys once.” The king said.

“Yippee.” All six said, and then went and threw themselves down on the floor, expectantly awaiting their attentions.

All of them had little baby boners pushing out the fronts of their very wet diapers, as much as any five year old possibly could, but it looked delicious none the less, and they were all very much ready to be sucked. Both princes and their parents had to laugh at this, and the princes got down and decided not to leave the boys waiting for long, they could clearly see just how eager the poor little boys were.

The boys started from either ends and lowered the fronts of both their chosen boys' diapers at the same time, and then inhaled them both, with squeals of delight from both boys. Both boys lasted almost exactly twenty seconds before exploding in their best orgasms to date, they had simply had too much stimulation and no release. The princes went to the next boys in line and continued on, and every boy lasted between twenty and thirty seconds. All felt that this was just no good, twenty to thirty seconds is not enough time to truly enjoy ones self, or to gauge a boy, so they went again, and for some strange reason, no one complained.

All six boys were in a daze after their sucking was finished, and were almost puppet like as the princes changed their very soggy diapers. It was a full two minutes later that the last of them finally came down.

“So, how was it?” George asked.

“Incredible.” Was the general consensus from all of them.

“Good. Now, sadly two of you have to go home, but I must say, this is the hardest decision of my life to make. I have already chosen, how about you Geoff.”

“Same here, and yes.”

They came together and whispered their choices to each other, and they were both in agreement. They each went to the boy who would not get to stay.

“I am truly sorry to tell you that you have to go home. I want you to know, though, that you are an incredible little gay baby boy, and anyone you decide to go with will be very lucky to have you. I would happily keep you here if I could, but I was only allowed to hire two boys, same with George, and that means that you must go. Before you go though, I need a diaper change, and I would very much like for you to do it for me. If the need is there to make sure I am soft enough to tape up, then feel free to do so.” He whispered to the boy he went to, giving him a tender kiss when he finished. George was having almost the exact same conversation with his boy.

Both boys, understandably, had tears in their eyes, but so did the princes, they had hated having to do that, but they knew it was part of their training too, that they had to be able to do just such a thing, because they could not possibly say yes to everyone, no matter how hard it would be. This was one of the biggest reasons that the prince was always allowed to choose only two boys once he reached manhood, to start teaching him these hard lessons.

Both princes laid down, the diaper change materials were passed to the two boys, and then they got down to changing the princes. Both boys gave the princes a very tender hand to let them cum one final time, and once they did and went soft, because they were very well worn out, the boys then taped them up after rubbing lots of diaper cream and sprinkling an extra large dose of baby powder.

“Thank you very much boys. Please go with Zane, he will ensure that you are dressed and then you will be allowed to leave with your parents. As for you four, you have officially been hired by Prince's George and Geoff to be their newest personal assistants. Your jobs are as follows; you are to keep the princes cleaned and diapered and dressed to their content, you will attend to their every personal need, and in exchange, you will be paid two thousand dollars per month. All money received will be put into a trust fund for you, so that when you leave the palace, you will have more than enough money to live off of. In addition to this, all palace staff receive excellent training and benefits, and you are expected to join in on the palace classes every day with the princes. When you decide to leave, or you become too old, for most staff in your position stay until they are anywhere from sixteen to eighteen, you will then be allowed to go to university to take any course you so desire, free of charge. Do all of you understand and agree to this?” The king asked.

“Yes Your Highness.”

“Excellent, now, Prince's Geoff and George, please pick the two boys that you wish to take as your own assistants.”

They whispered to each other for only ten seconds, grinned to each other, because they had already chosen the two boys they wanted, and they were in agreement perfectly, and then went and grabbed their two boys' hands, taking one in each.

“Excellent. You boys are now bonded to your prince, he is yours to assist in your every way possible, yes, you will undoubtedly have sex with him, lots of wondrous, glorious sex, but here that is not a duty, that is a perk of the job. For the most part, you will be with him most of the time, except during meal times, unless you are eating in your own room. Sadly you cannot join him in the royal dining hall, you will normally dine with the other staff in the staff dining hall, which is almost as nice. Welcome to the palace, you now have jobs that hundreds of boys like you would love to have. I hope that you truly enjoy your positions here, though we have never had a boy, or girl for that matter, that did not. Every last one of our personal assistants that has ever left has always cried when they did so.

“You will be given a list of rules that you must go over with your prince, you must abide by them, or you will be punished. Please do not do so, we hate doing that. You must always take orders from your prince first and foremost, you are his to command, and then from myself and the queen. You are the only people in this entire palace that cannot take a direct order from myself or the queen without first going through your prince and yours alone. If, however, you feel that you are being abused, you are to come to me and I will deal with it. Your princes already know that they are not allowed to in any way abuse you, so this will not happen, they will lose far too much should they do so, and they know this. No one in this palace would ever dare abuse any child though, so you should not have to worry.”

“Really Father, not even you can command them to do anything?” George asked, this was something that he did not know.

“No, they are your assistants, and yours alone. I may ask them, and they may agree or decline, but I am not allowed to command them to do anything. Even your brothers boys, you are not allowed to ask them to do anything without first asking your brother, they are your assistants, period.”

“Oh, I did not know that.”

“You do now, that is the way it is, the way it always has been, and the way it always shall be, we see no reason to ever change that. That way no one can take your boys and use them for anything they desire, no matter their rank. That is why a personal assistant is such a high position, because they are under the complete and total protection of the person they are assigned to. Not to mention, you are under their protection as well.”

“Okay.” Both princes said as one and shrugged.

“So, Father, the boys that did not get positions, what do they get then? You said that they would get something as well.”

“Yes, I did. Each boy gets a ten thousand dollar cheque that will be deposited into a high yield account for them to use when they get older, a trainer will come to their house free of charge and teach them the rest of what they need to know, in fact they will probably be there waiting for the boys by the time they make it home, and then they get a personal letter from me, stating that they would make excellent personal assistants to anyone should they be needing one. Should they choose to hire themselves out in such a way, they will also be paid two thousand dollars a month, it is the going rate, but their duties would have to be worked out in advance, with the boys' parents, and they cannot be used as pretty much slave labour.

“In fact, any such thing that does happen here is punishable with extreme harshness. The boys are usually given about the same duties as our own personal assistants in the palace are, but they may have other duties as well. They are given free reign though and are allowed to have friends and go and visit their families and whatnot, they are not to be kept in any way like slaves. They still go to school, they still have every bit as much life as they would have had, only they would be requested to have sex with their employer as well.

“Any mistreatment of the children in any way is also punished harshly. We do not allow abuse here in any way, and the only way that this is not applicable is if the child and the adult agree upon it first and it is notarized by an official, because there are those that do enjoy that sort of thing, so we allow that, but it is strictly monitored.”

“Oh, that makes sense. I did not know that I would have been allowed to be hired out. I suppose the people that raised me would have never allowed that sort of thing anyway, I could have been found too easily.”

“I am surprised that you even lived near to the palace at all. Any of the guards, had they seen you, or any royalty for that matter, would have instantly recognized you and hauled you right in. I have no idea how that never happened, which is too bad.” The king said.

“I was always told not to go across the river, and to never go with or near any guards or royalty, that I would be arrested instantly. It was quite literally beaten into me to never trust royalty of any sort. If I saw anyone of such a nature, I hid as best I could. They allowed me to go with tourists and non royal rich people, but preferably tourists.” Geoff said.

“Then why did you cross the river when you ran away?” George asked curiously.

“Mostly because it was the only way to really go that would almost guarantee that I was not caught by that monster. He would never cross the river either, and to tell you the truth, I was already pretty sure by then that his telling me to never cross the river meant that that was the very thing he feared the most, which meant that it was probably the safest place for me to be. Turned out I was right, just not for the reason I ever thought it would be.”

“Good point.”

“Yeah, he beat me so much that I was willing to die to escape him, no matter what I encountered over here. Of course, being a prince never even crossed my mind as anywhere near a possibility. Granted, it seems that it did not cross theirs as a possibility either, yet they knew enough to keep me as far from the palace and the royalty as possible.”

“Clearly. So, what do we need to do now Father?” George asked.

“Now you boys may take your assistants to your rooms and show them around. Give them a tour of the palace as well, show them where they are and are not allowed to be, granted, Geoff, you probably do not even know this, so learn this as well, though you are now officially allowed to go everywhere you can within the palace grounds. You too are not allowed to leave unless under special circumstances, and will always go through me.”

“Okay, I understand, and honestly, I think I have had my fill of the outside world for a bit, but, before too long, I warn you, I will likely want to go out as well, same as George does. I will endeavor to ensure that George does it within your guidelines, but I make no promises.” He grinned.

“And I would accept none either. No one can promise anything of anyone else, ever, and nor should they have to. You boys have two hours until dinner time, tour with your new boys, and feel free to eat in your rooms tonight, your mother and I will be otherwise occupied anyway. There are more things that we have to prepare that you are not required to do, so enjoy the rest of your day, and please, remember, your new assistants are very young and inexperienced, do not push them too hard or fast, they will need time to adjust to things around here, and I do not want you hurting them accidentally.” The king said to his sons, then turned to the boys and said. 

“And remember boys, you are not slaves, or even servants, you are not here to obey the prince's every command, if they are going too fast for you, ask them to slow down, or even stop, you are allowed to do so. They are your princes, yes, and you cannot take orders from anyone but them, but that does not mean that they can order you to do things that you do not want to as well. You do have a job to do, and are expected to do so as well, but that does not mean that they can hurt you. Just remember that okay.”

“Yes Your Majesty.” All four boys said.

“Excellent, have a good night boys.”

Geoff and George turned and led their boys from the throne room, still holding their hands, and led them to their rooms. The king and queen smiled and headed out a different door to go and take care of other matters.

While the princes had been taking care of their duties, their knights were busy helping their families. They had all been called and told to come to the palace, and of course they were all skeptical still, even though they did know they were telling the truth. They did all arrive, and the kids all welcomed their families, and then, with the help of the palace servants, they got everyone cleaned and outfitted in the best clothes available to them.

They were shown to the same guest quarters that the kids had all stayed in, and they all loved the area. They were offered almost anything within the palace that they could want, and they all asked for several things that would make their stays better. Almost every last one of them had heard about the hospitality of the palace and that almost any servant would be happy to offer a more personal service, should they not be doing anything else, so nearly every last one of them saw a boy or girl of their liking and asked them to spend the night with them, and only a few turned down the offer, every one of them because they went the other way, so they chose someone else, until they all had a guest for the night.

Even their siblings were encouraged to chose a partner for the night, and they all did. Those who wanted, and or needed diapers, were diapered, those who wanted toys were offered an excellent selection, and just about anything else that they could possibly want was retrieved for them as well. They were left in their quarters, while the servants went about the rest of their duties, promising that they would return when they were done for the day.

Jared's little six year old brother asked his brother to find him a cute boy to have for the night, so Jared found him an amazingly cute eight year old, gave him a pack of Pampers to diaper his brother, feeling that he would enjoy it, a pair of dildos, because who would not enjoy it, and both boys grinned when they met each other.

Gabriel had also been very busy, and had enlisted the help of a couple of his friends throughout the castle and gotten to work. The first thing that they did was to go to the storage room to check out all the options. They were all hard from seeing it all. Gabriel chose two different sex swings, four tables in two styles that were for various sexual acts, two self fucking chairs, an entire rather large box of assorted dildos, butt plugs, anal beads, cock rings, and a few other things. He then packed another box, almost as large, full of just lubes. Next were several mats, so that people could have fun on the floor and not get sore, these are waterproof, for obvious reasons. He even picked out a few odds and ends in the realm of bondage, but nothing extreme, just some fuzzy covered handcuffs, shackles, and ropes.

Once they had everything chosen, they took it all up to the boys' new play room and started getting it all set up. When they arrived, the first thing that was done was to move the large shelving unit away from the door that they now knew was there. Gabriel asked a pair of others to go to the other room and to move the other one as well, and when they were both moved, they found a large double door that was opened up right away, allowing passage between the two rooms more easily now.

The tables, chairs and swings were all set up, and then the shelf that was just moved aside was loaded up full of all the items that they had brought. All of this took several hours, and they were only just finishing up the last of the work when both princes and four cute little boys entered.

“Wow, you got it all done Gabriel, and it looks so amazingly hot in here.” Geoff said, after taking a few minutes to take it all in, then went up to his boyfriend and kissed him tenderly.

“Thanks. I hope you guys like it. I think we have pretty much everything in here that we could possibly need. So, clearly you guys picked the four hottest boys, who are these cuties?”

“We sure tried. Here we have Simon, Nolan, Bradley, and Zach.” Geoff said, pointing out each of the four boys as he did so. “Simon and Nolan are my assistants, and Bradley and Zach are George's.”

All four boys are almost the exact same size, plus or minus maybe half a centimeter and a kilogram or so, they are nice and trim looking, without being skinny. 

Simon has bright blond hair and even brighter blue eyes, cute little button nose, an outtie belly button, and even his little feet are cute. 

Nolan has light brown hair with natural streaks of blond, long luxurious eyelashes covering deep brown eyes, a little upturned nose and full luscious lips. 

Bradley has straight jet black hair, dark green eyes and ears that he will hopefully grow into. He is very cute, but has that slightly gangly look to him with larger and longer limbs than his body would suggest he should have. If they had to guess, they would all say that he is likely to be the tallest of them all. 

Then there is Zach, who has bright red hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes, he has so many freckles that they could not be counted, and pasty milky white skin. He too is very trim, only he looks far more tough than the others do, and has muscles already showing.

“It is truly good to meet all of you, my name is Gabriel, and I am willing to bet that you love serving in the palace just as much as I always have. I was not much older than you are now when I joined the staff as well as Prince George's royal diaperer. He was still too young to need a personal assistant then, but that was also part of my duties once he came of age, though I often gave him a hand to help him sleep.”

“Now, I know that all of you probably came with some personal belongings, you would have all been told to pack, just in case you got the position, so do you have things here?” Prince George asked after they had all finished greeting Gabriel.

“Yes Your Highness.” They all said.

“Thanks, but when we are together and not in a royal situation, please just call us George and Geoff. You will not have to call us by our title in most situations, and you will learn in class when it is and is not appropriate to do so. While you are learning, we will correct you if you make a mistake, but the rule of thumb here is, if we are dressed in royal clothing, then call us by title, but if we are naked or in just our diapers, then call us by name. If we are dressed, but not in good clothes, then most of the time just our names is sufficient, but not always. You will be taught the different times and how to tell.”

“Thanks George.” Simon said.

George turned to the palace servants and asked a few of them to go to the waiting room outside the throne room and gather all four boys' belongings and bring them right back. Four of them went and did so right away. They were back only a few minutes later. The rest of them only chatted amongst themselves while they were waiting. Once they were back with everything, they were dismissed, saying that nothing else was required at that time.

“Okay, now to get you boys all set up in your bedrooms. We each have a couple assistants quarters in our rooms, and they are pretty much identical. You may choose to each take one, or you may share with your partner, the choice is yours. It is not uncommon for royal personal assistants to have other partners, and when not needed by us, you are welcome to have fun together as well. Like you were told earlier, you pretty much have free reign within the palace, so you are free to go almost anywhere you desire and do almost anything you wish. If we would like you to join us, we will give you some notice, just in case you had plans with anyone else. As long as you are not supposed to be doing something else, then you are free to have all the hot gay baby boy sex you want at almost any time, with almost anyone throughout the castle. Just remember though, you are our assistants, so no one, other than us, is allowed to tell you to do anything. Would you like your own bedrooms, or would you like to share?”

“Share please.” All four said together.

“That is what we thought you were going to say. Why go to bed alone, when you can share with someone who likes the same things, right.” Geoff grinned.

“I sure have been enjoying it.” George smiled.

“Yeah, why did you never have Gabriel sleep with you before?” Geoff asked curiously.

“Never thought of it. He was my assistant and diaperer, I never really felt for him the way you do, I do not think he felt the same for me.”

“No, I did not, you were always my prince, Geoff though, he is different, he is my boyfriend. I think we both felt the difference right away.”

“I know I sure did.”

“Good. I was rarely ever alone in my bed, but it was never Gabriel, I had friends or others that would join me, but Gabriel was never my boyfriend.”

“Okay, makes sense.” Geoff said.

“I did ask him to sleep with me many times though, some nights I just wanted to be cuddled, but not always by him.”

“I get it, no worries, no one was offending you or your choice, and it does not sound as if Gabriel ever cared either.” Geoff said, his brother was getting defensive and it was cute.

“No, because I never felt that way either, so I was never insulted.”

“Oh, okay.” George said, looking down.

“Okay, let us get you boys' things all put away then, and then we can go and tour the castle. I still have not seen everything myself.” Geoff said all upbeat.

They gathered up all the boys' belongings and took them to the two rooms that would be required. Each prince took their two boys and helped them. Gabriel went with Geoff of course. This only took a few minutes, because the boys did not have very many things. There were clothes, but funnily enough, absolutely no underwear, a few stuffed animals and a few other little things that little boys always found nice to have, each of them having their own dildo that they had received on their fifth birthday. They gathered back in the new play room, looking around a little more, now checking out each of the tables and what they were good for, as well as the chairs and the swings.

“Man, I cannot wait to try all this out.” Geoff said, and George nodded eagerly as well.

“Yeah, but that can wait until this evening, after dinner, because if we do so now, we will probably not eat and pass out without food, and that would not be a good thing I think.”

“No, but it would be a great thing at the same time. Yet, we do have more pressing matters, so let us say we get this show on the road, and you can show us all everything that we do not already know. Will you come with us this time Gabriel?”

“Absolutely.” Gabriel said.

“Okay, let us go then.” George said.

George grabbed the hands of his two boys, while Geoff and Gabriel held hands, and then they each held the hand of one of the boys. George led the pack and showed them many different things. First were the other bedrooms, but they were told they were not allowed to enter, unless they had been asked to come, which would be rare. He then showed them the ball room, the dining room, the kitchen, and everything around there. He showed them all the lounges and relaxation places, including the pool and hot tub, the guest quarters, and everything in between. They took almost two hours touring the entire interior of the castle, they would tour the exterior another day. For now, though, they were all getting more than just a little bit hungry.

While they were in the guest quarters, George grabbed Jared, and Jared explained to his family that he and the prince were boyfriends, and that he now worked for the prince, he had not told them this part yet, and they were happy for him. Jared did join the others though after saying goodbye to his parents and brother, who was still eyeing up the cute older boy his brother had found for him, liking what he was seeing a great deal.

The eight of them arrived to their rooms a short while later and Jared got to go look at the new play room, while the others ordered dinner for all of them. When he made it back, you could see just how excited he was by the new play room, because he was pushing a rather obscene, yet oh so very hot looking erection out the front of his wet diaper. The others told him they agreed with his silent appreciation, all looking to his hot hardness buried inside. He grinned.

Only a few minutes later dinner was delivered to them and they all sat back and enjoyed their meal, all eating more than enough to give them the energy that they were going to be needing throughout the rest of the evening.

“So, how should we do this?” George asked.

“Well, I say we all go together and teach our new boys everything we can possibly teach them, in our new play room of course. I think we can all play together nicely, do you not?” Geoff grinned brightly.

“Hell yeah, let us get it on.”

“Okay.” The others all said as one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eight very horny boys entered the newly appointed sexual play room, four of them very much used to what was about to happen, while four brand new five year old boys were expectantly awaiting what was about to happen. All four little boys had wanted this a great deal for a very long time now. There were fortunately four tables and four little boys who needed to be taken care of and taught all the ins and outs, even though they had already learned a fair bit. Geoff and Gabriel took Geoff's boys, each taking one, while George and Jared took the other two boys, each also taking one, and they went to the table of their choice.

There are two of each type of two tables, one is almost identical to almost any standard doctors table, there are stirrups for legs to be held in and be much more comfortable while being held wide open. There are large padded straps to hold someone in place, should such a thing be wanted or needed. The only major difference on these tables is that there are areas for someone to kneel at the person's head who happens to be laying down. 

The other two tables look almost like a massage table, yet vastly different as well. These tables allow the person on the bottom to lay face down in comfort, their knees are then spread and down, almost in a kneeling position, and then there is a kneeling area for the person in the rear position. There is also a kneeling pad at the head, so that someone could easily be sucked from there too.

Clearly all four of these tables are highly adjustable to allow for use even with very young children. These, and so many more sex toys and apparatus are manufactured right in their own country, and account for a really good chunk of their export business, since they make some of the very best sex toys anywhere in the world.

Each of the older boys asked each of the new boys if they were ready, and if they wanted to be fucked, and all four boys gave a very hearty yes to that and asked to be filled up good and proper like they had always wanted.

All four older boys started the same way. They got their boys positioned and their tables adjusted so that everyone was as comfortable as humanly possible, and they all were, because these tables are the best, and then they went and grabbed some lube and a few assorted toys. The boys' own dildos being the first, since the boys already said they were used to these. Now, a boys first dildo is rarely ever very large, and none of these are, yet they are not small either. From the size alone of the boys' dildos, both princes knew that the boys could take them with ease.

The two older boys would be a bit big, so they all worked all four boys with their dildos first, making them all cum twice. The next size up dildo was then introduced, and they worked the boys to another pair of orgasms. Then the largest dildos of the day were inserted into all four boys, and not one grunted in pain or asked anyone to slow down, no, instead they all sighed deeply as they were worked all in. They were fucked long and slow, far longer and slower than the previous times, until all four boys came two more times.

By now all four older boys were very much ready to fire off several times, they all had at least four orgasms worth of cum boiling in their balls, as well as an incredibly full bladder of pee, all of which all four wanted to give to the boys, and all four boys wanted it more than anything as well.

“Are you ready for this?” Each was asked, and they all said yes instantly.

Each of them poked a hole in the front of their diapers, extracted their erections, and then slipped into the boy that they got to fill for the first time. Sure, every last one of them had probably had a little friend who had fucked them numerous times, they would have been shocked had they not, but this time they were getting a real dick, a good sized one inserted, and this felt so good. Even the princes, who are not overly large yet, filled the boys up nicely, causing them to sigh very deeply. Then again, the boys who are getting the two older boys moaned and sighed even deeper still.

Timing themselves so that they were all going the same speed, because they were all watching each other, the tables were positioned so that they could easily do so, they started making tender love to the four little boys beneath them. Their first orgasms could not last though, even though they did hold on for as long as they possibly could, so less than two minutes later, the four boys received their very first cum load. The boys then let go their aching bladders and filled them all up. All four of them had been piss fucked before, so this was not new, but they did love the larger loads, with the larger dicks, and they all moaned deeply.

The four of them continued on, fucking away merrily at the same slow tender speed, all watching each other still, all trying to cum at the same time. They did, for the most part, for each of their next four cums, before they were all far too tired to continue on. Five cums, in almost an hour and a half for the older boys, and eleven for the little boys beneath them in almost two and a half, was almost too much for them all. The only reason any of them are awake, is because they had wanted this so much, especially the little boys.

“So, how was it boys?” George asked once they were all done.

“Amazing.” They all said.

“Good, glad to hear it. Now, these diapers are absolutely ruined, but would you like us to double diaper you anyway, we will just have to take these off instead of just leaving them.”

“Okay.” They all said.

They were all picked up and laid down on the floor, because none of them were able to move all that much, and then they were lovingly double diapered in cute little pampers diapers. When asked if they wanted butt plugs, for some strange reason they all smiled and said hell yeah, so they each received a pretty decent sized plug for their age. They were not too large, but neither were they small. They would fill the boys nicely, and they all said they were perfect.

“Do you boys think you could change our diapers now?” George asked.

“Sure, but can we double diaper you and put a butt plug in you as well?” Bradley asked, the other three nodded eagerly in agreement.

“Like we would ask for anything less. Why would we allow you to get more than we get right.” Geoff grinned.

“Goody.” They all said.

They went and grabbed the toys they felt they would be able to fit in their boys, grabbed their diapers as well, and then went and plugged and diapered the four older boys, making sure to give them lots of diaper cream and baby powder as well.

“Much better, thank you very much.” They all said, more or less, and pretty much at the same time.

“Now for bedtime. I would very much love for all three of my baby boys to share my bed with me tonight.” Geoff said.

“Same.” George said.

“Okay.” The rest said.

“Goody, come on, goodnight baby bro, have a good sleep.” Geoff said happily, grabbed the hands of his boys, though Gabriel had to grab Simon's hand, and skipped off to their bedroom. George did the same.

They all went and curled up in the two large beds, snuggled all into each other, they kissed goodnight, and then, before too long, they were all sound asleep.

Earlier in the castle, after Jared had found his little brother a special friend, the two boys had met, and Jared had just left them. There were others around, but they gave the two little boys privacy. Jared's little brother was the first to speak up when they met.

“Hi, I'm Asher, I'm six, it's actually Ashton, but I've always been called Asher. What's your name and what do you do here?” He asked cutely, really liking the looks of the cute slightly older boy.

Asher is a really cute little blond haired blue eyed cutie pie, looking much like a younger version of his big brother. He has cute little dimples when he gives his impish little smile, he is missing his top two front teeth, and, because of this, he whistles a bit as he talks, it too is cute. 

“Hi, my name is Evan, I am eight years old, I have worked for the palace since I was born, my parents work here as well. I help a lot of the guests with little things. I do not get paid a lot, because I do not do a lot yet, but I like to help out when I can.” He smiled brightly, he too liked the looks of the younger boy, a lot.

Evan is a little taller for his age, is pretty skinny, but not sickly so, he has greyish blue eyes, almost stormy blue, cute little nose and ears, and perfect little kissable lips.

“So, how come you have diapers and stuff with you?” Asher asked curiously.

“Your brother told me that you might like us to wear them. I already do, all day every day, I was never potty trained to pee pee on the toilet, because I told my parents I did not want to. Here that is perfectly normal, almost everyone gets to wear diapers, if they want to. I bet you will look real cute in just a diaper too. Your brother must think you like them if he told me to bring lots of diapers for you as well. He also said you would definitely like these.” He said, digging through the pile of stuff he had and producing the pair of decent sized children's dildos.

“Oh yeah, those I definitely like. I got a nice one for my fifth birthday, but I asked for a newer, bigger one for my sixth, and I got it. My new one's a vibrating one, and the damn thing takes four big batteries and nearly rattles my teeth, it's awesome.”

“These are the same, and my favorites as well.” He grinned brightly.

“I've never worn diapers before, well, I suppose I did a while ago, I wet the bed 'til I was four, and wore at night 'til then, and then my parents said I was potty trained by three and a half. I don't think I've ever dreamed of wearing a diaper.” He shrugged, but did not say that he would not.

“Would you wear them with me tonight?”

“Sure, I'll try almost anything once.”

“Have you already received your training?”

“Hell yeah, two days after my fifth birthday, my parents asked me if I wanted a boy or a girl, and I said boy for sure, but my dad laughed and said, 'yeah, I figured as much, same as your brother.' We're almost the same age anyway, so we would've been allowed to play without, but I have, so now we definitely can.”

“Good, that makes it easier. Maybe if we like each other, I can get you a job here as well and we can sleep together. I really want a boyfriend of my own. I have fun with lots of the other boys, but they all have boyfriends or girlfriends already, so I am always left alone.”

“I'd really like that. You really think you could get me a job here, what could I do?”

“Oh yeah, there are a couple job openings in my area, and that is guest helper. That means I help guests with their personal care, I help them to clean and diaper them if they want or need it, help them to get dressed, and I am allowed to have as much sex with them as I or them want, almost whenever we want. It is not a hard job, because we do not always have guests, so I always have lots of free time. Like I said, I do not do too much.”

“I'd love that job.”

“Then I will let my boss know. We just lost four boys, they were eighteen and wanted to go to university now. Most of the guests like their helpers to be young anyway, but some like the older boys too. There are only twelve of us left, and we are all here, but they like to have sixteen normally. It is usually split four girls and twelve boys, because boys are far more popular, and better than girls, of course.” He grinned.

“Oh thank you. That'd be so awesome if I could get a job here.” He said excitedly.

“Well, let me show you to your room, because you are a guest and get the full guest treatment. I was asked to be your personal helper, and because all my other chores are done for the day, I am now ready to help you with anything that you want help with.”

“Then I'd love it if you showed me to my room and diapered me up, and then I'd love it even more if you'd let me strip you down to your diaper so that we can play, lots.”

“Then follow me.”

And that was the last time anyone saw the two boys for the rest of the day. It was mid afternoon when they disappeared, and they never called for any food either. They were far too busy for that.

Evan stripped Asher almost as soon as they were in the bedroom, his little boy spike harder than even he had ever seen or felt it before, and he is no virgin. Evan then laid Asher on the bed and proceeded to diaper the hot young boy up nice and thick. Once Asher was diapered, he stood up, kissed Evan in thanks, then stripped Evan until he was only standing in his soggy diaper as well.

“Wow, you're really hot like this.” Asher moaned.

“Thanks, so are you. I hope that you will wear diapers with me every day from now on.”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks. What is your favorite thing to do?”

“I love to be fucked, I have a friend who's twelve, and I love the feel of him buried inside me. With my friends my age and size though, even though we do like to fuck, we're not exactly big, and I bet you're not much bigger than me, we like to suck and finger fuck each other at the same time. I'd say that's my favorite.”

“Okay, I love that too. You are correct though, I am not very big, but I enjoy it very much.”

“Same. How much can you take in you now anyway?”

“Depends who I am with. Men and older boys, usually only four fingers. Most boys and younger teens though, I can now take their whole hands. How about you?”

“Just four fingers, but a couple of my older friends are like you and can take some of the smaller fists in them. I'd love it if you were my first fist, if you can.”

“I will give it my best then.”

“Goody.”

They got down to sucking and fingering each other. By the time an hour was just about to pass, they had already cum seven times, each. They were also up to four fingers in each other, and they were doing fine. Just at the one hour mark, and as they were cumming for their eighth time, they each slipped their entire hands inside each other. Asher groaned deeply, this was officially the most full he had ever been, and it hurt, but it also felt amazing. He never asked Evan to stop, and they continued right on going, fisting each other.

By the time they had cum another two times, both boys were pretty much punch fucking each other, pulling all out while making a fist, and slipping back inside. A very advanced method for two very young boys, yet it was what they both wanted a great deal, and they had worked up to it very slowly, and they were both doing very well. They were also going surprisingly deep inside each other, both able to take the others whole hand and a little of their wrist.

By the time they were passing the two hour mark, they had cum fifteen times, they were still fisting each other real well, and they had just pissed in each others mouth for the third time. Then that was it, they both passed out cold. They were still buried inside each other, they were both still sucking each others dicks, and that was how they stayed for the entire night. They used each other almost like a soother the entire night, and the bed never even got the slightest bit wet, even though both boys had peed several times throughout the night. 

By the time morning came around, all the boys were well refreshed. Asher and Evan were the first to wake up. They extracted themselves from each other, grunting and groaning as they did so, because that was a lot for their little bums, no matter how slowly they had gone.

“Wow, that was intense.” Asher groaned, sounding incredibly hoarse for a six year old.

“No kidding. I think that was the longest and most amazing sex session I have ever experienced in my life, and I have had a lot of sex.”

“Same. I really have to go pee, so, should we change each others diapers, they're pretty much ruined.”

“Same, and yeah they are, so yeah, we better.” Evan grinned.

They changed each other, Evan grabbing the bruise cream and applying a huge amount to Asher, who then repaid the favour when it was his turn.

When they exited the bedroom and entered into the sitting room, Asher's parents called him over, and he pretty much limped over. He said good morning to them and gave them kisses.

“So, how was your night, Baby.” His mom asked, looking pointedly at his already soggy diaper.

“Real good. Evan's gonna see if he can get me a job here, he says his department's looking for at least another boy just like me, so I told him I'd really like it. Can I?”

“Sure. Are you feeling alright though, you seem to be limping a bit?”

“Yeah, we fisted each other, lots, and it was my first time, so I'm a bit sore this morning, but not too bad.” He said proudly. Not normally something one admits to their parents at the tender age of six, at least in the rest of the world, but here is acceptable.

“Ah, that'd explain it. I remember my first fist fuck, sure was a night to remember.” His dad said wistfully.

“I didn't know you were gay Daddy.” Asher said.

“Bi, actually, so is your mom, which is why we sometimes have a girl and a boy join us at home.”

“Oh, I just thought you had the girl and mommy had the boy.” He said, because it was not uncommon to see a pair of young teens in their home for some fun.

“Sometimes, or sometimes we shared, we always have bi kids with us.” He grinned. Again, something one does not normally share with their supposedly innocent six year old, in the rest of the world, but here is perfectly normal.

“That's cool. Thanks though, I'll try and visit as often as I can, or we can see if you guys can get jobs too.”

“We can try, if there's any jobs to be had, but don't worry about us.”

“Thanks.” He said, and went and hugged his parents. “So, any chance we can get some food, like soon, we sorta missed dinner last night.”

“We wondered about that.” His dad laughed.

“I will put in our orders right now. What would you like?” Evan asked.

They gave their orders and he went and called it in. He took orders from everyone else who was already up as well, to save making more calls, and then, half an hour later, their food was delivered and they were eating. Both Asher and Evan ate enough for four adults, not so surprisingly.

The two princes and their boyfriends and assistants all woke up feeling much better as well, they kissed and cuddled for quite a while before they also got up and changed each other. They would have left them and had breakfast first, only, they felt that their diapers would not be able to last. They did stroke each other to one good orgasm a piece, and the little boys got to eat the loads of one of the boys, and then they all shared the loads in sweet cum kisses. Finally they were all ready, so they headed to the dining room in George's room, Geoff and his boys all went over to see if they wanted to eat with them, so they all decided to eat there.

They ordered breakfast and chatted as they waited, and finally their food was delivered and they ate it all, talking happily as they did. Just as they were about to finish, someone knocked on their door, so George called out to enter. The king and queen walked in.

“Good morning boys. How was your night?” The king asked.

“Excellent Father, our new assistants took us nice and easily, and they are not even bruised or sore at all this morning. It was a great night. I trust you got up to all sorts of dirty and kinky sex all night long as well?” George said.

“Absolutely. I see you boys are ready to go, so we should get started on our day.”

“Okay, and what, exactly, do we have to do today?” Geoff asked.

“More party planning. Your mother and I took care of all the invitations yesterday, so now today we just have to go over everything and ensure that it is all going as planned. We should also get you boys in for hair cuts, Geoff, you still need to see the optometrist, you could all stand to see the dentist, and you need to be fitted for your new suits. You are now adults, so we cannot have you in children's suits.”

“Oh, okay.” They both said.

“Um, I have never seen an optometrist or a dentist before, is it painful?” Geoff asked.

“This coming from the person who got so used to being beaten every day it became second nature.” George laughed.

“True, I suppose, but, is it?”

“No, the eye doctor will not even cause any discomfort, and the dentist might be uncomfortable, but not painful. I actually hate getting my teeth cleaned, it hurts my ears.” The queen said.

“What, how could it hurt your ears, they are working on your teeth.”

“The sounds go right to your ears, I hate the sounds.” She said.

“Oh.”

“We will get you into the optometrist first, while the rest go to the dentist, and then when you are done, you can see him as well. The rest of you should probably see the optometrist as well, come to think of it, so half to one, the other half to the other, and then you can switch. George and Gabriel, you both should not need to see the optometrist though, so you are excused from there.” The king said.

They headed out then and went to the medical wing of the palace, where all the doctors and everyone stayed and worked. Fortunately the two offices were right across the hall from each other, and they all got started right away.

The optometrist figured out right away what Geoff's problem was, and it was a simple fix. He already had the correct lenses in stock and ready to go, so all Geoff had to do was pick the frames he liked best, and in under ten minutes, he had a new pair of glasses. For the most part, Geoff would only need them for reading, but he was to always carry them with him. Zach also required glasses, only he was told his eyes were to the point where he should wear them at all times, his glasses too were made up right away, but his had to have a little custom work done on them first to make them perfect, and while that was being done, he chose his frames.

The rest required nothing more. They all needed the dentist though, and they all got a good cleaning. There was one person doing the cleanings and one doing the other more important stuff. Nolan and Bradley both needed a minor filling, and Geoff had one of his adult teeth coming in crooked, so he was warned that if it did not straighten itself out, he would need braces to correct it. They did nothing more than cleaning for the time being though, other than the two fillings that were needed by the two younger boys. Everyone else was pretty good though, especially considering that Geoff had never even seen a dentist, and had never even been taught to brush his teeth. It probably helped that he had never had sweets in his entire life, and what food he did get was decently good for him.

“All done, excellent. So, our assistants, you may feel free to go do whatever you please for the rest of the day. Prince George and Prince Geoff, you are with us.” The king said.

“Are Gabriel and Jared allowed to come as well?” Geoff asked.

“Yes, they too will need to be fitted, since I am certain they are coming to the party as your guests.”

The boys said goodbye to the four youngest, and then they headed out to the royal seamster. When they arrived, they found the most flamboyantly gay man that Geoff had ever met. He just adored all four boys in their soggy baby diapers and said he would be happy to make them look as stunningly gorgeous as he could, if they had to cover their diapers, which, he said, they looked better in than wearing any clothes could ever do. They were each asked for their favorite colours, he had the boys pick them from a few colour swatches, and then he went about choosing everything that was to be needed.

They were each getting a perfectly tailored suit with the colour of their choice for the shirt. The pants and jackets were incredibly thick and comfortable looking, crisp black with an even more black pin striping in them. Once he got the four boys into the correct sizes of suits, he went about measuring and pinning until he was satisfied that they would be perfect. He then helped them to strip back down to just their diapers, and told them that he would call them back in a few hours for refitting. He asked that they be nice and soggy by then, to ensure that the pants still fit perfectly over a soggy baby diaper.

For some reason the boys were okay with this. They headed out then and went with the king and queen to go over all the details with all the servant staff to ensure that everything was going smoothly. They only had two days now until the day of the party, so everything had to be ironed out now.

By the time they were done that, and everything was perfect, they were called back for their fitting. They all went and tried on their suits and the fit was deemed stunningly perfect. The boys were told that their suits would be there and waiting for them on the day of the party, perfectly cleaned and pressed, and that he would personally dress them to ensure they were perfect. For some reason he liked saying the word perfect, a lot, especially around the boys.

“Wow, that was a lot.” Geoff said once they were finally done.

“Yeah, but it was all necessary, and I must say, you boys will make one hell of an impression, Stephen did an amazing job.” The queen said.

“We know.”

They all went to dinner, asking the knights and all their family to join them. When Jared saw Asher enter, and saw that he was limping, he actually laughed. He went up to his little brother and picked him up, hugged him, and asked him how it went. Asher was only too proud to tell his loving big brother all about it.

“That is very good baby bro, and you look super cute in just your soggy baby diaper too. How do you like them?”

“Thanks, so do you, and I really like them now, just like you now huh.”

“Oh yeah.”

“And guess what, Evan wants to get me a job here doing what he does as well. He says they're looking for someone anyway, and mommy and daddy already said yes.”

“That's excellent, oops, I mean that is excellent.”

“Why'd you do that?”

“Because we have to learn to speak properly if we work here, you will be taught as well. It is hard to try and remember it all, which is why sometimes it looks like I am trying to think about what I am trying to say.”

“Oh, will I have to as well?”

“More than likely, but you will be fine.”

“I can't wait 'til I get to start working here. I'll get paid, but probably not as much as you, 'cause I'll be a guest assistant, and Evan says he hardly ever has any guests to attend to.”

“I'm sure you will get paid well for your position. I hardly have to do anything either, and I get paid lots. I am now Prince George's royal diaperer and personal assistant, so exactly the same as your job will be, only I always have someone to care for, and he is my boyfriend now as well, which is even better.”

“That's really cool. I'll be happier having you here with me though. I'll get to visit mommy and daddy, but you I'd miss most of all.”

“Thanks Buddy, I would have missed you lots as well, now we may not have to.”

“Jared, I assume that this is your little brother?” The king stepped forth and asked.

“Sure is Sire, may I present to you my little brother Ashton, though he goes by Asher most of the time.”

“It is most excellent to meet you Asher.” He said, sticking out his hand for the cute little boy.

“Thanks. You're the king?” He said wide eyed while taking his hand.

“I sure am.”

“Wow, I never thought I'd meet the king.”

“Now you have. I understand, though, that you would very much like a position as guest personal assistant. Evan called and asked me, said you two were boyfriends, at least hoped you would be, and he wanted for you to work with him.”

“Uh huh, I'd love it very much Sire.”

“And he says you have received training and that you are fully gay?”

“Yep.” He said proudly.

“Evan is a very special little boy, if he thinks you will make a good addition to the staff, then I think I am going to trust him, so, consider yourself staff. We will work out all the details later, okay.”

“You mean it, I get to stay?” He squealed in delight.

“Yes, you little cutie pie, you get to stay. I may ask both you and Evan to come visit me one evening every so often, you are absolutely adorable.”

“Ooh, I'd really like that Sire.” He smiled brightly, bouncing in his big brothers arms.

“I just bet you would, as long as you are just as nicely diapered as you are now, then it will have to be arranged. I know Evan would never pick someone that did not love diapers as much as he does, so I am certain that that will not be a problem.”

“Oh no Sire, I definitely wanna stay diapered, they're awesome.”

“Good. You understand, I hope, that you will be joining the others in schooling here, and we will teach you everything that you need to know.”

“Uh huh, I love school.”

“Good. Well, I need to go speak to all the others, so you have a good evening.”

“Thanks, you too.” He said, and then the king disappeared.

“Isn't that so cool, I get to work here too. Evan will be so happy.” He said happily, hugging his big baby brother tightly.

“Yeah Baby Bro, it is. Come on, let us go sit down, I will introduce you to the prince's. They are so nice.” He said, and then carried his brother to meet the others.

When they got to where they were, the introductions were made, and they all liked Asher, a lot. 

“Wow, you are hot, I would not have minded in the least if you had been hired as one of my assistants.” George groaned.

“He is, and I have known him since he was born, he has always been a little cutie, but then, Jared is hot as well.” Geoff said.

“I can agree to that wholeheartedly.”

“Thanks.” Both Asher and Jared said at the same time.

“Sadly, with Jared being one of my assistants already, I could not have hired him, siblings are allowed to have sex together if they so desire, as long as they are not boy and girl, for obvious reasons, but it is preferred to have someone else. A little group action though is never frowned upon. It would not have been right for me to have hired Asher though because of that, since we have sex all the time.” George said.

“Would he be allowed to join us though?” Geoff asked curiously, because he had never had any actual fun with Asher, even though he had wanted to a few times.

“Absolutely. You said, Jared, that you put him with Evan?” George asked.

“Yeah, he was the one you said I should find for Asher, man is he cute.”

“Yeah, and his diaper love damn near exceeds my own. That boy has never even stood at a toilet to pee, says he never cares to. I at least have done so, a couple times, while I was already there. He would rather hold it and wait for his diaper to be put on, and then pee it. I mean, so would I, but if I am bursting, or am already sitting on the toilet taking care of other business, then I have let it go if I had to do so badly. Most often, I pee before I go to the bathroom, so it is rarely ever an issue. He would never even consider it.” He grinned.

“Why did you do that though, I told you Asher was not a diaper lover?” Jared asked.

“Because, I felt that he would be much like you there, you were not a diaper lover either when you arrived, it was buried, all you needed to do was try on one diaper and you were hooked. Turns out I was correct again, and I never even met him. Evan though is absolutely insatiable, and from what you told me of Asher, I felt that they would be a good match there as well. Again, much like you, and me too for that matter.” He grinned.

“I'm not complaining, the diapers are awesome, and the sex is even better yet.” Asher said happily.

“Good.” All the boys said.

The king and queen went around the room, greeting all their guests, talking to them, asking them questions, getting to know them a little, so on and so forth. They were trying to get information on why they were considered to be poor in a country that should have had far more than enough for everyone. While none of them were beggar status, like Geoff had been, and none of them were truly poor, they were not exactly rolling in the money either. They had always had enough for their children, they always had what they needed, just not necessarily what they wanted. They had received a much darker picture from Geoff than it had truly been, because of his brutal upbringing. They did find out though that the income had not been matching the cost of living for quite some time, and raises were few and far between. Most families both parents had to work in order for them to survive, which meant that the children had had to fend for themselves an awful lot, which did make them far stronger and more independent, as well they were very protective of their friends, hence the reason they are all where they are now.

They now had a lot to think about, they had received some very good information. At least all their children had been encouraged to make as much money as they wanted, and then all that money was put into accounts for them for later, or, at least, most of it any way. When he talked to the kids, they confirmed this, so the kids were not working for their parents as well, like Geoff had had to. They were happy to hear this as well, because it was not as bad as they had feared, yet still not great. There would be changes made, of that there was no doubt. Geoff's old house had already been ordered destroyed, and they were going to find out if there were other such buildings that were far below building standards and have them rebuilt as well.

The development on the other side of the river was owned and rented out by the palace, so they controlled everything. They had no idea how it had been allowed to get so bad, so that was going to be looked into as well. The housing was all supposed to be well kept row houses with decent little yards, but there were some older houses and cottages on the outskirts, but they were all supposed to be in really good shape still. This was going to be checked out, and if new housing had to be built, then it would be done. All the reports that they had been receiving had said that everything was going beautifully, so they were thinking that maybe they should be looking into it a bit more personally from now on.

They had also found that the rent had been raised three times in the last five years, and one of the increases was rather significant, the last one, yet they knew they were not getting any more income than they had ever received. This alone pissed off the king and queen more than anything. Someone was stealing from the poor, that is exactly what it amounted to, and with several hundred houses, someone was making a great deal of money off the backs of those that the housing was designed to help. The king slipped out for a few seconds and had his head guard put out an arrest warrant for the manager of the royal rental properties. He saluted and went and took care of that instantly.

They did not say anything of this rather nasty business as of yet, they would ensure that everyone was paid back in full for the amount that had been stolen from them, the ex manager would have to pay it all back, plus interest, and if he did not have enough to cover it, he would be made to work to pay it off until it was. He would be given a small apartment and a new job, like cleaning streets and sewers, and he would have to make amends for his actions. If he did have enough money, then he would be jailed for a time, as well as paying everyone back. In this kingdom, theft is usually dealt with in just such a manner.

From there though they all went about enjoying their small dinner party. The food was served and everyone enjoyed the very delicious meal. After dessert was eaten, everyone started excusing themselves. Asher was very excited to go find Evan and tell him the good news. His parents just had to laugh. They would have been upset about their little boy leaving them, but this was an excellent opportunity for the little boy, and they knew it. They knew that palace boys got paid well and treated better, and that he would have a far better life than they could ever hope to provide, and that he would also get full schooling and everything for it too. In a way, they were jealous of their sons, but incredibly happy for them as well. This is the sort of thing that parents can only dream of for their children. They would miss their boys, of course, but they would get to visit as well, and Jared even told them that the house that he was going to get for becoming a knight, they would get to live in, and all they had to pay for was all the extras, because the house was free and had no taxes.

When the princes and their boys left, they headed to their rooms and had a good night. They gathered their little boys and had a good two hour suck and fuck fest in their new play room, all of them getting filled at least once. They were all happy and went to bed in fresh diapers and with happy smiles, and slept well.

Evan was extra excited that Asher was going to get to join him, and they went to Evan's room this time, since Asher was now an employee and not a guest, and sucked and fucked for almost three hours before passing out. They had at least diapered each other this time, and Asher had been a little sore still, so they did not fist, but they did finger and dick fuck each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day they were all in class again, only today it was just five hours. Asher and Evan were there, they entered holding hands, and you could clearly see that Asher was nicely diapered under his new clothes. They had a good lesson today, all the kids learning more about how to properly speak and act in a royal setting. The royal actions was the most important thing, because they were expected to be somewhat proper the next day for the royal ball, because everyone knows you have to handle royal balls properly. After class, they all went and enjoyed the rest of the day, all the kids getting together and playing and watching a movie.

The king and queen, though, had a rather important meeting after they helped in class, so they went and got dressed, then headed to the throne room to take care of a rather nasty mess. As soon as they sat down, they nodded to the guard, who opened the door, allowing the head guard to lead in his prisoner. The man had his head down, he would not look at the king or queen. The second he saw the guard at his door, he knew he was in for it, and wondered if he would have anything by the time they were done with him.

“Kneel.” The king barked, the man took a knee, still not looking up.

“Jerome, you are hereby charged with theft. You knowingly stole from those who could barely afford to pay. It was not with authorization that you raised the rent on the royal rental properties an unacceptable amount. You then knowingly kept all this extra money that you were being paid, and only put into the royal account what we were expecting to receive. You still billed us for all the monthly expenses, and though nothing looked out of place, this too will be looked into, to ensure that you were not somehow stealing even more money. Did you honestly think that it could go on for forever and we would never find out?”

He said nothing.

“I see, you did, you have gotten away with it for so long, you felt that we would never look into it and wonder why our poorest people were becoming more and more poor. Well, we did look into it, after receiving reports that it was getting pretty poor out there, and we cannot have that. It is bad enough that not everyone can have the same thing, sadly that system just does not work either, but here you go, stealing from those who can scarcely afford to feed their children. What have you got to say for yourself?”

“I am truly sorry Your Highness, I did a bad thing.”

“Yes, you did. How much have you stolen?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well, we have a pretty good idea. In the past five years, you have raised the rent by four hundred dollars a month, that is massive, the last increase was a full two hundred. We are going to average it out at three hundred and fifty dollars per month for five years, plus an extra fifty for interest, so that means you get to pay every person that you stole from four hundred a month for five years. That means you owe every household twenty four thousand dollars, times at last count I believe it was three hundred and seventy two rental properties, that means you now owe almost nine million dollars. How much money do you have. We have already ordered your accounts to be frozen, but we have not received the report as to how much you have.”

“Oh god. I have maybe three million, plus my house and assets.”

“So, that means that you are in debt for a total of six million dollars. You will be given a small apartment, you will be given food and utilities, all will be given to you, you are never to receive another penny in income. You will have no money to purchase anything, all will be given to you, and anything that you need must be approved by myself. You will write an email with a request, and then, if I deem it necessary, it will be sent to you. You will be given work to do, and you are to do your job until you have the full amount paid off. You are nearing fifty years old, even at the good wage I would ensure that you receive, you cannot hope to pay off the total balance. You now work for the people for the rest of your life. The other option is complete and total banishment, the choice is yours. However, I know what you like, you know that if you leave this country, that you will end up in a prison far worse than any punishment I can give to you. Now, tell me, how did you manage to spend so much money?”

“I like boys, as you well know, and I loved boy parties, sometimes as many as five or six boys a night, sometimes four or five times a week. It gets expensive.”

“Yes, well now you get none of that. You will not be allowed to pay for a boy, ever again. I truly hope that it was worth it. You will have to find yourself a suitable boy who would like to be with you, free of charge, from now on. If none are available, write a request and we will see what we can do. However, remember, that should we have to pay someone to be with you, anything that we will have to pay him will come out of what you owe.”

This, above all else, absolutely devastated the man, he was absolutely addicted to sex, and they all knew it. This sentence was like a hammer blow to him, he was losing everything, and he knew that he had not one single leg to stand on. 

“Do you have anything to say before I pass judgment on you and make this complete?”

“Your Highness, I understand that what I did was wrong, and that I was absolutely caught, you are right to stop me, but Sire, there is no way I can live without a boy, at least one, I would die, or I would do something we would all regret. Please do not put me in that position, I could not stand to think about what I might become if that were taken from me. I cannot accept banishment, you are right, outside here I would be labeled a monster and they would do horrible things to me, but if I do not have a boy every night, well, I might easily turn into a monster.

“Just think what it would do to you, I know you are every bit as bad as I am in that regard, and we both know you could not stop any more than I can. No one here truly could. Even the average six to eight year old in our beautiful country could not have sex taken from them, we are all addicted, and why should we not be. Drug and alcohol addiction is lower here than anywhere else in the world, because we allow an addiction that everyone else only wishes they could have, it is a truly beautiful thing, but to have it taken away, even I can see what would happen to every last one of us.

“We would all turn, we would all just take what we needed to make us feel whole, feel good, feel right, and to take that away from me Sire, you may as well just strike me down now, for to do any less may mean that I do harm to those I love most. I cannot allow that to happen, any more than you want to.”

“You do have a valid point there, we are all addicted, and it is a beautiful addiction to have. Okay, if I were to give you a job in the palace, where you would have access to many boys that would be happy to stay with you, what kind of jobs are you capable of doing?”

“I am a manager Sire, you know that, I handle money and people.”

“Well, money is clearly out of the question for you, now is it not.”

“Clearly Sire. I know I cannot be trusted with it.”

“No, you cannot. You did seem to do fairly well with maintenance, for the most part, so I will then put you in as our new grounds keeping manager. You will also be required to manage the grounds for the entire city. I no longer have someone who oversees all that, and it is a thorn in my side, I cannot stand doing that, and I have had to do so since our last manager died. At least he died like every man wishes to go, an eight year old diapered boy, riding him hard, and his lucky heart exploded. Lucky bastard, if only we could all be so lucky.” The king said wistfully.

“Considering the rate in which it happens here Sire, many are.” He laughed, because it was true.

“True enough. Anyway, you will be given a small servants room in the palace, you will have a team of forty people working for you, you are to go out and work and inspect and even get your hands dirty, you do not have a cushy office job, I cannot stress this enough, you will not get a job that normally pays a hundred thousand a year and get to sit on your ass and do nothing. You will ensure that the grounds here in the palace are kept breathtaking at all times, and I have true horticulturists that you will work with, as well as artists, so make sure they are always making it perfect. The grounds outside the palace are to be kept the same.

“Over the next five years, I want you to ensure that at least another ten thousand trees are planted throughout the city, another thousand gardens added to beautify the city proper, and at least one more park added, but it is not where the rest go either, this will be over and above everything else. Keep in mind, all parks here must contain all the elements a park requires. There must be play places for children and adults alike, at least one covered structure, at least one fountain, walkways, artwork, and everything else. I am certain you know what we require.

“Then there is the other side of the river, where we keep our rental properties that you used to manage. You will have to work with the new manager of that, I want the entire area revitalized. I am told that the houses, for the most part, are still in decent shape, but are starting to look tired and care worn, which was your job to ensure that did not happen. He or she will take care of them, but you are to add at least two new parks, plant another ten thousand trees, do another one thousand gardens, and maintain and or repair any of the existing. It was built and was to be maintained as a beautiful neighborhood where even those that did not have much could live in comfort. You have defiled that, so you get to make it better. The new manager will fix the houses and properties, but you get to fix everything else around them.

“Street maintenance and repairs also fall under your management, pot holes are not acceptable at any time, you are to travel every street and ensure that they are all pristine, at all times. During the winter time, you are to ensure that they are always well cleared and maintained. Your team of people have plow drivers amongst them, they will let you know who they are, so use them. For years though we used pavement for our newer streets, but it is ugly, and I no longer wish to use it. It was necessary at the time, due to money constraints, though it is no longer. I would like you to start going back to the tried and true method of cobble stone, it is more time consuming to install, and therefore more expensive, but it is easier to maintain and looks far better.

“As for gardens, a garden must consist of at least one hundred plants of assorted varieties, and can be of nearly any size. Most should be larger, but I have noticed that we have a lot of centre medians in our roads that need to be beautified, anything over ten meters square may be classified as one garden, and trees may or may not be planted in them, depending upon their size. Your new job, essentially, is to ensure that our city is the single most beautiful in the entire world. Everything about our country exudes beauty and love, so let us show it off truly. Is there any reason at all that you do not believe that you are capable of doing this job?”

“Absolutely not Sire, and thank you for your understanding, as well your willingness to ensure that I still have what I need, even though I deserve nothing.”

“Everyone in our country deserves something, not everyone likes what they deserve though. Remember that, I am a kind, caring, and lenient king, the first time. There are no second chances, and to do less than you are now ordered to do will result in punishments far exceeding what you would ever dream possible. Do not under estimate what evils I could come up with if you break your oath with me today, which you must now swear.”

“I understand Your Majesty, you are a very kind, caring, and lenient King, and I deserve far worse, but am thankful that you have seen fit to allow me to continue helping my king and kingdom. I do solemnly swear that I will do this new job, to the best of my ability, until my last dying breath, taking only what is deemed necessary for me to live my life in peace.”

“Then you are hereby appointed the new royal groundskeeper manager. I will inspect your work from time to time, and if there are ever any items that are needed, go through the normal channels and I will ensure that you have virtually everything that you could need to do your job to my satisfaction. Remember though, you are never to personally handle any money, of any sort. If I ever see you with even our smallest coin on your person, further punishment shall be doled out.”

“I understand Sire.”

“Good. You will find yourself an unoccupied room in the servants quarters, ensure that it is the smallest and sparsest one available, you are not allowed creature comforts for a while at all. Even our most basic servants quarters, though, are well set up, so you shall not suffer. In time, as I see that you have earned it, you may receive extra perks and bonuses, however, that shall not happen for at least one years time. It shall all be dependent entirely on how well you do your job and handle your punishment.”

“Thank you Sire, it is far more than I could hope for.”

“Good. You start your new job as of tomorrow morning. I am certain you know where the offices are, I will contact everyone and let them know you are their new manager. I will not tell them of your punishment, but you must tell them at least some of what your restrictions are, as well as what all I have laid out for your new team to do. You are dismissed.”

He bowed lowly, turned, and exited, knowing that he was lucky to have kept any shred of decency or freedom. He knew full well that he should have been jailed, and humiliated, had everything taken from him and given absolutely nothing in return.

“Well, that went well.” He said to his queen.

“Yes, it did, he should make a most excellent replacement, and hopefully he never slips up again. I just received the report from the bank though. He was not quite as low as the three million, he has a further one and a half in other assorted savings, his house is valued at one as well, and everything in it should be somewhere around half a million. So his total assets are valued at roughly six million, which means he only has to pay back a further three million. Still, even at the wages he will make, it would take roughly thirty years to pay off his debts, even if we charge him nothing for living expenses and a boy or two a week. At his age, it is not likely we will ever recoup the money, but that should be fine. He will ensure that everything is done to our standards, and that will be worth far more.”

“Oh, that is good to hear. Now we get to find a replacement for him in his old job, but I would like to make changes, to ensure that that sort of thing cannot happen again. I cannot believe that it happened in the first place, I thought we had enough safety measures in place to make certain that that could not happen, but somehow he managed to do it right under my nose. Oh well, it will teach us to be more vigilant in the future. You are right though, he will probably do an excellent job of it.”

“I really liked Jared's parents, they seemed pretty smart, I bet the two of them together could probably do an excellent job of it. They will probably stay in Jared's house, whenever he decides to have one built for him, or they could just stay in the house they have now, the choice would be theirs. With them living there and knowing the area very well, they would probably know more about it all than anyone else probably would.”

“You are correct, they might just make perfect managers. I wonder how they would feel about getting a raise. Would you call them and have them come here then?” He asked.

She called right away and asked to speak to them, and told them to meet them in one of the lounges near to the throne room, telling them how to get there, so on and so forth, making sure to tell them to come as they were, that there would be no need to be dressed any more than they were at that moment. The king and queen headed to the lounge and sat back and waited for the pair of them to arrive. They did so only a minute or so later. They were dressed, but very simply so.

“Your Majesties, how may we be of service?” He said as they both bowed.

“Please stand, we are not in a formal situation here, even though we are dressed for it. We, unfortunately, had to take care of some difficulties this morning that made it necessary. Please, sit though, join us, we would like to have a talk with you.” The king said.

They sat down, and she asked, “How may we help you?”

“Well, our property manager for all our rental properties was caught stealing from everyone, including yourselves. It was not, in any way, shape, or form, sanctioned by the palace. We have not requested a raise in rent for more than ten years. I understand, though, that it has gone up a considerable amount in the past few years.”

“That it most certainly has Sire. It has made it difficult to raise our children, but we did the best we could.”

“And for that I am sorry that it took so long to find out what was happening. You, as well as everyone else, will be receiving a payback in the amount of twenty four thousand dollars. It is being paid back by the property manager that stole it from you in the first place, and what he cannot cover, we are. That does, however, leave us in a rather tight spot. We are left without a property manager, for we could not leave him in a job where he handles money all day every day, it would be far too tempting.

“We would like to offer you that opportunity. When we talked, we both felt that you were both more than smart and capable enough to take on such a position, it comes with a pretty good wage, as well as benefits and perks. You would manage a team of ten repair people that would take care of all the maintenance work for you, and your job would be simple enough. You would inspect every house, at least once every month you tour every house, go over with the occupants what needs to be done and what should be done.

“As you should already know, cleaning and yard work are up to the occupants, but we took care of the rest, to ensure that everyone had heat and hot water, and that all appliances were in good working order. On our last tour through the neighborhoods, we could not help but to notice that many of the houses looked as if they needed trim and paint work, as well as gutters and roofs needed repairing, you will need to have all that looked into. There are three hundred and seventy two homes, if our memory is correct, so this is a full time job, even if not all that difficult to do, because you just collect the money and ensure everything is good.

“Now, as for money, we are going to be implementing changes so that what happened cannot happen again. It is not a sleight against you, it is for the safety of everyone involved. We have not come up with a concrete plan, as of yet, since this all happened very quickly, but any input that you can add that would ensure that not only you, but everyone involved, can handle this amount of money without becoming greedy, but that no one gets cheated or treated any better or worse than everyone else. In five years, the old manager was able to steal in excess of nine million dollars, and we have come to see that this is far too tempting for any one person, and I am certain you can agree.”

“We do Sire, and I agree, we must have some sort of safety net that'll ensure that we don't get the wrong idea as well, that's far too much money to be dealing with and have you hope that we do nothing wrong.” She said almost instantly, having never fathomed handing that kind of money. 

“Good, I am glad that we are on the same page. The position does come with the house that you are living in, but remember, any work that is done to your house must not exceed any work that is done to any other. I will inspect that every so often myself. I am sure that you understand why that is.”

“We do.” They both said.

“Good. Now, for the houses, when my father had most of them built roughly thirty years ago, we did not have a lot of money, but he realized that the housing was getting too out of hand, so he had to do something about it. Too much was done as inexpensively as possible, but it was necessary. They are good strong houses, well built and safe, just not very fancy, just plain. As things wear out, I would like for you to upgrade things. Dirty or worn carpets are to be replaced with hardwood floors, worn out vinyl flooring is to be replaced with stone tiles, broken or worn cabinets and counters are to be replaced as well.

“We do not necessarily want to go high end with all of this, but we do want good quality. When it comes to finding things for the houses, it is your duty to find the best products for the best prices. All purchasing from here on out will go through myself or the queen. You may feel free to email, call, or visit us at almost any time and go over things. If you can get an excellent deal by buying bulk for many houses, do so, only, do not buy more than what is needed either.

“You will be given a purchase order book, so all purchases will have to be tagged with that and a house number, so that we can keep everything straight. This has always been in place, but we feel that there have been abuses here as well, which is why we are going to be changing a few things there as well. Now all purchases must go through us, and all your teams will have to go through you to purchase anything. We will try and ensure that this goes smoothly, and you will need to keep stocks of certain things of course, but we can go over all that at a later time.”

“Okay, that all sounds more than fair.” He said.

“Good. Now, there is at least one house that is to be completely demolished and replaced. Prince Geoff's previous residence, even if it were in pristine condition, would have to be torn down, we cannot have that place stay standing. We happen to know, though, that it is not even in good condition, and we have no idea how it was still kept. If there are any other houses that you find to be worthy of a full tear down and rebuild, let us know, and we will see to it. It has also come to our attention that there are at least fifty new homes required, so I will send an architect and a full crew to take care of the building of the new homes. They will work through you, who will then go through us, and it will be your choice as to how and where it is done.

“There is more than enough space to use, so feel free to use it. Our new royal groundskeeper will also work with you to make a few new parks and plant many more gardens, he will be working independently of you, he reports directly to us as well, so you will likely have to work together a fair bit over the next few years. In fact, Prince Geoff's old house, it is not to be replaced, that will be the new Prince Geoffrey Park. I will inform the groundskeeper of this as well.”

“That sounds excellent Sire. I trust if we have any ideas that we may come to you with them?” She asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Good, and may we hold a public forum for everyone there to gather their input as well, to see what everyone wants and needs?”

“I see no reason why this would be a bad thing. You must moderate it and ensure that no one gets greedy or stupid.”

“We'll make sure of it. I know there are a few families that have several children, yet are living in homes with too few rooms and far too little space, would it be reasonable to move people around?”

“Very reasonable, and let people know that if this is the case, that the kingdom will take care of the moving costs for them as well. I was not aware that this was an issue. Mostly people here have only one child, very few have two, and I know of only four families with three or more children. It is considered proper for each person to have their own bedroom, unless they wish to share for some reason. Brothers often do, for obvious reasons, as do sisters.”

“Yes, our sons often shared, but they had their own rooms as well, and that was just fine.”

“Good, good, brothers who play together are less likely to fight.”

“Exactly how we saw it as well Sire.” She laughed.

“Good. Is there anything that you require before you take on your new positions?” The queen asked.

“No My Lady, I feel that we have more than enough to get a good start of it. As soon as the celebrations are over, we'll head home and start the necessary proceedings.”

“That is good to hear. Before you leave, everyone will know who their new managers are, what their new roles are to be, how everything shall work from here on out, as well you will have all the contact information that you need.”

“Thank you very much for this opportunity, it's very much appreciated.” He said.

“You are most welcome.”

They stood and shook hands and then everyone headed out. Jared's parents now had a very mighty spring in their step. The first thing they did when they made it back to the guest quarters was to call their sons and tell them the good news. Both boys were exceptionally happy for their parents. 

Over the next several years they would be very busy, ensuring that everything was done. The first thing that they did was call for a meeting, and everyone that could be there was there, and they introduced themselves to everyone and told them what was about to happen. They had already met with the architects and the groundskeeper, as well their crew, and hammered out a plan for the next few years. Everyone had the opportunity to change houses and up size or downsize as needed, but that every house was to be renovated before anyone was to move. Every point of every house that needed to be looked into was written down, and as more information was remembered, they took that information and worked with it, making a schedule of what had to be done and what should be done, what could only be done in an empty house, and what could be done with occupants. All the new parks were put in, all the new houses were built, everyone was moved, and after that their time was far more easily spent, but the first few years for them were, by far, the hardest, but everyone was far happier as well.

The royal groundskeeper also got his main work done in the allotted time, and from there on, he only had to ensure that everything was being managed correctly and that nothing was wrong. He had nearly every road redone with cobblestone within the first five years as well, all the gardens and parks were added, all the trees were thriving, and the city looked even more beautiful. They even went so far as to add lighting to key areas, as well into many of the trees, especially those in the streets, to light them up and make them even more beautiful. He had found, though, that managing his addictions and going from having as many as twenty boys in a week, down to only a couple was making it a far more beautiful thing for him as well. He truly found that all things in moderation are better. He never did touch another penny in his life.

That evening everyone got together and had a really nice meal together, talking happily as they ate. Everyone was very happy for Jared's parents, especially Geoff, and more so when he found out what was going to happen to his old house.

“So, Sire, oh, um, sorry, Father.” Geoff stumbled.

“It is okay My Prince, my son, I understand, there is no need to apologize for the actions of someone else, for it is someone elses fault that you still do not see me as your father. Please go on, and do not fret, mistakes will happen until you become more used to who you truly are.”

“Yes, Father, I know, but it is still hard. Anyway, I was wondering something, no one is ever told when you go away or where you are going. So, I was just curious, where did you and Mother go when you were away? I never asked.”

“We were on a diplomatic trip. A man in the United States applied for asylum with us, because he is a boylover and was caught. We also went and spoke against their garbage policies to cover up the real reason for our trip, but, of course, they ignored us, as usual.”

“Oh, do you do that often, go and rescue people?”

“Once or twice a year we travel to some country or another and rescue people and or children. In this case, it was both a man and his boy. Anyone who knows of us and wishes to do so may claim asylum and we will go and hear their story and, in most cases, allow them to come here to live. In this case, it was the boy who contacted us, he was royally pissed that his man was jailed because of him. He even told the court that he was the one to have started it, that his lover had not had a chance.

“The bastard courts, of course, ignored the poor boy, and then, on top of all that, tried to tell him that not only is he not gay, but that he never asked for it, that the monster who abused him made him think it was what he wanted. He slapped some bitch lawyer right across the face and told her to never call his boyfriend a monster again or he would rip her ugly fucking useless face off. He was remanded to psychiatric care, where he managed to get in contact with us. Likely it was one of our people to give him the information, they tour the world, looking for people to rescue and tell them how to contact us, so as to get them rescued.

“We have embassies in several countries, though, once more, most people have no idea where we even are, and that is perfectly okay with us. Anyway, your mother and I went and talked to the poor man in prison, got all his details and his assurances that he was not a criminal, all that. Then we went and met with the boy, got his information and asked if he wanted to move here. Then we met with the boys' parents. Yeah, real pieces of work they are. Dropped the poor kid like a diseased rodent the second they found out he was a gay diaper lover. They have since been punished.

“We got our embassy to take over on the case for both parties, saying that they were both full residents of our country, and that, as residents, we would happily take the two criminals and let them serve out the rest of their punishments in our prisons. Most of the politicians know exactly who we are here, and they could give a damn. If they are seen as deporting garbage from their streets, then they are happy, and we are happy. They know full well that the men, or women in many cases as well, will never see the inside of a prison here.

“Instead the prisoners are given a house and some money to get them on their feet, if they need it of course, opportunities to find work, and whatever they need. The reason this trip took so long, at least a full four days longer than normal, was simply because they did not want to let the boy go, claiming that they knew he was not a citizen of our country. But, like I told that pompous little bitch, the same one the boy slapped I might add, we have full rights to claim any person as our own citizen if we so choose, and I made him a full legal citizen with all the rights of our country, had the embassy write up the papers, and had them notarized, but she still did not want to let him go. Finally I told her that if she did not allow a minor of our country to leave, that she would be causing a war between our two countries, and that such a thing should be avoided at all costs. Of course, we would never do such a thing, but she did not need to know that.

“Hell, she had no idea how large our country even is, most do not. They have several cities with more population than we have in total. Granted, we are far nicer. I can honestly say that I never wish to visit New York ever again in my life, the most dirty and scary place I have ever had the displeasure to visit.”

“Wow, you do that once or twice a year?”

“Sure, but more often than not, our embassies are able to take care of most of the cases on their own. Normally it is only once every year, but occasionally it is twice in one year, or once in two years, that we have to go and take care of issues personally. Most people will not say no to royalty. This time we went only because of the deplorable circumstances in which the boy was being treated.

“They flew in with us, they have been given a house and some money to get started, because he used all his to try and stay out of jail, and he will probably start working soon here. He is a teacher, and I informed him that we are always in need of teachers, so he will likely start very soon.”

“I bet he just loves the sex ed courses.” Tyler giggled. “I know I always did.”

“I am certain he will. He has been informed that there is to be no actual sex at school, but that he is allowed to use live models for certain classes and for certain reasons. Considering he is a grade school teacher, this will be necessary at times. He has also been informed that he is allowed to change students' diapers if ever they should need it, but that not all students wore. He asked if he was allowed to recommend that all his students wear, at least during class, to help everyone to concentrate, and I told him that this is done from time to time, and most students, especially the older ones, are used to this during exam times, so that there is no chance of cheating when a student gets up to go to the washroom. For some reason he seemed okay with that.” The king laughed.

“I never had a teacher that diapered us.” Cole said.

“I did, a few times, but not often.” Mikayla said.

“No, not all teachers are diaper lovers, and nor are all kids, and that too is fine. You would have all been diapered for your final exams though, it is standard practice, once you enter the exam hall, you are not allowed to leave until you are finished, so two hours, at least. There is no hope that any student could last under those stresses, so they are all given a diaper to wear. If they are not comfortable wearing a full tape on diaper, they have the option of a pull on one, but most take the tape on one. They are far more comfortable. Funnily enough, the amount of pull on diapers in this entire country is almost nothing.”

“Oh, cool.” All the kids said.

This was one of those things that was just never talked about, it was so ingrained in them all, so normal, that that was just the way it was. Same with a teacher offering his or her students diapers for certain situations, many had never encountered this, but more had, and no one thought it weird or wrong. Diaper usage is about as normal as breathing, everyone had seen at least a few people, young and old, wearing a diaper, and many knew a diaper lover, yet some did not either. That too is perfectly fine.

Almost all walks of life are catered to and accepted, and that is how they all like it. Even walking down the street, one can see people dressed in all sorts of things, things that would get people ridiculed, or even arrested, in most countries in the world. Walking down the street in just a diaper, or leather fetish wear, girls clothes on a guy, whatever they desired, was perfectly acceptable.

Most do not walk the streets naked, yet it is not illegal either. The beaches though, they are always clothing optional, and the option was only just a minor concern, because it is incredibly rare to see any clothing at a beach, or even the water parks as well. Public nudity is not only permitted, but normal. Once more, just how everyone likes it. It is natural and good, and the children learn from a very young age to appreciate the human body and all its differences.

Even sex, as has been said, is celebrated. A boys' first wet cum, or a girls' first bleed are often celebrated with a huge party, and said boy or girl almost never gets to wear clothes. Often the boy is encouraged to cum for everyone, and in almost all cases, he does so proudly, showing off the fact that he is now a man and could, if he wanted to of course, get a girl pregnant. These parties are never about sex, though the child is usually so horny by the end, that his or her boyfriend or girlfriend end up slipping off to somewhere quiet for a few minutes to relive some pressure.

All girls are given birth control of their choice as soon as this happens, if they want it of course, and boys are taught from a young age how to apply a condom properly. Girls, too, are taught this rather important chore, and pretty much all of them learn on their very first dildo when they are five. Everyone knows a condom on your dildo makes cleanup far easier, especially for boys.

A boy or girls fifth birthday is also a special day, the day they are given their first dildo, if the parents feel their child is ready for it of course, but it is exceptionally rare for a child not to receive one, and many a boy or girl has cried huge sobs for not receiving his or her first dildo, they all almost always look forward to it, and those very few who do not, usually tell their parents as such. If the boy or girl has an older brother or sister, they almost always steal their dildos, (and put them back of course,) and if they do not, then the parents often have a small enough one for their children should they desire it anyway, but they get their own when they turn five.

Children are always encouraged to play, if it feels good, by all means, do it, as often as you want. Most parents at least tell them to play in their bedrooms, but if the need arises wherever they are, then so be it, no one minds. Seeing a boy or girl playing a full on game of pocket pool, for the boys, or hole in one for the girls, anywhere is rather common. Hell, most parents just remove the inner part of the pockets for their kids, seeing as how they usually end up torn anyway, so why bother. 

“I never knew any of that, but, I never went to school either. So, Father, do we ever have royalty or other people like them visit us, for our, um, unique hospitality?” Geoff grinned.

“Oh yeah, all the time. Why, last year, we had a royal family come and George entertained their son so much the poor boy could not even walk straight.”

“Yeah, like straight was a problem that boy had. He was as bent as a boomerang.” George grinned brightly.

“Oh yeah, and his dad sure loved a couple of the boys as well, requested diaper boys, and his wife, now she wanted as many girls, and as young as we allowed, we never saw her, or them come to think of it, for three days. Poor girls had to be treated for friction burns, but I tell you, their grins never left their faces. Then again, after George finished with the prince one night, we traded sons, and the boy squealed like a stuck pig as he sat down on my cock in one go. He rode me like a boy possessed, and he was a right little hottie I might add. He had never worn diapers, since he was a baby of course, until George here informed him of his requirements. He was shocked at first, but I am told he still loves his diapers every bit as much as his dad does.”

“Wicked.” Geoff sighed.

“Yeah, it was. I would love for them to visit again and show him my big baby brother.”

“I am sure we could wear him right out this time, and walking straight will not be a problem, because we will leave him so exhausted he will be unable to walk at all.” Geoff grinned cheekily.

“Of that I have no doubt.” The queen snorted.

“So, how often do we get visitors like that, and are we allowed to fuck their brains out?”

“Usually a few times a year we have visiting dignitaries, sometimes as much as once every month or so, and sure, if they are willing, then rock their worlds. Many have no idea what they are getting into when they visit the palace, but they learn, oh they learn very quickly. Walking around and seeing anyone who is not on duty and undressed, or dressed in only a diaper as we often are, usually tips them off to things being just a little different here. As you have clearly seen, it is almost always clothing optional anywhere in the palace you could dream of going. Of course at certain times you must be dressed, such as in the throne room, the ball room(though not always), or the formal dining room, but pretty much anywhere else, whatever you care to wear.”

“Nice, and do the dignitaries often visit with their families?”

“In almost every case, yes. Few years ago, this prudish prick entered the palace, saw naked and diapered children running around freely, a few of the boys sporting hard little cocks, all of them having a great time, and he freaked out on me. Told me what a horrible place I have, so on and so forth. His son though, he came almost instantly, damn near passed out from not breathing, and blushed so large that only his dad could not see what he was thinking. He was only some ambassador, so no one to be concerned with, but his son stayed here. We welcomed him with open arms, and assholes I assure you.

“I personally took his virginity, after diapering him for his very first time, though he had dreamed of it so often that he thought he was sick. His father has never come back, and he has never contacted his son again either. Was a huge fight when he went to leave, and the son said he wanted to stay. Well, his dad thought he meant for the original few days, but his son very clearly told him that he was gay, and that here he could live his life the way he wanted, well, dear old daddy did not take kindly to that I tell you, and when he tried to strike his child, I hit him, and then my guards had to drag me off him. I would have killed him.

“No one raises a hand to a child in my presence and lives to tell about it. No child should be punched, which is exactly what he was going to do, and no child, especially, should be hit just because they are gay. He was kicked out of the country, his son was kept as a full citizen, and he is very happy now.”

“Wow, does that happen often?”

“Once every few years we get some sort of negative reaction, but not often, and usually not as bad as that. Most already know how we are here, so they come expecting such things. Hell, we have had more than one visiting dignitary very specifically bring their children here to allow them to experience our unique hospitality, as you so eloquently put it Geoff.”

“If they are gay boys, especially if they already love diapers, then feel free to send them my way.” Geoff grinned.

“You will probably have to fight with your brother on that one, but there is to be no fighting, you share.” The king grinned.

“We will share.” Both boys said as one.

“A few days after the ball sometime, a man and his twin sons are coming, they are from Canada, he thinks his sons are gay, and would like to find out anyway. He has to come for other business, he has been here before and has always enjoyed his visits, he likes both boys and girls, but this will be the first time he is to bring his sons. They are just over nine.”

“Wicked, I cannot wait until they get here then.” George said.

“Same. They can stay in my room if they want.” Geoff said.

“Or mine.” George said.

“Or both.” They both said.

“That would probably be more fair.” The queen said.

“So, we are actually allowed to have sex with them then, even though they have not received training?” Geoff asked curiously.

“Because they do not live here, they are not used to our ideals and laws, so, in such cases, as long as no one is forced, then yes, you may feel free to do whatever he or she pleases. I understand that you will not wish to be with a girl, at all, until such time as you have to take on a wife and make her pregnant, so girls are of no concern to you, so fuck the boys as much as they are willing.”

“Okay. That actually brings up something that I have always wondered. Pretty much all the kings right down the line have been fully gay, so how is a queen chosen then?”

“Used to be that one was picked for the prince, sometimes not long after he was born. Nowadays we get to pick our own. Because we do have to be married, and we do have to stay as such, it has been found that a mutual friendship must be had or there are troubles. Your mother and I, for instance, were very good friends from the time we were little. We are very much alike in almost every way. We both love diapers, we are both incredibly gay, even more kinky, and we can sit and talk for a long time as well. No, we do not like each other sexually, and in a way, that makes our job far easier, because sex is not a part of it. We have no sexual feelings toward each other in any way, so therefore feelings do not play a part in our relationship. When the time is right, you will know who your queen will be, though I already have a pretty good idea as to whom that will be.”

“Oh, and if you suspect that Jean would be my choice, then you would probably be correct. We are the same in so many ways, and clearly she loves diapers as much as I do, and we very nearly grew up together. She lived just down the road from me, and we have always been the closest of friends, closer than most of the others. We even told each other a couple years ago that we would have a baby together when we were ready, even though neither of us would have liked it any.”

“Excellent, and you will make a good pairing as well. We will do the blood tests soon to absolutely ensure that there are no relationships between you, we cannot allow even the smallest amount of inbreeding, so as to keep our family line as strong as humanly possible. We also do that to ensure that there are no known issues between you, also to ensure that our line stays strong.”

“Oh, okay. Make sense I guess, but I did not know that that was a concern.”

“We are a very small population, only just over two million people in the entire country, like I said earlier, there are cities with more people in them than we have in total. Anyway, with such a small population, there is always the risk that you could accidentally breed with a cousin or something, and that just cannot be allowed. We strongly recommend to all that they get tested for this prior to having children. It helps to prevent a lot of birth defects and retardation, amongst other things. If people know that by having a baby with a certain person will cause bad things, then they are more likely to either not have a baby, or find a suitable match for the woman and have him impregnate her instead. This way people still get to have a child, if they want one, and there are no issues. Many just choose not to though, especially if it is in the woman's genes that there is an issue. While we certainly still get birth defects and mental handicaps, by taking love out of the equation of having a baby, it helps to reduce such instances a considerable amount. We have a far lower average than the rest of the world, just because of trying to keep our gene pool clean.”

“Oh, that is a really good idea actually. If you find men or women that are not considered good parental material, what do you do?”

“Depends. If they truly want children and are willing to risk it, then so be it, but we do ask all that we find to not have children for those reasons. When most find out that such a thing is an issue, they willingly go get themselves fixed, so that they cannot get someone pregnant or become pregnant themselves. Everyone here understands that we are such a beautiful country in almost every possible way because we all make it so.

“Several years go we had a man who lost his wife, she died giving birth to their daughter, who had sex with his daughter all the time. He would never say if it started before she was five, but, he made her pregnant, several times, they had over a dozen children together, thirteen I think it was, half of them were mentally handicapped. He already had a bad gene in him, that he had passed to his daughter, which caused a few birth defects. She willingly went and got fixed once she understood what was happening, left her father, because she said she never loved him like that and was gay anyway, and encouraged all her children to get themselves fixed as well. As for the dad, I ended up having to jail him, because he wanted to fuck any girl, at any time, whether she was willing or not, it did not matter, even his daughters from his daughter, now there is a headache inducing scenario, he was their grandpa and their dad at the same time. This all happened when I was still a prince, but shortly after my father retired and I took the throne, he went too far, and I had him jailed. He actually raped a four year old girl. She wanted it, she even said so, but she was four, and the law is very clear, but he tore her and we had to operate. She thought she could take him, but apparently not.”

“That is truly sick. I trust that he is still in prison?” Geoff asked.

“Yes, he has still always maintained that he would happily father more children, and have sex with them as well. I doubt we will ever be able to let him out. He refuses to get fixed as well, which was one condition of release, he had to before we would even think of releasing him.”

“That is good. So, tell me, I know that incest happens all the time, though it is not actually talked about, but is mostly just siblings or cousins. I have heard, though, that parents and their children are discouraged from ever having sex. Why is that?”

“We try to discourage it as much as possible, without actually making it illegal, so that the children are always safe. With the adults being able to find virtually any person they could ever hope to have sex with, no matter what sex or how old, it helps a parent that might want a young boy or girl to not molest their own child for their own needs. This allows the children to grow at their own pace, do things when they are ready to, and, most importantly, always have a loving parent there to help guide them, without having the added baggage of sex clouding any issues. It has always been felt here that parents should be parents, and lovers should be lovers, that the two should never cross. We know it happens, sure, and in a few cases it was questionable, and only a couple times has anyone gotten in trouble for it. Like I said, having people be able to have virtually anyone they could want helps in that.”

“Oh, that makes a surprising amount of sense.”

“Hence the reason that that is the way it is. It allows parents to help moderate their younger children until they are old enough to make more decisions on their own. Sure, once a child has received his or her training, after he or she asks for it, then they are technically allowed to have sex with whomever they please. However, it is still common courtesy to ask a young child's parents if they would allow it, and then the child and his or her parents can talk it over. It is not mandatory, however, just common courtesy. A few people have said that we should make that mandatory, to help prevent children from being taken advantage of, however, that is incredibly rare here, and the children, more often than not, are the ones that asked for it in the first place, but maybe got in over their heads.

“I have had many issues arise where a young child, even as young as five, after having just received training, went and requested an orgy with too many people, or the man or men were too large for their small bodies, and they ended up getting hurt, granted it also happens with girls and their toys. We all know that when in the heat of the moment, that we will not see certain things that would normally tell us to stop, and if the child does not say stop, then sometimes they end up getting a little hurt, but the children get clouded in the heat of the moment as well and do not feel that they are hurting themselves. We treat at least one child per year for anal and or vaginal tears from just such a thing. In every case, the child themselves told me personally that they were the ones that asked for it, but they under estimated things.

“The men and or women also brought the children in and explained things, so they did the right thing as well, and we could not fault anyone for doing the same thing we ourselves would do in just such a situation. Once the blood leaves the top head, you do have a tendency to stop thinking clearly. For if it has been said once, it has been said a million times, we only have enough blood to control one head at a time.”

“I know what that is like, because I have torn a little a few times from going faster and or bigger than I was capable of taking, but I was so horny, or in a few cases I just needed the money, that it did not matter. In every case, when I did damage though, it was my own damn fault. I loved every second of it, mind you, even the bit of pain during, it is always after the fact that I told myself I was an idiot.”

“Yes, everyone is an idiot from time to time, that is the way it is, and why we do as much as we can to protect everyone involved.”

“Good.”

“Now incest between siblings and cousins, not usually an issue, just so long as they are of the same sex, or, at the very least, cannot get pregnant. It is often found that brothers enjoy sharing a bed sometimes, and that is fine too, or sisters, it works both ways, but parents always discourage a brother and a sister, or a male and female cousin. Most try and discourage full on incestuous relationships, since it is far better to have other friends for that, keep family there for the other love we all need, but happy innocent playing, or pressure relief, that is just fine.”

“Okay, that makes sense.”

“So, is everyone excited for the celebration tomorrow?” The queen asked.

“Yes.” They all said.

“Good, because it is going to be one hell of a party. We have much to celebrate, far more than we ever dreamed possible.” She said, looking lovingly at Geoff.

“When does the party start, and how long does it go for?” Geoff asked.

“Two in the afternoon, so after lunch, then it goes until midnight. Party foods will be brought out pretty much all evening starting at five, and we just have fun. Your father will have to make a couple speeches, and even at least one will be expected of me. It will be announced that not only were you finally found, and in reasonably good condition, as well as both you and your brother have achieved manhood and that will all be celebrated. The summer solstice is always a grand festival, and all throughout the city people will be celebrating, as you probably know, at least a little anyway, because that was always the way it was, we have always celebrated on both solstices. It is as good a reason as any to celebrate I guess, because I was never told a reason for it, and no one seems to know why either.”

“Okay, we will not have to show that we can cum, though, will we?”

“No, those that need to know already do, and if you wish to show anyone that you are capable, that is for you to do. As royalty, at a royal function, you will not be paraded around naked like many kids are when they become a man or a woman, but only because royalty has to appear perfect at all royal functions. Personally I think you should be naked, and you should be made to jack off in front of everyone to prove it, especially because you are princes, you belong to the people as much as they belong to you, so it should be proven to them just the same as it would be proven to family and friends at a small celebration.” The king said.

“Did you prove it at your celebration?”

“Hell yeah, proudly stood upon the dais in the banquet hall, nearly two hundred people turned to watch as I pushed down the front of my pants and my soggy diaper and jacked off right there for everyone to see. It is not mandatory, but is a hell of a lot of fun.”

“Then I want to as well.” Both boys said as one.

“Then you may do so.”

“How would you feel about collecting each others cum and trading and eating it?” George grinned to his brother.

“I say hell yeah.” Geoff grinned right back.

“You boys are as nasty as I am, excellent. I came in my hand and licked it off for everyone to see, and everyone cheered. Then again, in this kingdom, a lost load of cum is a dirty shame, and a waste too.”

“I trust we would have to show it off, if we are going to do it anyway?”

“Would be for the best, there is no point in not doing so, that is for sure.”

“Good.”

For the rest of their dinner, they talked and laughed, all of them having a good time. They decided to go swimming, and everyone was invited, including all the personal assistants, and they all had a good time. When they made it back to their bedrooms for the night, plenty of hot horny gay baby boy sex was to be had by all the boys. The prince's joined in the sex play room once again, with everyone else, including Asher and Evan, who were only too happy to join the boys. Even Jimmy, Michael, Tyler and Cole were all there, the kings boys excusing themselves for the night, so the king had fun with a couple of his other boys, letting the boys have their fun. And boy did they have fun as well. For almost four hours after entering their bedroom, they had sex, not one of them was filled with less than two loads of cum up their bum, and about the same in their mouth, they each received at least one load of hot boy pee in their ass as well, and more than half the time, any given boy that was being filled, had three dicks in him, filling him good and proper.

By the time that they were all well sated for the night, they were all very nearly passing out, but they did remember to diaper each other. Everyone added a second diaper to their already wet and holey diapers, and then they curled up on the mats with lots of blankets, and slept very well, until fairly late the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Since all had a very good night the night before, they pretty much all slept in. The king and queen and their assistants, though, had waken up first. This is pretty common. They did not, however, go and wake up the boys. They knew that the boys had had a late night playing, why would they not, really, but they knew that today is going to be a very long day for them as well, so they felt that to let them sleep would be for the best. It was well after nine am when the boys finally started to stir.

“Man, I need breakfast and a diaper change something fierce.” Geoff groaned out when he finally came to, only Asher and Tyler were still asleep.

“Same.” Rang out from the rest of them.

“Yeah, we better wake up the other two, get changed, and then order some breakfast.”

“How about we order breakfast first, then change, that way it will be less of a wait over all.” George said.

“That sounds good. I will call it in today, what would everyone like?”

They all called out what they wanted, so Geoff went and called the kitchen and told them what all to bring. By the time he made it back to their play room, the others were now all awake, and they were all sitting up. Someone had clearly hopped up and grabbed everything for a mass diaper change, because it was all piled in the centre, ready and waiting.

“Oh goody, diaper changes. I am pretty sure I do not even have to say anything, but I could stand to drain at least one load of cum this morning before breakfast as well.”

“Hell yeah.” They all said.

They got into pairs and into a sixty nine. They all buried their faces into the soggy diaper of their partner, pleasuring each other in this way for just a few moments before pulling down the front of the diaper covering what they really wanted, and then they went all the way, sucking their partners in as much as they possibly could, which, for all these boys, was everything their partners had, and even a couple ball sacks as well.

They lasted maybe a minute before they all started cumming, and when one did, the sounds caused the rest of them to explode as well. Well, one orgasm was not enough, because not one of them even detached slightly, nor did they even stop sucking after they came, they just kept right on going, sucking away happily.

After two amazing orgasms, they felt that they were all ready to face the day, so they proceeded in changing each others very wet double diapers. Of course, this job was much easier now that they were not all hard. A hard dick makes for a hard diaper change, after all. They all received a good load of baby lotion, an even better portion of diaper rash cream, and then a nice healthy sprinkling of baby powder before they were all taped up and ready to go.

“Ah, much better. How much better could life be. A hot gay baby boy orgy and a fresh diaper to start the day right.” George sighed deeply.

“Mmmhmm.” Everyone else sighed just as deeply as well.

Before they could even do anything else, the knock at the door arrived, signaling to them that their breakfast was there, so a couple of the boys hopped up and went and grabbed it all. It was brought to the table, where everyone else headed as well, then they realized they did not have enough chairs. The table was also just barely large enough to fit them all when more chairs were brought in, and only the fact that they did not mind being elbow to elbow were they even able to fit at all. Both prince's, though, were thinking that a new table and more chairs would be a really good idea.

They did dig on and ate all their food quickly and as efficiently as any group of teen and preteen boys possibly could. When they were done, the cleaners were called, and the boys headed out to find the king and queen. They were found in a lounge just down from their bedroom, sitting back, relaxing, listening to some soft classical music. The girls were there with the queen.

“Good morning boys. Looked like you were having a good time this morning when we checked in on you.?” The queen said.

“Mmmhmm, our diaper changes are usually pretty good.”

“As they should be. A diaper change that does not involve at least one good orgasm is not a very good diaper change in my books.” She laughed.

“No kidding, but I am of the belief that there should be at least two, each.” The king laughed.

“Yes, well you always were a dirty slut.” 

“Why thank you my lady, that is possibly the nicest thing you have said to me in days.” He mock bowed from his chair.

“You are most welcome.” She laughed.

“Yeah, well, we are the same, two is about right for a diaper change. Any less and you just are not trying hard enough.” Geoff giggled.

“No kidding.” Pretty much everyone said as one.

“So, what do we have to do now before the party starts?” Geoff asked.

“Nothing much. We will have a light lunch at noon, then we will go to the seamster and have him make sure everything is perfect, and he and several servants and or assistants will help us to get dressed. Until then, may I suggest you all just relax. It is going to be a very long day, with a lot of excitement, and if you do not take the time now to relax, you will not make it through the evening. No one expects you to make it right to the end, and we would be surprised if you did make it until midnight, but you do not wish to bow out too early either. Pretty much every hour there is some sort of performance, and as the night goes on, they get better and better, so, the longer you can stay awake, the better.”

“Okay. What do we do if we need to relieve a little pressure during the party?” He asked again, because this was to be his first ever party, so he had no idea.

“What everyone else does, of course. Excuse yourself for a few minutes, take a boy of your choice, find an empty room nearby and drain each other. You may as well change your diapers during that time as well, most do, or go to the washroom if they are not inclined to wear a diaper, though I have no idea why any would not, but some people are just weird that way.” The king laughed.

“No kidding. Okay, that sounds good. Mind if we sit back and join you guys then?”

“Sure, just try and keep a little quieter, I would like to lay back and listen to the music, it is very relaxing.” The queen answered.

“Same.” Pretty much everyone else said.

So the boys all took a seat, most of the couples taking a love seat and cuddling up to each other. Those who did not have a love seat left to use, just sat two to a chair and cuddled that way. It helped that the smallest boys took the chairs. For nearly an hour and a half, they just sat there, cuddling their partners, listening to the music, and it was very relaxing. They did talk softly amongst themselves at times, but, for the most part, it was silent other than the music.

“Well boys, what say we go get us some lunch, and then we should all go get ready for the party.” The king said when it was time.

Everyone got up and headed to the informal dining hall together, since they were all in just their diapers, and when they arrived, they had a good meal. The king had told them to have a good lunch for them all and at what time, so they had it ready to go, because he knew that they would not have time to wait now.

From the dining hall, they all headed to the seamster to get their suits or dresses on. There were plenty of people there to help everyone to get properly attired. Everyone got their diapers changed first, every last one of them getting the full royal treatment there, well duh right, getting lotion, cream, and powder, and then a nice thick diaper. Diaper shirts were next, only the softest and stretchiest most comfortable cotton for these, only the boys got these, because the girls would be wearing tights and body suits, which they also got then. The boys were then helped into their perfectly pressed and tailored shirts in their chosen colours, and then their socks and pants. Everything was tucked in perfectly, no creases were allowed anywhere at all. Belts were put on, and ties were knotted, and then their brightly polished shoes were laced up. The girls received their slips and then their dresses. Next they all went next door to have the hair dressers and makeup artists take care of all that, though the boys all chose to skip the makeup. Once the boys were done, they headed back next door to have their jackets put on, and then they were done up and deemed perfect.

“Now, there are two more items that two of you are in need of, if you would please, I will install the final two items on my sons. George, you may have already guessed what is about to happen, it is always the way, once you are a man, you get these two things bestowed upon you.” The king said.

“I do.” His voice wavered.

Geoff saw instantly why when the seamster came back in, holding two very luxurious looking royal purple capes and two thin crowns. The capes are a very fine velvet with a crisp white rabbit fur trim. Into the velvet itself had been painstakingly carved their family's crest and motto, but unless you looked right at it, you could hardly tell it was there at all. The crowns are very simple, yet elegant. They are a small golden band, triple braided white and yellow gold combined, each thread of the braid roughly five millimeters in size. Every twenty five or so millimeters a small perfectly cut stone of various sorts were set into the braid. There are diamonds and rubies, sapphires and opals, even andalusite, axinite and even some red beryl, as well as a few perfect tiny pearls, though none of the kids knew half the gems on them.

“Yes, I thought you might. You knew that when, and only when, you became a man, that you would get to wear the royal dress, and only on special occasions. That goes for you as well Geoff. It is now my duty and my honour to present to you both the cape and the crown that make you princes.”

First to Geoff, because he is the eldest, he affixed the cape over Geoff's shoulders, and clasped it on. The clasp for the cape is made in almost the exact same way, just in smaller form, as the crowns themselves are made. He then placed the crown upon Geoff's head, both had tears in their eyes. He then did the same for George, and he too had tears in his eyes.

“You both look absolutely stunning. If you cannot be wearing just a diaper, which you look far better in, in my opinion anyway,”

“And mine too.” Nearly everyone said.

“Yes yes. Now, like I was saying. If you cannot be wearing just a diaper, then this is a damn close second. Go look at yourselves in the mirror boys, you deserve this.”

They did so, though why they bothered to, neither really knew, all they had to do was look at each other and they would see, because they really are that close in appearance.

“Wow.” They both said as one almost a minute later.

“Yes, exactly.”

Just then the queen and the girls entered, they were all ready as well and looking very good. The seamster came in then carrying the kings and queens capes and crowns. The capes are identical in every way to the boys', only larger, of course, but the crowns are different. The queens crown is far closer in resemblance to the boys', only it is made of three sets of three golden braids, so there is far more detail, and her gems are larger and set closer together. The kings crown though is larger still, and has even more gems and placed closer still.

“Wow, would you look at that.” Geoff said in awe. “May I hold the kings crown for a moment?”

“Of course.” The king said, then took it off the cushion and presented it to his son, only this time it was not formally so, such as it will be in the not too distant future.

Geoff took the crown and gazed at it, seeing and feeling every detail.

“My god, it is truly gorgeous, is it not. It is really quite heavy, but not too bad, and the workmanship on it is second to none. How much does this thing cost?”

“It is far heavier than you can imagine, for with it comes the weight of an entire country. Some days wearing this crown it feels like the weight of the world. As for cost, far more than you could even fathom. In my crown are some of the worlds most rare and perfect gems available, in fact, the few diamonds in it, which are perfect in every way, are amongst the least expensive of the gems. I have no pearl in mine, and the rest are so expensive, that this crown is worth well over a hundred million dollars. Each of you boys' crowns are probably worth ten to fifteen million, and your mothers is probably thirty to forty now. These were made decades ago now, the old crowns were melted down and remade, new gems were added and more gold was added. Back then, when we were amongst our most prosperous ever, these were the single most expensive items ever produced in this country. They still are, for that matter.”

“Oh, wow, and I do not doubt you in the least, and the reason why I would never wish to wear it.” Geoff said, looking more than just a little green.

“You will do just fine, you will make an excellent king, far better than I ever could be, because you know more now than I ever knew before I became king.” He said, grabbing Geoff by the shoulder and looking him right in the eye while doing so.

“I know nothing.”

“Exactly. I thought I knew everything, I thought I was perfect, I thought I was going to be the best there ever was or ever would be. Yeah, I received a bitter slap to the face I tell you. I was nowhere near ready, but it was my time. When I think you are ready, and when you think you are ready, I guarantee will be two different times, but I will not make a mistake in this, when I decide to retire, it will be because I know you are ready. Truth be told, you could probably already do it, you would just need your brothers help, which I know he would be happy to give to you.”

“Oh.” He said again, looking even more green now.

“We better stop this conversation Father, before he goes and throws up all over his nice clothes.” George said.

“Good idea.”

The king and queen then took the others cape and crown and placed them on each other. Now they are a full matching family. The boys' suits are the same as their fathers, and they all look ravishing, while the queens dress is stunning in its simplicity. It is long and formal, made of the finest silk anywhere, and the bodice, which is cut low, is all hand crocheted with several pearls in it to make a neat design. The top is very form fitting, showing off the queens long thin body and well presented chest, while the bottom is long and free flowing. Her shoes are simple low heels in a matching colour to her dress, which is a soft cream colour. With her rich purple cape on, it looks incredibly elegant.

“Wow, you look nice like that, and I am not even the tiniest bit straight.” Geoff said.

“Thanks Sweety, same for you.” She smiled warmly.

The rest of the boys had been outfitted pretty much identically to the prince's and king, while the girls had very similar dresses on, the only differences are that they are not quite as detailed, and the design of each one is slightly different. Girls, of course, cannot possibly wear the same dresses you know.

“Well, we have less than ten minutes to make it to the ball room, it would appear is if we are all ready to go, so what say we get this show on the road.” The king said.

Everyone was okay with that. All the parents of the kids, as well as all the rest of the guests would already be there and waiting for them. The king and queen were to enter promptly at two, so everyone else was supposed to be there already. Even Evan was going to get to come to his first royal ball, because he is going as Asher's date, they are both excited. There are nearly three hundred people already seated in the ball room, waiting for them to all arrive. The boys who were coming as dates, but were not royalty were all told to go on in and be seated, and they left. At exactly two o'clock, the new knights were told to go ahead and enter the ball room, and they did so, and then the royal crier called out.

“Please rise for the king, queen and the crown princes of (insert the name of whatever country you so desire here. I chose Cumsilvania)”

Everyone rose from their seats and stood still and silent. As soon as the crier rapped his staff on the ground three times, the boys were prodded to lead the procession, and then three steps behind, their parents followed. They entered and then went and sat down, boys first, and then the parents. Once they were seated, the crier rapped his staff a further three times, and declared that everyone may now be seated, and they did so. Prince George's knights were seated at the very head table directly in front of them, and then behind, everyone else was seated. There is no assigned seating, with the exception of the head table, and of course the royal table, so everyone had just sat where they wished to sit.

Upon the dais there is now placed a large table for the family to eat at, and then from the dais to the start of the tables is an empty space of about ten meters for the dance floor. All the doors leading to the gardens are open and the afternoon breeze and sunlight are filtering in. The smells of both the foods cooking in the kitchen and the beautiful flowers outside combine to make an aroma that people only wish they could bottle and sell.

Almost as soon as everyone was seated, fifteen boys dressed in perfect servants uniforms exited the kitchen, each of them carrying a bottle of Champagne. Four headed to the royal table first, the rest hit the knights table, and then, once all the glasses were filled, they started filtering through the remainder of the crowd. The boys had to go back several times to grab more bottles, which were of course perfectly chilled, and were opened and waiting for them. Once the boys were all back in the kitchen, having given everyone a glass of Champagne, the king rose.

“Welcome today for this, our annual celebration of the summer solstice. Every year we gather and celebrate the prosperity of our great kingdom and all that we have to be thankful for. Today, though, we get to celebrate far more than we could have ever dreamed possible. All of you here know the story of yesteryear, how we lost our beautiful baby boy, far too soon. He died, we knew that, he was dead and buried, but then, his grave was found to be empty. We were beside ourselves, we searched, but there was simply nothing we could do, he was dead, and who would want to steal the body of a baby. We forbade all from even mentioning that horrible time, it was too hard to bear. Never in all our dreams did we even possibly think that Geoff was still alive, never in all our darkest nightmares could we have known what had happened to him. Even still, we have no idea how it happened, or even who was behind it, and though we are searching, there are so many years in between, and the person who did know is long dead. Now, however, we celebrate the return of our son, our eldest son, first in line to the throne, our prince, Prince Geoffrey Christopher Zachary Loveboy the first.”

He raised his glass, took a sip, and everyone else followed suit after a good cheer.

“Not only did we receive our son, but two more glorious things happened almost simultaneously. Within days, only mere hours of each other, our sons became men the other day and shot their first loads of cum. It was witnessed and verified, now our two princes are here before you in their royal garb, to show off that they are now men and can rule this kingdom when the day comes that I wish to retire. To my princes, my young men, congratulations.”

He raised his glass, took a sip, and everyone else followed suit after a good cheer.

“Yes, they deserve your hearty cheers, and they so desire to show off this fact, but later. You will all get to witness it first hand, which we all feel is the way it truly should be. However, that is for later. While we were away, many of you were told that our little trouble maker, Prince George, ran away. It is true, he did, he wished to go and sight see without being saddled with all that he would normally be. Who could fault him for such a thing, for I did no less when I was his age. Bull headed and stubborn, we are too much alike it seems. However, the story gets far more interesting.” And then he told the abridged tale of what transpired.

“Because of the considerable help and care that his new friends gave to him while he was being beaten far more than even a stubborn old mule should ever deserve, it was Prince George's desire to honour his new friends with a knighthood. Being a man of sound body and mind himself now, I have decided to grant this wish. So now, would those rise who are my sons first knights.”

All of them rose and stepped around their table and toward the dais. Once more they were all lined up, same as before, and same as before as well, Prince George got to get up and perform the ceremony, only this time in front of all the kids' families, as well as many other members of royalty. He stumbled a couple times, but he laughed, corrected, and kept on going, same as his father had done a couple times already this afternoon. The king then grabbed a box from behind his chair, passed it to George, who then took the medals that he was to pin on his friends' chests, and he did so. This now made them full knights with all the rights and privileges. Technically speaking though, Tyler is too young to receive this full honour, since he is not yet capable of cumming, but no one was questioning that, they all felt that he would soon anyway, and it was not like he would be giving any orders any time soon. All the parents were so proud and all had tears in their eyes.

“You did very well there George, congratulations.”

He raised his glass, took a sip, and everyone else followed suit after a good cheer.

As soon as all were seated once again, the king stood back up and continued.

This time he talked about their country, how well they had done in the past six months, how prosperous they all were, how well the growing season was going and how it was hoped to be one of the best ever. He talked about how many babies were born and how many people had passed away, and the celebration of the circle of life. He talked about how unemployment was down and income was up, how he was happy to have not had to have taxes raised once in more than five years and how even their poverty level was getting lower. He went on about how drug and alcohol addiction is at an all time low and how much happier and healthier everyone is, because everyone works to make everyone happy.

He then told everyone of their plans to beautify the city even more and how they were adding more new houses, parks, trees and flowers, everything. He encouraged all that were business owners to hire just one more person each, telling all how it would help their economy even more, and to ramp up production in certain areas, because he wanted to export just a little more this year. He made sure that everyone was still on the same page as he was on quality, everything was to be of the highest quality possible, and they all were.

It is pretty much the exact same thing he says every six months, with a couple extra additions this time. He had never had such a large project started, most everything was already running well and smoothly before he took over. Of course he had had things changed and built or torn down, but never so much at one time. He was not worried about the price though, they were in a surplus, so they had more than enough to spend on it all.

Almost every business in the country had posted excellent profits as well, so they are in very good shape, hence the reason for the king telling them to hire more people. In the end it would take a little more stress off of all those that are working and a lot more off those that are not working, and everyone would be far better off because of it. Finally he raised his glass to everyone in the country doing their part to make them all happy, and they all drank to that.

“Now, my young sons, you wish to prove to those gathered here today that you are now men and are capable of making your own decisions. Please step forth and do as you desire.”

“Oh goody.” They both said.

Public masturbation would absolutely mortify most boys, just not these, nor most in the country, here it is very much celebrated for a young boy to reach his very first full wet orgasm, and they normally love showing that off. Every man, woman, and child sat and watched with rapt attention as the boys stood on the dais in front of the table, pushed the front of their pants down, revealing their diapers, and then they undid their diaper shirts, pulled them up, and then pushed down the front of their diapers.

They are already rock hard, their nearly eleven centimeter long erections pointing straight into the waiting crowd. They each grasped their own erection and started stroking, showing that they are no stranger to the age old tradition of self gratification. All children learn that very early on in life. They lasted at most two minutes, stroking themselves long and slow, to try and hold off, and as soon as one exploded, so did the other, and the crowd cheered.

The boys shot their meager loads into their own hands, proudly showed off the nearly three milliliters of sweet boy cream to the crowd, and then they each grasped the others hand, brought it to their own mouth, and ate happily of the others seed, bringing on yet another round of cheers. There is no one in the entire country who would have thought this to be gross or any such nonsense, for they all feel that cum is a wonderful thing, and most everyone enjoys lapping up as much as they can possibly get, boys and girls alike, whether gay or straight. Though the gay girls do not get it as often, or rarely, though even they still enjoy it on the rare occasion that they get to try some.

The boys straightened themselves back up, pulled their diapers up, did their diaper shirts back up, did their pants back up, and then went and joined their parents.

“Very well done Boys. You proved to everyone here that you are now men and are to be treated as such.”

“Thanks Father.” They both said.

“Now for refreshments.” The queen called out, and all the boys were out once again.

This time every boy was carrying a brightly polished silver tray with an assortment of finger foods on it. Each piece looked delicious and perfect in every way. As they were going around the room, the rest of the kitchen staff started bringing out a few trays with other assorted foods on it. These trays though were set onto the serving tables, so that people could go and dish up whatever they desired, when they desired to do so. There are ten different salads, a dozen forms of cold cut meats, fifteen different cheeses cut in slices or cubes, or some simply with a spoon in it. The farmers make some of the worlds finest cheeses, and they are on full display now. There are crackers and buns, fruits and vegetables, dips and spreads, you name it, it is probably there.

Pretty much as soon as the food came out, everyone stood up to start talking. The king, queen and both princes left their table to go join in with their guests and mingle about. They would sit at tables and talk to everyone, they would dance with whomever was there and wanted to dance, for the music had started when the food came out. The band that is playing is very good, there are more than fifty of them playing, so it sounds very nice. 

Both princes were talked to a lot by all the adults, congratulated on several things, but mostly their entrance to manhood, but of course Prince Geoff's having been found finally as well. In the crowd of guests are royalty, so they are pretty much all related to the boys in some form or another, mostly cousins so many times removed they lost count, but they did have an aunt as well, and two cute little cousins, a two year old boy and a four year old girl. George had, of course, known them his whole life, but this was, understandably, Geoff's first time meeting them.

Many of the guests are from the local government. The king and queen have the final say in almost anything, and their votes mean far more than anyone elses, but the government runs the day to day operations of the country, for the most part, but they all answer to the king himself. They are all elected by the people of the country, and while many are royalty in some form, many still are not. Most of them are the local representatives of each of the thirty towns and cities that are scattered throughout the country. The rest of them are higher up and work directly with the king.

Then there are the good friends of the king and or queen who are always invited to every ball, and they were most interested in meeting Geoff and talking to him. 

The boys were pulled in so many directions, so many times, they lost track of what they were doing countless times. Finally they went and sat at their table, the only place where no one else was allowed to come and talk to them. They had grabbed a plate of food each before doing so, and sat there and ate a bit.

This is how the first four hours went. The speeches took almost an hour, the knighting ceremony took almost an hour, and cumming of age took only a few minutes, and the rest of it was just walking and talking, so they needed a rest. The king and queen both came and joined them a few minutes later with their own food.

“How are you holding up Geoff?” The queen asked.

“Okay, considering I am starting to feel like a dog toy tossed into a pack of dogs.”

“Welcome to the life of royalty. Everyone always wants to be seen talking to us. You have it worse this time, because of what has happened, but you will be fine. It is almost six and the first show is about to start, so you may as well stay here, and watch the show.”

“I understand. I do not like it, but I do understand. What will the first show be?”

“It will be a surprise.”

At just a few seconds after six, the band finished the piece they were playing, and they all bowed out to go take a well deserved break. As they were exiting, a new group of performers entered, and they were all dressed colourfully. All twelve of them were in spandex outfits of varying colours and patterns. George grinned brightly and told Geoff that he was going to enjoy this.

They all set up, and then with a deep bow to the head table, they started their performance. Geoff got to witness his first circus performance, and he thought it was utterly amazing how the men and women, and even a couple kids, jumped, flipped, caught, and stacked each other. They did a juggling performance that had Geoff, as well as many others, wondering how the hell anyone could even concentrate that much and not get hit with the hatchets and knives they were juggling. The balance, strength, and grace in which they did all this was truly astonishing though, and Prince Geoff was the first to stand and clap, and the loudest in his cheering. They all bowed and then left. They had performed for almost exactly forty five minutes.

“My god, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life.” Geoff said happily.

“It was excellent, to be sure, but the best is yet to come. The ten o'clock show should be truly spectacular, they usually are.” The king said.

“No way could anything be better than that.”

“Just you wait and see. There is a fifteen minute break, so now would be a good time to refill your plate and cup if you want or need anything more.”

They all did so, and then went and sat back and waited.

The next show started at seven, and they too were amazing. This time it was a magician and his two stunningly hot ten year old boy assistants. Once more Geoff was astounded, and had no idea how he had done what he had done, even though he was trying to see, he tried so hard he missed things a few times, yet still he could not see how he was doing it.

They had another fifteen minute break, at which time most of the kids changed their diapers, they just did so right in the center of the dance floor, no one cared, the king and queen laughed, but they went for a change at the same time, only they did at least go somewhere more private.

The next show started promptly at eight and this was a one man act, though he had a lot of actors with him, just in puppet form. Once more, Geoff had no idea how the man did what he did. He made the puppets sound so life like and real that he often forgot that the man was doing it himself. He made them sing and act, and not only was he an excellent ventriloquist, but he was an amazing singer as well. Once more Geoff was the loudest in his cheering when the man finished and bowed to the head table.

They went and grabbed a little more food and drink as they waited, and then at nine the next show started. This time it was a single lady who controlled animals. She had some beautiful animals, a tiger, a lion, a cougar, a wolf, and a bear. She had the animals dancing together, even singing, in their own way, the bear rode a bike, and they did all sorts of neat things. 

Another break, and then at ten sharp, the boys were both eagerly anticipating what was to come next, because they were promised it was the best of the night, and, incidentally, the last. After they were done, the band would play for the last hour before the end of the party. This time a troupe of boys entered, if Geoff had to guess, he would say there were sixty or more of them. They were all dressed in nothing but a simple white gown, they were all bare footed, and if the bulges in the fronts of their gowns said anything, they were wearing nothing underneath either, though a few of the bulges were likely diaper bulges as well. The youngest appeared to be no older than seven, and the eldest no more than thirteen. The band did set back up with them and Geoff suspected they must be a boys choir. 

The band started, and then the boys began to sing, and Geoff now understood what his father meant, because, without a doubt, this was the most awe inspiring performance of the entire night. The boys were simply amazing, and the man leading them knew just how to make each boy sound perfect. The band was a perfect compliment to the boys, and together the most stunning music was played. Geoff actually found that he had tears in his eyes a couple times from the beautiful sound, but then he saw that he was not the only one. When they finished their final song, they were the only performance to receive a full on standing ovation that lasted not less than five minutes. They all bowed to the head table, and then filed out.

“My god, they were beautiful, now I know why you kept them until last.”

“Exactly. Our boys choir is the very best in the entire world. The boys all truly love what they do, and it shows. Now we mingle and dance the rest of the night. Come, we have sat for too long and need to move again. How are you boys holding up though?” The king asked.

“Really well.” They both said.

“Excellent. Ready to go to bed yet?”

“Getting tired, but I am still fine until the end of the party. It is only another hour. I would like to go wander the gardens for a few minutes though.” Geoff said.

“Mind if I join you?” George asked.

“Sure, let us go get our boyfriends, then a drink and a couple bites of food and go.”

They went and did just that, and then enjoyed a walk in the gardens. The trees were all lit up beautifully, the statues too, the walkways were easy to follow, and they had a nice relaxing walk, holding their boyfriends' hands.

At just a few minutes to twelve, the king stood and got everyone's attention once more.

“As much as we wish that this evening could go on forever, it is now time for us to call it a night. We wish you a safe trip home, thank you for coming, and have a good night.”

They all headed to their bedrooms, stripped off all their clothes, laid down in a sixty nine with their partners to blow off a little pressure before bed, sucked each other twice, changed their diapers, and then passed out cold until very late the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was nearing ten thirty the morning after the ball when the first of the boys woke the next morning. It was with no surprise though that more than half the boys had leaked throughout the night. They had had a lot to drink and a long sleep, but this was not an issue. They all said yuck and got up and dealt with it. Even those that did not leak were so close to leaking that they may as well have. They all stripped off their diapers right away, sucked each other a pair of times, and diapered right back up, all before even leaving their beds, almost all of which had been wet, but they did not even care a little. 

“I see we are all in fresh diapers. I pissed so much throughout the night I leaked. I can only assume, because you are all in fresh diapers, that you too all leaked, or were very close to it as well?” George said when they all met in his main seating area.

“Oh yeah.” They all said, also adding whether they leaked or were just real close.

“I can honestly say I do not miss sleeping in a wet bed though.” Geoff said, because he was probably the one to have leaked the most out of all of them.

“No one does, but it happens, and at least we have awesome diapers that hold lots, so that that does not happen often.” George said.

“Too true. Shall we get some breakfast?”

“Absolutely. I am famished.”

Breakfast was ordered, and, much too late for them all, it was finally delivered, and they all dug in. They were still hungry, so they called and asked for a large fruit platter to be sent up as well. When it was delivered, they polished that off as well. Finally ready to face the day, they headed out to find the king and queen.

“You boys stink, you should have gone and had showers?” The queen said, wrinkling her nose.

“I am sure we do, we pretty much all leaked, and those of us who did not, slept with someone who did. We were not too worried about it though, we were just coming to see if you guys wanted to come join us in swimming for a while?” George said.

“Sadly no, we have work to be done, but our assistants would likely enjoy that, so go and ask them.” She said.

“Oh, what do you have to do?” Geoff asked.

“Oversee the cleanup from yesterday, send out the payments for the performers, the thank you cards to the guests, and to sit and have lunch with all the kitchen and wait staff to thank them for their outstanding work.”

“Oh, well better you than me.” Geoff giggled.

“Yes, well too soon in your books it will be you, so just watch it boy.” She grinned.

“Shit.” He sighed.

“Know how you feel kiddo. Why do you think we are the only kingdom in the world where the king willingly retires and gives the throne to his son. We like to sit back and enjoy ourselves as well.” The king said.

“I know. Always wondered how all those kings and queens could take the stress for so long and not crack.”

“Who knows. It is a lot though, and we have a small kingdom.”

A few seconds later and the kids were all on their way, collecting all those others that cared to join them as well. They were all in fairly fresh diapers, yet they did not care in the least, because as soon as they made it to the pool, they all stripped bare and went and showered, cleaning each other well, using lots of soap and hands to clean each other. Hands were everywhere, no one was cleaning just one person in particular, they were all helping each other. At least the boys were helping the boys, and the girls were helping the girls. No one came though, which was somewhat of a surprise, but they were all tired still and they had already drained themselves well, but they were all very hard too by the time they were finished.

With a large splash, every last one of them jumped into the pool at the same time and swam lazily. They only swam for a few minutes before hopping into the hot tub, and then from there they talked happily. Every once in a while a couple or a few would go sit in the sauna or the steam room, or maybe go swim again, or even a few times a couple would go to the massage table and massage each other. Though a few of the massages were for more personal reasons, yet no one minded in the least, and they all watched, of course.

Once they were all swam out, they went and showered again, dried off, diapered each other, and then went and found something else to do. They pretty much played all day, all of them having fun, but not doing too much, because they were all pretty tired.

That night though, before bed, they got together, well most of them anyway, and had a good time in the new play room. After fucking for nearly two hours, they were all well worn out again, so they diapered each other, before heading to their own beds for the night, none of them wishing to sleep on the floor again.

They all had a really good sleep, curled into their partners, and they all woke up feeling very refreshed once again the following morning.

The next couple days went by, and all the kids were back in class for the most part of the day, but they were all learning a lot. The newest kids were already getting used to speaking correctly and hardly ever had to correct themselves or be corrected either. Every day more history was told, more science was taught, and they were working on math and language as well. The king was always there for the history lesson, he is always the one to teach it, but it had been felt that he and the queen were no longer needed there, for the most part, because everyone could help out now and learn with just Marcus.

They had a few good diaper changes throughout the day, and a good play session every night, they played other games as well, going outside and having fun as well, and all around they were just being kids. Friday afternoon, just after the kids were released from their tutoring, the king came up to them.

“Now, I have no doubts that you all remember that we are having guests arrive shortly. They are due to arrive at any time. You are all dressed well enough to receive guests, so follow me and we will go and meet them as soon as they arrive.”

“Excellent.” George said happily.

They headed to the royal reception area and awaited their guests. The man, an ambassador from Canada, well into his thirties, and good looking, entered shortly after, holding the hands of his two absolutely adorable young sons. The boys are nine years old, they have shaggy curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, rosy red lips, cute little button noses and matching dimples in their chins. While they too are identical, there are enough differences in their appearances that one would be able to tell them apart fairly easily.

The boy holding his dads right hand has freckles on his cheeks, whereas the one on the left has freckles on his nose. The one on the right has big dimples, whereas the other has none. The one on the left has braces, whereas the other does not, though his teeth look as if he probably could use them as well, because he has a very cute little crooked toothed grin. Their heads are also a little different shaped, one sightly more oval than round like the others. 

“Your Majesty, it is good to see you again.” He bowed, and both boys joined him.

“It is good to see you as well. You are looking well.”

“Thanks, as are you. These are my sons, they are nine years old, so may I present to you Marshall (on his right) and Michel (clearly on the left).” He said as he pointed to each in turn.

“It is good to meet you two. Our sons and their friends would be happy to show you around and teach you all there is to know about the palace. If you kids would, please show them around, give them the royal treatment.”

“Oh father, everything we do is the royal treatment, even if we were to beat them, it would be the royal treatment.” George sighed mockingly.

The two boys giggled.

“Well, yes, I suppose that would be true. You guys all run along and have fun.”

“Okay Father, you too.” Geoff said, and the two princes went and grabbed the hand of one of the boys and led them away.

“Let us go to our bedroom so that we can get changed out of these uncomfortable clothes.” George said.

“Huh, how can they be uncomfortable, they're just simple pants and a shirt. You're not even wearing socks or shoes.” Michel asked.

“You will see. Come on. Are either of you shy though?”

“Um, no, why?” Marshall asked.

“You will see.”

All this was said before the kids were even out of hearing range of the adults. They scampered away, leaving the three adults to themselves.

“Well, it would appear as if they are in good hands. What are the odds that we will even see them for the rest of the day?” The boys' father asked.

“Not very high. We will send food and a pail of friction burn cream to their bedroom. Oh, wait, they already have the cream in their room. As for you, I remembered what you liked, so I have arranged a pair of both boys and girls, all four of them bi and diapered.”

“You are much too kind, thank you.”

“No worries. If one has to come on business, there is no reason for it to not be enjoyable as well. Why do we not go sit back and relax and get down to the heart of the reason you are here today.”

“That would be nice.”

They headed to a nearby lounge and sat back after the king put a sign on the door asking to not be disturbed.

“So, what is your reason for visiting?”

“There are a couple reasons. First and foremost, though, is we would like to know if you would like to take a pair of citizens and their sons into your country?”

“Please elaborate before we can make that decision.”

“Of course. They're boyfriends, and they each have sons of their own from previous failed relationships. One has two boys aged six and ten, the other has three boys, five, seven and ten. From what I can gather, they've been having a sexual relationship with their sons for a little while now, but they were recently caught. All the kids said the same thing, separately I might add, that they're the ones to have started it. They were playing by themselves, and just sorta got their dads involved, and that's how it's been since. I feel that it'd be a shame to break them all up, so I was hoping that you'd be able to take them.”

“As long as they pass all our tests, then I see no reason why we would not do so. Are they violent or otherwise in any way criminal?”

“No, they have no records whatsoever, this is the first time either have ever been arrested. Both men and all five boys have been told, by myself, that there may be a way for them to escape being brutally torn apart, and they are all very much interested. I didn't give them too many specifics, because I wanted to talk to you first.”

“And I appreciate it. This cannot be the only reason for your visit though, you could have done all this over the phone.”

“Yes, I could've, however, there is another reason for my visit, other than hoping that your boys could loosen up mine. I dare say they'll probably be able to do so easily enough. I'd love to be a fly on the wall and see their faces when all of them strip and show that they're diapered and soggy.”

“Yes, it would be rather comical. How did the boys take switching from Goodnites to proper diapers when you got home after your last trip?”

“Oh, they pretended to be upset, only, I knew they weren't. I told them why I was doing it, so that they didn't leak and had a better sleep, so on and so forth, I never let them know I knew they were closet diaper lovers.”

“Good. This trip will be good for them.”

“It will. As for the main reason for coming this weekend, I'm wondering if you're hiring. You know what I like, what I want, well, getting it where I live is next to impossible without getting caught nowadays. Ever since my wife died, my urges are getting stronger and harder to deny, do you have any idea how hard it is to not make love to my boys every night, especially as I'm diapering them. I know they want it and need it, but I agree with your policies here, a parent shouldn't also be their child's lover. Like I said though, it's getting harder to resist, and if I asked them, I'm certain they'd say yes in a heartbeat.”

“Thanks for your absolute honesty, it is refreshing to meet a politician from elsewhere in the world that actually tells the truth.”

“Here the truth shall set you free, and here I feel free.”

“I do not have a Canadian embassy here, so why not be my Canadian Ambassador. Who better to do such a job than one who comes from there and knows their politics. How else do you think I get my foreign ambassadors, they are all like you, they like the absolute freedom here.”

“I'd be more than happy to take on that position. If I may, may I stay in the palace while I find a suitable home for my sons and I?”

“Of course you may, and all the amenities of the palace are at your full usage during your stay. We will help you to find a location where the embassy can be run and be your home at the same time.”

“That would be very nice. I cannot imagine that an embassy here needs too much space.”

“No, all our embassies are run right out of each of the ambassadors homes, it is easier and more comfortable that way. It also costs far less money in the long run, and why have large, fancy, expensive buildings for no real reason. Actually, what am I thinking about. We just had a vacancy in one of the palace owned homes, we have several for our dignitaries and whatnot, so why not put you in there. It comes fully furnished, is only three blocks from the palace, it has four bedrooms and all the amenities, and the office has entrances from both inside and outside, so that would be perfect for you. I will have the cleaners go in and take care of everything for you right away.”

“That sounds like a great idea. What happened to whomever lived there previously.”

“He was caught stealing, so he had to be demoted and moved to another position that handles no money at all.”

“Oh, he must not have stolen much, otherwise he'd be in jail I suppose.”

“Yeah, only nine million dollars or so.”

“Pardon me, he stole nine million dollars and you didn't jail him?”

“What good would that do. In the long run, the punishment that we gave to him is far more effective and a shit load less expensive as well. He had to give up every penny he had to pay back those that he stole from, we are covering the rest, and now he does not get paid at all, he has a good job, and we give him only what little he needs to survive. He now lives in a very small apartment within the palace, so at least he does have access to a couple boys a week, but no more than that. So he lost much, but still maintains his freedom.”

“You have a unique way of dealing with criminals.”

“Yes, we try. We have the lowest crime rate in the world, the lowest imprisonment rate in the world, and the lowest re-offense rate in the world, because we do not treat everyone the same as everyone else does. You know that, hence the reason you wish to live here. Here, most of which is illegal elsewhere is not. Our population is low, sure, but we have had one murder in the past five years, one true case of rape in the past ten, two physical abuse in the past five, and one bank robbery, which happened almost twenty years ago. Our one prison houses both male and female prisoners, and we have a grand total of I think seventy inmates.

“For most people we find other means of paying back for what they have done, we come to some form of a deal, and they get to live freely. However, screw up and do it again, and you get a minimum of five years in prison, there are no questions asked, there are no lower sentences, there are no retrials, it is straight to prison. Of course, everything does go through our courts, and everyone gets their say, but if they are caught red handed, no matter what, then it is straight to jail.”

“Wow, I didn't know all that.”

“No, most people know nothing of our little country here. That is how we like it though.”

“Very true. Now, I was gonna head back home on Sunday and arrange everything for the family and for us, would it be okay if I left my sons here in the capable hands of your sons? I'm certain they'd like that.”

“I see no reason why they cannot, they can stay in one of the boys' rooms, we will just have a couple beds brought in for them.”

“I assure you, one bed will be more than enough. They haven't slept apart since they were two months old. We tried to get them to sleep separately, but they never slept unless it was together.”

“I imagine that had our sons grown up together, that it would have been the same for them as well.”

“Yes, please tell me, how did that all come about. Last I was here, you had only one son?” He asked.

The king and queen told the whole tale from the beginning, and he was amazed.

The boys had dragged their newest guests all the way to the bedrooms, and as soon as they made it, the kids all started to strip off all their clothes. Marshal and Michel had wondered why the girls had not joined them, and then they wondered why the boys were stripping. And then the boys they were staring at, were standing there in nothing but soggy diapers and smiles.

“You, you guys are all in diapers?” Michel said with more than just a little bit of a stutter, and both boys had gone completely hard almost instantly. Their soft thin cotton shorts not able to hide that fact at all, especially considering it did not appear as if they were wearing any underwear.

“Yes, of course we are. Probably half our country are diaper lovers, we just love them, well, maybe not half, but a fuck load of them. Your dad knows that, so I am surprised that he did not warn you of that. Unless, of course, he thinks that you two are as well and he wanted for you to confront it. Do you wear diapers?”

“Um yeah, we both wet the bed.” Marshall said.

“Could you be dry if you wanted to be?”

“Maybe, probably not though.”

“And do you wear proper diapers, or fake diapers?”

“Proper.”

“Nice and thick and thirsty and comfortable as well?”

“Yeah.” He grinned slightly.

“Good. Do you two wear them at other times than bed, maybe when you think no one will notice?”

“Yeah.” They both whispered.

“Excellent. So your dad knows you are diaper lovers then, hence the reason he brought you here as well. I also think he brought you for another reason. He probably thinks you are gay as well, and I can honestly say, I agree. So are we though, all of us, gay baby boy diaper lovers all the way.” George smiled brightly, and all the others nodded happily as well.

“You are?” They both said in stunned awe.

“Oh yeah. How about you two?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. When did you start playing with each other, and have you played with any other boys?”

“I think we were four, maybe five, and we've always slept together. We change each others diapers, though, at that time, we had Pullups, so fake diapers, and we sorta liked to touch and rub each other as we did. We started by stroking, and then sucking, and we even like to put our peepees in each others bums now. We've never played with another boy before though.” Marshall said.

“That is excellent. I bet you have wanted to though, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Thought so, all gay baby boys do. How did you switch back from Pullups to proper diapers?”

“About a year ago, our dad went away for a few days, and when he came back, he brought us a few packs of new diapers, proper diapers, and told us that he was tired of us still managing to wet the bed at least once a week, even though we were already wearing diapers, so told us he wanted to try us in them, because they're thicker and hold a lot more. We tried to say we didn't wanna wear real diapers, only, well, we sorta did, but he couldn't know that. He diapered us up before dinner, told us to try them out, and then we had dinner. He kept filling our glasses back up and made us drink lots and lots, and by the time we went to bed, we were already soaked. He said he was satisfied, said they held up very well against his little soakers. We tried to act embarrassed, but, well, we weren't.” Michael said.

“Ah, that would have been right after his first visit here. I understand during his visit here that he had several young boys and girls, all in diapers, and he wore the whole time too. I saw him in just his diapers, he is pretty hot in them actually.” George said.

“What, he wore diapers as well, and do you mean he had sex with kids?” Marshall said.

“Hell yeah, but here that is perfectly acceptable and normal. All the kids in the palace, other than my brother and I, are allowed to be asked to join someone if they so desire. My mother and father each have at least a few kids, and they all have sex all the time. I have had sex with many adults now, all men, because I am fully gay. My mother and father are also fully gay, only they have had sex before, so that they could have a child.”

“Wow. And, do you guys, you know, wanna have sex with us too?” Michel asked.

“Hell yeah, you are both totally hot. However, you have to both be diapered to join us in our fun. I assure you though, diaper changes around here are amazing.” Geoff said this time.

“Okay.” Both boys said as one, and pushed down their shorts, exposing themselves unashamedly.

Everyone looked appreciatively at the two cute boys, their eight centimeter or so erections pulsing madly with their rapid heartbeats. They are about as large around as the average adult mans ring finger as well, so a pretty decent size for small boys. All those gathered groaned, all of them wishing they could suck both of them first.

“May we diaper you?” George asked.

“Please.”

“We will suck you, and even finger you as well, will that be okay?” Geoff asked.

“Absolutely.” They pulsed even more.

“And how much can you both take inside your bums?”

“Three of our fingers.” Michel said.

“Nice, so all of us here could fuck you and fill you up then.”

“We'd really like that.” Marshall said, and they both pulsed even more.

George and Geoff stepped forth and removed the last of the boys' clothing, just a simple tee shirt, their shoes and socks, and then removed their shorts that were still pooled at their feet.

“Why were you not wearing underwear, we could tell how happy you were right away because of that? Not like it is a big deal here.”

“Our dad told us not to wear any, just in case we wet during the flight, if we fell asleep, that it would make for less cleanup.”

“Ah, he wanted you to show off then, hence nice soft tight cotton shorts and no underwear. Your dad is a dirty man, I knew I liked him. Does he change your diapers for you guys?”

“Yeah, few times a week at least.”

“I see, he probably wanted you something fierce as well.”

“I doubt it, but if he had've asked, we would've said yes.” Michel said.

“I bet you would have. Here it is not illegal, but it is frowned upon to have sex with your own kids, parents are there to protect you. You are allowed to have sex with lots of other adults though.” Geoff said.

The diapers and everything that was needed were passed over to them, and they laid both boys on the ground. With no more words, both princes knelt down and started sucking both boys instantly, taking all that they had into their mouths, balls and all. They lubed up their fingers next, and slipped their middle fingers in after tickling the entrances for just a few seconds. Both boys sighed deeply, and came in only fifteen seconds.

The princes did not stop though, they kept on sucking and fingering, giving the boys all the pleasure that they were able to. Just as they were cumming for their second time, a little more than a minute later, George and Geoff slipped in their index fingers as well, and started two fingering them, which caused them to cum harder than they ever had before. Still they did not stop. Just as the boys were cumming for their third time, the princes added their ring fingers as well. They damn near snapped in half, they came so hard, and then they both went soft.

A pair of small butt plugs were handed over and the princes inserted them into the boys' hot little bums, then lotioned, creamed, powdered, and then taped them up into the nice thick diapers that everyone so loved.

It took a full five minutes for the pair of boys to come down, and when they did, they found all the others in the middle of a suck and finger fuck session of their own. Everyone had waited until they finished watching the two boys get their release, and then they all decided that they needed to drop a load and change their diapers as well, and what better way is there. 

Just as the boys finally came down and pretty much woke up, the rest of them were just cumming for their second time, which meant that they were all satisfied, for now.

“Ah, much better. What is a good diaper change without a couple good cums.” Geoff sighed.

“Mmmhmm.” Everyone else said.

“Would you two like to change all our diapers?”

“Could we?” They both said together.

“Sure.”

They were pointed to all the supplies and then everyone laid down side by side. The two of them took several minutes to diaper all the boys, and they happily did so, making sure to give them the full treatment as well. Finally everyone was done.

“So, would you two like the tour of the palace right now, or would you rather play in our toy room?” George asked.

“Play please.” Marshall said, not sure how comfortable he would be wandering around the castle wearing a diaper. He at least thought that he would be able to wear clothes, but knew his shorts would not hide such a thick diaper, nor would any of his clothes mind you.

They headed to the games room and played for the next couple hours until dinner time. When it was time to do so, it was decided to go to the dining hall for dinner, so they headed there after calling the king and queen and the girls to tell them of their plans.

“Um, do you guys have any clothes that'll cover our diapers, our clothes won't fit and hide them.” Michel asked.

“Now why on earth would you wish to hide your nice thick thirsty baby diapers here. Unh unh, no way, no how, we never wear clothes unless we have to. We will not be in the formal dining hall, so we get to wear just our diapers. I bet your dad will be diapered as well, and my parents will be too.” George said in shock.

“What, no, we can't wear just diapers.” 

“Sure you can, and you already are. Now, come on, we are getting hungry.”

The rest just started leaving the room, and before too long the two of them just followed, because it was better than being left alone. They made it to the dining hall and found that the adults were already there. The boys saw that their dad was just wearing a diaper, and they were in shock.

“Daddy, you're wearing a diaper.” They both said.

“Yes, and so are you. Isn't it amazing. I've been a diaper lover since I was your age, now I wear all day every day as well. Have since your mother died in fact. You boys look good like that.”

“Thanks, so do you.”

“Let us be seated guys, then we can order our food.” George said.

Marshall and Michel went and sat by their dad and they all talked happily. Shortly after their dinner was delivered, their dad asked the boys the question he was dying to ask.

“So, did you boys enjoy your diaper change?”

“Yeah.” They both said and blushed.

“Good. How many cums did they make you have, and how many fingers did you take?”

“What?” They both gasped.

“Oh come now. You honestly don't believe that I don't know you're gay do you.”

“Um.” They both blushed even more.

“I guess you did. Please, I hear you play every night, and I've known you played since you were four. I caught you a few times, though I never let you know that. You've never been good at closing doors, and you're both right little moaners. I also noticed how you were walking, do you have toys in your bums too?”

“Um, yeah, we do.”

“Good, so do I. So, answer my question, how many cums and fingers?”

“Three and three.” Michel grinned shyly.

“Very good. I have some good news for you though. What would you two think of moving here. You'd get to stay in the palace for a few days, I'll go home on Sunday as previously planned, but then I'll be back a few days later with everything that we'll need, and then we'll get our own house here. Here you can be free to have sex and wear diapers pretty much anywhere or any time.”

“You mean it, no more getting teased because we're gay?” Marshall asked.

“You boys never told me you were being teased.”

“We didn't want you to know, or be worried, but yeah, the kids at school call us gay all the time, even though we have no idea how they knew.”

“I hate to tell you this, but it shows, a lot. Most anyone can tell instantly, you both just scream gay.”

Everyone nodded.

“Oh. I say great though.”

“Me too.”

“Good, I'm glad.”

They all continued talking happily as they ate their meal, Marshal and Michel both very excited to get to move here and be completely and totally free. Everyone else was very happy for them as well though.

After dinner, everyone went to the theatre to watch a movie together, and then after the movie, the boys all excitedly headed to the play room to play.

“So, seeing as you two are the guests, what would you like to do?” Geoff asked.

“Well, we've read quite a bit of stories, and we both wanna be fucked and filled as full as possible, so can one of you fuck our bums and mouths at the same time, and after one finishes filling us up, can someone take his place?” Michel asked hopefully, excitedly.

“Absolutely. May I make a suggestion though. Most of us are nowhere near large enough to truly fill you two up, so may my brother and I lay down and you sit on our dicks, and then you can take a second dick inside your asses as well. I assure you, it will feel amazing.”

“We'd love that, but, well, we're not very experienced yet, it might hurt.” Marshal said.

“You are right, it might hurt, a bit, but only for a few seconds, and probably only once the two biggest boys fill you up as well. The rest of us are just not large enough to really hurt you, even with two of us, especially in comparison to the toy you currently have inside you.”

“That's true, okay, let's do it.”

“Good, and by fill up fully, does that mean that we may piss in you as well? We all really like it.”

“Oh yeah, we like peeing in each others bums and mouths anyway.”

“Oh goody.”

The princes laid down on their backs and prepared the fronts of their diapers, while Michel and Marshal were prepared by Jared and Gabriel. They poked the holes in the boys' nice soggy diapers, gently worked to remove the plugs from their bums, they grunted only slightly as they were pulled free, and then they filled them with even more lube.

When they were deemed ready, both boys nearly jumped on the princes and took them all the way inside. They both sighed deeply. Neither prince is overly large, but they are a very good size to fill two hot little nine year old bums. Once the two of them were down and settled, Tyler and Jimmy got themselves prepared, and once their hot hard preteen baby bones were poking from the fronts of their soggy baby diapers, they worked so that they were inside Marshal and Michel as well. Both boys grunted lightly from the added girth inside them, something they were ready for, and even wanting a great deal, yet it was still a bit of a stretch for the young boys. Zach and Bradley were encouraged to go forth and fill the boys' mouths, so they pushed down the fronts of their diapers and presented themselves for the sucking, and both boys happily sucked the two very cute little boys in.

Tyler and Jimmy had pulled themselves so that they were roughly seventy five percent of the way out, and then Marshal and Michel were encouraged to go ahead and rock themselves back and forth and get all that they wanted and needed, and boy did they. They both started off slow, since the pain was still present, but once that started to ease and they opened up to the idea more, they started going faster, to the point that they were fucking themselves good and raw. 

Two minutes was all any of them lasted for their first orgasms, and as soon as they came, they all peed, then the boys who were on top extracted themselves. The next two boys to fill their bums were Michael and Cole, while Simon and Nolan filled their mouths. This time they all lasted two and a half minutes, but only because Michel and Marshal took a few seconds longer to cum, which then set off the others. The only two to not pee in the boys this time, of course, were the princes. The final set to fill the boys' bums were Gabriel and Jared, and by now Marshal and Michel were so lubed and loose that they hardly even grunted, they more sighed. Evan and Ashton, who had also been invited, got to fill the boys' mouths, and they all went for it again. Three minutes they lasted this time, the four boys on top filled them with even more pee, and then they extracted themselves.

The princes were still good, and the new twins said they were good for a while longer, in fact they claimed to feel better than they ever had in their entire fucking lives, so they went through the rotation once more. Though, by the time the entire set was finished again, that meant both sets of twins had cum six times, and they had been going for a good solid hour, or more, so, as such, they were getting very tired.

Finally Marshal and Michel claimed to have had enough. Everyone pulled out, then Gabriel and Jared had to physically lift the poor boy's off the prince's, then they were laid down and tripled diapered. They received one diaper, as usual, with holes poked in it, with a diaper doubler inside, and then another full diaper over top of that. Then, on top of all that, for just such an emergency, and because they really are all diaper lovers, a very thick pair of rubber pants was put over top of the entire thing.

Well, not wanting the two newest boys to be the only ones to get such an awesome diapering, they all decided to do the same. No one else needed it, but who the hell cared, they just wanted it. They did all go and get a couple large glasses of nice cold water, so they would all pee lots anyway, but Marshal and Michel had a lot more in them that was going to be coming back out shortly anyway.

“Wow, I can't believe how incredibly awesome that was, thanks guys, this has been, without a doubt, the very best night of our lives so far.” Michel said.

“You are very welcome. I have loved living here as well, getting to play with lots of hot boys, and getting to wear diapers all the time has been the greatest, and you are lucky that you get to come live here as well, even if not in the palace.” Geoff said, and all the newest boys agreed wholeheartedly, though all agreed anyway really.

“I can't wait. Will we be able to come and visit once we move from the palace?” Marshal asked.

“We would be upset if you did not.” George said.

“Oh, goody. I don't know about you guys, but I'm really tired, can we go to bed now?”

“Sure, we are getting very tired as well. We will grab blankets and pillows and we will all curl up in here and sleep together.”

“Okay, that sounds amazing.” Michel said.

Their bedding was gathered and then put down in one large pile, and then they pretty much just dove right in and curled right up into one mass of cute diapered boys, looking like a pack of puppies. They all fell asleep right away and that was where they stayed until morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following morning, after they were all awake, and just laying in the nest like bed, they were talking and giggling for a bit before deciding to actually get up. None were in any danger of leaking any time soon, though Marshal and Michel were the closest, so it was determined that breakfast was far more important than diaper changes. The queen had popped her head in only a few minutes before and told the boys to meet them in the dining hall in ten minutes, so they stayed cuddled up, talking and giggling until it was time to go.

When they entered, the twins' dad took one look at his well ravished boys and burst out laughing. Anyone with half a brain could tell just how good their night had been. They still had permanently affixed grins, their hair was a mess, they were walking like they still had butt plugs in, which they did not, and their triple diapers were so full only the very thick rubber plants were holding them on now, even though they had not started leaking.

“Well, it appears as if you two had a very good night.” He managed to say through his laughter.

“Oh yeah.” Both boys said, sighing incredibly deeply.

“Sounds like it as well.”

“We had a couple awesome firsts last night. We had an amazing orgy and we took three dicks in us at a time, and we were cum and piss fucked, royally.” Michel said, giggling at the last part.

“Why, of course, everything we do is royally.” Geoff giggled as well.

“Oh dear god, not another one.” The queen said, mock groaning and slapping her forehead. The rest laughed.

“You are welcome.” Geoff grinned.

“Well, it sounds like you boys have opened up a great deal, which was why I wanted to bring you here in the first place.”

“Oh yeah, we were opened up alright. We were sitting on the princes, and everyone else just filled us up from there. The six oldest filled our bums, while the six youngest filled our mouths. It didn't even hurt when Gabriel and Jared got inside us, it hurt more when the first set inserted as well, but even then, not that much at all. Like the princes said though, sorry, can't tell you guys apart yet,” The comment was waved off, “The butt plugs we had in us were larger than any of them would be able to do, with the exception of maybe the two oldest. Felt real good though.”

“I bet. Taking your first double dicking always hurts a bit at first, unless you've been very well prepared, but it sounds like you boys were almost that well prepared anyway. How do you feel this morning?”

“So good. So free.” They both sighed.

“That's good, and why I wanted you to come here as well. One visit was all it took for me to be free as well. You have any idea how hard it was to come back home and not be able to have all this?”

“I think I do, I couldn't go back now, not ever.”

“Exactly.”

Everyone placed their orders at this time, and then they all got down to talking more, just having a good time. Near the end of the breakfast, the boys asked their dad how his night had been, they had been so preoccupied with their night, they forgot that he had probably had almost as good a night.

“Well, I wanted just boys last night, so I found a couple cuties who had no previous engagements and we had a very good night ourselves. One was mid twelve, the other had just turned thirteen, they could both cum, they were both diaper loving gay baby boy sluts, so we sucked and fucked so much and for so long, it is a shock I even woke up anywhere near this early. It was after eleven when we started our last session. I had been diapered just as heavily as you boys are now, but my rubber pants were catching liquid, so I had no choice but to change.”

“Nice, did they double fuck you?”

“Sure did. Then I took turns double fucking the boys, one at a time. Would have been better if there had have been a fourth with us, but one can't be greedy.”

“Hell yeah one can be.” Pretty much was said all around the table.

“Well, one can be, but one shouldn't be. Besides, by the time I realized my mistake in not finding a fourth, it was too late. We were already far too busy to care. I invited them back this evening and asked them to find another willing little gay baby boy. You know though, as time goes by, I have been looking less and less to the girls, so, from now on, I think I might just stick to boys, or, rather, stick it in boys.”

“Good, lucky boys then. Can we find an adult to fuck us too Daddy?” Marshal asked.

“Sure, whomever you want, you find him and rock his world, any man or men that catches your eyes is going to be very lucky.”

“Why didn't you fuck us?”

“Because it wouldn't have been right. A parent is supposed to be there to love and protect his babies, they can't be lovers as well. I wanted to, you simply have no idea how hard it was to hold off, but I couldn't, it wouldn't have been right. I know many do love their children or children love their parents in such a way, and that is fine for them, if they think they can do it, then more power to them, but I just couldn't do it.”

“Oh. We wanted it though.”

“Yeah, I know you boys did, yet, in the same breath, you had no idea what it was that you wanted yet. Now you do, and now you never have to worry, you can find any adult you desire.”

“Oh, but what if we still want you Daddy?”

“Then find yourself a temporary daddy, have him fuck you, and I will always be there as your real daddy. Sorry boys, I can't do that.”

“Okay.” They said, both of them shrugging.

“Just so you boys know, that is a kingdom suggestion as well. We try and discourage parents from loving their children in such a way for those reasons, it makes certain that children are not being taken advantage of, that everything is only what they want. We know that some kids, like yourselves, would really like their parents, and that is okay, there is nothing wrong with it, and it is up to the parents to decide, but we always ask that they involve a third party as well, so that the kids never feel like they are being forced, because to force anyone to do anything here is punishable. Sex is too good to make bad by forcing someone to do something they do not want.” The king said.

“Oh, okay.”

They continued talking until they were all finished and ready to go. The kids all headed back to the prince's rooms and changed their diapers, because now they were ready, and a couple had liquid pooling inside their rubber pants. Michel asked if they could diaper themselves as heavily again and play until they were so fucking wet they were all leaking, so the others agreed and that was what they did. They went and played outside for a while, running and playing at the playground and they all had a great deal of fun. At lunch time they went and had some food and lots to drink, and then went and played some more. It was almost dinner time, almost an hour away, by the time they were all so wet that all their rubber pants had dampness in them. They all giggled at how naughty they were, headed to the pool house, stripped, washed and then jumped in the pool. They swam and played for almost forty minutes, and then hopped in the hot tub and laid back and relaxed for about fifteen, barely even talking any at all.

They only had a few minutes left, when they got out of the hot tub, before they had to be for dinner, so they rinsed off, dried off, and diapered each other, this time in only one diaper, and headed to the dining room. The others were only just arriving as they were, so it was perfect timing.

“Went swimming huh.” The queen said.

Prince George grinned cheekily and said, “No, we just finished fucking so hard and for so long that this is all sweat.”

“Yeah, right, you all look tired, but not that tired, and you are wet, not sweaty, it looks different, and not to mention, it smells like pool water, not sweat. I also cannot smell the sex radiating from you like I normally can. You boys usually stink like sex, and right now you do not.”

“Busted, however, I truly hope that you do not mean stink as in a bad smell.”

“Of course not, it is the most pure and natural scent and most wish we could bottle that scent and sell it to the world outside.” She grinned.

“Oh god, eau de boy orgy, fuck, we would sell that by the tanker. Maybe I should have our scientists work on it, it would be a pure aphrodisiac.” The king chuckled.

“Maybe you should, I would be happy to volunteer, with my team of course, to work long and hard to provide the necessary scents for them to simulate.” Geoff giggled.

“I just bet you would.” Both king and queen said at the same time, and all the boys nodded their heads in the affirmative vigorously.

They all sat down though and ordered their dinner, for the boys planned to go and make more than enough sweat after dinner to warrant loading up on calories. They continued talking happily as they waited for their food to arrive, and then they ate. After dinner was done, they all headed to the theatre and enjoyed another movie together, and then the boys did go and burn off all their dinner, and probably more. After a good long suck and fuck session that lasted well over an hour and a half, they all diapered themselves just as heavily as they had the night before, and then they all went and curled up into beds this time and had a very good sleep.

Their morning diaper change was as good as they usually are, and then they headed for breakfast, because they had all felt that they were too wet this morning, but they all went with the same bulk of diapers again anyway. During breakfast, Marshal and Michel's father told them that he was going to be heading out almost right away and heading back home, hopefully for the last time.

“Oh, how long will you be gone for Daddy?” Michel asked.

“Two or three days. I shouldn't take longer than that to get everything else arranged. I already emailed my boss and told him of the very lucrative job offer I'd received here and that I wished to take it, he said it was fine, that I was more than qualified for it, and that they'd all miss me, so on and so forth. I just have to pack up what we wanna take, arrange to have the house set up for sale with the proper people, and then I'll be back.”

“Okay. So, how much are you being paid?”

“Fucked if I know. We haven't even gone over that yet, but I don't care. To get to live somewhere like this, I'd work for free if I had to.”

“Same.” Pretty much everyone said.

“Do not worry, the position comes with excellent pay, housing, and perks.” The king said.

“Good. We'll talk about that when I get back. I plan to bring back the men and their sons when I do, will that be alright?”

“Absolutely, and I will pay for that.” The king said.

“Oh, I'm sure they'll appreciate that.”

The boys had no idea what was happening, so they were told, and all were happy with that. They finished breakfast a short time later, all of them talking the entire time, enjoying themselves, and the food, a great deal. Almost as soon as breakfast was done, they all headed out. Marshal and Michel went with their dad to help him pack and to say goodbye to him, and less than an hour later, they were back with the prince's and their friends. They all went and had some more fun together, and played until lunch time.

After lunch, their diapers were deemed too full to leave, so they decided to go swimming, and went and played in the pool for a good couple hours. After cleaning up again, they double diapered each other this time, just with diaper doublers inserted into their thicker diapers, and went and played in the play room. 

At dinner that evening, the king asked his boys to join him that evening, and they were happy to do so, Evan and Asher said they were going to go have a good orgy with a bunch of the younger palace boys, so they headed off before the others even went for dinner, and everyone else just decided that they wanted a softer more loving night, so princes had their boyfriends, and then their assistants had each other. 

They all had a really good night, making love to each other several times over roughly two hours. They lasted longer, had fewer orgasms, and felt even better for it.

After breakfast, all the boys gathered together and were talking before they had to go do anything.

“So, how was your baby boy orgy last night baby bro?” Jared asked Asher.

“Oh, it was so fucking amazing. There were fifteen of us last night, and the oldest was only nine. There were two boys younger than me, only like five and a half, and the rest were in between that. There were only three boys not wearing diapers, at least when we started, because we all had to be diapered by the end to save any messes, 'cause we all liked being piss fucked, and boy did we. We started in a big circle suck and finger fuck, but by the time we all came for our fourth or fifth times, I can't remember which, we all had a hand in us, man was it amazing.

“After that, we broke into groups of three, and fucked. After every boy was fucked and filled up once, his diaper was changed, so that we didn't leak, or for those that were naked, they were diapered, and they like them, just not love them, so they don't wear all the time, and then we traded places, and we fucked and fucked and fucked, so many times, we all lost count.

“'Cause we're all so small though, none a us could fuck through our diapers, so we always had to push our diapers down in the front and back. Of course, the third person was fucking the boys' mouth who was getting fucked from behind, but we didn't piss in each others mouths. Not everyone likes piss in their mouth, and we all wanted it in our gay baby boy pussies anyway, so that's what we did.” He answered proudly and happily.

“Sounds like a fun night then.”

“Mmmhmm.” He sighed deeply.

They told him about their soft tender love making session the night before, and it sounded nice. Of course, with all this talk of sex, it caused one clear and obvious reaction amongst the overly sexed and very horny young boys. Granted, it caused the same reaction in the girls, who decided that now was a good time to vacate, because the boys were wanting some fun, but then, so were they.

The prince's asked to be stuffed good and full again, so their boyfriends were laid on their backs, and then everyone else formed lines at head and ass and stuffed the boys as full as they possibly could. They all fucked the pair of them long and hard, filling them as full as they all possibly could. It took almost an hour for them to fill the princes up, and by that time, the prince's and both boys on the bottom were nearly comatose again. They lost count of how many orgasms they had, but then, they had more important things going on than counting.

The next few days flew by for them again. They were in classes once more, all of them learning a great deal, but all of them doing very well as well. It was Thursday before Marshal and Michel's dad made it back, and he had a lot with him, and he was very happy to be back, this time permanently. He gave his baby boys hugs and kisses, they of course tried to slip him the tongue as they did so, but he laughed at them, smacked their cute little soggy baby bums and set them down.

He then introduced to all gathered the two men and their five sons that he had with him. They are all good looking and all gathered understood why the boys enjoyed being with their dads, because the prince's both asked at the same time to have them join them in their play room for the night, that they were all welcome to come and stay with them until the housing issue got straightened out. Well, the men, who could hardly take their eyes off the gorgeous prince's, could only nod their heads yes, as they were licking their lips and trying to build up enough saliva to talk.

Everyone else was invited to come enjoy the orgy as well, and they agreed wholeheartedly. That night, after a sumptuous dinner, that would hopefully provide enough calories for them all, the boys nearly dragged their guests to the play room and introduced them to the wonders of a full on gay baby diaper loving orgy. They had only ever had sex amongst themselves, now here they are having incredible sex with more than a dozen of the hottest and kinkiest boys that they had ever even dreamed were possible.

When Marshal and Michel's father had told the men about where they were going, they thought that it was too good to be true, of course. Who wouldn't really, it would seem that way, but what other choice did they have but to believe the man who told them that their way of life was not only allowed, but fully acceptable in every way. They knew that if they did not go with him, that they were going to rot in jail, that their sons would rot in foster care, they would never see each other again, because they were purposely being kept apart, and there was no other option, until the strange man came and talked to them and offered them another option. Still, it seemed too good to be true, but not truly knowing was better than knowing without a doubt that all their lives were now ruined.

The men were laid on their backs and the prince's hopped on, all the boys lined up once again in the prince's favorite formation, and they were fucked even longer and harder than even they had ever encountered before. The men passed out long before the prince's did, and they had to be switched out for Gabriel and Jared, but that was not until well after both prince's had managed to take the men and their boyfriends at the same time, so they had each taken the two largest dicks there in their asses, while still being filled in the mouth as well. When the prince's passed out, the rest of them finished their round, there were only three more to go, and they knew the prince's would not mind in the least. 

Once everyone was fully drained, the Prince's were changed. The diapers that they had been wearing were completely and totally ruined now, so they were triple diapered in fresh diapers this time, and also receiving a pair of nice thick rubber pants. The men had already been diapered in just such a fashion, and then everyone else decided that even though they did not need it, they just bloody well wanted it. They then curled up and had a really good sleep.

The next morning they had a repeat performance after breakfast, only the men passed out sooner and the prince's stayed awake. The sons all thought that they had died and gone to heaven, but then, so did their dads, and they diapered each other triple thick once again.

The men and their sons stayed in the palace for only three days while housing was arranged for them. Michel, Marshal, and their dad had moved the day before to their new home and they all loved their new houses. The men applied for new jobs and got them right away, so they were good, and the twins' dad started his new job right away, not that he strictly had to do anything, but he did scour the news every day to ensure that he caught any and all cases of his fellow countrymen that needed to be rescued. He managed to find at least one or two a year.

After everyone moved, life at the palace slowed down somewhat for all the boys. They had enjoyed themselves a great deal, and even though they had had to do schooling as well during some of that time, they had had many amazing orgies, and they were getting tired, so it was a good break for them. They were all still friends though, so they knew that they could invite them at any time.

The boys got back into their tutoring pretty much every day, and before too long, an entire month had managed to slip by them. As much fun as they were all having together, Prince George was starting to get the urge to explore the city again and go and have some fun. At dinner that night, he brought it up.

“Father, I wish to go into the city tomorrow and explore. I wish to do so with just my brother and our friends.” He laid it on the line totally.

“I am afraid I cannot allow that. It is high time that you did tour the city once more, however, you must go in a palace vehicle and Marcus will join you to teach you more about our kingdom.”

“Father, we have been over this. We both know that that is not what is going to happen. If I must, I will convince everyone else to smuggle me out of the palace, and we will explore together.”

“And you know exactly what will happen. What you fail to realize though, is that punishment for your friends could be far more than they are willing to pay. Knights could be stripped of their titles, assistants could be stripped of their positions, and you yourself will be stripped of all royal treatments for a minimum of one month per day that you are gone without permission.”

“You cannot do that Father, that is outrageous.” He actually yelled.

He would do much to get some freedom, but he would never ask his friends to give up what they deserve so much.

“Young man, do not yell at me, I am your father and your king. You know and knew the punishments for directly disobeying a command, why should it be any different just because it is what you wish to do. Any knight or assistant or servant blatantly going against a royal decree can and will be stripped of his or her position, it is the way it works, it is the way it has always been, and finally, it is the way it always will be. There will never be a time when that law would ever be changed. If you do anything, it is on your own, no one else at all, you will have no backup, you will have no friends with you, and, furthermore, you will have no royal privileges after the fact.”

“You may be my father and my king, and the law may never be changeable, but you will never hold me down. I wish to roam freely amongst the city, why should that be a crime, why should I not get to see what everyone else gets to see, what could you possibly hope to protect me from?”

“I am not trying to hold you down, I am trying to make you stronger, and you know why. It is not a crime to see the city, or to want to, but it is a crime to go against my wishes, you know how I feel about this, and the way it has to be. I have given you the only option that you have to see what all the others see, if that is not good enough for you, then that is your problem, not mine. As for protecting you, from anyone wishing to do you harm, of course.”

“That is not an option, that is not exploring, that is not seeing, that is just as bad as just reading something from a book instead of doing it. As for protecting me from all those wishing to do me harm. Who the fuck even knows what I look like. Next to no one is who.”

“Do not swear at me, that is not permissible, and you know that. I can and will wash your mouth out with soap. Plenty know what you look like.”

“No, they do not father. I think Geoff is a perfect example of that. Look how long you had no idea he was living mere kilometers away from you. No one knows what I look like, or questions would have been raised by any and all that had seen him. Everyone knew the old rumors, no one is so stupid as to believe that he was not my twin if they had seen him. Even if he was not, they would have assumed he was and brought him to you to get some sort of reward for finding your long lost son. Tell me I am wrong Father, I dare you, because we both know I am right.”

“I can neither prove nor disprove your theory.”

“Father, it is not a theory, it is a fact, and if you cannot see that, then we are never going to see eye to eye on this, and you will only anger me further than I already am.” He said, only now he was almost whispering he was so mad.

“And it is that anger that will be your undoing. Anger is an emotion that we, as royalty, cannot afford to have. Anger clouds your judgment, it makes you say and do things that you would never say when you are thinking clearly. Right now you are not helping your case any either. The likelihood that I would give you anything at all while you are throwing a temper tantrum is as close to zero as you have ever been. You know full well I do not accept that sort of behavior. With all that you are given, all that you have, just remember, acting the spoiled rotten brat can and will have you treated as such, which means I take away things until you understand the price of those things.”

“If I am angry, it is simply because you are not even listening to me, you are absolutely ignoring what I said. Tell me that that would not anger you and I will call you a liar.”

“No, it would anger me, as it is that you are ignoring me as well. The difference, however, between you and I, is that I am able to control my anger and talk rationally and not yell or swear. Neither of which you have been able to do. Now, you are finished your dinner, may I suggest that you go to your room and think on this for a bit, and when you are ready to come and talk to me again in a more adult like manner, I would be happy to talk to you more about this. Just remember though, it is your actions and yours alone that get you what you want, so, if you want something from me, you had best learn to talk to me more respectfully, as well learn how to take a situation that you may not like and work it so that it works well for you. Compromise is something that can only be learned, never taught. You have yet to learn it.”

Prince George stood from the table and left without another word. The others watched him go. Geoff started talking as soon as the door was closed.

“You do know that he did have a couple good points right?”

“Absolutely he did. His observation that you were out there and no one brought you in was a damn good argument. Had he have just talked rationally to me, and maybe tried to take the offer that I had given to him and made some compromises and concessions, then maybe, just maybe he could have gotten something closer to what he wanted. It still would not have been exactly what he wanted, but it would have been closer.”

“You do know he is pissed and is going to find a way to leave tonight, right?”

“Yes.”

“He cannot just walk out the front gates, so how else could he get out, and do you plan to alert the guards?”

“If it were you and he reversed, would it matter?”

“No, but I am far better at getting around quietly than he is.”

“He is plenty sneaky. As for the guards, no. At no time is this palace a prison, should anyone wish to leave, they are welcome to do so and the guards will not stop them. Getting back in though is another concern.”

“So, if he just went right out the front gate, they would not stop him?”

“No, and I will not tell them to do so either. He knows what will happen if and when he does so, it has to be his choice if he is willing to accept the consequences or not.”

“Should I go talk to him?”

“No, you should not, and it would do no good right now with how clouded his mind is. Besides, do you think it would do you any good?”

“No, he is pretty hot headed at times.”

“You are much more level headed, but I suppose that comes from where and how you were raised more than anything. I can tell you still have that exact same stubborn streak in you, just like he and I, and most everyone I know, but you can control it far better.”

“I learned long ago that anger and desire were things that did me no good at all. It did not matter if I got angry, it did not matter what I wanted, I was still treated the exact same way. At home or on the street, begging or fucking, neither ever meant shit.”

“Yeah, well it is the same in the palace, neither gets you anywhere really. We do get a lot more of what we want here, yet we still cannot ask for and get everything that we want. Greed, here more than anywhere, must not be allowed.”

“Yes. I agree with you. What are you going to do about George though?”

“If the roles were reversed, you and I, what would you do?”

“I would let him leave, I would let him get it out of him, let him spend the night in the cold miserable dark, let him learn that there is a price for every privilege, and then take all of those away when he returned. I would not even send anyone to look for him, though I would have a guard watching him as well, just in case, I would let him get hurt and scared, to see how it really is. That is not what should be done though, he is a prince, and must be protected, he has to be stopped before he hurts himself.”

“Ah, but what you said first is exactly what is going to happen. He will be tailed, there will be at least two guards watching him at all times, and he will be protected from afar, but he will not be stopped either. They will not help him unless he is in a life or death situation, any other situation that he gets himself into, he can get himself out of. He is a prince, absolutely, but to treat him differently than any other child should be treated if they did the same thing would be to hurt him far more in the long run. I think you understand why too.”

“Yes, the same reason why that is what I would do, because he has to learn. What would you do if it were me running away?”

“The same thing, of course, but would you?”

“You know that I would assume that I would be being tailed and lose them, and I would have no protection at all.”

“Yes, but I have a feeling that we both think the same thing, that George will not think that that is even an option. If it is, then his tails will tell us, and we will just have to hope that he does not go and get himself killed or something stupid like that. Now answer the question.”

“I do not know, it would depend entirely on how trapped I felt. Eventually I will wish to go out and play with other kids as well, just be a kid, in which case I can honestly say that I would probably do the same thing. However, with that being said, you can be assured that I will not take no for an answer and I will make you say yes, even if with some concessions.” He grinned.

“I bet you will, and you will not get angry and yell at me, so you will probably succeed as well.”

They continued talking as they ate their dessert, but just as they were finishing up, a guard knocked on the door, bowed and entered. He then went to the king and whispered in his ear for just a few moments.

“That is what we thought might happen. I trust he is being followed?”

“Yes Your Highness. His tails are in contact with me constantly, and he has not attempted to lose them, at least as of yet. He may try and slip away elsewhere, but at this time, he has not done so.”

“Excellent, keep me posted.”

The guard bowed and left.

“So, as you probably gathered, our young hot headed prince did leave, and he just stormed right out the front gate, told the guard there to get out of his fucking way, and they let him pass. He is being followed though.”

“So, now what?” Geoff asked.

“Now we wait and see how long it takes for him to realize that this was a big mistake. I figure two days, tops. He may have some money, but he will not have a lot, and he knows that outside this palace that to use his royal title to gain any favour from anyone will result in losses of privilege so great that it would be incomprehensible. He will have to sleep where it is cold and dark, unless he finds someone to take him in for the night.”

“Okay.” Geoff shrugged.

“I do have to ask you all not to tell him any of what you have just learned here, these are all lessons that he needs to learn himself. As for you Geoff, does this upset you?”

“No, I think it is exactly what he deserves, brother or not, it is exactly what I would do too, otherwise he will never learn. I only felt that you would not do so because he is the prince.”

“You are certainly correct.”

“I do wonder though, why did this same thing not happen the first time he disappeared?”

“Because I never let my stance be known before then. It would just figure that he would run away while I was away. Marcus, especially, panicked, but that is why I pay him so much, he is so protective of the prince.”

“Oh.”

They all headed out shortly after, going to their rooms and having a quiet night in.

As soon as Prince George made it to his room, and he was absolutely furious, he grabbed a bag, threw plenty of diapers, and their supplies, a few clothes, and what little money he had kicking around his room, it amounted to only eighty dollars or so, so not much if he spent stupidly.

He quickly changed his diaper and threw on some simple clothes that did not make him look like royalty, and then stormed right to the main entrance and into the courtyard. He stormed to the gates, and demanded that he be let out. The guards just smiled and bowed and said, “Of course your highness”, and let him out. He never actually thought that it would work. George wondered, in the small part of his head not currently controlled by anger, if this would have worked the first time. No one even questioned the fact that he was going out by himself in the evening. He was not stopped, not detained, not anything.

Once he was a good couple blocks away, he stopped, stretched, breathed in the slightly cooling evening air, and looked around. He had been certain that he would be followed, but he saw no one around him, no guards, just no one. He shrugged, and the last of his anger dissipated. He turned and walked toward the city centre, where he would likely find lots to do. He knew that there was a mall somewhere down there, but he had no idea where, and he figured that there would be kids there and things to do.

Because he had at least toured the city before, he did know approximately where to go, so he headed in the general direction of where he thought the mall was. It was an hour long walk, but he made it there happily.

Inside, George looked around in awe, he had never been inside a place like this. Now, of course it is nowhere near as large as some of the malls in many of the worlds largest cities, but to the prince, it is huge. There are a couple hundred stores in there, and it is an impressive mall, but hugely large, not really. It is a very beautiful mall though, everything is tastefully decorated, the stores are all neat and tidy, the décor is simple and almost understated, the skylights are large and would let in a huge amount of light, everything about the place is nice.

There are dozens of people milling about, so George joined them in looking around. As he went, he was certain that he would see people that he recognized watching out for him, but he saw no one.

His followers were being incredibly sneaky.

He found the food fair first, and decided to go grab himself an ice cream, because he did not get dessert, and he wanted some, as well as some pop, which is almost never in the palace, it is a very rare treat. He sat down and ate, and just as he was finishing up, a group of four boys came and sat in the booth next to him.

“Hi guys, it is my first time here, what is there to do in here?”

The oldest looked over, appraised George quickly and liked what he saw, and said, “Lots. There are lots of stores for kids here, but if you have no money, then you won't want them. If you have some money, which clearly you must if you're having a treat, then you can hit the arcade, which is the most amazing place around. It's cheap too, a good place for us kids to hang and have a good time without having to pay too much. It's actually owned by the palace apparently, they pay for it, even though the guy who works there says it probably doesn't even make any money because of how cheap it is there for us, but it's there for us kids to be able to play and have fun and not cost a huge amount, which keeps us off the streets.”

“Oh, that is really cool.”

“We're gonna be heading there in a few minutes after we have our drinks, would you like to come with us?”

“Sure, that would be very nice, thank you very much.” He smiled genuinely.

“You talk strange.”

“I know, I have strict teachers that do not allow me to talk poorly at all, so this is how I am used to speaking at all times. I cannot even speak like you do, sorry.” He shrugged.

“I don't care, it just makes you sound so formal.”

“Yes, well, everything about my schooling is incredibly formal. Do not get me wrong, I love school and all, I love to learn, but sometimes it is too much.”

“Okay.” He shrugged. “So, how old are you?”

“Eleven, how about you guys?”

“We're all fourteen. We're best friends.”

“That is nice. Are you all bed buddies too?”

“Absolutely. All four of us are totally gay. We tried having sex with girls, we had an orgy a few months ago, and none of us liked it. Then again, the girls, who are our friends as well, they're gay too, didn't like it any better than we did, so we went back to fucking each other. How about you?”

“Hell yeah, full on gay as well. I have several friends who I love to have sex with, and I have a fourteen year old boyfriend as well.”

“How come he's not with you tonight then?”

“Grounded, unfortunately, and I am new here.”

“Too bad, we'd like to meet him, 'cause if he's as hot as you are, we wouldn't mind having some fun later.”

“I would be happy to join you for some fun times, if you do not mind, of course. I told my dad that I was gonna find some fun for the night anyway and to not expect me until tomorrow night at the earliest.”

“Then after we finish playing here, we can go to my place. My parents are out for the night anyway, they're going to some party, but we weren't invited. Too bad, a few of their friends are hot and fuck us wildly.”

“Well then, we can fuck wildly instead, and I would love to feel three of you fucking me at the same time.” He grinned brightly.

“Okay, then this night just got better. Mind if we call a few of our other friends to join in on the party?”

“How many are we talking about, and would they all be willing to just fuck me raw all night long?”

“There's six others, seven if one of the boys' ten year old brother wants to join in, he usually does, but he's mostly straight, but he does love fucking, but hey, who doesn't. I think we could all give you all that you can handle though.”

“Then I say excellent. Are any of you diaper wearers and or lovers?”

“Several of us are diaper lovers, but all of us wear during sex, because it's what some of us like, and we all like getting real nasty and piss fucking, so it's pretty much mandatory.”

“Excellent, then we are going to get along beautifully. That is what I like too, tell all the others to hold their piss as long as they possibly can, but to arrive in soggy diapers, so that I can be properly baby fucked.”

All four of the boys groaned as one. They did all call their friends and told them of the impromptu party and what was needed, when to meet and where, and they were all very good with it. 

“All set. We're all wearing already anyway, and we'll be good and soggy by the time we leave, if not leaking by then with the amount of pop we just drank, so I think that it'll be a great night.”

“Excellent, and so will I be.”

They all finished their drinks by then, so they headed to the arcade, where, as George had been told, it was a kids paradise, cheap and lots to do, and a lot of fun.

There are hundreds of arcade games to play, some of which he had, most of which he did not, there are skill testing machines, there are ticket generating machines for the kids to win prizes from, there are tables upon tables of different games, many of them repeating. In the tables there are five pool tables, a dozen air hockey tables, a couple foosball, and a few others as well. There are three different shooting booths, one for rifles (air of course), pistols (also air) and actual bows and arrows (or you could even use a cross bow). On one wall are a series of different cages for other skills, such as; golf ball driving or putting, football kick or throw, baseball throwing or batting, soccer ball kicking, and a few others.

The main counter, where one could get their prizes, snacks and drinks, tokens, or several other things, George noticed that you could actually buy diapers. He asked about it and was told that because the place was geared toward kids, that they did not always want to stop playing, so diapers are always available for them, and many of the kids did wear them. Granted, he was also told, most of the kids arrived wearing, so that they did not have to buy them either and spend their money on something like that, not when they already had diapers anyway.

They all went and played happily and had a great deal of fun. They were going to be staying for a total of two hours, before they had to be to the boys' house to meet all the other friends, so they had plenty of time to play and have a lot of fun. With a little over seventy dollars, George was able to play for a long time, because the prices really were very reasonable, and he could likely play for days on that amount. Each machine took only one token, and you could buy twenty tokens for a dollar.

Years and years before, when this was done, the king had demanded that something of this nature be included, that he would pay for it, so that all the kids had a great place to come and play for cheap. The prices had never once been raised either, and the arcade saw hundreds of kids every day.

By the time they had to go, George was only down five dollars, and he had played a lot.

“Are you boys as soaked as I am?” He asked as they were leaving.

“Oh yeah, I'm surprised I haven't already got a wet baby bum.”

“Same here.” Rang out from all of them.

“Excellent, and are all your baby bladders about to explode?”

“Fuck yeah.” They all said.

“Same. How far away is your house?”

“Just about two blocks, so pretty close.”

“Good.”

They walked all the way there happily, talking the entire way, and when they arrived, all the boys, including the cute little brother, were there to meet them. They were all introduced to George, though he had given them a false name and he knew that he would never remember all their names anyway, not that it mattered. They all excitedly went inside and down to the basement, where it appeared to be set up for just the sort of fun they were about to have. 

Thick plastic covered mats were laid out, there was a cabinet to the side that held lubes and toys and diapers and everything in between. George was informed by the boy that lived there that the basement was his domain, that his bedroom and bathroom were through two of the only doors down there, and that his parents never came down, though they did know what they made the room for when he had been eight. 

Everyone stripped down to their soggy diapers, and George looked around at all the amazing eye candy and sighed.

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be a great night. Now, fuck me as much as you can. Do not be afraid to fill me up completely and totally, mouth and ass, I love it all, and do not stop fucking me until you cannot cum any more. If the one under me passes out, replace him, because he will pass out.”

“What about you, won't you pass out too?”

“Maybe, but probably not, and even if I do, so what, keep fucking me anyway. All I ask is that if I do pass out, switch just to my ass, so that you do not drown me.”

“Okay.”

They all prepared themselves for the fun times ahead and then got to some serious fucking. It was completely and totally all about raw sex, they did not play any at all, they just rammed in and fucked away merrily. George was in heaven. The two largest boys had decided to fuck him first, and they filled him up perfectly. The youngest boy slipped his cute little erection into George's mouth and fucked him, they both loved it.

For just over three hours they did this, there were no breaks, other than when the boys were not fucking, the first boy under George had passed out after forty minutes and was replaced by someone else, and George passed out at the three hour mark, just before the last four finished off in him, and then they too were empty.

They triple diapered each other, mostly because George was going to need it, and the rest did not feel that he had to be the only one. Blankets were thrown over everyone and they all passed out cold and had a great sleep.

George's tails had followed him to the boy's house and just watched to make certain that he did not leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the palace, all the boys had slept together. They had had a fairly tame night of lovemaking, none of their hearts really in it too much without George being there, but they did all want and need release as well. When they woke up, they went and had breakfast before changing, talking to the king and queen, who were also quiet, and then went back to their rooms to get changed. They had another fairly tame sex session, just sucking and fingering in the sixty nine for the most part, and they all had a pair of orgasms, but, once more, their hearts were really not in it.

They went about their day, they still had tutoring, so that kept them all busy, and then, when that was done, they went swimming. They had a couple good diaper changes throughout the day, but again, they were all pretty quiet and reserved. By the time they all went to bed, all were feeling the same way, wondering where George was and what he was doing.

Prince George's tails had kept in contact with the king and told him where the prince was and that he was safe, so on and so forth, but still, he was not in the castle where he belonged.

Prince George, on the other hand, had had an amazing sleep, and then an even better morning. Their diapers had all done well throughout the night, except George's, because he had been so full, he had managed to leak, but he grinned brightly from that, because it had been an amazing night, and absolutely worth the wet bedding. This time they got into a couple foursomes and kept rotating where each of them were until they had all been well fucked.

“So, what should we do today guys, I do not have to go home until tonight, and I might even call and say I'm staying again if that is alright with you?” George asked.

“It's alright with us, for sure, and why don't we head to the park this morning after breakfast and just have fun there.”

“Sounds great to me, thanks.”

They went and had breakfast and then got dressed. Only four of the boys did not get diapered up again, and all of them went with just a single diaper this time, though George had already been changed, since he had been the only one to have leaked, while the others had not been in danger of doing so. Once they were all ready to go, they headed out. They headed to the nearest park, which just so happened to be the park that George had visited the last time he was out. They played on the playground for a good couple hours, they went and played in the fields with other kids and had a baseball game, and then, when they were all hot and sweaty, as well the diaper boys were good and full, they went and played in the water park.

None had any shame whatsoever in stripping naked with all the other kids there (only one of them, of roughly fifty others, had been dressed anyway) and played in all the water. Many saw that they were diapered, and once more, no one cared (though they looked appreciatively at all the hot boys in the diapers), for several others had been diapered as well, because they got into them when they were finished. That is also what they all did once they were all played out. They dried off and then paired up to diaper those that wanted it. 

They were all hungry, so they headed to the mall to get lunch, and they had a great time talking and laughing as they headed there. When they arrived, they all went and got a good filling lunch, and then headed to the arcade again. George slipped away for a few minutes, telling the others that he was going to call home and ask to stay the night again, and they were good with that. He did nothing of the sort though, he went to the counter and bought more tokens and a few more diapers, because, at the rate he was using his, he was going to run out soon. They are not as good as the ones he normally uses, his hot Pampers, but they are good, petty much what the others were wearing, just in his size, since theirs were too large for him.

They played there until they were all out of money, George included, and then headed back to the house for the rest of the evening. The parents were home this time, and their son told them that his friends were spending the night, that he had enough money to call for pizza, so he was going to do that, and then they were going to stay downstairs for the night and watch movies and play before bed. They were good with that, saying that they had the pizza though, and he was happy. They called it in right away and the boys headed downstairs. They had put a movie on and were watching it when the pizza was delivered, so they all hopped up and grabbed what they wanted and sat down and ate. As soon as they were done, they all changed their diapers, and the ones that had not been wearing put one on. They had had enough pop to fill up a swimming pool, so they all knew that their diapers were going to be some full in an hour or so, and their bladders would likely be more so, when they wanted to have some more fun.

Just as the movie ended, it was decided that both diapers and bladders alike were more than full enough for the fun to begin. This time their youngest guest asked to be the one to be filled fully, and all yelled hell yeah, and they got down to fucking him silly. George had a great time as well, and had been the first to fill the boys mouth with first his sweet young cum, which the boy sighed deeply at tasting, and then his hot piss. The entire orgy took almost three hours again, but the poor boy lasted only two and a half hours, yet they never stopped fucking and filling him, not until they were all fully drained. This time he was quadruple diapered, so that hopefully he would not leak, whereas the others just went double diapered.

He had not leaked, but he was close, whereas the rest of the boys were just nice and soggy when they woke up. They had a very good morning suck and finger session before changing their diapers, then headed upstairs in just their diapers and had a couple boxes of cereal and a couple loaves of bread toasted. The parents had already left for work, so they they were alone, not that any of them cared in the least by being seen in just diapers, or bare (though none of them were), or well sexed (which they all were).

“What should we do today guys?” George asked.

“Let's head back to the park and play again. There's lots to do there.”

So that was what they did. They pretty much stayed in the park for the entire morning and early afternoon. They did almost the exact same things as the previous day, only when they all decided that they were ready to go, George decided that he should probably be heading home.

“Well guys, it has been an amazing couple days, thank you so much for all the fun, maybe some day I will come back and find you and we can play again. For now, though, I should probably be heading out.”

“It was good to fuck you, I mean meet you. Actually, both.”

“Good, the pleasure was all mine, I assure you. Have a good day guys.”

They all headed their separate directions, and when George made it to the palace, he rang the bell and someone came to see who it was.

“Ah, George, good to see you again.”

“Do you not mean Prince George?” He asked icily.

“No, as per your fathers direct orders, from hence forth, until we are told otherwise, you are to be considered as only staff, you are no longer royalty. We are not to call you by your royal title, we are not to give you any preferential treatment, and we are not to bow to you at all. We were, however, instructed to bring you directly to the king and queen as soon as you decided to come home. I trust you are hungry?”

“Figures, he was not lying then. I should have known better. As for being hungry, no, I am not.”

“No, you should probably know your father well enough to know he will not lie. I have worked for him for a long time, and I know that well.”

“Lead the way then please?”

George walked behind the guard, keeping his head held high. He was led right to the throne room, apparently his parents had been informed that he was coming, though how, he knew not. When they arrived, George was ordered to kneel before the king and queen, so he did so, though this was something that he had never had to do.

“He who used to be called Prince George, please rise.” His father said stiffly.

George shuddered from this, but did as he was told. He noticed no one else was in there other than the three of them.

“George, you have been hence forth stripped of your royal title, you will not be allowed to use any of your royal heritage for the next three months. You have been gone from your home for three calendar days, so you get three months punishment as laid out for you in advance. I understand you were not gone a full three days, that matters not, and you have none to be angry with but yourself. You will be given the job of cooks help, you will earn your stay here like every other member of the staff. You will be allowed to keep your bedroom, you have a boyfriend, so you may stay with him. Your personal assistants, however, are hereby transferred to your brothers care, they are not allowed to help you out in any way shape or form. You are not allowed to ask anyone to do anything for you, you must do it all for yourself. You cook and cleanup after and for yourself, you dress yourself, you do your own laundry, you clean your rooms, and you will not ask anyone to help in any way, even if they are the ones to have made the mess. They have already been informed of all this, and they will not deviate from this, for they do not wish to share in your punishment, or worse. There are to be no questions, you are not to say anything, your duties start tomorrow morning, you will report to the kitchen at five am. You are dismissed.”

George said nothing, just nodded his head, holding his parents' stern stares, and turned and left. He knew that it was worth it, absolutely. He went to his bedroom and found that the others were already there.

“Hi guys.” He said, sounding as if he had not been gone for a good couple days.

“Where the fuck have you been, you have had us all worried sick.” Geoff said, going up to his brother and smacking him.

This hurt, far more than anything else had, and not physically either, because Geoff had not hit him anywhere near hard enough to cause pain.

“He pissed me off, I had to escape, and it was great. I had so much fun.” He said, trying to act as if his brothers words had not hurt him.

“Yeah, well, while you were out, getting your brains fucked out, we were all worried. Mother and Father were worried, I am your brother, you had me worried, and you have a boyfriend, who will likely have even stronger words for you later. Do not be such an asshole, just because you did not get your way, it does not mean that you get to act like a spoiled rotten brat. Acting like that only proves that you are not capable of leaving the palace by yourself. You have any idea of what could have happened?” Geoff said so icily it shocked George.

“I am sorry, but you know how I feel.”

“No, you are not sorry, and no, I do not. Sure, sometimes I wish to go out and play as well, but I know that there are rules, and that sometimes those rules are there for a reason. Had you have just used your simple fucking head, you would have realized it and asked a different way, maybe tried compromising, instead of yelling and acting like a baby. We all love diapers, but you are the baby here.” He said, and then turned and walked to his room. The others all followed, leaving only George and Jared.

George was stunned, never once had Geoff yelled at him, yet he felt as if he had just been verbally abused for an hour, and he felt like shit because of it.

“We were really scared for you, especially when you did not come home yesterday. We all thought that after a day you would be back, but then you were not, and we were starting to wonder if something had happened. Only the king and queen did not seem concerned.”

“Yes, well I know they had someone watching me, I do not know where they were, but I am certain of it.”

“Maybe they did, it would make sense, you walked right out the front gate, it was like yelling at them, saying here I am, follow me, I am stupid.” Jared turned and walked away as well, once more leaving a stunned George by himself.

He stood there for several minutes, thinking about what he had just felt, and he started crying. This was the first time he had ever cried because someone had hurt his feelings, and it was because he had hurt theirs far more. He first went to his bedroom, where he found Jared laying on his stomach, also crying. He crawled in and hugged him tightly, saying nothing, just joining his boyfriend in crying. They hugged and cried for almost ten minutes.

“I am really sorry I made you feel bad.” Jared said.

“You have nothing to feel sorry for, I feel far more sorry for making you feel like I abandoned you, like what we have was not enough. I was wrong. Will you forgive me?”

“Yes, but you better go apologize to your brother, I think he felt the most hurt by all this.”

“I plan to, but can I get a kiss first?”

They kissed for several minutes, and then wordlessly George left the bed, (Jared stayed where he was) and went next door to apologize to his brother. George found Geoff in his bed, also crying, while the others all held him.

“Can I please have a few minutes with my brother?” He asked softly, and they all got up and left the bedroom.

George climbed in and cuddled up to his brother, hugging him and joining him in crying once again. They did this for almost twenty minutes. Finally Geoff stopped crying, so George spoke.

“I am really sorry for making you feel like you do. I wish I could promise that I will never do it again, but I just do not know. It was so nice having all that freedom to go and do as I pleased, you must know how that is, you were always so free.”

“Was I, was I ever free before I came here. Give your head a shake. If you think I was ever free, you are truly dense. You hurt me, you know that. When you did not come back right away, and then not even the next morning, or that night, I thought you had abandoned me. I cannot do this alone, it was because you were with me that I was starting to feel like maybe I could be a prince, that I could eventually be the king, but only if you were there with me. Then you go and take off, acting like a spoiled brat because he was told no. You think Father and Mother are free to do as they wish, ha, you must be dense. I bet they feel far more trapped than you and I do together. I know why you did what you did, and I even understand, but that does not give you the right to scare all those that love you, and I do love you, far more than a brother is supposed to love his brother. I know we are not supposed to, but I dream of us making love to each other. I was falling in love with you, now I want nothing more than to hit you. I am afraid that in the anger I am feeling, that I would not be able to stop.”

“But, you were free.” George said meekly.

“How can you believe that. You were held by that monster, you were hit by him, how can you believe I was ever free. I was allowed to roam and offer my services, I was forced to do that though, I was forced to go out and beg or fuck, I was nothing more than a slave, only I was never chained in the physical sense. I was chained mentally though, I was told there was no escape for me, that if I ran, they would find me and my miserable useless life would be made far more so. No, you have enjoyed freedom that I could never even fathom. Even after being here as long as I have, I am still not free. Did you know I still wake almost nightly to the nightmare that this is all just a great dream, something that will never be, that I am just going to wake up to find I am being beaten again.”

“Oh Geoff, I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn't, how could you, you were being so self absorbed in your own false misery. You thought you were trapped, you are the most free person I have ever known, only you did not think you were. You had so much freedom that you could not see it. Father says you are bull headed, well, I think it is stupidity.”

“I deserve that, really I do. I really was being stupid if I thought you were free. As for your loving me like that, I cannot blame you, because I have the same feelings for you as well. Do you think you can ever forgive me though?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. Would you like me to ask the others to go and do whatever they want for the rest of the day while the two of us make up?”

“I would really like that, but, are we allowed to?”

“Yes, brothers are allowed, it is just not suggested, especially if they are of so different of ages that it would be considered illegal. There have been several royal twins, and I know that all of them have played, it was considered normal and good, it helped them to get along far better, because they knew so much about each other. I love when we have our orgies, but I have wanted to make love to you for a while now, and I would like for us to do so tonight. I have to be up for work at five though, so, any chance you know how to set an alarm clock?”

“Not a clue, but I too would like that a great deal. Maybe one of the others knows how to, but we are not technically allowed to do anything for you.”

“I cannot believe that I would not be allowed to ask for help in setting a clock, I am certain that would be okay.”

“How about I ask instead, to ensure that there is no issues. I should probably learn as well, it seems silly to not know how to do such a simple thing.”

“That works.”

Geoff went and asked Gabriel to come help them for a minute, so he did. Gabriel taught them both how to set an alarm clock, and then Geoff informed Gabriel of what they were wanting, so he said he would keep the others occupied for the night and went and left the two of them alone.

Gabriel went and told the others of the brothers' desire to make up in a very personal manner, and they all smiled. All had known that of them all, it was Geoff that had been hurt the most, so it would be good for both of them.

As soon as Gabriel was gone, George leaned in and kissed his brother. Their tongues met softly and they kissed softer still. It was as if they were kissing their boyfriends they kissed so soft and tender. For many minutes they did nothing but kiss like this. Their hands were not even moving.

When finally their hands did start moving though, it was to stroke each other just as tenderly. They were both still dressed, and they were both in soggy diapers, but this mattered none at all, just touching each other as they kissed. 

Almost fifteen minutes later George got up and started undressing his brother, he took all his clothes off until he was in only his soggy diaper. They then traded places, and George was relieved of all his clothes as well. They laid back down again and continued kissing and stroking each other, even more tenderly now. They were in absolutely no rush, this had to be about absolute love, and they did love each other.

Almost half an hour later, George slipped his hand into the front of Geoff's diaper and started gently petting his brothers boner, and Geoff did the same to his brother. They did not actually jack each other off, they were only petting and softly rubbing, they would rub each others dick and balls and bum hole, yet they never actually jacked each other off.

They both knew that they were going to cum soon, even though neither wanted it, but still they kept going. Geoff came first, and then George followed half a second later, and they each collected the others cum and ate it, breaking their kiss for only a second to do so, and when they met back again, they tasted themselves in their brothers mouth, causing them to both moan lowly. Though inserting their hands back inside each others diapers probably caused some of that moan as well.

Through two more orgasms, they did the exact same thing, it was well over an hour later, they had not been trying to cum, but they did, and they enjoyed each others cum so much. It was Geoff that broke the kisses first.

“Baby bro, I need you to make love to me please?”

“Of course, then I want you to make love to me as well.”

Geoff rolled so that he was on his back, opened his legs wide and pulled his knees up a bit to give his brother full access. George went in and poked a hole in the seat of his brothers very wet diaper, then, with a lube coated finger, he prepared him. Once ready, and it took very little time, he poked a hole in the front of his and then went forth and slipped slowly into his brother. They locked lips once again and kissed tenderly as they made love more so. 

As soon as they both came, they traded places and made love again, and then traded places again. They did this for almost two hours more, very slowly making love to each other, one after the other, until they were utterly drained. Not only were they no longer shooting any cum, but they were both so utterly drained of energy that they almost did not have the energy to get out of bed to fix it and get themselves diapered.

They had not had dinner, though it was well past that time, and though they were hungry, neither was worried about that in the least. After they diapered each other, they kissed for just a few seconds, wished each other a good sleep, told each other that they loved the other, and then they were asleep.

While the boys were in making up to each other, the rest of the boys went and played for a bit themselves, only they played in the games room. They went for dinner and had to tell the king and queen where the prince's were, they seemed pleased with this, and then, after dinner, the kids went and played in the play room for a good couple hours before they were all in dire need of diapers and sleep.

“What the hell is that?” George shrieked the following morning when the alarm clock went off.

“It is only the alarm clock, bonehead, what did you think it was?” Geoff laughed and asked his brother.

“I have never once had to wake up to that, it is horrible.”

“Wait until you get waken up by someone kicking you because you are a useless waste of resources animal that cannot even seem to sleep without peeing. Trust me, this is nothing.”

“Yeah, well, I cannot say I would care for either, but I suppose I will have to get used to that infernal thing.”

“Yes, you will. You made your bed, now you get to sleep in it. Mother and Father told me that you would be punished for as many months as you were gone days, that you had to actually work, so that means you have two months to work huh.”

“No, three, they are counting the first night as a full day as well.”

“Ouch.”

“Oh well, like you said, I made my bed, now I have to sleep in it. I suppose I deserve it, but last night did make it worth it.”

“Yes, well do not do it again, or we may have to have stronger words next time.”

“I will try, really I will.”

“I know, and I will help you try harder in the future. I was told not to come talk to you that night, to let you go, because we all knew you were mad. Father wanted you to do exactly what you did, he knew exactly what you were going to do.”

“I know, I was being stupid, I played right into his hand.”

“You did.”

“Did he have me tailed?”

“I cannot answer that, I was told not to.”

“Yeah, that was what I thought. I never saw him or them though, so they were good. I assume they were to make sure I did not get into so much trouble that I would die, but otherwise I was to get into and out of any trouble myself?”

“Exactly. He asked me what I would do if it were me, and I said I would do exactly that, but that he should not, because you are a prince. He said it was that very reason that he had to do so. I understood, and we both knew you would as well.”

“Yes, it makes perfect sense. Now, if you would be so kind as to change my diaper for me, and I will changes yours for you, then I had better get doing. Being late for my first day of work would probably not be good.”

“Okay, but then I am going back to sleep, I do not want to be up so early, it has been too long since I had to get up so early, and I do not like it any more.” He grinned.

“Yes, well, think about how I feel. The last time I was up at four thirty was the last time I went to bed at four thirty. Was a damn good night though.” George laughed.

“Yes, well you have nothing to complain about baby bro. Now, out of bed.” He said, and then pushed said baby bro right out of the bed. 

George crashed to the floor with a bang, laughing as he did, and then hopped up and grabbed the diaper supplies and some clothes. He came back and changed Geoff first, then diapered himself, because he was not supposed to get help with even that, and then got dressed. All the clothes in his dresser had been changed to servants clothes, he sighed, but put them on. They were nowhere near as thick and soft and comfortable as he was used to wearing, but it was his own fault and he knew it.

“Well baby bro, I guess I will see you later then. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

Geoff went back to sleep, while George trudged down to the kitchen. As soon as he walked in, the kitchen manager came up to him.

“Good of you to finally show up, you had a minute left. Do not show up late, or you will not enjoy your time here in the least.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I am not a knight, you may call me Chef.”

“Yes Chef.”

“Good. The first thing you are to do this morning is to peel potatoes and onions for the day. Use the buckets in the peeling area, fill them up, and then cover them in water and put ice in them. You have one hour, so get started.”

“Um Chef, I have a bit of a problem.”

“And that is?”

“I have never done that before, I do not know how to do so.”

“Well then, are you of any use to me at all?” He growled viciously.

“I can learn Chef.” George cowered.

“I sure hope you can.” He said, and then yelled out, “Stevie, come here.” 

A cute little five or six year old blondie came scampering around the corner, saluted to the chef and said, “Yes Chef, how can I help you Chef?”

“I need you to teach young George here how to peel potatoes and onions. He has to have twenty five kilos of potatoes and five kilos of onions peeled and put into buckets in one hours time.”

“You got it Chef. Come on George.”

The young man took him over to the peeling station, showed him where everything was, and then showed him how to do so. He then pointed to the two bags that George had to cut, and George gasped.

“I cannot do all that in an hour, that is impossible.”

“Of course it isn't, silly, I do it every morning. The more you talk and not work though, the longer it'll take you.” He pointed out.

“Um, right. How come I have never seen you before, and why do you not speak correctly?” He asked, but he did get started.

“Cause I just started here a few weeks ago. My grampa is the chef, he's kinda scary, he yells a lot, but my mom said it'd be good for me to work here with him. She told me that he used to be an army drill sergeant in the US marines, so he yells a lot, but that he got caught fucking a little boy and so he came here. She said he's really nice, just don't get on his bad side. He still scares me though, he's real huge. He keeps telling me that soon I'll have to go to school with you and the others, but that I'm not ready yet, that I have to learn lots to work here. He says that this is a great place to work, but only if I pull my own weight. I kinda don't have a lotta weight to pull though, I'm really small.”

“Oh, how old are you?”

“Just turned five, and if you don't wanna be here all day, with my grampa yelling over your shoulder to speed up, you'd better hurry up. I gotta go though, so I'll talk to you later.”

And true to his word, the chef did come and yell over his shoulder once the hour was up and the work was not completed, he had to endure that without saying a word once for almost twenty minutes. He did work faster though.

“Much better. In this kitchen, I do not care who your parents are, I am the boss, you will work until you drop. Tomorrow morning I expect this job to be done in the one hours allotted time, or there will be consequences. Understood?” He barked even more.

“Yes Chef.”

“It had better be. Now onto something really fun.”

George almost groaned, but knew that would go over about as well as farting in front of a nun. He did follow the chef though. He was pointed to a sink that was full of baked on greasy dishes and knew what was expected of him. He started scrubbing right away, but it was hard work, and by the time an hour was up, the chef was there yelling at him again. It was getting really hard for George to hold his tongue and or not cry.

Next he was pointed at three flats of eggs and told to crack them all into a bowl, and that there had better not be any shells in it when he was done. The chef himself showed George how to do this, and then left. He did pretty well on this, and was done, thankfully, just as his time was up.

“Better. Now I want you kneading bread dough.”

“Okay, but may I ask a question Sir, I mean Chef?”

“Depends on the question. You may ask, but I may refuse to answer.”

“I am starting to get hungry, when may I eat?”

“You will eat after everyone else has been fed. If you wanted to eat, you should have arrived early so that you could eat before you had to get to work.”

“I am sorry Chef, I did not know that, my father never told me that.”

“That is your problem, not mine. You may eat when everyone else has eaten, which will probably be in two hours or so.”

George was then led over to a large table that another chef had just turned out a huge blob of bread dough onto. George was showed what he had to do, and so he got started. This was amongst the hardest things that he had ever done, it was incredibly painful on the back and the arms, but he did it without complaint until the chef said that it was done. 

He was then led to the peeling corner again and given a bag of fresh corn and told to shuck it all. As he sat there doing so, the chef's grandson came over carrying a small plate with some food on it.

“I know you haven't eaten yet, so I'm bringing you some food.”

“Will the chef be upset if I eat it?”

“Probably not, as long as you do not stop what you are doing.” He shrugged.

“Then I will not eat it. I am already in enough trouble, and I really do not want to be yelled at more.”

“Okay.”

As soon as the boy was gone, the chef came around the corner. “Good work, refusing the food, because I would have given you supreme shit for that. My grandson is a real little cutie, and so soft of heart, he wanted to do that for you, but I told him he was not allowed to, that you had to suffer, but then I thought it would be a good test for you. You passed. You have work to do, your own needs are secondary at this time.”

“Yes Chef.”

Now he was starting to understand why his father put him in the kitchen, his father wanted the chef to keep a very close eye and an even tighter grip on him. He knew his father wanted for him to feel what it meant to truly work, so he put his head down and worked.

He was allowed to take a break after the breakfast for the rest of the palace was finished, and he ate voraciously, and then got back to work. They all took lunch before the lunch rush, and George was kept working for a total of ten hours. He was told that he would be working four ten hour shifts per week, what days he had off, and to be there to start work in the morning again.

George stumbled to his room, he was completely and totally exhausted now, never before had he worked so hard in his life. The others asked him how his day was, and he told them all about it, then went and had a nap before dinner. He was allowed to sleep only for an hour, because Jared wanted him to sleep that night, and then they all went and had dinner together. Of course they were not in the formal dining room, a place that George was not allowed to eat in, though he felt that being Jared's boyfriend would let him join him, because Jared was allowed by himself. He answered the same questions for his parents, and they were happy.

George went to bed early, because he had to be up very early, and the others stayed up for a little longer, though Jared did go to bed before the others did as well, to cuddle up to his boyfriend some before bed.

It was almost a week before George got used to the pace and the work, and now he was able to keep up and do everything in the kitchen that he was asked to do without fail or complaint. He still went to bed far earlier than the others did, though Jared usually went with him, so that they could have some personal time, and over the next month, the brothers made love to each other a couple times as well. They only had a few orgies, because George was never really up for it, being so tired and all, all the time.

Finally the king felt that George had paid his dues, his three months was up, and all his privileges were reinstated.

“You understand, I hope, the reasoning for what you went through?”

“Yes Father, I understand. I never complained, I did all the work that was assigned to me as quickly and efficiently as I was able to do, I arrived every day on time and expected to work. I held up my end of the bargain, as did you, I learned my lesson, and once more, I apologize for my actions.” He answered softly, looking his father right in the eye.

“Good. I truly hope that you mean that. We are royalty, and as such, it is not our place to have to do the dishes, we have much greater needs that we must do. However, when the situation is warranted, I can and will knock you down a peg or two.”

“Yes Father. I do wish to go to the mall and play, as well as go and visit the friends that I made while I was away? I wish to know how I can do that without getting in trouble again?”

“I could allow you to invite your friends here?”

“No Father, I used a false name and did not use my royal title while I was gone, I knew that that was simply not acceptable, and I do not wish for them to know me as anyone other than who I was those days. I know that you understand my desire to feel like a normal boy from time to time, we talked about this. You felt the same way as well, and you know as well as I do that I do deserve to have other friends who do not know who and what I am. However, I do want my friends and brother to join me as well. I would like for them to meet the others and maybe we can all play again, but, honestly, sex is not the only reason I wish to go. I really liked them, and they liked me for me, and not because I am the prince. I know you know what that is like, never knowing if someone likes you for who or what you are. I know my friends here do truly like me, but still, they know who I am as well, and what could happen if something goes wrong.”

“I understand. Let me think on it and see if I can come up with a solution that will work for both of us.”

“If I may Father, I think I already have a solution that you may feel is adequate. What if I were out with friends and their father. Marcus could easily act as one of our fathers, or even a guard or two could join us as parents. You could not join us, because everyone knows who you are of course, but others could easily enough. We would also wear simple clothing, just jeans and tee shirts like everyone else, and no one would ever know a thing.”

“Let me think about it, I will let you know tomorrow.”

“Thank you Father.”

“You are welcome.”

It had been just after dinner, so everyone headed out to do what they wanted to for the evening. George wanted a celebratory orgy to celebrate the fact that he had made it without having his sentence increased, and all the rest agreed wholeheartedly. They went and had sex for only a little more than an hour, until George passed out cold. He had not been able to stay awake past nine for the past several weeks because of getting up so early, so at just a few minutes after nine that night, while cumming for only his fourth time, he passed out. The others laughed, but continued fucking him anyway. They diapered him up nicely and then he was covered up, and the others diapered each other just as thickly and cuddled and covered up before they too went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, they all talked, but the king never said anything about George's request. George was getting anxious, but was not allowing it to get to him. He had learned a lot about patience and holding ones tongue under fire over the past few months, because when he finally snapped and told the chef where to go and how to get there, he regretted it a great deal. He now knew better.

Finally the king cleared his throat and turned to George. “I have considered your request, and I am willing to allow you and your friends to go to the mall for the day. There will be four guards, they will be plain clothed, they will pretend to be parents, and they will be close by, but they will not harass you. You may not leave the mall, other than to come back here. You earned six thousand dollars while you were working, so you have plenty of money, the others all have money from their own earnings that they may spend as they desire, and Geoff, you also have your own money that you may spend. I will have our banker come and see you all and give you your cards and whatnot after you go get dressed.”

“Thank you Father.” George said.

“I have money?” Geoff said.

“You are welcome,” He said to George, then turned to Geoff and said, “and of course you do. Do you think that you do not receive any sort of allowance?”

“I never thought about it. An allowance is usually given for doing work, I do nothing around here. Though I wish some days that I did.”

“Right now your entire job is learning. You and your brother are expected to learn far more than any other here is, you are required to do your best, and any less is just not good enough. Your allowance is for you to have fun with on the rare occasion that you are allowed to go out and do something fun. If today goes well, and you all listen and do as you are told, this may be allowed again in the future. In a few days, you will be going on a tour of the city, and that will be a full guided tour as normal, but today you get to pretend to be normal kids and do normal things.”

“Oh.”

They were all finished eating, so they all headed to their bedrooms to get changed. They all needed fresh diapers and to get dressed, so they all did so quickly. They each packed a diaper bag, and then went to the sitting area in George's room to wait for the others. The banker arrived only seconds after the girls made it, and he handed out their cards and told them their numbers to access them. Once they were ready to go, they headed out to the main hall to wait for their escorts.

All the boys looked sexy in their tight jeans with diaper bulges and diaper bands showing. They all wanted people to see it, hence the reason they were dressed as such. Their escorts came and they all went and hopped into a large white passenger van, they all barely fit, and then they headed out. They drove to the mall with only George really talking any at all. So far George was the only one of them to have been there before, the others had never had the money to do so, so why bother, not to mention, they lived on the other side of the river, so the other side of town as well. He told them of all the amazing things there, especially the arcade. They were all happy to go, especially when they all learned just how much money they all had to spend. 

As soon as they made it to the mall, George called his friend and asked him if he and his friends wanted to come to the mall and play for a bit, that he and his brother and friends were there and they wanted to meet. He said that some of them could probably come, and said that they would all meet there.

They wandered around until George saw most of the boys coming, and he led the others to them.

“Hi guys, meet my brother, my boyfriend, his boyfriend, and our friends.” He said. They all introduced themselves, though Geoff also gave a false name.

“Wow, you two are identical, how do you tell each other apart?”

“It is easy once you know us. Do not worry though if you get it wrong, our parents sometimes have a hard time telling us apart.”

“Oh, okay.”

“So, who wants to go to the arcade and have fun then?”

“We all will. Do you guys wanna come to my place and have some fun later as well? We can call our female friends, they would love another few girls to play with, and you three are diapered, they'll love that.”

“Sadly we cannot. We are only allowed to come to the mall and play today, but maybe some other time.”

“Too bad, but oh well, it'll still be fun anyway.”

They all reached the arcade and went and got their tokens and started playing and having fun. They played for nearly three hours until they were all getting very hungry, so they all headed to the food fair to eat. They all got what they wanted and went and sat and ate. Everyone needed diaper changes after that, so they headed to the bathrooms, where, for obvious reasons, there were a few change tables set up in one room, and they were large enough for adults even. Everyone paired up and changed someone else, and they were done in only a few minutes.

They wandered around the mall for a bit, just looking around and checking things out, but no one bought anything. They hit the arcade again and played for a while longer, until they were all played out, and then George told his friends that they should be going.

Everyone headed out after saying goodbye, saying that they had had fun and would love to do it again some time, but that next time maybe they could arrange a sleepover afterward as well. That was agreed upon by all, and hoped by both princes' that it would be allowed.

A month later it was allowed, and while the same four guards had escorted them, they only appeared to drop them off at the house, and then staked it out to ensure that the boys were safe the entire night. There were seven girls in total, and they played in the bedroom, while the boys all played in the play room, and they all had an amazing time.

After that, once every month or two, the kids were allowed to go out and have some fun, but they were always escorted, even though George maintained that it simply was not necessary. 

From then on though, George never had to be punished again, they all did very well, and on their fathers' fiftieth birthday, so Geoff was almost twenty three, he retired and Geoff reluctantly took the throne.

Their entire kingdom prospered even more, because of the knowledge that Geoff had learned while growing up had made him far more perceptive to the suffering of his people. He and Jean had three lovely boys, the first set of royal triplets, just before he turned thirty, whereas George and Mikayla married and had just one boy. Both twins stayed living in the castle, they pretty much co ruled the kingdom, but it was always Geoff that made the final call, and George was very much okay with that. He never wanted to rule, so he was happy to always be there to advise.

They ruled peacefully until King Geoff's eldest was old enough to take over, never having so much as an argument with another country. Every year they still added a few people to their country, rescuing them from other countries where they were persecuted for being who and what they are, and all were happy. Birth rates were holding steady enough to keep them growing, but not quickly, only just keeping above the death rates, so that they never had too many people. Everyone was prosperous, the poverty rate having gone down dramatically by the time King Geoff retired, almost to the point of none at all, and very happy as well.

And they all lived gayly ever after.

****Thanks for reading this tale of gay diaper love. I had originally anticipated that this story would only be about a third the length, but it just kept going and going. I know it is nothing like the original tale, it was not meant to be, other than to have some similarities, though hopefully they were minimal. If you enjoyed the story, please let me know, you can reach me at erich5748 at ymail.com. Ah, if only such a country did exist though huh, what would we all give to live there. Fuck, nearly anything.****


End file.
